


A Witch In LA

by KineticKid



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 123,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if after the Tabula Rasa Spell when Tara left Willow, Tara decided she needed to leave Sunnydale?  Where would she go?  What might be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an Angel/Buffy crossover. I’m taking BtVS the way it happened up to Tabula Rasa - then goes AU. Everything is un-beta’d - so any and all mistakes are solely mine! Sorry in advance for any screw-ups.
> 
> This is going to be mostly based in the Angel Universe – so there are some definite differences to mention. They didn’t have enough evidence to put Faith away. So, she’s living with the AI Team, working at getting her life in order. I never really thought the Gunn/Fred hook-up worked. I thought she was just way too much of a brain for him. But I also didn’t like the idea of her and Wes either. So who knows what will transpire with those three? I didn’t much care for the Connor story line and will leave him out completely. We’ll see what else might end up happening. I will definitely be playing with the timelines of the Angel Universe. I know this, so sorry if it makes anyone angry.
> 
> PS - Give it a chance even if you don't like the Buffy/Spike pairing - they aren't really in the story a lot - more towards the end and there aren't any sex scenes between the two. : ) Also this is one of my earlier stories and it's a bit rougher than my later stories - please forgive me! LOL

Tara sighs as she packs the last of her bags before glancing around the dorm room. “Time for me to leave.” She whispers to the empty room. Just as she’s ready to open the door, she jumps slightly as there’s a knock. Shaking her head and smiling to herself at her actions, she opens the door surprised to see Buffy standing there.

“Buffy, c-come in.” Tara murmurs quietly, opening the door further.

“Thanks, Tara.” Buffy walks into the room and looks around in surprise, seeing the bags packed and the room emptied of everything but the furniture that was provided. Turning to look at the blonde, she frowns slightly. “Where are you going?”

Tara looks down, her hair covering her face before whispering quietly. “Home.”

“Why?” Buffy almost growls out, thinking about the backwoods rejects that had come trying to take the Wiccan away.

Tara shakes her head slightly. “The semester’s over, and I can’t really stay here, Buffy. Not now.” Glancing up briefly Tara looks back down. “W-why are you here?”

“Because I’m an idiot.” Buffy grumbles quietly. “Tara you’re family. You can’t just leave.”

“I have to, Buffy. I-I can’t b-be around her.” Tara sighs before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “For my own p-peace of mind I need to leave.”

“What about college? What about the fact you want to teach?” Buffy kneels before the blonde. “What about your family here?” Buffy whispers the last.

“Dawn has you back, now. She’ll be fine.” Tara feels tears gathering in her eyes. “I’ll try and keep in t-touch with her.”

Buffy hops up onto her feet, surprising Tara and making her look up watching her pace back and forth in front of her. “I can’t let you go back to your family, Tara.” Buffy growls angrily, glancing at Tara. 

“I don’t have much of a choice.” Tara murmurs quietly, looking back down at her clasped hands. 

“Maybe you do. I understand why you can’t stay here. Not after what Willow did to you.” Buffy sighs heavily, thinking about her best friend. “I still can’t believe…” Buffy sits down beside the witch. “Answer me this, do you really want to go back home?”

“NO.” Tara states almost vehemently. Thinking about the abuse, physical and mental she had gone through at home, she shakes almost in terror.

“Give me two days? Let me see if I can figure something out?” Buffy almost begs. 

“Why do you care, Buffy?” Tara quietly asks, not meanly just a question.

The question hits Buffy hard, even knowing that Tara didn’t mean it to. “Because I should have been a friend to you. You were there for me when mom died. You helped take care of Dawn when I was gone. She considers you a mother figure. I should have been by to talk to you after that fiasco with the mind wipe that Willow did. Not counting the fact when she changed Amy back into a human, you can’t find one without the other being there.” When Tara flinches slightly at that, Buffy groans. “I’m sorry.”

Tara shakes her head at the slayer. “No, no. It’s not your fault. I just can’t stay in this town. Running into W-willow. It hurts. I need to leave and try and make a life for myself. Why are you here, Buffy? Why did you show up today?” Tara looks up for the first time making eye contact with the slayer, looking intently at her.

“Dawn.” Buffy whispers quietly. “She was crying this morning telling me you were leaving. I didn’t realize you were planning on doing it today. Thank God I didn’t wait too long and you were gone. You’re family, Tara. I won’t let you go back to your Father. Do you have to leave the dorm room today? I want to make a couple phone calls.”

Tara sits there slightly in shock watching the slayer. “The dorm room is mine until the end of next week. Buffy…” Tara shakes her head slightly, trying to figure out what’s going on. 

“Please. Give me two days.” Buffy looks pleadingly at her. “You don’t want me to follow you home and drag you away, do you?”

Tara chuckles lightly. “No, I guess not. You have two days, but I’m leaving after that.”

“Thank you.” Buffy whispers softly, lightly placing a hand on the witch’s shoulder and squeezing gently. Walking towards the door, Buffy stops turning around to look at Tara. “You’re family. I haven’t always acted like it, which I regret deeply, now. But you are sister and mother figure to Dawn. I would love for you to consider me a sister, also.” Buffy stops here, seeing the tears forming in the blonde’s eyes. “Even if you can’t stay here, in Sunnydale, I want you to know we are here for you. Family. Your chosen family.” Buffy quietly opens the door and walks out.

Sitting in the silence of the room, stunned, Tara looks at the closed door. Wondering what the slayer has in mind, knowing in her heart that anything would be better than going back home at this moment, as long as she didn’t have to stay here.

***

“Dawn, can I speak with you for a moment?” Buffy questions looking into the living room, seeing Willow and Amy curled up on the couch together talking quietly, with Dawn sitting in the chair, turned slightly away from them.

“Most definitely.” Dawn snarks giving the two women on the couch a dirty look. 

“It isn’t going to do any good being upset at them, Dawn.” Buffy whispers as they walk into the kitchen. “Willow’s decided she wants to be with Amy.” 

“Why would she decide to be with Amy when she had Tara?” Dawn hisses out. “I can’t stand the woman.”

“I know. Neither can I.” Buffy sighs heavily looking out the window over the sink. “After Tara left, and she made Amy human again, I guess she thought Amy was the perfect person for her. Thought having someone to do dark magic’s with all the time without giving her any grief is what she wants.” Buffy starts to run dish water in the sink to clean the dishes. 

“Stupid.” Dawn mumbles before looking at her sister. “Did you see Tara?” At Buffy’s nod she looks worriedly at her sister. “Were you able to talk her out of it?”

“No.” Buffy whispers gently. “She’s going to leave one way or another, Dawn. She can’t stay here. It’s too hard on her.” Washing the same plate over and over again, Buffy glances over at Dawn and smiles softly. “I got her to stay for two more days. Maybe we can run by her dorm room later and you can spend some time with her?”

“Please.” Dawn cries silently. “Too bad we can’t get Willow to leave town and keep Tara.”

“Dawn.” Buffy shakes her head and quickly dries her hands, pulling the teen in against her. “She’s a grown woman. But there is something I’m going to do. I need to make a phone call. Can you make sure that neither one of the witches disturb me?”

Dawn looks at Buffy with a confused look. 

“I’m going to call Angel. See if he’s in need of a witch.” Buffy smiles slightly as Dawn’s eyes light up. “She’s planning on going back home, Dawn. No matter what, we can’t let that happen.”

“No. That’s not going to happen. God, Buffy they abused her!” Dawn cries out almost silently. 

“How do you know that?” Buffy looks at her sister shocked. Knowing in her heart that the woman had a terrible life with her family, but not knowing what exactly happened.

“I overheard her and Willow talking one night when they thought I was asleep.” Dawn whispers looking down at her shoes. “Both her father and brother beat her. Broken bones type beat her. Put her in the hospital. Some movie they were watching brought it up and Tara finally broke down, telling Willow about it.”

Buffy feels her heart constrict in pain, realizing that Tara would rather go back to that than stay here around Willow. Running her hands down Dawn’s hair, Buffy pulls her a little tighter against her. “We won’t let her go back there. We’ll figure out something. Why don’t you play lookout for me and I’ll take the phone out on the back porch?”

Dawn nods her head, pulling away and wiping the tears off her face. “Tell Angel I’ll actually be nice to him, if he’ll help.” Dawn whispers seriously looking at Buffy.

“I will.” Buffy smiles sadly, knowing that Dawn never cared for the vampire, and that this was a big concession for her. Watching Dawn go stand in the kitchen doorway, Buffy grabs the cordless phone and walks out the back door. 

Quickly dialing Angel’s number, she chuckles at Cordelia answering the phone. “Hi Cordy, this is Buffy.”

“Buffy, what are you calling for? We hardly hear from you.” Cordelia questions, in an almost nice way.

“I’ve kind of got a little problem that I need to talk with Angel about. Is he there?” Buffy listens quietly as Cordelia yells for Angel.

“Buffy?” Angel picks up the phone.

“Hi, Angel. How are things?” Buffy asks the vampire as she sits down on the concrete step.

“I’m fine. Why are you calling?” Angel gets right to the point, knowing there has to be a reason for Buffy to call.

“Well, I know you don’t really know what’s been going on here lately, but let me give you a quick rundown…” Buffy quickly explains the situation to the vampire, letting him know that even Dawn would appreciate any help he could offer.

“I didn’t realize.” Angel shakes his head thinking deeply. “We could always use an extra hand around here. Wes has some magical abilities but another person would be a great help. And it isn’t like it would be a hardship her living here. One more person in this hotel is nothing. If she is willing to come here, let her know she has a place to stay and a job.” Stopping for a moment Angel asks quietly. “Do you need any help?”

Buffy smiles at the offer. “Thanks, Angel. But no, I’m okay. Just be prepared that Dawn will probably want to come and visit with Tara being there. That is if Tara will go for this. I’ll talk to her later and see what we can do. Thank you for your help.”

“No thanks necessary, Buffy. I wish I could do more.” Angel smiles sadly at the thought. “How are things with you?”

“They’re getting there. Still not quite up to par. But doing better.” Buffy frowns, thinking about Spike. “Angel, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Angel replies, wondering at the seriousness of her tone.

“Do you honestly think Spike is capable of love?” Buffy quickly asks before chickening out.

“Buffy?” Angel’s shocked voice comes over the phone. “Why would you want to know that?”

“Please Angel, just answer the question.” Buffy pleads quietly.

“When he was turned, it was a little strange. I don’t know if it had something to do with Drusilla, but he’s always been different. And I guess in his own way, yes he is capable of love. How else would he have spent roughly 150 years with Dru?” Angel clenches his hand tightly. “Is there something…?”

“I don’t know.” Buffy whispers. “I know it isn’t fair to talk to you about this, but things are a little strange right now. He says he loves me.”

Taking a deep, unneeded breath Angel looks up to the ceiling. “It’s possible, Buffy. But be careful. I don’t have any say in your life, but he is my grandchilde. He was almost as vicious a killer as Angelus was. So keep that in mind, okay?” 

“I will. It’s just that he’s helped out so much the last year. It’s like he wants to do good.” Buffy shakes her head, wondering if she should give the bleached blonde vampire a real chance. 

“It’s a possibility. He wouldn’t be the first vampire that changed. It just doesn’t happen that often. Sometimes the human host can re-exert itself over the demon. It’s not a soul being returned, but more of the way the human was before coming to the forefront. Kind of like the demon keeps all the memories of the host. Just take care of yourself.” Angel worriedly tells the slayer. 

“I will. By the way, how is Faith doing?” Buffy questions quietly.

“She’s doing better.” Angel chuckles at that. “Still the Dark Slayer, still the attitude, but not on self-destruct mode anymore. She’s helping out on patrol and keeping up with helping around the hotel.”

“Good. She’ll always be a little rough around the edges, but I hope she does well.” Buffy smiles slightly. “Tell the group I said hi. I’ll let you know when Tara will be getting in, so maybe you can have someone pick her up at the bus station.”

“Please do.” Angel nods and smiles as he hears Buffy whisper goodbye before hanging up. 

***

“Be sure to keep in touch.” Dawn hugs Tara to her tightly. “And if any of them give you any hassle, tell them I’ll come and kick their asses.”

“Dawn!” Buffy reprimands her sister before chuckling quietly. As she watches Dawn release the witch, she’s surprised to find a pair of arms wrapped around her. “Tara.” Buffy softly says her name before hugging her back tightly. 

“Thank you for this, Buffy.” Tara whispers quietly. 

“It’s what family does.” Smiling as Tara finally releases her and steps back, Buffy reaches out and brushes the hair away from the blonde’s face. “We love you. And I’m sure the group there will love you, also. Give them time. They’re a little different.” Buffy smirks slightly. “Cordelia’s a bitch, or at least she used to be. Angel said she’s better, but who knows.”

“Hopefully all will go well. Can’t be any worse than my family, right?” Tara grins lopsidedly at the two women. “I appreciate your help. I’ll write, Dawnie. And I know you’re planning on spending some of your summer vacation there.”

Dawn smiles hugely. “You better believe it.” 

Buffy smiles at the two and wraps her arm around Dawn’s waist, as they call for the boarding to LA. “Take care of yourself, Tara. Please, if you need anything let me know.” Buffy watches as a little of the light that had been missing in Tara’s eyes flashes. 

“New life. Changes.” Shaking her head and smiling genuinely at the two Summers’ women. “Thanks for the chance.” Turning to see the bus loading she looks back at the two women. “It’s exciting in a way. You two take care of yourselves.” 

Buffy and Dawn watch as Tara climbs on the bus, carrying her small backpack while her other luggage is loaded below. Waving to her as the bus pulls out, they slowly turn to walk back home.

“I think this will be good for her.” Dawn whispers. “Being away from Willow and the Hellmouth, around new people that she doesn’t have any kind of a history with. It’s like a whole new start.”

“I think so also, Dawn.” Buffy smiles, rubbing her hand over her sister’s hair lightly. “Want to stop and get something to eat?”

“As long as it isn’t the Double Meat Palace.” Dawn rolls her nose up in disgust.

Buffy laughs before shaking her head. “No, no Double Meat. Let’s go.” 

***

Angel stands quietly in the background at the bus station, waiting for the bus from Sunnydale to unload. As he watches the people, he sees a blonde woman, with blue eyes carrying a backpack step down off the bus, glancing around nervously. Wondering if this could be Tara, he slowly walks towards the woman.

“Tara?” Angel questions softly, hoping not to startle the young woman.

Tara looks up quickly to the tall vampire, realizing that this must be Angel. “Angel?” As he quirks his lips up slightly and nods his head, Tara relaxes. “I only have a couple bags.” 

Angel watches her walk towards the luggage that is being off-loaded and starts to pick them up. “Here, let me.” He offers reaching down, grasping the two bags, looking back up into the blue eyes that seem to show so much pain and hardship, but underneath he sees a strength warring to get out. Nodding his head to himself he smiles softly. This woman will do. “Let’s go to the hotel, get you introduced to the group.”

“Okay.” Tara whispers quietly, following the tall vampire. As she sits down and he closes the door behind her she watches him put the luggage in the back before sliding in behind the wheel. “Thank you for letting me s-stay here.” Tara looks up briefly before looking back down at her clasped hands.

“Oh, I’ll put you to work.” Angel smiles softly. “We can use all the help we can get between Cordy’s visions and Fred who’s not quite with us.” At Tara’s questioning look he chuckles quietly. “Our group is a little strange. Cordy was given visions from Doyle before he died… long story. Fred - actually Winifred but she prefers to be called Fred, we just saved her from Pylea and brought her back. Brilliant woman, but being a slave for roughly five years kind of cracked her a bit. Then there’s Wes, an ex-Watcher, Gunn, a street tough that is just a normal guy and Lorne, the host of Caritas, a bar.”

“Charity?” Tara questions, chuckling quietly. “Isn’t that kind of a weird name for a bar?”

“Yeah, it’s more of a Sanctuary. It’s a demon bar where the demons go to relax, no fighting. It’s a karaoke bar, so be prepared to sing.” Angel grins slightly at the witch. 

“Sing?” Tara’s eyes widen slightly. 

“Yes, at one time or another, we all have to sing. And trust me, no one is worse than me.” Angel sighs slightly. 

“I don’t know.” Tara shakes her head slightly. “I’m not much of one for b-bars.”

“You’ll like it. It’s homey in a demon way.” Shaking his head at that thought he smiles slightly before continuing. “Then we have Faith, our slayer.”

Tara frowns nodding her head slightly, looking out the window. “I sort of met her briefly.”

“You did?” Angel glances over at the woman as he pulls in front of the Hyperion. Seeing her frown slightly he shuts the engine off and turns towards her. “How did you sort of meet her?”

Tara shakes her head slightly and smiles. “Buffy was kind of having an out of body experience at the time. Faith was in residence.” Opening the door, she quickly grabs her backpack smiling. “No time like the present, I guess?” Tara turns towards the door to the hotel, feeling the latent demon energy coming from it. “If you want, I can work on doing cleansings of the hotel to help with the left over energy.”

“Could you? I sometimes think we draw more demons here because of that than anything.” Angel quickly grabs her bags out of the trunk and walks up to the door, opening it for her. 

“Yes, I’ll need a few ingredients for the cleansing.” Tara looks down, her hair shifting forward to cover her face as she walks into the hotel. 

“Just let Wesley know. If he doesn’t have it, he’ll get it.” Angel suggests quietly looking into the hotel, seeing the gang spread out. “Looks like most of the gang is here. Lorne’s probably at his bar.”

Walking down the steps he’s followed by Tara. Glancing up she looks around quickly, seeing the different people scattered around the room. 

“Gang, I want you to meet Tara Maclay recently from Sunnydale. She’s going to be staying with us and hopefully helping out with the magic side of things.” Tara looks up, stiffening her resolve to meet these people with her chin held high. Swallowing hard she makes herself make eye contact with each person.

“Tara, over by the weapon cabinet is Charles Gunn. Behind the counter is Cordelia and beside her is Wesley. Faith is the one standing on the stairs.” He stops looking around. “Did Fred go back up to her room?”

“No, she went to make herself some tea.” Cordelia rolls her eyes slightly. “Let me get her.”

As Cordelia brings Fred out Tara smiles slightly, seeing an almost kindred spirit in the woman. 

“And that’s Fred.” Angel smiles gently at Fred.

“H-hello everybody.” Tara looks again from one person to the other, surprised to see Gunn approaching.

Holding out his hand, he smiles. “Nice to meet you, Tara. Welcome to our dysfunctional family.” 

Giggling slightly Tara gently places her hand in his. “Thank you.”

“Let’s get you settled then maybe we’ll order dinner.” Angel suggests heading towards the stairs.

Faith steps down looking at the blonde woman, trying to figure out where she knows her from. Obviously Sunnydale, but not able to place her just yet, she shakes her head slightly. “Here, I’ll show her the room I got ready.” Faith holds her hands out to the vampire.

Angel raises an eyebrow at the slayer and hands the cases over to her. “None of us are that great at cooking. We can all pretty much toast bagels and heat up cans of soup. Even occasionally they’ve been known to make sandwiches. So we order out frequently.”

“If you want, I can cook.” Tara offers quietly. “Help earn my stay here, if you like.”

“Please!” Cordelia exclaims. “All this eating out is going directly to my thighs. What I wouldn’t give for a good home-cooked meal. These guys think a soda and a bag of chips is a meal half the time.”

Tara’s lips slide up slightly watching the woman throw her hands around while she’s talking. So that’s Queen C. She doesn’t seem so bad so far, Tara quietly thinks to herself. “Of course, we will need to g-go grocery shopping and I need to s-see what cookware you have and will need.”

Angel chuckles loudly at that. “That I don’t think is going to be a problem. This hotel has an industrial sized kitchen with all the cookware there, from the looks of things. Probably just needs a good cleaning. I’ll need to switch the breakers on for that part of the hotel. But to keep this group happy, I’ll do it.” 

Walking back towards the front of the hotel he grumps loudly. “It’ll probably be a hell of a lot cheaper than buying take-out all the time.”

Giggling Tara looks down at her feet, before looking back up, seeing the slayer’s dark gaze centered on her questioningly. “S-something I can help you with?” Tara questions quietly. 

“I know you, don’t I?” Faith looks at the woman, trying to figure it out. At the blonde’s nod she raises an eyebrow. “You gonna tell me, or do I hafta guess?”

Tara frowns slightly glancing down before making herself look up again. “You were having an in-Buffy experience at the time.”

Faith frowns before realization dawns in her eyes. “Red’s girl. At the Bronze.”

“Was. Not anymore.” Tara clenches her jaw slightly before looking up at the stairs. “You going to show me which room is mine?”

Faith frowns slightly. “Yeah, sorry. Come on.” Faith turns quickly, walking up the stairs to the third floor, opening the door to a nice suite with a king size bed. Obviously the room had just been cleaned and fresh sheets and comforter put on the bed. “Where would you like me to put these at?” Faith looks towards the blonde, noticing for the first time the strength behind the sad blue eyes. 

“Just set them down there. I’ll go ahead and unpack. Not like it’ll take me that long.” Tara looks at the two bags and her backpack she sets down on the bed. 

“Want help?” Faith doesn’t know why she offers, but she feels compelled to make the attempt. 

“No, thank you.” Tara smiles suddenly, surprised at the offer. Looking at Faith, she looks slightly closer, seeing that she’s changed. Just getting a surface reading from the woman she notices that she isn’t as angry. 

“Well, when you’re ready come on downstairs. I think Gunn, Wes and Angel are planning on doing patrol tonight, leaving us girls here alone.” Faith rolls her eyes slightly. “Yay. Queen C will give you the low down, I’m sure.” 

“Thanks, Faith. I’ll be down in a few minutes after I unpack and freshen up.” Tara watches Faith turn and head towards the door. She sees the slayer hesitate, with her hand on the door knob.

“I’m sorry I was a bitch to you.” Faith whispers quietly before walking quickly out the door, shutting it behind her.

Tara stands there slightly stunned, not expecting an apology from the slayer. Shaking her head she smiles genuinely at the thought that she definitely has changed to apologize. Looking around, Tara quickly unpacks and takes a shower before heading downstairs.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Tara giggles at Faith and Cordelia snarking back and forth at each other. Glancing up she sees Fred trying not to grin. “Are they always like this?” Tara questions quietly to Fred.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe how much they go on and on. Just watch when they really get going. I usually go hide in my room.” Fred nervously bounces in her seat. 

Faith glances between the two women, giving up on irritating Cordy for the moment. “Did you get enough to eat? Want anything else?” 

“I’m fine.” Tara smiles briefly looking down at her plate, realizing she had actually eaten the majority of the food. Something she hadn’t been doing with any regularity lately. 

Fred shakes and looks around nervously. “I’m going to go back upstairs.” She jumps up hurrying out of the room. 

Cordelia sighs quietly. “Don’t pay any attention to Fred. We’re lucky she’s even spending any time down here with us. Up till a few days ago we couldn’t even get her to come out of her room. Now she’s up to spending maybe a couple hours total a day down here.” 

“Yeah, haven’t been able to get her out of the hotel yet.” Faith adds quietly, grabbing up the empty containers and throwing them in the trash. “You tired?” Faith questions Tara.

“No. Not really.” Tara shakes her head looking up at the slayer. 

“Wanna look at the kitchen? I could show you so maybe you can see if there’s anything you need.” Faith offers.

Cordelia looks at the slayer with a surprised look. Faith was actually being pleasant. Shaking her head at the thought she almost chuckles. “Well, I’m going home. Dennis is probably getting worried.”

Tara looks up at Cordelia. “Dennis?”

“Yeah, my resident ghost. He’s a sweetie.” Cordelia smiles at Tara. “I think you and I might actually get along. Unlike some people.” Cordelia snarls her nose up slightly looking at Faith. 

“You love me and you know it.” Faith smirks at the ex-cheerleader. 

“In your dreams.” Cordelia snarks as she leaves the room.

Faith grins watching Cordy leave the room. 

Tara shakes her head at the two women. “Do you two even try to be civil to each other?”

Faith looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “What’s the fun in that?”

With a shake of her head and a small quirking of her lips Tara stands up. “I guess none. If you wouldn’t mind showing me the kitchen, I’d appreciate it.”

Faith nods, standing up and heading out of the break room.

Tara follows the slayer, glancing over the strong, compact body. Shaking her head at the sudden feeling of longing working through her, Tara looks at the hotel. “This hotel is quite beautiful.”

Faith slows down, looking at the ornate fixtures and scrollwork. “I guess.” 

Tara tries to hold back a smile at the obvious lack of interest coming from the slayer. “This must have been absolutely gorgeous back in its day. If you care about that kind of thing.” Tara chuckles quietly when she hears a grunt come from the slayer. 

“Oh, wow.” Tara looks around as they walk into the kitchen, seeing the stainless steel appliances still looking almost brand new, if a bit dirty. Seeing the pots and pans hanging over the prep table she grins before digging through the drawers and cabinets, seeing all the utensils they would ever need. Opening the refrigerators and walk-ins she frowns slightly at the musty smell.

Faith leans back against the prep table watching Tara opening and closing the cabinets and drawers, smirking as she sees the witch’s nose twitch at the smell coming from the fridges. As Tara finally takes a step back with her hands on her hips looking at everything, Faith raises an eyebrow. “Well, what do ya’ need?”

“Food and seasonings for the actual cooking. Everything needs a good scrubbing and disinfecting.” Tara glances down at her clothes frowning slightly. “I’m going to need to change into some old clothes. I might as well get a start on it tonight.” Looking up at the slayer Tara smiles crookedly. “Can you point me in the direction of the cleaning supplies?”

Faith shakes her head in disbelief. “You’re planning on starting to clean this up tonight? It’s like 9:00.”

Tara shrugs her shoulders and grins. “I don’t have anything better to do.”

Faith’s mouth twitches slightly looking at the blonde. “Come on.” Faith quickly heads out of the kitchen. Glancing beside her as the witch keeps pace with her she has the urge to laugh. “Go ahead and get changed. I’ll get the supplies together. Meet you back in the kitchen.” Faith heads off down another hallway, leaving Tara standing there in surprise.

“Is that an offer of help?” Tara whispers watching the slayer as she turns out of sight. Quickly heading upstairs, Tara changes from her long flowing skirt and long sleeved shirt to an old pair of cargo pants and t-shirt. Looking down she’s surprised to see how baggy they’ve become. “Hmm. Must have lost more weight than I realized.” Pulling her hair back with a rubber band into a loose pony tail, she heads back to the kitchen.

Tara stops in surprise, seeing the slayer standing in front of one of the big double refrigerators scrubbing away. Seeing the slayer wearing an old holey tank top and jeans that looks like they should have been thrown away about 50 washings ago Tara inhales silently. Closing her eyes, trying to get the image out of her mind, she walks over and grabs the dish detergent and heads towards the sink. Running the water in the huge sink, Tara squirts a good dollop of detergent in it before turning to Faith, while the sink fills. 

“You know you don’t have to help.” Tara tilts her head, watching the slayer lean down, rinsing the rag out before glancing her way. 

“You going to do it all by yourself?” Faith questions with a raised eyebrow. “Figured you wouldn’t mind the help.” Faith quickly leans back into the fridge, scrubbing the inside with the bleach water to cut through the musty smell and the small amount of mildew that had been gathering. Stopping for a moment, Faith glances back at the witch. “Did you not want help?”

Tara looks up from where she’s scrubbing one of the pots. “No, I appreciate the help. I wouldn’t even mind just the company while I clean. I kind of miss having people around.”

Faith eyes the witch for a minute, really looking at her, noticing how the clothes seem to hang from her. Trying to remember what the woman looked like before, Faith seems to remember soft feminine curves, not the skinny woman in front of her. Wondering what made such a drastic difference in the witch, Faith narrows her eyes slightly. 

Tara feels Faith’s eyes still on her and she glances back at the slayer, seeing her look at her with narrowed eyes. “Something wrong?”

“What happened?” Faith bluntly asks, dropping the rag in the bucket and leaning against the refrigerator. 

“Excuse me?” Tara looks at the slayer in shock.

“What happened to make you come here?” Faith looks her up and down before looking in her eyes. “Why does it look like you lost some serious weight that if I remember correctly, is a damn shame that you’ve lost?”

Tara blushes slightly at the last before glancing down at the sink, quietly contemplating whether or not to talk to the slayer.

“Never mind, ain’t none of my business no-how.” Faith grunts out quietly before turning back to finish cleaning the refrigerator. “Should I leave this open to air out? Think that might help?”

Tara sighs quietly. Turning to make eye contact with Faith she nods her head. “Yes, it would probably help letting it dry completely.” Looking searchingly into the closed off face of the slayer, Tara glances down to the floor. 

“You know, W-willow and I were a couple.” Looking up she sees the slayer nod. Smiling slightly Tara looks up towards the ceiling. “I think you were the first one to realize. When they fought Glory, she delved into dark magic to get back my mind. Anyway, I’m sure you know Buffy died during the fight with Glory, Willow brought her back and to do that she used dark magic, again.” At Faith’s questioning glance Tara shakes her head. “It’s bad. Opens yourself to evil forces, it can consume you. It’s almost addictive like a drug.” Tara walks over and hops up onto the prep table. “She started using magic for everything, laundry, cleaning, research.” Shaking her head, she looks down and picks at her pants. “I tried to talk to her about the magic. I’m assuming we must have had an argument, who knows what happened, but it was probably about the magic, anyhow she did a memory spell on me.” Hearing Faith inhale deeply, Tara looks up seeing the compassion in the woman’s eyes and smiles softly. “Needless to say after I found out later, I almost left. She begged me to stay and promised she wouldn’t do any more magic.” Feeling a tear start to slide down her face, she quickly wipes it away. “She promised me to go one week without a spell. She lasted roughly 12 hours. She did another memory spell, fortunately this time it backfired. Everyone’s memory got wiped and finally the crystal she used got broken, returning our memories to us. I left her that night.”

Faith watches the witch intently, thinking about what she said. “Sounds almost like rape.” Faith growls quietly. When Tara’s head jerks up looking at her in surprise, Faith shrugs her shoulders. “Well it is. She took from you without your permission. You weren’t given a choice. Can I ask you something?” At Tara’s slight nod Faith frowns. “You said something about getting your mind back, what’d you mean?”

Tara frowns slightly before clasping her hands tightly in front of her. Thinking too much about this always gives her nightmares. “Glory, Hell Goddess, sucked brains to maintain her own so-called sanity. Needless to say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Looking down at her right hand, running her fingers over the crooked index and middle fingers that didn’t heal right from where Glory had crushed her hand. “I was insane for roughly six months. Willow found a spell in one of the books and as a last ditch effort to restore my sanity and weaken Glory, she tried it. Fortunately it worked. But I would have rather she left me insane than to have dealt in black magic.”

Faith looks at the witch, shocked. “Why would you wanna stay insane?”

“It wasn’t worth Willow possibly losing herself to the dark just to save me.” Tara quietly states. 

Faith watches in stunned disbelief as the woman hops back off the table and continues washing the dishes. Realizing this was the end of the talk, Faith frowns. Thinking over what the woman said, she realizes that she was very serious about the fact to save Red, she would have been willing to stay crazy. What the hell could be going through Willow’s head to rape her girlfriend’s mind like she did? Faith doesn’t even consider the fact that Tara could be lying. Her gut telling her that everything the woman said was true. If anything she was possibly leaving the worst of it out. 

“Should I clean out the walk-in freezer?” Faith questions quietly. 

“It probably would be a good idea. That way we can stock up on meat and other items that are freezable when they’re on sale. Plus ice cream would be good to keep on hand.” Tara glances up briefly looking at the slayer as she grabs the bucket of bleach water heading towards the walk-in. “Thank you for your help, Faith.”

Faith looks up and smiles softly. “It serves my own self interest, tired of eatin’ pizza, burgers and Chinese food all the time.” Grinning a little bigger she chuckles. “The sooner this place is cleaned, the sooner we start gettin’ real meals.”

“Hopefully the refrigerators and freezers work okay after being off all this time.” Tara contemplates the thought. “Maybe we should have someone come in and check them out, make sure they’re running okay and don’t need any work.”

“Yeah, I’ll check with Fang and see if he has someone he can contact to look at ‘em.” Faith opens the freezer door and heads in to scrub it clean.

***

Tara stretches as she wakes, feeling her body ache from the scrubbing she had done the night before. Groaning deeply, she smiles realizing she didn’t have any nightmares and actually slept the night through. “Maybe there’s something to be said for five hours of scrubbing pots and pans.” Tara quietly chuckles before easing her legs over the side of the bed and heading to the bathroom. 

Heading down the stairs after taking a shower and getting dressed, she’s surprised to see a green demon with horns and… red eyes? Seeing him talking to Angel, Tara realizes this must be the demon Lorne that Angel had mentioned the night before. 

Angel looks up from where he’s talking with Lorne and grins as he watches Tara head towards them. Faith had already told him about them spending a good portion of the previous night scrubbing the kitchen. As a matter of fact, he had already contacted one of his acquaintances to come out and check the refrigerators and freezers. The Bonegi Demon that came to check them should be done anytime. 

“Oooh, you didn’t mention what a scrumptious morsel she was, Angel-cakes.” Lorne giggles before reaching for Tara’s hand and kissing the top of it gallantly. “You, Sweet Cheeks, must be Tara. I’m Lorne, the Host of Caritas.”

Tara blushes at the demon’s flirting before smiling slightly. “Hi. And yes, I’m Tara.” 

“Oh, she’s just precious. I want you to sing for me, Sweet Cheeks.” Lorne smiles encouragingly at the witch. 

“I-I don’t think so.” Tara shakes her head blushing even redder. “I’m not any g-good in crowds.”

Lorne looks around at the empty hotel. “There’s only us three here, right now. Why don’t you sing me a little number? I bet you have an absolutely gorgeous voice to go along with the rest of you.” Seeing that Tara is about to refuse again, Lorne looks at her pleadingly, batting his eyelashes. “Please? I can beg.”

Tara giggles at the demon before smiling softly. “What would you like me to sing?” She questions quietly. 

“Whatever you would like.” Lorne smiles encouragingly at the young witch. “Just not Barry Manilow.” Lorne slides a sidewise glance at the vampire.

Tara chuckles quietly catching the look Lorne slid Angel. Thinking for a moment, Tara gets a wicked smile on her face before singing the Eagles’ Witchy Woman. 

Lorne chuckles as he hears her start the song, then his eyes widen as he listens and watches the witch intently. Swallowing hard at the clips of so many different images he sees, he takes a deep breath. As Tara finishes the song, he smiles and claps loudly. “Oh, Sweet Cheeks. You have definitely got to come to Caritas and sing on stage.”

As Faith walks downstairs she tries not to laugh at the song Tara has chosen to sing for Lorne. As she listens, she’s surprised at how beautiful of a voice the woman has. Seeing Tara blush at Lorne’s compliments, Faith fades into the background, not wanting her to feel more embarrassed. ‘Why the hell do I care how she feels?’ Faith wonders momentarily, before forgetting the thought and watches quietly. 

“I don’t know about that.” Tara looks down shaking her head while blushing. 

“Oh, honey. You definitely should come. Maybe you can talk Faith-y into singing for us again. I would love to hear her doing a Bonnie Raitt song.” Lorne shivers slightly to that thought. “Oooh. Just thinking about it makes me all tingly.”

Tara giggles watching the demon. “I don’t know about that. But I would like to hear her sing.” 

“Absolutely to die for.” Lorne grins. “Angel-cakes can I speak with you for a moment?”

Angel nods his head and allows a small smile to cross his lips as he looks at the witch. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere I want to speak with you.”

“Okay.” Tara nods her head, wondering what’s going on. Walking towards the front door, she looks out on the day smiling at the sunny day. 

***

“So, what did you see that you had to drag me in here to talk about it?” Angel gets right to the point. 

“Angel-cakes it isn’t that easy with this one.” Lorne shakes his head looking at the vampire as he sits down. “There’re too many variables. Each thing she does it changes what happens. I saw no less than ten different futures while she was singing, all depending on the choices she makes.” Lorne turns a paler green. “And I think I saw a future that would have happened if she hadn’t come to LA. Not pretty.” 

Angel leans back in his chair, looking upon the demon broodingly. “So it’s pretty much a crap-shoot.”

Lorne nods his head and smiles apologetically. “I can give you this much, she’s going to do a lot of good. You having her come here is the right decision, no matter what.” 

Angel nods his head in acceptance of that peace of mind. “Thanks, Lorne.”

Lorne stands and smiles slightly. “Do your best to get that beauty down to Caritas. If we can get her to sing regularly, I’d be willing to pay!” Chuckling he hums Witchy Woman as he leaves.

***

Faith quietly watches Tara standing at the front doors, looking out upon the day. Slowly walking towards her, she smiles, realizing for the first time how beautiful the woman actually is. “I was gonna fix myself some coffee, you want somethin’?” Faith quietly asks the question and frowns as she sees Tara jump slightly.

Tara turns and smiles softly at the slayer. “Thank you. I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea.” Walking towards the slayer, Tara shakes off the feeling that Faith was checking her out. Knowing there was no way the slayer would even remotely be interested in her. 

Both women walk into the break room, Tara clicks on the kettle while getting down a couple mugs, handing one silently to Faith while looking through the tea bags before grabbing a Chamomile out and placing it in her mug. 

Quickly adding the water after the kettle clicks off, Tara smiles as she watches Faith add three sugars to her black instant coffee before sitting down across from her.

Faith looks up as Gunn enters with a couple boxes of donuts.

Gunn smiles at the new recruit and nods towards Faith. “I know pretty much what everyone else around here eats, but I didn’t have a clue about you, Tara. So I got a mix.” Gently setting the boxes down, he sits down beside the woman.

“I’m not picky.” Tara shakes her head smiling shyly at Gunn.

Standing up, Gunn grabs down some plates, handing one to Tara while putting the rest in the middle of the table. Sitting back down he smiles as he watches the woman pick out a cream filled donut. “Oh, here.” Gunn reaches over and grabs a napkin. “You might need this.” 

Faith rolls her eyes watching Gunn flirting with Tara, wondering if she should give the guy a clue or just watch the show.

Tara smiles before whispering. “Thank you, Charles.” Gently taking the napkin away from him, she spreads it across her lap and delicately tears a piece of her donut before eating it. Glancing up she sees Faith smirking and wonders why. 

Faith tilts the chair onto the two back legs until she’s leaning against the wall behind her, sipping on her coffee. Watching Tara eat her donut, and the way Gunn was watching the witch makes Faith chuckle quietly. 

Tara raises an eyebrow as Faith chuckles. “Is there something here that amuses you?”

Faith actually laughs. “Yeah, there is.” Faith admits with a twinkle in her eye, watching Tara intently.

“Care to share with us?” Tara tilts her head questioningly. 

“Nope. Not right now anyways.” Faith shakes her head continuing to chuckle. The blonde has no clue. 

Everyone turns as Angel walks into the room. He nods his head and then looks questioningly at the smirking slayer. Deciding to ignore the woman for now he quirks his lips at Tara. “I just had the refrigerators and freezers looked at downstairs. They have been charged and checked out. He said give them twelve hours and they should be cold and ready to go.” Tilting his head slightly he appraises the witch quietly. “I heard you spent a good portion of last night and early this morning cleaning in the kitchen.”

Tara looks towards Faith questioningly. Just seeing a raised eyebrow in response she grins crookedly at the slayer. “Well I wasn’t the only one. Faith scrubbed down all the refrigerators and freezers.”

“Yes, and that’s surprising in and of itself.” Angel mutters imperceptibly. Thinking how the woman never voluntarily spends time with anyone unless it was to try and piss them off. 

Faith frowns at the vampire before tilting forward on her chair and placing her cup in the sink. Grabbing a donut she strides out the door. 

Tara watches in surprise as Faith walks out the door. 

“Ignore Faith. She gets a little testy occasionally.” Gunn smiles at Tara. “Well, I guess that means tomorrow morning we need to go grocery shopping. I’d be happy to take you.”

Tara nods her head and quirks her mouth shyly. “I can make a list of the items we need.”

Angel watches Tara quietly before speaking up. “Just let me know before you leave and I’ll give you the money to go to the store. If you go by my butcher shop, he’ll probably give you a good price on meat.”

“Do you need me to pick up blood?” Tara quietly offers. 

Angel looks up in surprise. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Tara shakes her head and smirks slightly. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve bought blood from a butcher’s shop. Just let me know how much you want me to get while I’m there.” Looking around, Tara smiles apologetically. “Do you have a notepad and pen I can borrow to make a list? I actually wouldn’t mind talking to everyone to see what their preferences food-wise are.”

“This group isn’t real particular. They seem to eat everything with equal gusto.” Angel smirks slightly. “Come with me and I’ll get you a pad and pen.” 

Tara stands up to follow Angel out of the room stopping at the doorway, turning to look at Gunn she smiles. “I would appreciate your help with the shopping tomorrow.”

“No problem.” Gunn grins hugely watching her turn around and follow Angel. “No problem at all.” He continues to himself.

***

Wes smiles as he watches Tara do the cleansing around the hotel. “I can already tell the difference in the energy.”

Tara glances at the ex-Watcher and softly smiles. “I’ll probably need to do it at least a few more times to dispel all the demonic energy. But I’m sure, given time, I’ll be able to get rid of it.”

“I can’t tell you how much help you will be.” Wes grins as she finishes. “If you need anything, let me know.”

“Thank you, Wesley.” Tara smiles softly as she packs away the items she used. “Is there anything food-wise that you like or don’t like?” Tara glances up briefly making eye contact with the ex-Watcher.

“No, I pretty much eat anything. Just don’t much care for sauerkraut. Other than that I’m game.” Wes watches as the woman picks up her bag of implements. 

“Good. It looks like the majority of you guys aren’t picky eaters.” Tara looks around, seeing Faith sharpening a sword. “Thanks, Wesley.” 

Faith unconsciously sits down on one of the couches that’s in sight of what the witch is doing. Sharpening her sword, she glances up occasionally watching the woman and Wes talk as she performs her spell. 

Tara walks slowly towards the slayer seeing Faith glance up briefly, Tara sits down beside the woman. “I haven’t seen you since this morning.” Tara quietly starts. 

Faith glances briefly at the witch before looking back down as she runs the whetstone across the blade.

“Is there anything you particularly like to eat, or maybe don’t like?” Tara continues.

Shrugging her shoulders almost imperceptibly Faith grunts non-committally. 

Tara sighs quietly. “Did I do something to make you mad this morning?”

Faith jerks her head up looking at the downcast features of the blonde. “What would make you think that?”

“It’s just that after I made the comment about you helping out in the kitchen, you disappeared.” Tara quietly comments on it as she understands what happened.

“Wasn’t you.” Faith looks back at the sword. Testing the sharpness with a thumb, she sets it down with the stone beside it. “I like just about anything.” Faith offers quietly. 

“Anything in particular that you like?” Tara questions tilting her head slightly to watch the slayer. 

“There was this place in Philly I came across that made great cheese steak subs. Steak, grilled onions, mushrooms and cheese piled high on this toasted sub roll that you couldn’t open your mouth wide enough to get in.” Chuckling quietly Faith looks out upon the quiet hotel lobby. “Half the toppings would slide out from between the bread before you finished eating it.”

“Sounds good.” Tara murmurs.

“It was.” Faith smiles as she stands quickly grabbing her sword and stone, glancing at the witch. “Need any more help in the kitchen?” Faith offers.

“I got all the pots, pans and skillets washed last night along with the plates. I need to go back down and work on the bowls, cups, glasses and silverware.” Tara curiously looks at the slayer. 

Looking down at her feet before glancing back up, Faith quirks her lips. “Want help?”

“I won’t turn it down.” Tara smiles thankfully at the slayer. Looking down at her hands she giggles. “I’m going to have dish-pan hands before I finish.”

Faith glances down at the woman’s hands, noticing for the first time her crooked index and middle finger on her right hand. Frowning, wondering what caused it Faith starts to open her mouth before clicking it shut hard. Realizing it isn’t any of her business and if the woman wanted to tell her, she would. “I can wash, if you want.” Faith nods her head towards the witch. “I’ll meet you down there in a few.” Faith turns on her heel, heading up the stairs.

Angel quietly watches the interaction between the two women, surprised at listening to Faith offer to help the witch. Wondering at how the slayer seems to be reaching out to Tara he decides to keep an eye on them and see how she acts, Angel quietly slips back into his office.

***

Faith reaches the kitchen first, bringing her boom box with her. She plugs it in, setting it out of the way and drops the stack of CD’s beside it. Flipping it on, she grins as Seether comes over the speakers. Realizing the witch probably likes something softer she figures she’ll enjoy it while she has the chance. Starting the dish water, Faith glances around grabbing a handful of dishes that needs to be washed. Gently setting them down in the hot water, Faith grabs another handful, unconsciously singing along with the song Gasoline. 

Tara chuckles quietly, watching Faith as she bumps and grinds as she sings along with Seether. Walking in, Tara throws the extra towels she brought down to dry the dishes with on the prep table.

Faith stops singing when she realizes Tara is behind her. “You can change the CD if you want. Or put the radio on.” Faith offers quietly.

“I like Seether.” Tara grins at Faith. “And you don’t have to stop singing on my account.”

Faith blushes lightly and turns away. “I would have taken you more for ballads or soft instrumental shit.” 

Tara chuckles quietly. “People always assume that. I listen to pretty much everything. Seether, Kid Rock, Aerosmith, some bands most people haven’t ever heard of. Country, blues, rap, you name it. And even ballads and soft instrumental shit occasionally.” Tara tacks on the last with a sideways glance at the slayer.

Smiling and glancing at the witch, Faith smirks. “If you promise not to pick on me about my singin’. If you plan on pickin’ on me put country or some shit on that I don’t know.”

Tara chuckles loudly. “Deal. As long as you promise not to pick on me, either.”

Faith nods her head actually smiling fully for the first time in appreciation. “You got a deal.”

Tara blinks in surprise at the dimples flashing as Faith smiles. Smiling in return Tara nods. “Deal.” 

As the women relax, they both slowly start singing along with the CD’s while they wash the dishes. Before long they’re singing loudly along with the music. Occasionally laughter rings out as they change the CD and become more comfortable with each other. 

Angel hears the music and the two women singing with his enhanced hearing, walking slowly closer he stops at the top of the stairs and chuckles as the two women obviously are now just belting out the words, not even trying to actually sing. Shaking his head at hearing Faith laughing, he smiles. “Yes, obviously good things are going to happen.” Angel whispers quietly before heading back to his office.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Faith smirks as she sees Gunn look at her with disgust as he walks out of the hotel with Tara. Deciding to tag along, Faith chuckles quietly at the obvious irritation crossing the tall man’s face. 

Tara glances up, seeing Faith and smiles warmly. “Are you going with us to the store?”

“If you don’t mind my taggin’ along.” Faith offers, completely ignoring Gunn’s obvious looks and watching Tara.

“No, that would be great.” Tara smiles and watches Gunn open the door and Faith hop in quickly to sit in the middle. Tara climbs in beside her and thanks Gunn.

Gunn gives Faith a dirty look as he climbs in behind the wheel. 

“So, what time did you guys get in last night from patrol?” Tara asks to cover up the awkward silence. 

“Around two.” Gunn answers smiling. “There was a vamp nest in one of the bigger cemeteries.”

“They do seem to like the mausoleums.” Tara offers chuckling as she looks out the window. “I’m surprised you two are up this early if you didn’t get in till late. I know whenever Buffy had a late or rough patrol she could sleep in till ten or eleven.”

“B? I don’t ever remember her sleeping that late.” Faith grins at the thought. 

“She would usually wake up if she smelled bacon cooking. Seems food was a good motivator.” Tara chuckles quietly. 

“I can understand that.” Faith nods her head. “Hungry is one of a slayer’s middle names.” Faith smirks.

“One middle name?” Tara questions the comment.

Faith laughs quietly. Sliding a sideways glance at the witch, Faith smirks. “HH factor. After a good night slaying, slayers get hungry and horny.” 

Tara blushes lightly, turning to look out the window from where she had been looking at the slayer.

Gunn grunts and shakes his head. “Damn, girl. Do you think you could say that a little blunter?”

Faith raises an eyebrow looking at Gunn and grinning. “Yeah, I could. You want me to?”

Tara can’t help but chuckle at Faith’s comment. 

Faith smiles genuinely at hearing Tara chuckle at her comment before she leans back into the seat and crosses her arms, happy. “What all we gonna need to pick up?” 

“Everything.” Tara grins pulling out a two page list. “Everything from condiments to bread, buns, flour, sugar, meat, cheese, pasta, fruit, vegetables, milk, juice, coffee. I came across this antique coffee maker, but it seemed to work fine when I test ran it with water.”

“Coffee? Real coffee?” Faith groans quietly. 

Hearing Faith groan, Tara laughs. “Yes, real coffee. If you like real coffee so much, why didn’t anyone ever buy a coffee pot?”

“Hell if I know.” Faith growls lowly. 

“Probably because you’re the main one that drinks it.” Gunn rolls his eyes.

“Well, I’ll make you a big pot of fresh brewed coffee when we get back.” Tara offers grinning, ignoring Gunn. 

“Thanks.” Faith smirks as she sees Gunn’s lip curl in irritation.

***

Tara stops outside the door that belongs to Fred. Gently knocking, she waits a couple minutes then smiles softly as Fred opens the door, peaking out. “Hi, Fred. I just wanted you to know I’m fixing sausage gravy and biscuits with scrambled eggs for breakfast if you would like to come down. It’ll probably be done in roughly 15 minutes.”

Fred nervously smiles before glancing up and down the hallway. “I like sausage gravy and biscuits.” Nodding her head she looks up briefly, making eye contact with Tara before looking away. “I’ll be down.”

“Good.” Tara smiles encouragingly at the woman. “We’re using one of the big tables down in the dining room by the kitchen. I’ll see you in a few.”

Quickly heading back down the stairs to the kitchen, Tara chuckles as she see’s Faith filling up a coffee cup and inhaling deeply. Checking the biscuits Tara smiles as they’re almost done. Stirring the gravy, she looks towards Faith. “Want to taste the sausage gravy? I used a mixture of hot and spicy with mild sausage in it.”

Faith’s eyes light up. “Sure.”

Tara pulls the biscuits out and sets them on the stainless steel counter before pouring the eggs into the skillet and throwing the cheese she had grated previously in with them. Grabbing a bowl down and a spoon, she grabs a biscuit off the pan, tossing it between her hands to try and cool it down.

Faith chuckles watching the witch play hot potato with the biscuit. “Here, let me have it.” Faith reaches out and grabs it out of the air and quickly tears it into a few pieces throwing it in the bowl. 

Scooping out some of the sausage gravy, Tara pours it over the biscuit and hands Faith the spoon. Moving to the skillet with the eggs, Tara flips them. 

Faith licks her lips as she finishes the biscuit and gravy. “Hope you fixed plenty of this. I can probably eat a couple dozen biscuits with gravy.”

Tara chuckles turning to the slayer. “I made four dozen biscuits and of course this big pot of gravy. Along with the two dozen scrambled eggs with cheese.” Turning and scooping the eggs out into a bowl, Tara grabs it and carries it out to the table before coming back in and scooping the sausage gravy into a big bowl. 

“Want me to do anything?” Faith offers, setting her bowl down. 

“If you want to put the biscuits in that basket and put them and the gravy on the table, I’d appreciate it.” Tara smiles as she turns to the refrigerator pulling out a gallon of milk and orange juice, following the slayer as she carries the other items out to the table. 

After setting the table, Tara smirks as Faith sits down and starts helping herself. Looking up as the doors swing open, Tara watches as all the AI team, Angel included walk in and sit down. Tara walks up to Angel. “Would you like me to heat you up some blood?” 

“You don’t have to.” Angel shakes his head. 

“Angel. Would you like me to heat some up?” Tara puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow.

Angel looks embarrassed for a second. “If you don’t mind. But I don’t expect you to wait on me.”

“That’s okay.” Tara smiles softly before heading in and filling a mug with blood and putting it in the microwave she’d commandeered from the break room for now. Setting down the warmed blood in front of Angel, Tara sits down in the last seat open by Gunn. 

Cordelia looks at the food surprised. “This actually smells edible.” 

“Nice, Queen C. Live up to your name.” Faith growls as she scoops up another bite of gravy with biscuits. “It’s great, Blondie.” Faith glances across the table at Tara before narrowing her gaze on Gunn. She had watched him hold back as everyone sat down and took the seat that would have Tara sitting by him. 

Tara grabs a biscuit and places it on her plate before looking for the apple jelly she had placed on the table. “Gunn, could you pass me the apple jelly, please?” 

Gunn grins grabbing the apple jelly and handing it to Tara. “Do you need anything else?” 

“No, thank you.” Tara smiles gently as she separates the biscuit and scoops out a small amount of jelly, spreading it gently over the two halves of the biscuit. 

Cordelia finishes the eggs and biscuit that she had scooped out on her plate and drinking her juice, noticing everyone seems to be eating like there is going to be no tomorrow. “Tara, I must admit. This was very good.”

“Thank you.” Tara blushes slightly as she finishes her biscuit.

Faith frowns, watching as the witch is obviously only planning on eating a biscuit for breakfast. Slowly reaching out, Faith grabs three more biscuits, tearing them apart and placing them on her plate before looking at Wes. “Can you pass the gravy, W?” 

Wesley looks up and grabs the bowl, handing it to Faith, as he finishes his eggs and cup of tea. “This was quite delicious. Thank you, Tara.”

“Good, yes good.” Fred glances up before finishing her milk. “Thank you.”

“Thanks.” Faith mutters to Wes before scooping some more gravy over her biscuits. Looking out over the table, she notices that the eggs are completely gone and from the looks of it, the biscuits and gravy wouldn’t make it. Of course, if she cared to count, Faith knows she probably ate two dozen biscuits herself. Looking up and seeing that Tara had finished her biscuit and was sipping her orange juice, Faith frowns again. 

“Blondie, you need to have some of this gravy. Here.” Faith doesn’t give her a chance and puts a biscuit on her plate and scoops some gravy over top of it. 

Before Tara has a chance to refuse, the food is sitting in front of her. Looking up into the slayer’s eyes she notices under the thin layer of ‘who gives a shit’ that she can see worry. Finally smiling Tara cuts up the biscuit before slowly eating the biscuit and gravy. 

Faith smiles as she looks back at her plate, finishing the food. 

Gunn grabs the last couple of biscuits and puts them on his plate before scooping out the rest of the gravy over them. “Tara, I have to say this is the best sausage gravy and biscuits I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks, Charles.” Tara finishes eating her biscuit and gravy, feeling her cheeks heat up with the compliments she’d been given over the breakfast that wasn’t much work. 

Angel quietly sits watching the people that work for him and help save the world. Watching the obvious flirting that Gunn is doing. Pretty much everybody else was chowing down, except for Faith, not that she wasn’t eating, by his figuring she pretty much is eating half of the food. But for some reason she seems to be paying an inordinate amount of attention to Tara. Frowning slightly he contemplates the slayer. Shaking off the thoughts running through his head, he finishes his blood and watches as the rest of the group gradually leaves one by one. Leaving Tara, Faith and himself the last ones sitting at the table.

Angel stands up and takes his mug into the kitchen, placing it in the sink as he quickly follows the rest of the group out. “Guys meet me in my office.” He demands, quickly walking to the door as Cordy, Gunn, Wes and Fred enter his office. Closing the door, he works his way to the desk sitting down he laces his fingers together, and looks from one person to the next until he’s looked at every single one of them. 

Leaning back in his chair he shakes his head. “I’m going to say this once, and only once. Tara was kind enough to offer to fix food for you guys. The least you lazy asses can do is help clean up afterwards. She isn’t a maid and I’ll be damned if you’re going to treat her as one. Get out of here.”

Cordy frowns and looks at the vampire. “Why aren’t you telling this to Faith, also? I mean she ate the majority of the food.”

Angel looks in surprise at Cordelia. “You are not that clueless, are you?” He questions in a low, rough voice. “Faith scrubbed out the refrigerators and freezers by herself. She helped Tara wash all the dishes and pots and pans and everything else down there in that kitchen. She helped set the table this morning and brought out the food. So tell me, should I tell her to get off her lazy ass? Seems to me she’s the only one that’s helped.”

Cordelia’s mouth opens and closes the whole time Angel is ranting at her while Wes, Gunn and Fred have the good grace to look ashamed. 

“I’ll even be willing to bet Faith is helping Tara clean up now.” Angel stands up pacing back and forth. “I don’t care how it happens, but if you guys are willing to eat the food that you so obviously enjoyed, you need to help clean everything up afterwards. It’s only fair. If you guys want to split it up between you, go for it. If you want to alternate cleaning up, that’s fine. I don’t care. But I do NOT expect Tara to be the one left with clean up. Understood? I‘ll be willing to bet they probably have the majority of the cleaning done by now, so I suggest at lunch time you guys don‘t offer, you just do.” As everyone nods even Cordelia, he sits back down. Flipping open a file he glances back up at the group. “What are you guys waiting for?”

After the group leaves the office, closing the door behind them, Angel chuckles quietly. 

***

Faith watches as the rest of the group walk out the door, leaving their dishes on the table. Growling low under her breath, she shakes her head. Pouring herself another cup of coffee, she watches as Tara starts gathering the dirty dishes, picking them up before taking a handful into the kitchen. Bitching about inconsiderate co-workers, Faith stands up and quickly gathers the rest of the dirty dishes and follows Tara.

Reaching around Tara to place the dirty dishes in the huge industrial sink she’s running the water in, Faith reaches down grabbing the wash rag, accidentally brushing against Tara. “Let me wipe down the table.” Faith growls quietly, enjoying the brief contact more than she would have thought. 

Tara’s surprised at the close proximity of the slayer but smiles her thanks. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“No, but it ain’t right you cookin’ and havin’ to do the cleanin’ on top of it.” Faith shakes her head before going to wipe down the table, grabbing the empty pot of coffee and her cup.

Tara watches as Faith walks back into the kitchen. “Would you like some more coffee?” Faith’s eyes light up, making Tara giggle. “Give me the pot, Faith.” Tara takes the pot from her rinsing it out before readying the coffee machine. Setting the brew function, Tara turns to see Faith already elbow deep in water washing the dishes. 

Grabbing a towel, Tara starts drying the dishes and putting them away. Glancing at Faith, Tara smiles softly. “What would you like for lunch, Faith?”

Faith glances up from the pot she’s scrubbing to look at Tara. “I ain’t the only one that’s eatin’ here.”

Tara grins wickedly. “Maybe not, but you’re the only one helping clean up. Gives you an in with the cook.”

Faith chuckles quietly before laughing out loud. “Payback’s a bitch.” Shaking her head she smiles before commenting “I don’t know.”

“Would you like me to make some Cheese Steak sandwiches?” Tara offers leaning on her hip against the sink facing the slayer. “I’m not going to guarantee they’ll be as good as the ones you had in Philly…”

“I’m sure they’ll be great.” Faith shakes her head facing Tara. Frowning looking at the witch’s fingers, she hesitantly reaches out, running her hand over them. Looking back up into surprised blue eyes, Faith whispers. “How did that happen?”

Tara frowns looking down at her fingers before glancing back up. “Glory again. She crushed my hand.” Tara answers quietly.

Faith reaches down, gently clasping the hand bringing it up to inspect the fingers, seeing the scars. Running her fingers over the scars, Faith frowns. “Did this happen at the same time…”

Tara swallows and nods her head. “Yes, she thought I was the Key and crushed my hand when I wouldn’t tell her who was. After crushing my hand she sucked my sanity away.”

“You’ve been through hell, literally. And you‘re still willing to help.” Faith quietly states, continuing running her fingers over the witch’s hand. “What did you go through in your life to make you so strong?” Faith asks seriously finally looking into blue eyes. 

Tara looks at the sorrow filled eyes of the slayer and uses her words back. “Went through hell, literally.” Tara whispers before glancing down watching the strong hand of the slayer. The hand that is used to beating, crushing and killing, that is now gently holding and caressing hers. 

Faith nods and swallows before gently raising the hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the fingers. “I get that.” Faith murmurs as she releases the witch’s hand and turns back to finish scrubbing the dishes.

Tara stands there in stunned silence for a few moments, a tingling sensation in her hand from where the slayer had kissed her fingers. Silently contemplating the now silent slayer, Tara tilts her head watching her. Deciding for now not to question the slayer about what just happened, Tara turns to dry and put away the dishes that had built up in the time of her contemplating the silent woman. 

As she’s putting up the last of the dishes, she watches Faith rinse out the sink. “How many sandwiches do you think you’ll be able to eat?” 

Faith smirks glancing up at the witch. “Why are you askin‘?” 

“Oh, I just thought I’d be sure to make enough.” Tara tries to hold back a grin glancing out of the corner of her eye at Faith. 

“Hmmm. Almost sounds like you’re sayin’ I eat a lot.” Faith’s lip quirks up in a half smile. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Tara’s eyes twinkle as she makes eye contact. 

“No, you wouldn’t. You’d just hint to the fact.” Faith chuckles quietly. “I could probably eat four or five.”

“Good. That’ll give me an idea of what to cook.” Tara watches Faith. 

“Would you like help? I’m handy with a knife.” Faith tries to keep a straight face. 

“I’m sure you are. The thing is are you good at slicing?” Tara feels the laughter trying to break free.

“Slicing, dicing, stabbing. I’m a regular veg-o-matic.” Faith starts laughing. 

Tara can’t help but laugh with her. “Actually there’s a slicer. I just need to take it apart and clean it thoroughly. It’ll probably make short work of slicing the rib roast baking in the oven.”

Faith looks up surprised. “You were planning on the sandwiches anyway, weren’t you?”

Tara quirks an eyebrow at the slayer. “Maybe.”

“I believe you are a very wicked witch.” Faith appraises the woman grinning.

“Probably.” Tara smirks slightly. Turning around, she walks over to one of the other tables and uncovers the equipment there. Tilting her head at the slicer she frowns. 

“Here, let me. I’m pretty good at mechanical things.” Faith offers walking over beside the witch. Making sure it’s unplugged, Faith starts tearing it apart and taking the pieces over to the sink to wash. “Do you have some Vaseline? We’ll probably need to grease the gears.” 

“I have some upstairs.” Tara nods her head as she runs some fresh dishwater over the parts. 

“I’ll get this you go ahead and get the Vaseline.” Faith finishes taking the slicer apart and sets the pieces in the water before shutting the water off and taking the rag back over to the slicer, wiping it down and continuing to wipe down the table. Looking over at the boom box, Faith grins and throws in Kid Rock’s Cocky CD. “Can’t believe the witch knew all the words to this CD. She definitely ain’t the sweet innocent that she looks like sayin’ them kind of words.” Faith growls the words before singing and dancing in place to the music as she washes the parts.

***

Tara quickly heads down the stairs from her room when Angel stops her. 

“Tara, may I talk with you for a moment?” Angel tilts his head towards his office.

“Yes, sir.” Tara follows Angel.

Angel shakes his head smiling. “Don’t sir me. Just Angel, please.” 

“Sorry.” Tara looks down briefly before looking back up making eye contact. “What did you need, Angel?”

“I want to apologize for the rest of the group here. There is nothing I can say, but if anything like this morning happens again, please let me know.” Angel gets straight to the point and smiles apologetically at the witch.

Tara looks in surprise at Angel and smiles in appreciation. “Thanks Angel. Is that all you wanted?” At Angel’s nod, Tara stands up. “Well, I better get back downstairs. Faith being left alone for too long in the kitchen is just a recipe for disaster.”

Angel opens his hearing up and chuckles quietly. “Actually she seems to be singing and the lyrics are… You ain’t never met a mother… oops sorry.”

Tara chuckles. “Kid Rock. That’s also the title of the song.” Tara smiles then frowns. “Damn, I missed the song Lay it on Me. I’ll have to kick it back.” Tara jumps up and heads out of the office, leaving a confused vampire sitting in his office alone.

“You are definitely not quite what you appear to be, are you Tara Maclay?” Angel chuckles quietly. “But I have a feeling it’s going to be interesting having you around.”

***

“What do you think you’re doing playing this without me being here?” Tara growls before running over to the CD player and starting it over again, interrupting the song Picture. 

Faith jumps slightly at the witch growling loudly at her before grinning. “Well it took you long enough to get back. If you had come back right away you wouldn’t have missed your song.”

“Angel’s fault. He knows better now.” Tara states before laughing. “Here’s the Vaseline.” 

Faith finishes drying the last piece and walks over to the slicer. Opening the jar of Vaseline, she generously coats the gears before closing the jar and setting it aside. Looking over the parts she puts them in the order that they need to go in. Quickly putting the slicer back together and making sure the pieces are snug, Faith turns and grins at the watching witch. “Moment of truth.” Faith plugs the slicer in and flips the switch. As the blade starts spinning, she chuckles.

Tara watches as the slicer starts up and the blade starts whirring. Grabbing Faith, Tara hugs her tightly to her before releasing her. “Looks like we got a slicer! You’re a genius.” Tara smiles hugely at the slayer, before turning the slicer off. 

“All I did was clean it.” Faith shakes her head slightly. 

“Faith, I know you did more than that. The slicer didn’t work before.” Tara smirks at the narrowed gaze coming her way. 

“You knew it didn’t work?” At Tara’s nod Faith rolls her eyes. “It had a couple loose wires. I reconnected them.” 

“Figured as much.” Tara grins. Looking over at the huge mixer, she plugs it in and flips it on. Frowning she looks at Faith. “Could you look at this, see if you can get it working. I saw the loose wires on the slicer, so I hoped that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Yeah, I’ll look at it. Anything else you want checked out?” Faith walks over to a supply drawer she remembered seeing some tools in. Grabbing out a couple screwdrivers she heads over to the mixer.

“I think that’s pretty much it. The refrigerators and freezers are working, the stove and oven works. The deep fryer works. One thing good about gas appliances, not a lot to go wrong with them. You have the slicer working and the coffee pot works.” Tara grins.

“Yes, the most important thing. Coffee.” Faith looks up grinning from where she’s just finished with the last screw and pulls the casing off the mixer.

Tara grabs the couple pints of strawberries out of the refrigerator, cleaning and slicing them. Adding sugar she covers them and throws them back in the refrigerator. 

Faith glances over as Tara puts the strawberries back in the fridge. “What’s that for?”

“I bought a couple pound cakes. Thought we could have strawberry shortcake later.” Tara glances up eyes twinkling. “And if the rest of the group helps clean up, they might get some, too.”

Faith grins. “You are very, very evil.”

“Wicked witch, remember?” Tara reminds the slayer of her earlier statement. 

“Okay, wicked witch.” Faith glances back down looking at the mixer. “Looks like this thing is fried.”

Tara comes over to stand beside the slayer and sees the scorch marks and burnt wires. “Good thing there wasn’t enough of a connection when I plugged it in, with my luck I would have started a fire.”

Faith shakes her head. “We were both here we woulda unplugged it in plenty of time. Want me to take this thing out to the dumpster?”

“If you don’t mind. It isn’t any good.” Tara looks at the attachments. “Do you think we should keep the attachments?”

Faith shrugs. “Don’t know. If we got another mixer that they fit with, they might come in handy. But with this thing being so old, would they have changed?”

Tara shakes her head. “I guess we’ll keep them. It isn’t like we don’t have the room for them.” 

Tara turns off the boom box as she follows Faith upstairs, knowing the meat would need another couple hours cooking before it would be done.

***

Tara walks up to Angel’s office door and knocks before poking her head in. “Can I speak with you for a minute?”

Angel leans back and slides the folder onto his desk waving her in. 

“Should I try and set up standard times for meals? I know things happen, but if everyone knows the roundabout time food will be ready…” Tara smiles crookedly at the vampire. “Of course it doesn’t matter to you.”

Angel chuckles quietly. “That’s true. Breakfast and lunches there shouldn’t be much of a problem with. Most problems happen later in the day and around dinner-time. And let’s not forget the middle of the night. So if you want to set times, I don‘t see a problem with it. If they can‘t make it, they‘re on their own.”

Tara smiles slightly. “Isn’t that the way it normally is?” Looking up her eyes twinkling she looks at Angel. “So, what did Lorne see when I sang for him?”

Angel looks at the witch with surprise then shakes his head actually laughing. “Should have known better.”

“I am a witch, Angel. I knew of his abilities when he touched me.” Tara leans back against the wall, waiting for an answer.

Angel sighs quietly. “Actually, it seems there isn’t anything clear cut. Just that it was definitely the right thing to bring you here and that you were going to be a big help.”

Tara raises an eyebrow at the vampire, watching him quietly.

Angel feels uncomfortable, and shifts slightly, not used to that feeling. “Honestly. He said there were at least ten different futures that he saw, all depending on your choices.”

Tara nods her head quietly. “I don’t know what Buffy told you about me, but I decided I’m not going to be a door mat any longer. I need to take control of my life, my future. I’m doing it now.” Standing up straight she smiles, to lessen her next statement. “I suggest you ask before doing something like that again.”

Turning to walk out of the office, she’s stopped by Angel’s hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. And just so you know, I appreciate you.” Angel pulls his hand away.

Tara nods her head smiling. “Thank you, Angel. I’m not one to hold grudges, in case you’re worried, at least not over something like this.” Looking up at the vampire Tara grins.

Nodding his head in appreciation of the statement he watches her walk out across the lobby. “There is definitely more to you than anyone realizes.” 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Faith growls under her breath as she watches Gunn sitting down by Tara. The last couple weeks, Faith realizes that she’s been feeling more and more protective over the woman. And for some reason Gunn pisses her off as he seems to be around her whenever possible. Faith doesn’t even realize that she’s doing the same thing. The two women had kind of gotten into a groove, Faith helping Tara out in the kitchen with cooking and setting the table while the rest of the gang took turns cleaning up afterwards. 

Tara is always helping out in the office and with anything they need help with in the magic department, occasionally going out on patrols and helping with the cases and research whenever possible. 

Faith watches as Gunn casually drapes his arm around the back of the couch behind Tara. Watching Tara smile quickly at something the man said, makes Faith bounce on her heels before turning around and striding down to the basement and the workout room Fang has set up. Stripping off her top, wearing just a tank top and jeans, Faith starts hitting and kicking the weight bag, thinking about the witch, while sweat starts pouring off her, not realizing she’s been working out for an hour straight. 

Angel smirks as he watches Gunn sit down by Tara, wondering if the guy was ever going to get a clue that the witch wasn’t interested in him. Every time Gunn tries to maneuver things so that Tara and he are alone, Faith usually pops up. Thinking about it, Angel looks around and sure enough across the room, Faith is standing silently watching the two. Angel shakes his head at the slayer. Having spent the two hundred plus years watching humans, Angel knows Faith cares for the witch, but for some reason hasn’t acted on her feelings. Watching Faith take off, he quietly follows her and watches while she destroys the heavy weight bag that he had specially reinforced. 

“Feel like talking?” Angel finally decides to say something.

“What’cha want?” Faith does a quick spinning kick, splitting the bag open. “Fuck!” She growls angrily before bending over with her hands on her knees, panting heavily. 

“Why don’t you take tonight off? Maybe take the convertible and see if anyone wants to go to dinner and a movie with you.” Angel suggests as he throws her the keys to his car. 

“What?” Faith looks at the keys she caught on automatic before looking up at the vampire. 

“Ask Tara out to dinner and a movie. The group can eat take out.” Angel calmly suggests before turning and heading back upstairs.

Faith slowly walks over to a chair and sits down looking at the stairs where Angel had disappeared. Looking back down at the keys in her hand she thinks about what Angel said. “Ask her out on a date?” Faith whispers quietly to the empty room. “Oh, fuck.” Faith closes her eyes, finally realizing she is jealous of Gunn because she likes Tara.   
Faith thinks for a moment more and realizes she more than likes the woman.

Contemplating this new revelation, Faith groans quietly. Is the witch even interested in her? Faith wonders looking down at the keys before taking a deep fortifying breath and stands. “No time like the present to find out.” Faith growls before quickly running up the stairs.

***

Tara smiles at Gunn as he tells her about his first meeting with Angel. Glancing up she sees Faith watching them from across the room before she spins around on her heels and heads out of the lobby. Tara frowns slightly at the maneuver, wondering what caused it. Seeing Angel silently walk after the slayer, Tara decides he’ll probably take care of it.

“So, Tara. I was wondering.” Gunn starts quietly smiling at the witch. “Would you maybe like to go out this Saturday?” 

Tara blinks in surprise at Gunn. “Ummm. Charles, I like you. You’re a really good guy and sweet.” Tara finally realizes that all this time Gunn had been flirting with her and she hadn’t even realized. Blushing at her own denseness she smiles softly. “Charles I like you as a friend. Unfortunately, you aren’t quite what I look for in a date.” Tara tries to say diplomatically.

Gunn sits there looking stunned at the witch, not believing that because he was black she wasn’t interested in dating him. “You didn’t come across as having a problem with dating a black man.”

Tara’s eyes open wide in realization of what he thinks. “Oh, Charles!! I didn’t mean it that way. I thought you knew. But then why would you know? I haven‘t exactly gone around telling anyone.” When Gunn looks at her with a confused, hurt look, she sighs quietly. “I‘m sorry Charles, I should just say it. I’m gay. If I wasn’t, trust me I would love to go out on a date with you.”

Gunn’s eyes open wide in shock then he blushes, thankful that because of his skin tone it isn’t noticeable. “I’m so sorry, Tara. I didn’t realize.”

“Charles, it’s not your fault. I’m just used to everyone knowing.” Tara shrugs smiling crookedly at him. “Everyone that knew me in Sunnydale knows I’m gay and I honestly didn’t even think about it when I came here.”

“I feel like an idiot.” Gunn starts smiling as it really hits him. “My thinking you weren’t interested in me because I’m black and it’s because I’m male. I don’t know which is worse.” He jokes before laughing. 

Laughing with him, Tara shakes her head. “I do like you as a friend, Charles. And if you ever want to go out as friends, I’d feel privileged.”

Gunn nods his head. “I guess friends it is.” Standing up he smiles down at the witch. “I better get to sharpening the axes and knives. It’s that time of the month again.”

Tara smiles as she watches Gunn go to the weapon cabinet and start grabbing out the more used items. Shaking her head and chuckling to herself, she stands looking around the hotel, trying to decide what to do. Heading into the office and grabbing down one of the Magic books, she slowly walks upstairs to her room. Leaving the door open, she moves to one of the chairs she placed by the window, setting the book down on the side table, she opens the window for a breath of fresh air before sitting down to read up on different spells.

***

Faith stops outside Tara’s room, looking in the open door. Quietly watching as the woman pushes a stray hair behind her ear before turning the page of the book she’s reading.

Taking a deep breath, she knocks lightly on the door and watches as Tara turns to look. Seeing the smile cross the witch’s face, Faith feels her heart skip a beat. ‘Oh, yeah. I got it bad. How the fuck didn’t I notice?’ Faith thinks to herself.

Tara turns at the light knock and smiles as she sees Faith standing in the doorway. “Faith, you don’t have to knock. Come on in.” Tara watches as Faith smiles almost shyly. Tilting her head she watches her walk slowly in the room. She sets the book down on the table and pulls her legs up to tuck under her while she watches Faith walk towards her. 

“Umm.” Faith shifts from one foot to another, wondering how to ask Tara out. Looking down at her hands she growls lowly.

“Is there something wrong?” Tara questions, watching the completely out of character way that Faith is acting. “You can sit, if you want.”

Faith shakes her head and glances up looking into worried blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, she clasps her hands behind her back and holds contact with Tara’s eyes. “I was wonderin’ if maybe you would like to go out to dinner and a movie tonight.”

Tara’s eyes widen slightly as she looks into the slayer’s scared, warm brown eyes. Scared? Tara blinks a couple times before having to ask. “Are you asking as friends or something else?”

Faith swallows and glances down before looking back up. “Somethin’ else.” She whispers quietly.

Tara feels her heart swell at the obviously worried slayer. Being around the woman, Tara has come to realize she cares for her deeply, but never thought that the slayer would, or possibly even could, return the feelings. She’s been taking the time they spend together as friendship and nothing more, just sending the angry young woman her calming influence.

Realizing that she was starting to go off to her own little world, Tara slides her legs out from under her and gracefully stands to walk up in front of the slayer, who is now looking down at the floor and mumbling quietly to herself. As she gets closer, she realizes the slayer thinks she might have screwed up their friendship.

Shaking her head slightly, Tara hooks a finger gently under the slayer’s chin, urging her to look up. As Faith’s soulful brown eyes make contact with hers, Tara smiles gently. “I would love to go out with you tonight.”

Faith’s eyes widen as the witch’s words sink in. “I didn’t fuck up?” Faith asks incredulously.

Chuckling quietly Tara shakes her head. “No, you didn’t fuck up, Faith.” Gently running a finger down the slayer’s cheek, Tara smiles softly as Faith unconsciously presses into the caress.

Faith smiles feeling relief at the witch’s words. “Where would you like to go?” Faith asks huskily watching Tara’s blue eyes, seeing the strength that was now so much a part of the woman that was just hinted at when she came here little less than a month ago. 

“Anywhere would be wonderful.” Tara smiles gently, before frowning. “I better figure out something for dinner quickly.”

Faith shakes her head. “They’re gonna eat take-out. Fang’s orders.” Faith smirks slightly.

“Angel? What?” Tara looks confusedly at the slayer.

“He practically ordered me to take you out on a date and threw me the keys to his car. I guess he got tired of watchin’ me stalk you or somethin’.” Faith lips twitch up in a half smile.

“I’ve been wondering if it was coincidence or on purpose that every time Gunn was around, you showed up.” Tara raises an eyebrow questioningly at the slayer.

Blushing lightly, Faith glances down. “Maybe sort of on purpose.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “Well, I have actually been asked out today by two people.”

Faith’s head jerks up and looks at Tara with a worried look in her eye.

“I didn’t realize Gunn was hitting on me.” Tara laughs self-consciously. “Needless to say I don’t think you have to worry about him hanging around me much anymore.”

“He asked you out.” Faith mutters and at Tara’s nod she growls lowly, before the rest of what the witch said sinks in. “You told him no?” Faith looks back up surprised.

“Yes. I almost made an idiot out of myself. The way I phrased it made him think it was because he’s black.” Tara rolls her eyes at her own stupidity. 

“You would never turn someone down because of that.” Faith shakes her head, knowing the witch would never even think to take that into consideration.

“Thank you.” Tara smiles quietly. “But needless to say I explained that I was gay. Now everything’s fine.”

“You still haven’t been to Caritas. I know it isn’t necessarily a great place to go for a date, but they do have good food.” Faith offers hopefully. 

“He wants me to sing again, doesn’t he?” Tara groans.

“Maybe we can do a duet or somethin’.” Faith offers with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Wonder if he has Kid Rock on the machine.” Tara giggles lightly. 

“We could sing Picture it would be a good song to sing.” Faith suggests watching as Tara laughs. Reaching up, Faith gently pushes a stray hair off Tara’s face.

Tara stops laughing watching as Faith’s eyes darken slightly. Reaching up, she runs her thumb over the full bottom lip of the slayer. Allowing herself to wonder what it would be like to kiss those full lips. So many times, she had to make herself stop thinking about kissing the woman. Unconsciously running her tongue over her own lips, she hears Faith groan. Glancing up from where she’s been mesmerized by the slayer’s lips, Tara swallows at the look of pure hunger on the slayer’s face.

Faith reaches up and runs her hand through Tara’s dark honey blonde hair. Cupping behind her head, Faith leans down the short distance to brush her lips over Tara’s.

Tara returns the kiss, gently pressing her lips against Faith’s before pulling away briefly to look in the slayer’s eyes before wrapping her arms around Faith’s neck and tilting her head going in for a deeper, exploring kiss.

Faith groans and opens her mouth the slightest amount in invitation as she feels Tara’s tongue gently run over her lips. 

Tara feels her knees weaken slightly as she gently eases into the slayer’s mouth, slowly stroking against her tongue before wrapping a hand in the dark tresses, pulling her in for a tighter fit. As Faith takes control of the kiss, Tara groans loudly as she sucks on her tongue. After a few minutes of battling, both women pull gently away panting. Tara swallows hard before opening her eyes. 

Faith watches silently as Tara finally opens her eyes, seeing the dark blue eyes staring back at her, Faith growls lowly before pressing a quick hard kiss against the pillow-y soft lips, before pulling away. “I need to take a shower.” Faith huskily whispers. “I kinda destroyed Fang’s heavy bag earlier.”

Tara nods her head slightly before reaching out and pulling the slayer’s body in tight against hers before kissing her again. Her tongue searching out it’s mate, strongly flicking her tongue against Faith’s before mapping out the inside of the slayer’s mouth, groaning as she feels Faith run her hands down her back, placing her hands low, pulling her body in tighter against her. Finally pulling away and resting her forehead against Faith’s, Tara plays with the hair she finds her hands buried in.

Faith groans quietly at the pressure of the witch’s body pressed against hers. “How did we go from talking about Kid Rock to a serious make-out session?” Faith hoarsely gets out.

“Couldn’t resist.” Tara whispers out. “It’s been driving me nuts wondering how your lips would feel pressed against mine.”

“Then why did you wait for me to make a move?” Faith growls lowly.

“Not sure you were interested in me as more than being a friend.” Tara breathes out lightly. Pulling back to look in Faith’s eyes Tara smiles sardonically. “You do run hot and cold occasionally.”

Rolling her eyes, Faith chuckles quietly. “Probably because I didn’t realize I wanted more. Guess that means I owe Fang. Shit.” Faith grumbles.

Tara chuckles at Faith. “We’ll need to get him a new heavy bag at least. Why did you destroy it?” Tara questions tilting her head slightly.

“I didn’t know at the time why, but I now realize I was jealous.” Faith mumbles quietly looking down. 

“You don’t have a reason to be jealous.” Tara whispers. Gently cupping the side of the slayer’s face, she urges her to look up. Looking in her eyes Tara shakes her head. “I would never give you a reason to be jealous.”

Faith smiles gently at the witch before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “Let me go get showered and changed. Did you want to go to Caritas? We don’t have to if you would rather go elsewhere.” Smiling shyly, Faith whispers softly. “They have great wings, and they have this sauce that would probably give me an ulcer if I wasn’t the slayer.”

Tara giggles at the slayer and shakes her head. “Caritas is fine. I wouldn’t mind getting cleaned up either.” Running her hand down the slayer’s cheek, Tara purrs quietly before leaning in and kissing along Faith’s jaw line to nibble up behind her ear. “Taste good.” Tara murmurs before sucking the ear lobe in her mouth. 

Faith growls deeply at the witch’s ministrations. “Blondie, unless you want me to throw you on that bed right now, you might want to stop that.”

Tara smirks to herself, thinking that probably wouldn’t be a bad thing. Finally deciding that it would be best to go a little slower, Tara pulls away and rests her head against the slayer’s strong shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she steps back and nods towards the door. “Might want to go now.” 

Faith smirks. “Definitely not the shy witch, are you?”

“No. And if you don’t get out of here, you may be the one thrown on the bed.” Tara growls the words quietly. Tara realizes that yes, she’d loved Willow. She and Willow had definitely been physically compatible. But there was something about Faith that literally had her wanting to pounce on her. After all this time, the talking and getting to know each other, Tara feels like she knows Faith better than probably anybody else does, knows that even though neither one of them has talked about it, that she was abused and worse as a child, also. 

Faith grins at Tara and glances over at the bed before looking back with a raised eyebrow. 

“Go, Faith.” Tara narrows her eyes. “I’m having a hard enough time fighting my own desires. Don’t make it worse.”

Faith’s eyes open wide in surprise before realizing that though the witch obviously wanted her, she also wants to take her time. “’Kay. See you in an hour?” Faith offers backing towards the door watching Tara.

“I’ll be ready.” Tara agrees quietly, watching Faith. The strong body moving silently and strongly backwards. “Go, Faith, please.”

Faith watches as the passion flairs deeper in the witch’s eyes and inhales deeply at the dark blue eyes. As the smell of arousal hits her nostrils, Faith groans. Feeling her own body urging her to finish what they started, Faith growls before turning and slamming the door behind her as she heads to her room. 

Tara walks to her bed and collapses on it, trying to get her traitorous body under control after Faith left. “Goddess, what is happening to me?” Tara moans looking up at the ceiling, her body aching to be touched. “I know it’s been roughly five months. But I have never known my body to act this way.” 

Reaching up, Tara runs her hand gently over her breast and moans at the feeling. Shaking her head, she quickly pulls her hand away and stands up to take a shower. “A cold shower is exactly what the doctor ordered.” Tara mumbles as she grabs a pair of flare legged jeans and a blue short sleeved button-up shirt out of the closet to wear. Heading into the bathroom, she flips the cold water on before stripping and jumping in, almost crying out as the cold hits her overheated body. “Shut up, body.” Tara grumbles, before proceeding to clean herself and get ready for her date.

***

Faith whistles as she finishes dressing, smiling at the thought of the witch. “Damn, girl is hot.” Faith shakes her head in disbelief. “And can she kiss.” Faith growls lowly. “I ain’t never gotten that turned on by just kissing someone. Damn.”

Looking over at the clock she realizes she’s already used up the hour and quickly grabs the keys putting them in her pocket before grabbing the cash that she hasn’t used. Not much to spend money on here, except clothes, Faith thinks to herself grinning. Room, board and meals, can’t beat it.

Quickly heading down the hallway to Tara’s room, she smoothes a slightly sweaty palm over her newest pair of jeans and double checks to make sure her tank top is tucked in. Taking a deep, steadying breath she knocks lightly on Tara’s door.

Tara hears the light knock on the door and glances at the clock quickly finishing putting on a light layer of lipstick before she opens the door and smiles at the slayer.

Faith bounces on her feet slightly before settling down and quirking her lips at the witch. “Ready?”

“Let me grab my purse.” Tara walks over to the dresser grabbing her purse before walking back to the slayer standing in the doorway. Tilting her head, Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. 

Faith smiles back, then realizes she’s blocking the door. “Sorry.” She whispers before stepping back to let Tara out of her room.

Tara chuckles quietly. “I wouldn’t think you would be so…” Tara stops trying to think of the word.

“I ain’t never been on a date before.” Faith explains quietly. 

Tara looks at the slayer, shocked. “You’ve never…” Tara sees Faith shaking her head she sighs quietly. “Well, we are a pair, aren’t we?” Tara grins. As Faith’s dimples appear, Tara groans under her breath. “Let's head out before I decide to kiss you again.”

Faith chuckles before smiling even bigger. “I don’t see nothin’ wrong with another kiss.”

“The problem is it won’t be just one.” Tara growls before turning to head down the stairs.

“Still don’t see nothin’ wrong with it.” Faith chuckles following the witch.

Tara stops and turns around quickly. “Are you wanting another kiss?”

“Hell yeah.” Faith growls and then groans as Tara pulls her in for a quick passionate kiss before releasing her. Blinking her eyes at the blonde, Faith shakes her head to get her bearings. “Fuck me.”

Tara grins and raises an eyebrow. “Soon. Very soon.” Before turning around and leaving a stunned slayer standing at the top of the stairs.

“Damn girl. Were you like this before?” Faith asks as she hurries to catch the witch halfway down the stairs.

“Not so much.” Looking with mischievous eyes at the slayer, Tara grins. “I mean there wasn’t the quickness that we have happening between us. Before it took time to develop, but even then it was never to this degree.” Tara smirks before heading out to the main staircase to walk down them, seeing Angel lurking by the front counter, smirking at them.

“I think Fang’s been listenin’ in.” Faith growls deeply. 

Angel raises his hands. “I can’t help it. It wasn’t like you were being quiet or anything.” Angel smiles slightly. “So everything is good?”

“Very, very good.” Faith smirks before sliding her eyes to the witch, watching her blush. 

“Figured as much.” Angel chuckles and actually laughs as he watches Tara blush darker. 

“That just isn’t fair.” Tara looks at him with narrowed eyes. “If it wasn’t for your help in this matter, I would be thinking very seriously about hiding your blood.”

“His help with what?” Cordelia asks coming out from the break room, looking at the witch.

Tara looks at Faith and raises an eyebrow, silently questioning if she wants everyone to know or not.

Faith smirks before wiggling her eyebrows at Cordelia. “Hooking me and the witch up so we can get hot and heavy with each other.”

Cordelia’s eyes grow wide and she looks from one woman to the other before narrowing her gaze. “Ha, ha, funny Faith.”

Tara shrugs her shoulders and grins. “She’s actually telling you the truth, more or less, Cordy.” Turning to look at Faith she smiles. “Ready?”

“Better believe it. Thanks for the use of the wheels.” Faith smiles at Angel, before grinning as she feels Tara lace their fingers together.

“Don’t wait up.” Tara smirks at Angel. 

Cordelia stands there stunned watching the two women walk out of the hotel before looking back at a silently laughing vampire. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Angel shakes his head. “Nope. Those two are hell on wheels now. It’s going to be fun to see what kind of mischief they get up to together.” 

“But… gay?” Cordy raises an eyebrow.

“Tara is. Faith pretty much swings whichever way she wants to, from what I can figure out.” Turning serious for a second, Angel looks in Cordelia’s eyes. “There’s a very good chance that something serious is happening with those two. If you haven’t noticed, since Tara came here Faith has been a lot more easy going and not so moody.”

Cordelia stops and thinks about it for a moment. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But why?”

“I think Tara’s soul calls out to the hurt and angry soul of the slayer, calming it.” Angel glances out at the darkening sky. “If I would hazard a guess, I would say Faith could very easily fall in love with Tara. If she knows what love is.”

“Damn.” Cordelia whispers quietly. “I’m glad someone has a chance at happiness.” Cordelia quickly turns on her heel and heads back to the break room.

Angel watches her leave and sighs heavily. “Me, too.” Angel agrees quietly before walking into his office and gently shuts the door.

***


	5. Chapter 5

“You are out and out evil.” Tara laughs as Faith hops in the seat beside her before starting the vehicle and heading towards Caritas. 

“Why?” Faith grins with a quick sidelong look at the witch.

“Cordelia.” Tara explains with the one word.

“I realize I haven’t been irritating her lately. Seemed like a good time to start again.” Faith smirks. 

“Uh, huh.” Tara raises an eyebrow before shifting in the seat so she’s partially facing the slayer. Sliding her arm across the seat, Tara gently runs her fingers through Faith’s hair, smiling softly. 

Faith glances over when she feels Tara’s hand in her hair. “What’s that smile for?”

“You.” Tara tilts her head looking at the slayer. “Do you have any idea how absolutely beautiful you are?”

Faith blushes lightly and shakes her head. “I ain’t beautiful.” Glancing over making brief eye contact, Faith turns to watch the road again. “Look in the mirror and you’ll know what beautiful is.”

“I don’t think so.” Tara shakes her head looking down. 

Pulling into the parking lot, Faith quickly turns the engine off and turns looking at Tara. Lifting her chin gently she looks into beautiful blue eyes. “You are absolutely gorgeous. Don’t ever doubt that.” 

Looking searchingly into Faith’s dark brown eyes, Tara smiles softly. “Only if you believe you’re beautiful.” 

“You’re going to be a pain in the ass, aren’t you?” Faith grumbles.

“Hmmm. Only if you want me to be.” Tara smirks before leaning in the short distance and kissing her softly. “Now, do you believe?” Tara whispers quietly as she pulls back out of the kiss.

Looking in Tara’s eyes, Faith sees the truth looking back at her. Smiling she nods. 

Smiling beautifully Tara runs her hand down the side of Faith’s cheek. “What do you do to me?” Tara murmurs quietly before leaning in and brushing her lips over the slayer’s briefly. 

“Whatever it is, I have a feeling you’re doin’ it to me, too.” Faith growls before pulling the witch in for a brief, but deeply passionate kiss. “Let's go in.”

***

Lorne glances up from where he’s talking with a Fyral Demon and grins widely. “Oh, my. Sweet Cheeks and Faith-y have come to visit. Come, come ladies. I have a booth for you.” Lorne quickly ushers the two chuckling women to a booth in the corner. 

“So where’s the rest of the gang?” Lorne questions as he sits down beside Faith looking from her to Tara and back.

Tara grins slightly. “Come on, Lorne. What do you see?”

Lorne looks confused at the witch. “What, you two are here by yourselves?”

“Yes.” Faith answers winking at Tara. 

Lorne’s eyes widen slightly and looks at Tara surprised.

Tara tilts her head watching Lorne, realizing this was something that he hadn’t seen. “Lorne, Faith and I are here on a date. This wasn’t one of the possibilities you saw?”

Lorne shakes his head, then his eyes widen even more. “You knew?”

“Yes. I let Angel know if he pulled anything like that again, I wouldn‘t be happy.” Tara states seriously.

Lorne nods his head. “I have this feeling that all the possibilities I saw before just went out the window.” Grinning he raises an eyebrow. “Is there a chance?”

Faith chuckles quietly before eyeing Tara silently. 

“Bring over the menu and let me look at it. Then we’ll decide.” Tara rolls her eyes before grinning. “And bring the real food menu, also please.”

Snapping his fingers, Lorne has a waitress instantly at his side. “Get beautiful over here the human menu and the song menu. What would you two like to drink?” 

“Cola would be good.” Tara smiles before reaching across the table, running a finger down Faith’s hand, unable to keep from touching the slayer. 

Faith feels her hand tingling from where Tara is running her finger up and down and glances up at the witch. Turning her hand over slowly, Faith gently clasps Tara’s hand in hers smiling at the touch. 

“Faith-y sweetums. Would you like something to drink?” Lorne watches the tender way the slayer is acting, honestly surprised. Knowing the change is due mostly to Tara and partly to Faith wanting to change.

“Soda.” Faith murmurs quietly.

“I think she might want some of your killer wings, too.” Tara quirks her lips. 

“Of course she does. She never leaves here without eating at least four dozen of them.” Lorne nods to the waitress, smiling. “Why aren’t you two sitting on the same side?” Lorne questions curiously.

“Because the witch can’t keep her lips to herself.” Faith smirks.

“You weren’t complaining.” Tara raises an eyebrow.

Lorne snorts back a laugh. “I have got to get you up on stage. I want to know what’s going on with you two, if they‘ll let me see.” 

“It’s funny how powers only let you see certain things, isn’t it?” Tara questions quietly. “Sometimes they show you just enough to make something seem totally different than what it is.” Making eye contact with Lorne she shakes her head. “I’m not so sure I would want to know. There’s a very good possibility it only shows part and leaves out the most important thing.”

“You have a point, Sweet Cheeks.” Lorne smiles slightly before hopping up. “Time to get this party going.”

Tara shifts around to see the stage and frowns. “If I promise to keep my lips to myself, is it okay if I sit by you?” Tara turns back smirking at Faith.

Faith chuckles and nods her head. “You don’t have to keep your lips to yourself though.” 

Tara slides out of the booth and sits down beside Faith, leaving a little distance between them. Glancing up, Tara sees the waitress approaching and smiles as she’s handed both menus and the sodas are placed in front of her and Faith. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Faith’s wings will be up in a few minutes. Please let me know when you’re ready to order.” The waitress quickly turns and heads over to another table. 

Faith leans closer to Tara, flipping open the food menu. “They have different wings, if you want some. The burgers are good, also.” 

“Faith.” Tara whispers quietly. 

As Faith looks her way, she sees Tara’s deep blue eyes, watching her intently. “Yes?” 

“I don’t know what’s happening between us, but I have this very serious urge to kiss you senseless right now. And I can honestly tell you, I’ve never felt this way before.” Tara breathes the words more than says them. She can almost feel her heart reaching for the slayer. Swallowing slightly, she realizes she has fallen deeply in love with this woman without even knowing it. 

Easing her arm around the back of the booth, Faith leans in and in a quiet tone starts talking. “I want you to know me. Everything about me. You may not want to know me after I tell you.” Shifting closer, she leans her forehead against Tara’s temple. “You’ve opened up something inside me that I had given up on ever feelin’. How do you do that? How can you make me want to talk to you, to want to feel and care?” 

“I think you wanted to open up. You want to feel love and be loved, Faith.” Tara whispers quietly. “And as for what happened in Sunnydale, I would like to hear your side of things. I only heard W-willow’s side.” Tara stutters slightly over her ex-lover’s name.

Faith hears the stutter, and she frowns, feeling the anger starting to rise in her at the thought of the redhead. Looking into Tara’s blue eyes, Faith promises her. “If she comes here and even thinks about harming you in any way, I’m gonna kill her.” Seeing the witch is about to argue with her, Faith growls and shakes her head. “Not open for discussion. She comes here, she better be on her best behavior is all I got to say.”

Tara looks into the angry brown eyes and realizes there will be no talking the slayer out of her mind set. Frowning, she raises her hand and gently runs a finger between Faith’s brows. “Easy, love. She doesn’t have any reason to come here. And honestly, she doesn’t want me anyway. So she would have no reason to cause me harm.” Shifting her hand to cup the slayer’s cheek, Tara smiles as she watches the anger bleed from the slayer’s eyes. Brushing her thumb gently against the slayer’s skin, Tara watches as Faith’s eyes shift to look at her lips before looking back up.

“She’s stupid.” Faith whispers hoarsely. Looking into the deep blue eyes of the witch, Faith can’t understand how the redhead could do what she did. 

Just then the waitress sets the wings down on the table, along with a basket of bread and stack of napkins, having waited but afraid the wings would get cold. “Sorry for interrupting.” She looks apologetically at the two women. 

“S’okay.” Faith looks up smiling. Looking back at Tara she tilts her head. “Did you see somethin’ you liked?”

Tara smirks at the phrasing before wiggling her eyebrows slightly, making Faith chuckle. Glancing back up at the waitress she smiles. “I’ll need a few more minutes, if you don’t mind.”

“No problem, just flag me over when you’re ready.” She nods to the two women before heading off to check the other tables.

Tara reaches for one of Faith’s wings and raises an eyebrow as Faith catches her hand lightly. 

“They are extremely hot. You might want to try some other ones.” Faith suggests quietly.

“These smell great.” Tara smiles softly. “It shouldn’t kill me to try one.” As Faith releases her hand and sighs quietly, Tara chuckles to herself. 

Faith shakes her head and grabs the bread basket putting it closer to the witch. Faith watches as Tara takes a bite out of the wing, chewing slowly and closing her eyes grinning before quickly finishing it and grabbing another one. Faith blinks in surprise as the witch eats down six of them quickly. “They can’t be as hot as normal with the way you’re sucking them down.” Faith growls pulling her arm from the back of the booth and grabbing a wing to eat and swallows, surprised at the heat, figuring they weren’t hot.

Tara chuckles loudly. “Faith, sweetie. I grew up in Texas. These have a bite, but I’ve had hotter.” 

Faith rolls her eyes and smiles. “Are you ever not going to surprise me?” 

“Hope not.” Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily as she grabs another wing. “Maybe we should ask for some more wings.”

“I’m just happy to see you eating without me forcing it on you.” Faith quirks her lips up slightly. 

Tara narrows her eyes at the slayer. “All those times you insisted on something additional, you were doing it on purpose?”

“Yep.” Faith answers and grins unrepentantly at the witch. “You still have weight to gain back, but you’re lookin’ more…” Faith hesitates eyeing the witch. “Filled out? Still not as curvaceous as you were, if my memory serves me right, but I‘m workin’ on it.”

Tara shakes her head and sighs heavily, looking for the waitress, she waves and smiles as she heads towards them. 

“Did you decide?” She asks grinning. The two women had been so absorbed with each other, that they didn’t realize half the clientele had been sneaking peaks at them the whole time. 

“Can you bring two more dozen of these wings?” Tara smiles as she grabs another wing. 

The woman raises an eyebrow in surprise and nods her head. “I’ll put the order in right now. Is there anything else you would like?”

Tara looks briefly at Faith. “You want something to go with these wings?”

Faith grins. “I could use one of your double cheeseburgers with the works and fries.”

“Consider it done.” The waitress smiles before turning to put the order in with the kitchen.

Faith half closes her eyes watching Tara eat the wings. Unconsciously she runs her tongue over her own lips as she sees the sauce at the edge of the witch’s lips.

Tara turns and looks at Faith’s half-lidded gaze. Seeing the heat in the eyes, Tara swallows hard. “What?”

Faith moves her eyes up to look into the blue gaze and smirks. Debating for a minute, she glances around the bar and realizes they were garnering quite a bit attention between the people and demons in the bar. Snarling slightly, Faith turns her look back to Tara and changing her snarl to a smile, she reaches up with a thumb and gently wipes the sauce away. Smiling she looks at the sauce before sucking her thumb in her mouth, grinning around it. 

Tara groans quietly and looks up at the ceiling. “Goddess, save me from this wanton creature that is bent on driving me insane.”

Faith chuckles at the witch. “Personally, I think you’re trying to drive me insane.” 

“Maybe we should pay attention to the entertainment for a while.” Tara murmurs quietly, dragging her eyes away from Faith actually tuning in to the demon singing on stage and winces slightly at the warbling tones. “Or maybe not.”

Faith holds back her laughter and reaches for another wing. Silently the two women work their way through the wings and just as they finish, the waitress brings them some more sodas, wings and burger that were ordered. 

Faith looks from her burger that she’s about ready to take a bite out of to the witch. Setting it back down on her plate she asks. “Would you like some of my burger?”

Tara looks down at the burger with wide eyes. The thing had to be almost six inches tall. “I don’t think I could fit it in my mouth.”

“Take it in sections. Would you like some?” Faith grins engagingly at the witch. “Or at least try a bite?”

“Hmmm.” Tara thinks about it for a second before smiling. “I’ll try a bite.” 

Faith cuts a section out and holds it up to the witch, grinning. 

“Smaller sections, I think.” Tara smirks slightly at the food. “Maybe the top half then the bottom half?” Tara suggests.

Faith takes a section and holds it up and grins as Tara gently takes it between her teeth and chews, watching the slayer intently before swallowing. Faith groans quietly and just pushes the plate to the witch. “Feed yourself, this is getting a little too much for me right now.”

“We probably should stop with the teasing.” Tara murmurs quietly, looking down at the plate before looking into Faith’s brown eyes. 

“No, not stop. Maybe cut back for now.” Faith watches as Tara finishes the other section she had cut for her. As Tara pushes the plate back in front of her, Faith smiles before pushing it down to make it more manageable, picks it up and takes a huge bite out of it.

Tara shakes her head and raises an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you do that before cutting me a piece?”

Chewing the food in her mouth and quickly swallowing it, Faith mutters. “Not as much fun.” Before taking another bite.

Tara looks back upstage at the demon singing and smirks. “What kind of demon is that?”

Faith looks up and shrugs her shoulders. “Don’t know, but she’s right up your alley.”

“My alley?” Tara glances sideways at Faith. “You wouldn’t be interested?”

Faith grins. “You’re the only one I’m interested in.” 

“Oooh, good answer.” Tara smiles. “I don’t have enough hands anyway.”

Faith chuckles quietly glancing back up at the demon that has to have at least six breasts. “At least she sings halfway decently.”

“That she does.” Tara works on another wing before sighing and pushing the plate towards Faith. “I’m finished.” Grabbing up a wet wipe, Tara cleans her hands good before picking up the song menu, looking over the songs offered.

Faith watches Tara as she finishes her burger and pushes the plate aside while grabbing the rest of the wings, pulling them closer to her. “Find anything interesting?”

“Depends. Do you want to sing together or separately?” Tara questions, flipping the page. 

“Do I have to sing at all?” Faith questions hopefully.

“Yes.” Tara glances up briefly, eyes twinkling mischievously. “So?”

“How about together.” Faith gives in and grabs the last wing, quickly finishing it. Debating with herself to order something else to eat, while wiping her fingers and hands. 

“An actual duet song or just sing a song together?” Tara watches Faith roll her eyes and nods her head. “Okay, it doesn’t matter. How about old school rock and roll or something brand new?” Getting a frown this time Tara sighs. “Aren’t you going to help me out somehow or another?”

“What’cha got so far?” Faith finally asks.

“Well, he does have Picture on the machine. I was also thinking Every Rose Has a Thorn by Poison, Broken by Seether, Jesse James by Cher.” Here Tara looks up grinning. 

“Don’t even.” Faith growls gruffly.

Shrugging Tara looks back down, trying not to laugh. “Hmmm. Proud Mary…” Tara trails off as she hears a snort come from Faith. 

“We’ll sing Picture. There I helped.” Faith grumbles quietly. 

“You know you’re cute when you get aggravated?” Tara whispers quietly, flipping the list closed and pushing it to the top of the table. 

“The Slayer is not cute. The Slayer is a kick ass bitch. Remember that.” Faith growls loudly with narrowed eyes.

“Mmmm. Cute, gorgeous, beautiful, hot, sexy, a great kisser and a kick ass bitch.” Tara stops and sighs dramatically. “The perfect woman.”

Faith blushes lightly before grinning wickedly and leans in to whisper in the witch’s ear. “You’re going to need to add spectacular lover to that list.” Pulling back, she watches as Tara’s eyes darken to a midnight blue. Inhaling deeply, Faith closes her eyes and groans loudly. “Note to self, dark eyes equals extremely turned on witch.” Faith mutters quietly before inhaling deeply again

“That is so not fair.” Tara growls before quickly standing up and moving to the other side of the table again. “Distance might be a good thing, or we’re going to go back to the hotel so I can see how good of a lover you are.”

Faith quickly slides out and digs some money out of her pocket throwing it on the table. “Let's go.”

Tara chuckles at the immediate response her words cause. “Sit back down, Faith. We’ll sing for Lorne then we can leave.”

“Oooh. Did I hear the magic word?” Lorne looks from one lady to the other. “I was afraid you two were planning on leaving before treating us.”

“I’m all for leavin‘.” Faith growls lowly before plopping back down. 

“Faith, stop pouting.” Tara looks up at Lorne. “When do you have an opening?”

Lorne claps his hands and grins. “Oh, right after this one. What song?”

“Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.” Tara smirks at Faith. Tara watches as Lorne walks up to the stage. Looking at Faith, she grins slightly. “You know this is something that I would never have even considered doing, let alone actually doing it a short while ago.”

“You’re stronger, more confident.” Faith whispers quietly. “You’re becoming the woman you should have been all along.” 

“Thank you.” Tara accepts the compliment, seeing the truth in Faith’s eyes. She glances up as she hears Lorne on stage.

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen. It seems we have a special treat for you tonight. We have two lovely young women going to come up here and sing a duet for us. I have a feeling all of you have noticed them by now…” Lorne trails off laughing as quite a few heads turn towards Faith and Tara’s table. “And can I just say these two are absolutely scrumptious. But to get on with the singing, here is Faith and Tara.” 

Tara and Faith look at each other grinning before walking up on stage. “Thanks, Lorne.” Tara whispers as she accepts one of the mic’s from him and watches Faith accept the other one. Tara smiles shyly as Lorne smiles encouragingly at them before quickly walking off stage to go stand by the bar, watching them intently.

“Are you ready to do this?” Faith growls quietly and at Tara’s nod she looks over and gives the queue to start the song.

Lorne watches as Faith starts singing, seeing glimpses of the slayer fighting for the greater good, being a warrior to be reckoned with for many, many years to come with Tara by her side. As Tara starts singing the other part, Lorne reaches for a chair and sits down heavily. “Oh, my.” Lorne whispers quietly. Seeing a different future from what he did when the slayer sang. Saw the two fighting and loving side by side. Champions of the PTB. Then another image flashes of Tara being killed and Faith going after the creatures that did it, succeeding on the suicide mission delivering the death blow as she collapses and dies. As they both start singing together, Lorne presses his hands against his eyes and groans as image after image fly by him, hundreds of images, things that happen just because they turned left instead of right, stayed home instead of going out. Simple choices that can make huge differences in their lives. But one re-occurring theme through all the images is that the two are together through it all. Meant to be together, balancing each other, loving each other throughout time. If nothing else, he realizes they are meant to be together. 

Lorne finally gives up and just listens as the two women finish singing the song. As everyone in the bar starts clapping and yelling for more, he quickly heads up to the stage. 

“Absolutely wonderful.” Lorne gushes as he accepts the mic’s back from the two women before leaning down and kissing each one on the cheek. “You most definitely need to grace us with your presence again, ladies.” He smiles before turning and introducing the next singer. Quickly heading off the stage he works his way over to the two women, who are sitting back down quietly talking. 

Tara glances up as Lorne sits down. “Are you okay?” She questions seeing the unsettled look about him.

“Yes, I am. But I’ll be damned if I’m ever going to try and read your future again.” Lorne exclaims waving a waitress over for a drink.

Tara raises an eyebrow questioningly at the demon. 

He quickly downs his drink handing the empty glass back to the waitress before turning and looking at the witch. “The number of possible futures I saw was unbelievable. The only re-occurring theme that was in each and every one of them was you two are together through it all.”

Faith frowns slightly. “What were some of the futures?”

Lorne shakes his head looking at the slayer. “Faith-y, I could tell you, but what would be the use? If you decide to use Sure deodorant instead of Secret one day it makes a difference. But the one main thing is you two fighting and loving side by side through it all. You may have thought you knew your soulmate before.” Lorne whispers looking towards Tara. “But she wasn’t it.” He looks towards Faith and grins. “A true soulmate will do everything within their power to protect you. They will love you as you are and given a choice they will always choose to help you over anything else.”

Faith smirks sending a sidelong glance at Tara. “And do they get turned on at the drop of a hat?”

Lorne giggles quietly as Tara blushes. “Faith-y, sweetie. You have no idea.” Lorne grins before standing up, pushing the money on the table at the two women. “Dinner is on me. Any time you two wish to sing, dinner and drinks are on the house.” Lorne starts humming under his breath as he walks up on stage.

“He shouldn’t have said that.” Tara smirks at Faith. “You’ll eat him out of business.”

“Is that any way to talk to your soulmate?” Faith growls out before chuckling. “Would explain the way I feel, wouldn’t it?” Faith comments seriously, looking into Tara’s blue eyes. “How I want to be beside you every minute of the day? Even before today?”

“How whenever you’re near I smile, and my heart jumps a beat.” Tara whispers, looking in the beautiful brown eyes of the slayer. “Should we be nice and sing another song or two?”

“He’s got this thing in his head for me to sing a Bonnie Raitt song, who the fuck is she anyway?” Faith questions clearly mystified.

Tara chuckles quietly then it turns into outright laughter. “How about we come back some other time and we’ll sing for him. I’ll introduce you to Bonnie Raitt, we’ll need to go to a shop and pick up some other CD’s that I want, also.” 

Faith smiles standing up. “Anything you want, babe. There’s a music store on the way home that stays open late. And since we got free meals, I feel guilty about our date.” Faith winces slightly.

“Don’t feel guilty.” Tara shakes her head as she stands up, running a hand lightly down the slayer’s arm. “I had a wonderful time, and I wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for you.” Seeing Faith smile, Tara grins in response. “Let's go check out this music store.” Tara turns and waves to Lorne as they head out. 

***

“Okay, I’ll give you Queen, Poison, Aerosmith and Motley Crue. Rock and Roll - classics. Good music. But who the hell is Sister Hazel?” Faith grumbles looking at the CD’s Tara’s putting in their basket.

Tara smirks grabbing a Bonnie Raitt Greatest Hits CD adding it to the collection. “Oooh. Gotta have this.” Tara throws a couple Prince CD’s on top of the Bonnie Raitt. 

“Prince?” Faith groans and slumps her shoulders. “You’re tryin’ to kill me here, aren’t you?”

“What songs do you know by Prince?” Tara questions before working her way down the aisles.

“I don’t know off the top of my head.” Faith rolls her eyes.

“Little Red Corvette, 1999, Purple Rain, When Doves Cry, You’ve Got the Look - which he wrote for Sheena Easton.” Leaning in close to Faith she whispers. “Some of his early stuff is really funky. Bitch, Dirty Mind and all kinds of songs that are great. Trust me, you’ll like more of them than you realize.” Tara chuckles before placing a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling away.

Shaking her head, she watches as Tara works her way through the CD’s randomly picking them out and occasionally putting one in the basket she’s carrying or setting it back down. Tilting her head watching the blonde, Faith smiles softly watching as she pushes some hair behind her ear before reaching for another CD. Walking up to the blonde, Faith wraps her free arm around her waist and places a quick kiss on her neck. 

“Hmmm. Did you find the ones you were looking for?” Tara questions as she continues browsing, enjoying the slayer’s arm wrapped around her waist, leaning into the warm body. 

“Yeah, picked up 3 Doors Down and the two Kid Rock CD’s that I hadn’t picked up yet.” Faith murmurs, shifting with the witch as she moves down the aisle. “You gonna pick up any softer stuff?”

“Maybe. I wouldn’t mind picking up Michelle Branch’s Spirit Room to replace my old one.” Tara admits quietly. 

“What happened to the old one?” Faith looks up and grabs down a Rolling Stones CD grinning before flipping it into the basket.

“Sunnydale.” Tara answers with the one word before looking at the basket that’s almost over flowing. “Maybe I’ll wait. I think we’ve done enough damage tonight. That’s probably a couple hundred dollars on music.”

“Probably.” Faith agrees grinning, before heading over to the right aisle and grabbing the Michelle Branch CD Tara wants and throwing it in the basket. “Ready, babe?” 

“We don’t have to get it right now.” Tara looks into the basket before looking into brown eyes twinkling happily at her. Unable to resist, Tara closes the distance between them and places a soft kiss on the slayer’s lips. “Let's go home.” Tara whispers as she pulls back.

“’Kay.” Faith agrees smiling. Quickly walking up to the checkout counter, Faith digs in her pocket for the money.

“You’re not paying for all these yourself.” Tara opens her purse pulling out her wallet watching as the CD’s are rung up. 

“But I was supposed to take you out tonight.” Faith growls quietly. 

“And you did take me out tonight. But that doesn’t mean you have to pay for music that I want.” Tara explains.

“Like we both won’t be listening to it?” Faith rolls her eyes. 

“My point exactly. So let me pay for half.” Tara grins as the slayer frowns realizing she’d been tricked. 

“You’re one sneaky damn witch.” Faith growls before handing half the money to the clerk as Tara pays the rest.

“Possibly.” Tara giggles quietly, before following Faith. 

***


	6. Chapter 6

“What are you wantin' to do?” Faith asks as they walk into the hotel. “It’s still early.”

Tara smirks and sends a sidelong glance at the slayer. “Well, I’m sure there are some things I can think of.”

“I want to talk to you first.” Faith mutters quietly looking down at her feet as she slowly walks across the lobby. 

“Faith.” Tara gently places her hand on the slayer’s arm, pulling her to a stop. Looking deeply into the dark eyes, Tara smiles softly. “Let's talk, then. Do you want some coffee? We can make some and bring a thermos up to the room.”

Faith nods her head smiling briefly. “Sounds good. Want to go fix the coffee now?”

“Sure. Let's go.” Tara smiles before running her hand down the slayer’s neck and shoulder till she clasps Faith’s hand in hers. “What time is it anyway?” Tara murmurs.

“Probably a little after 11:00.” Faith answers smiling. “Early yet.”

“I wonder what the rest of the gang is up to?” Tara looks around at the empty hotel.

“Queen C is probably home being pampered by her ghost. Fred is probably hiding up in her room. The guys are probably out patrolling, if Queen C didn’t get a vision. We don’t have any other cases right now.” Faith runs down the list grinning. 

Tara smirks, as they walk into the kitchen. She gets out the coffee grinder and turns to look at Faith with her head tilted. “Do you want flavored or regular?”

“Hmmm. Depends. You goin’ to join me?” Faith questions, hopping up on the prep table to watch the witch.

“You might be able to talk me into having a cup.” Tara smiles as she glances at the slayer. 

“Okay, what would you like to have?” Faith leans back on her palms, swinging her legs watching Tara intently. 

“That’s definitely a loaded question.” Tara looks at Faith raising an eyebrow. “But I personally think Vanilla Hazelnut wouldn’t go amiss tonight.” Quickly putting the beans in the grinder, Tara smiles as she watches Faith out of the corner of her eye.

Faith quietly watches as Tara makes the coffee. As Tara walks towards her after she puts the coffee on to brew, Faith straightens up slightly, seeing the gleam in her eyes. 

Walking towards Faith, Tara eyes the slayer before coming to a halt in front of her. Placing her hands lightly on Faith’s knees, Tara glances down before easing them apart so she can snuggle in between the slayer’s thighs. Placing her hands behind the slayer’s waist, Tara grins. “What are we going to do while the coffee’s brewing?”

Faith growls before swooping in capturing the witch’s lips in a heated kiss. Wrapping her tongue around the witch’s, battling for long moments, Faith groans as she pulls back, panting heavily. As she feels Tara placing small wet kisses down her jaw and neck, Faith arches into the caresses. Running a hand up over the witch’s shoulder to bury it in the woman’s hair, Faith urges her back up, flicking her tongue against the witch’s repeatedly, before sucking her tongue gently. Hearing her groan, Faith nibbles on the tip before releasing it completely. 

Tara pants as Faith finally pulls back. Leaning her head in against the slayer’s shoulder, Tara presses her body closer against Faith’s. Realizing she has her hands resting against the skin of the slayer’s back, Tara groans, flexing her fingers. Hearing the last gurgle of the coffee pot, signaling it was finished brewing, Tara rubs her face against the shoulder she’s resting on before nibbling on the skin briefly. Taking a deep breath, Tara pulls away looking into the slayer’s dark brown eyes and smiles, running a hand down her cheek and placing a chaste kiss on her swollen lips. 

Faith growls as she watches Tara turn and get a thermos out to pour the coffee into. Hopping down from the table, Faith grabs the bag of CD’s and the thermos while Tara grabs a couple coffee mugs. The two women silently make their way up to Tara’s room.

Tara stops a couple steps inside her room as Faith follows her in. Turning she gently shuts and locks the door before walking over to the bed, setting the coffee cups down on the nightstand. Turning she watches Faith kind of shift from one foot to the other. Tilting her head Tara smiles softly for a moment. “Why don’t you set the bag down on the table and come pour us a cup while I get more comfortable.” 

“Ummm.” Faith’s eyes shift from the coffee cups to the bed and nods her head in agreement. “Okay.”

Tara smirks as she turns grabbing a sleeveless t-shirt and shorts to put on. Quickly heading to the bathroom, she chuckles as she hears Faith grumbling quietly behind her.

Faith watches the closed door for a moment before taking a deep breath and filling the two mugs with coffee. Setting the thermos down, she quickly unties her boots and slides them off, placing them near the door. Not knowing if the witch wants to sit on the bed or move to the chairs, Faith paces silently back and forth. As she hears the door to the bathroom open, she stops and watches as Tara walks out, groaning at the long legs on display, over the hips finally starting to take shape again to the tantalizing breasts and feels her heart beating strongly as she reaches the deep blue eyes, her heart literally skipping a beat. 

Tara watches as Faith appraises her body and lets out the breath of air she had unconsciously been holding. Walking slowly towards the bed, Tara sits down, her back against the headboard while crossing her legs watching Faith quietly, for long moments. Reaching over for a mug of coffee, Tara smiles. “Would you like to borrow a pair of shorts?”

Faith looks from Tara’s pink tipped toes all the way up the long lightly muscular legs, slight hips, waist, chest and dark honey blonde hair to the classic features. Bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet she glances down at herself and smirks before answering. “No, I think it’s better that one of us keeps some kind of barrier between us for now.”

“Is my wearing shorts a problem?” Tara questions while sipping the coffee, enjoying watching the rogue slayer.

“Not a problem as much as a distraction.” Faith growls quietly striding over to the two chairs and picking one up to place it at the end of the bed before grabbing her cup of coffee. Sitting down and propping her feet up on the bed smiling, Faith sips her coffee. 

“Well that’s no fun.” Tara raises an eyebrow at Faith. 

“If I climb in that bed with you we won’t be talkin’.” Faith grumbles. “And we really need to talk before we take this any further.”

“Faith...” Tara sighs quietly watching the slayer’s body language. “Where do you want to start?”

“I guess the beginning.” Faith stands up to pour more coffee in her mug before offering some to Tara and at her nod, she tops her cup off. 

“Can you at least shift the chair down here beside me, if you aren’t going to sit with me on the bed?” Tara questions quietly, watching Faith with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Faith turns to appraise the witch for a moment. Having to grin, she looks to the other side of the bed. “Can you keep your hands to yourself?”

“How about I promise to keep them to non-erogenous zones?” Tara offers a compromise.

Faith chuckles quietly, before repeating. “Can you keep your hands to yourself?”

Tara eyes widen slightly and she laughs. “What about touching your hand? Will I be able to do that?”

Faith considers for a moment, narrowing her eyes trying to see a trap, but gives in and smiles. “Okay.” Slowly walking around to the other side of the bed, she climbs in gently so as not to spill her coffee before stretching out beside the witch. Plucking at the comforter for a moment, she smiles sadly as Tara grasps her hand gently. 

Tara knows that Faith is having a hard time getting started and as she runs her thumb over the slayer’s calloused, weapon roughened hand, she leans her body closer to the slayer. Setting her coffee cup on the nightstand, Tara shifts slightly so she’s partially facing Faith. “My earliest memory was my mom teaching me about being a Wiccan. A White Witch. How to balance myself, to never take my powers for granted and to never abuse them.” Tara smiles at the remembered happy times. Slowly frowning she looks down where she’s clasping the slayer’s hand. “The memories of my mother are some of the happiest memories of my life. Except for when she died. My second earliest memory is my father beating me black and blue. He said it was to beat the demon out of me, since that’s where my magic supposedly came from.” Smiling sadly as she feels Faith shift closer and clasp her hand strongly, she shakes her head. “When my brother Donnie was old enough, my father taught him the proper way to beat the demon in me. To beat me. I can’t tell you how many times I ended up at the hospital because of bruises, broken bones and one time because of the internal damage I took because they decided that they’d add their feet to the fists they normally beat me with.”

Faith growls deeply, quickly setting her cup down before shifting up against the witch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “Where are the bastards? I’ll fucking teach them to beat on a woman.”

Tara sighs heavily, feeling a tear slip down her face. “It’s a long time ago, Faith. At least as far as I’m concerned it is. It isn’t worth my possibly losing you to go after them.” Tara smiles softly as she feels Faith running her hand down her shoulder. “I graduated high school and earned grants and scholarships to go to Sunnydale. I met Willow at an on-campus Wicca meeting.” Tara goes on explaining through meeting, falling in love and ultimately leaving the redhead, finishing with coming to L.A.

Faith nods her head while lightly running her hand up and down the witch’s back in silent support, thinking heavily. “I’m gonna hafta call B and tell her thanks.” Faith mentions sincerely.

“Dawnie’s going to be coming to stay for a week here soon. The last time I talked they were discussing her coming in roughly two more weeks, before school starts.” Tara smiles at the thought. “Buffy said something about having Xander drive her and Dawn up so she can visit for the day before heading back the following day.”

“She’s leaving the Hellmouth unguarded for a night?” Faith questions surprised.

“Not exactly.” Tara shakes her head slightly glancing at Faith out of the corner of her eye. “Spike will be watching it while she’s here.”

“Do I even want to know?” Faith growls quietly.

“I’m not sure.” Tara shakes her head remembering the brief conversation with Buffy about Spike, how she cared about him, but was confused because he was a vampire without a soul. “I’d rather not even discuss it. I’m not sure…” Tara trails off frowning. 

“That’s okay, you don’t hafta say anything else.” Faith realizes it isn’t something that Tara feels comfortable with discussing. Tilting her head to rest against Tara’s, she inhales quietly. Thinking of her own life, trying to figure out where to start when she feels Tara shift her head and place a kiss on her cheek. 

“Whenever you’re comfortable, love.” Tara whispers quietly. “If you want to wait, we can wait.” 

Faith shakes her head before smirking. “If I want to get more smoochies, I need to tell you my story.”

“You can still have smoochie action.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

“I know you say you don’t care and it won’t make a difference, but I gotta tell you.” Faith stops and hugs her before pulling away to stand up and get her coffee cup, walking around the bed to the thermos filling it back up. “Do you want some more?” 

“Just a little.” Tara watches as Faith pours some more coffee in her cup before pacing back and forth sipping on her coffee. Tara waits patiently for Faith to start. Picking up her cup she takes a sip as she watches the troubled slayer. Knowing she needs the time to get everything straight in her head before telling her, Tara silently waits.

“I never knew who my father was.” Faith starts out, pacing slowly across the room, finally having gotten up the nerve to talk about her life. The life she’s never talked to anyone about before. “My mother was a whore and a drug addict.” Faith takes a sip of her coffee, not looking at Tara. “My earliest memories was diggin’ around for enough change to get a bag of chips from the corner store for dinner.”

Tara winces in pain for the slayer, but having a gut feeling that this was the least of the problems with her life. Patiently waiting for her to continue, not wanting to interrupt, Tara watches her with loving eyes.

“When I was thirteen my mom’s johns started noticin’ me when she brought them home.” Faith finishes off the coffee and sets the cup down before she crushes it in remembered pain. “I always tried to stay in my room and not get noticed, but I didn’t hear her come in one night and was eatin’ a can of soup that I had been given by one of the tenants that felt sorry for me.” Faith stops pacing clenching her hands tightly and looking up at the ceiling. “The john offered my mom twice the amount he was going to pay her for me instead.”

Tara inhales, her heart aching for the dark haired woman in front of her. But somehow knowing in her gut that this is what had happened to her with no embellishments. 

“When she realized she could get more money out of prostituting me out, that’s what she did. After a year of bein’ a whore for my mother, I ran away from home. I lived on the streets stealin’ what I had to, to survive. Occasionally sellin’ my body if I had to.” Faith finally gets up the nerve to look Tara in the eyes, seeing the compassion and love coming from the witch, she feels a sob start to work its way up her throat. “Roughly a year later my Watcher found me and took me in. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother ever could have been. Unfortunately right after I was called we ran into Kakistos, a very old, very nasty vampire. He literally ripped her to shreds. She was always going on about Buffy, that if anything should happen, I needed to get to Sunnydale. After I watched what he did to her, I ran. I hopped trains and hitchhiked my way from Boston to Sunnydale.”

Tara watches as the tear Faith had been trying to hold back, finally works its way down her cheek. Slowly standing she walks up to the slayer and wraps her arms gently around her waist. Pulling her into a comforting hug, Tara runs her hands up and down her back. Feeling the sobs start to work up and out of the slayer, Tara pulls her into a tight embrace, rocking her back and forth while Faith finally cries, letting her anguish and hurt start to work its way out. 

Faith desperately holds onto the witch as she finally cries, something she can’t ever remember doing. Burying her face in the witch’s neck, Faith holds on tightly. After long moments, as the tears slowly abate, she continues the story holding onto Tara. “I was tryin’ to be big bad Faith when I came to Sunny D. I shut myself off, didn’t really let anyone help me. Buffy tried a few times to get through to me. But she had her gang, and I knew I was never a part of the group. The Scooby’s were hers and hers alone.” Faith shakes her head. “Things started going downhill with Gwendolyn Post that was supposedly my new Watcher but was an ex-Watcher turned bad, later on the deal with me accidentally stakin’ Deputy Mayor Finch. It really was an accident.” Faith stops for a moment realizing that if at that moment, she had actually looked for help, things could have been different she shakes her head. “Everything went downhill fast after that. I tried to say B staked Finch, I almost strangled Xander to death when he tried to help me, then I ended up workin’ for the Mayor. I did actually kill a guy for him. He helped Wilky with his plans for Ascension. I held Red captive at knife point when she and the rest of the group came to the Mayor’s office. Well, needless to say I poisoned Angel, B came after me when she found the cure was to drain a slayer of blood, we fought on the rooftop. She stabbed me then I really more or less jumped off the roof and was in a coma for the next eight months. When I came to, I realized B and the gang had stopped the Ascension and killed Wilky, but he left me a present, which of course you know about.” Faith stops here loosening her grip on the witch before pulling away. “If you hate me and want me to go, I will.” She murmurs quietly looking at the soft features of the blonde, afraid to look in her eyes. “Before you answer, I do want you to realize I was a hateful fuckin’ bitch. I’ve changed, and if I could take back what I did I would in a heartbeat. But one thing I really, truly regret now is the fact that you, a woman that didn’t even know who I was at the time, can even consider havin’ some kind of future with me when I treated you so badly in the one meeting you had with me. You haven’t said one thing about that to me. I really truly am sorry for that, it was just plain out and out cruel. No reason for it.” Faith stops inhaling deeply, looking down.

“Oh, Faith.” Tara whispers pulling the woman in and placing a kiss on her forehead, finally understanding the depth of the hurt that was caused to this woman. Never having anyone love or care for her, made her naturally shy away from it when it was being offered. Thankful that their souls, that reached out for each other, were allowing her to open up so she can become the loving woman Tara knows she can be. 

“You know the rest that happened in Sunny D. When I came here Wolfram & Hart recruited me to kill Angel. I couldn’t do it. I actually tried to get him to put me out my misery, but he wouldn’t. B showed up, the Watcher’s Council goons showed up again tryin’ to kill me.” Here Faith chuckles quietly. “B actually saved my life that day. I turned myself in to the police confessing to the murders. But for some reason there wasn’t anything for them to go by except my confession, so I was eventually released. I’ve been here ever since.” Faith finally finishes. Pulling away she finally gets up the nerve to look into Tara’s blue eyes. “So, do I need to leave?” She whispers quietly. 

Tara shakes her head and reaches up with both hands, placing them gently on the slayer’s face. “Never.” She whispers before leaning in and gently kissing the woman. Pulling back she watches a soft smile cross the slayer’s face and her eyes lose some of the haunted look in them. “Would you like to stay here, with me?” Tara offers watching the emotions crossing the beautiful woman’s face.

“Sleep?” Faith asks grinning a bit. 

“Maybe just for tonight. But I won’t say no to some serious smoochie action first.” Tara smiles at the slayer. “Do you want shorts now?”

Faith chuckles quietly. “Yeah, shorts would be good. I can wear my tank top.” Faith eyes the witch for a few moments as she slowly walks over to the dresser pulling out a pair of shorts. “But, just to let you know…” Faith trails off watching as Tara turns to look at her, feeling the urge to go and kiss the woman, Faith hesitates a moment before quickly striding over to her and placing a firm kiss on her lips.

As Faith pulls back, Tara blinks a couple times to remember what the woman was saying before the kiss. “Let me know what?” Tara asks huskily.

Smirking Faith raises an eyebrow. “I don’t normally wear clothes to bed.”

Licking her lips at the thought of the slayer naked, Tara shakes her head before grinning and replying. “Good.”

Chuckling Faith eases the shorts out of the woman’s hands and kisses her quickly on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Tara smiles at the heartfelt words. “You’re welcome. Now go get changed.”

Tara watches as Faith walks into the bathroom, pushing the door gently shut. Quickly turning on one of the bedside lamps, Tara walks over and turns the overhead light off before moving the coffee cups and thermos over to the small table. Hearing the door open, she watches as Faith walks out and growls at the strong, muscular body walking towards her. Looking up the muscular calves and thighs to the slight hips and tight stomach across the full breasts and bow shaped mouth, Tara feels her heartbeat pick up and her body tighten in appreciation. 

Faith watches as the witch’s eyes roam slowly up her body, feeling her own body react to the obvious appraisal. Watching Tara’s eyes stop at her mouth, Faith quirks her lips. “Maybe it’s not a good idea me stayin’ here tonight.”

Tara glances up finally making eye contact with the slayer and shakes her head. “I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Slowly walking towards the slayer, Tara smiles softly. “Do you want to go back to your room?”

Faith shakes her head almost vehemently. “No. I would much rather be where you are.”

“Good decision.” Tara murmurs as she stops in front of the slayer. Looking into warm brown eyes, Tara reaches up and runs her hand over her cheek before threading her fingers in the woman’s hair. Leaning up the short distance she brushes her lips over the bow-shaped lips of the slayer. Easing the other hand up over the slayer’s arm and shoulder to cup behind her neck, Tara tilts her head before pressing more firmly against the lips in front of her and groans as she feels them part. Eagerly accepting the invitation, Tara slips her tongue in to reacquaint it with the dark slayer’s mouth. Slowly wrapping her tongue around the slayer’s, Tara eases in closer to the strong body standing in front of her before sliding the hand cupping her neck over her shoulder and down her waist to grip strongly and pull her in tighter.

Faith groans into the kiss as she feels Tara’s hand easing down her body and pulling her in more snugly against the witch. Running her own hands down the witch’s side to slide around and cup her butt, sliding a thigh between the woman’s legs and pulls her tight against her.

Slowly pulling out of the kiss, Tara starts working her way across the slayer’s jaw to her ear, sucking gently on the lobe before nipping it lightly. Smiling to herself as she hears Faith groan and push her body against hers, Tara starts working down the slayer’s neck, stopping and sucking on the slayer’s pulse point. Moving both hands down to the slayer’s waist, Tara slides them under her shirt and runs them up Faith’s warm muscular back, groaning as she feels it flinch and contract under her nails. 

Faith growls and tilts her head more, giving the witch better access before shifting one of her hands up and playing with the waist band of the shorts, slowly edging her fingers under the band and caressing the flesh beneath. 

Tara inhales and buries her head in the slayer’s neck, pushing against the hand caressing her ass. Running her hands further up the slayer’s back, she works her thumbs to the side of the slayer’s breasts and strokes gently over the velvety hot flesh. 

Faith moans at the thumbs gently caressing the sides of her breasts. Easing her other hand under Tara’s shorts, she gently kneads both ass cheeks while pulling the witch firmly against her and grinding her body slowly down on the witch’s thigh. Leaning down and kissing the woman on the neck, Faith arches into the hands that slowly edged their way to cup her breasts and run strong thumbs over her aching nipples. “God, Tara.” Faith hoarsely calls out, feeling the pleasure shooting through her whole body at the touch. 

Tara pulls a couple inches away to look at the flushed body of the slayer. Unable to resist, she pushes the shirt up uncovering the slayer’s breasts and leans down running her tongue around one hard nipple while lightly pinching the other one with her thumb and finger. 

Faith feels her heart stall at the caresses of the witch, feeling the connection shoot straight to her center, feeling it ache and swell in need. Finally, after swallowing a few times, Faith growls deeply. “I thought you wanted to take things slow.”

“Changed my mind.” Tara mumbles against the breast she’s been licking before sucking the nipple in strongly and flicking the tip of her tongue over the rock hard flesh. Closing her teeth gently around the nipple and tugging, Tara lets it pop out of her mouth before quickly reaching back up and attacking Faith’s lips. 

As Tara pulls away after thoroughly kissing her, Faith growls deep and low. “Are you sure?” At Tara’s nod in between nips down her neck, Faith shifts her hands and quickly picks the witch up striding the short distance to the bed and kneeling on it to gently lay the woman in the center. Pulling back, Faith looks at the hungry gaze directed at her and closes her eyes as she feels the desire oozing from her and takes a deep steadying breath in through her nostrils and almost attacks the witch at the smell of arousal permeating the room. “Damn! You don’t know just how close you are to being attacked, wench.” Faith growls stripping her top over her head before pushing the shorts quickly down her legs and crawls across the bed looking into dark blue, passion filled eyes.

Tara groans quietly as she watches the firm full breasts come into view before Faith quickly strips off her shorts, showing the neatly trimmed strip of hair, with the obvious desire glistening on the swollen lips and down the thighs. Watching Faith prowl towards her across the bed, Tara smirks. Slowly raising her hands she pulls her t-shirt off and groans as Faith quickly reaches out and grasps one breast in her hand while leaning down and sucking roughly on the other one. Reaching up and pulling Faith in even tighter against her, Tara arches up into the slayer’s mouth. Running a hand down her back to her ass, silently urging the slayer over her. 

Faith shifts her body before pulling her mouth away from the witch’s breast. Looking up into the dark blue, almost black eyes of the witch she quirks a lip. “Someone is a little more dressed than I would like them to be.”

Tara watches Faith’s lips as she talks, taking a moment to catch up to what the slayer is saying before making eye contact and raising an eyebrow. “Well then you better do something about it, hadn’t you?”

Faith’s eyes flare with passion looking searchingly into the witch’s eyes. “If I go anywhere near that area I won’t be coming back up for a very, very long time.” She huskily states watching as the witch’s breath catches and her eyes get impossibly darker, dilated to make the black almost take over the blue. 

“That won’t do.” Tara huskily gets out before burying both hands in Faith’s hair, pulling her down for an intensely passionate kiss. Groaning as she feels Faith ease her body between her thighs, Tara shifts her legs wider open giving the woman room and jerks up as Faith presses her body down into her. “Oh, Goddess.” Tara groans as she presses up into the slayer, rotating her hips and closing her eyes at the intense pleasure she’s receiving just from this simple movement. 

Faith growls and buries her face in the witch’s neck, pressing back against the witch. “Fuck me.” Faith groans as she feels the orgasm working through her body quicker than ever before in her life. 

Tara can tell Faith is already on the edge and gently slides a hand between their bodies on the next rotation. Tara closes her eyes at the slickness of the slayer and quickly presses two fingers inside her and starts a quick-paced stroking, grunting as her own knuckles come in contact with her clit through the shorts. Settling her thumb in just the right spot and setting up a steady pressured rub against the slayer’s clit, gasping as she feels the slayer clench tightly on her fingers. Feeling the flood of wetness soak her hand and Faith screaming out her name against her neck, Tara arches up grinding herself against her own knuckles as she climaxes. 

Pushing her hips down against the witch hard, burying her fingers deep inside her, Faith groans quietly. Trying to catch her breath, her eyes pop open wide as she feels Tara’s fingers shift inside her, rubbing in a gentle but firm circular motion over the muscle inside her. “God.” Faith moans, her hips working with the witch’s fingers, feeling the slow build up as Tara gradually brings her body to a quivering, shaking mass of need. “Tara.” Whimpering into Tara’s body with her hips shifting in a more exaggerated circle, Faith pants heavily before biting down on the witch’s shoulder as her body releases, soaking her. 

Tara places kisses across the strong shoulder as she slows the motion of her hand down as the tremors work through the slayer’s body. Feeling the tremors slow, Tara eases her fingers out of the warm haven and slowly shifts her hand out from between their bodies and wraps her arms around the woman, hugging her tightly. Licking slowly up the slayer’s neck, Tara groans in pleasure at the slightly spicy taste of the woman as she laps up the thin layer of sweat. 

Finally getting enough breath to speak, Faith quietly moans. “Too heavy, need to move.”

“You’re fine.” Tara shakes her head, tightening her arms around the slayer to hold her in place. Running one hand up to thread through the slayer’s hair while the other one stroking down to the slayer’s hip, playing gently over the skin there. 

Shifting her body slightly, easing one leg over the witch and sliding her body so that it’s only partially lying across her, Faith inhales as her body shifts inside, sending another bolt of pleasure through her. “My God, what did you do to me woman?”

Tara chuckles quietly, closing her eyes, sighing. “Hopefully pleased you.”

“And how.” Faith whispers before leaning over placing a kiss on the shoulder she had bitten, feeling bad as she sees the teeth marks in the fair skin. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Tara opens her eyes turning to look at the slayer. Frowning as she sees the worried look on the slayer’s face, she reaches up and runs her hand gently down her cheek. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I bit you.” Faith hoarsely whimpers, running her fingers lightly over the reddened flesh.

“Hmmm. Didn’t notice.” Tara hums quietly as Faith strokes her fingers over her body. “My attention must have been elsewhere at the time.” Tara smirks while watching Faith. 

Faith looks from the impression on the woman’s skin up to the smirking countenance and frowns. “It had to hurt.” Faith growls quietly.

Tara chuckles stroking her hand through the woman’s hair. “Faith, with everything I went through with my life? You could have drawn blood when you bit and it wouldn’t have hurt that much.”

“Damn it, Tara!” Faith growls angrily, pulling away from the stroking hands. “I could have seriously hurt you. I don’t ever want to be the one to cause you pain.”

“Oh, Faith.” Tara whispers quietly. “It’s okay, really it is. You didn’t hurt me. You couldn’t hurt me.” Tara tugs Faith down and pulls her close. “Come now, love. You’re fine. My pain tolerance became quite high with the life I had. I honestly didn’t even feel you bite me.”

“You didn’t feel that?” Faith shifts, still keeping contact with the witch, but running her hand once again over the reddened flesh, still feeling bad. 

“Maybe the pressure more than anything, but it didn’t hurt.” Tara smiles softly as she watches the relief cross Faith’s face, before anger comes quickly chasing it away. “What’s wrong?”

“The shit you went through, I could really rip your family to shreds for what they put you through.” Feeling the pain of not being able to help the woman makes her all the angrier.

“Faith, honey.” Tara reaches up to run a hand between the slayer’s scowling eyes, sending her love and calming influence to the woman. Smiling softly as the anger slowly fades from her eyes and face. “If my life had been different, there would be a very good chance we would have never met. So, the way I look at it, I should send the two bastards a thank you note.” Tara smiles crookedly at the slayer.

“Yeah, and let me deliver the fuckin’ thing.” Faith’s eyes flash angrily before slowly smiling at the witch. Shifting her body to more lie beside the woman, Faith slowly starts running her fingers over the witch’s chest and stomach, caressing her gently before chuckling. 

“Hmmm.” Tara hums in pleasure at the soft caresses, her eyes closed. “What’re you laughing about?” She questions quietly, arching up into Faith’s hand as she lightly scrapes her fingernails over her stomach.

“The fact you’re still overdressed.” Faith smirks watching the emotions crossing the witch’s face, seeing the love and tenderness, the pleasure and the want. 

Tara quirks her lip up slightly and whispers quietly. “What are you going to do about it?”

Faith stops her caressing for a moment watching Tara closely before asking. “Is there anything that you don’t like?”

Tara opens her eyes to look into Faith’s serious brown ones. “Anything I don’t like, as in when I make love, have sex, do the nasty, get vertical…” Tara laughs into the slayer’s mouth that cuts short her descriptions. 

Faith growls quietly as she pulls out of the kiss. “Yeah that was what I was asking.” Faith smirks momentarily before eyeing the witch up and down. “Do you like to be touched, caressed, kissed, licked, sucked on, fingers inserted into various body…” This time Faith chuckles into the mouth stopping her narrative.

Tara shakes her head slightly as she pulls back away from the slayer before capturing the slayer’s bottom lip and suckling on it gently for a few long moments before releasing it and smiling. “How about I just say I‘m open to suggestions?” Tara smiles seeing the slayer‘s eyes darken immediately. 

“So pretty much anything will be a go?” Faith huskily asks, and at Tara’s nod, groans and closes her eyes. “Doing or being done to?” Faith questions hoarsely, opening her eyes.

“Both.” Tara answers quietly, seeing the flare of lust appear in Faith’s eyes. 

Faith leans in and kisses the witch gently but thoroughly before shifting her body up over Tara and slowly kissing her way down her neck, smiling as she hears the witch purr into the caresses. Growling loudly as she feels Tara grasp her head firmly as she sucks on a nipple while flicking the other one with her thumb nail. Capturing the nipple between her teeth, Faith nibbles gently before licking strongly over the breast to the other one, treating it similarly. Feeling Tara arch her hips and rotate them in the air, Faith quickly shifts her body down, kneeling beside the witch’s hips grasping the shorts looking up at the woman’s eyes. “You want this?” Faith hoarsely asks and at Tara’s nod and darkening eyes, she groans and slides the shorts down the long silky legs. Sliding the shorts completely off the witch, she shifts her legs apart as she slowly eases up kissing the pale legs on either side of her as she gradually works her way up to the woman’s thighs, seeing the fluid glistening tantalizingly. Inhaling deeply of the witch’s earthy arousal, Faith reaches out with a shaking hand, slowly stroking her fingers gently up and over the witch, tickling her fingertips over the closely trimmed mound before kissing the thigh to her left. Gently lapping up the fluid beneath her mouth, Faith closes her eyes and groans at the rich flavor before quickly licking up all fluids on both thighs. 

Tara squirms as Faith licks both thighs, feeling the blood pounding in her center, aching to be stroked. “Faith, please.” Tara cries out almost silently.

Faith comes out of her self induced trance of gently licking up the witch’s thighs and stroking her fingers over the short hairs on Tara’s mound to realize the witch has been rocking her hips looking for relief, while grasping the comforter on either side of her in a death grip. “I’m sorry.” Faith whispers before easing two fingers quickly but gently into the witch’s needy center before sliding up the short distance to quickly flick her tongue over the witch’s swollen clit. Slowly sliding in and out of Tara, Faith drags her tongue up and over the pulsing clit repeatedly until she feels it starting to spasm faster and then sucks it gently into her mouth, setting up a steady suction while picking up the speed of her fingers, curling one up slightly to rub over the inner muscle to give the witch the most pleasure possible. 

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara screams out loudly as she feels her body start shaking at the pleasure coursing through her from the slayer’s caresses. Grasping the slayer’s head with both hands, Tara arches as she feels her body explode in a shower of lights. Long moments later Tara collapses back on the bed almost passing out from the pleasure. 

Faith quickly starts lapping up the juices flooding from the witch, having a hard time trying to keep up and finally gives in to the inevitable that she can’t. Smiling softly as she hears the hard fast pants of the witch slowly ease and the hands that were clasped almost in a punishing grip in her hair slowly relax. As the witch releases her death grip on the fingers inside her, Faith slowly eases them out and places gentle kisses over the witch’s swollen sex before slowly working her way up placing alternating kisses and light nibbles along the witch’s stomach up over her breasts, sucking for a moment on the tender skin where it meets the ribs, leaving a bright red mark before working up along the witch’s neck to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Smiling at the extremely sated look the witch is wearing Faith shifts to lie beside her, pressing her body softly into the witch’s side before glancing up at the clock and chuckling quietly before burying her face in Tara’s neck. 

Taking a few more moments to get her breath back, Tara finally questions the slayer. “What are you laughing at?”

Gently running her fingertips over the witch’s breast in a soothing caress, Faith smiles softly. “The fact that we need to be downstairs to start breakfast in roughly an hour.”

Glancing quickly at the clock and seeing the slayer is speaking the truth, Tara flops her head back on the pillow growling quietly. “You know what?” Tara questions.

“What?” Faith asks stroking her hand down the witch’s ribcage to gently play over her stomach. 

“It was so worth it.” Tara smirks. “I guess a shower wouldn’t go amiss before going downstairs to start breakfast, huh?”

“That would probably be a good thing.” Faith agrees quietly, continuing to stroke the witch’s body. “You know I’ve never spent the night with anyone before?”

“Hopefully you’ll want to spend the night from now on.” Tara offers feeling a shot of sadness shoot through her for this woman that so deserved to be cared for and loved. 

“No regrets?” Faith questions, watching the woman that has become her life in such a short time. 

“Never.” Tara smiles softly running her hand down the slayer’s cheek before shifting her body to press it against Faith’s kissing her gently. “I would gladly spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Faith chuckles and raises an eyebrow looking at the witch with an absolutely wicked grin on her face. “Do you think they would bring us food if we decided to stay in the room from now on?”

“Probably not.” Tara laughs before giving her another quick kiss and slowly easing out of the bed. “I guess its shower time.” Walking over to her dresser she quickly grabs out underwear and a t-shirt before going to the wardrobe and pulling out a pair of jeans, smiling happily as she feels the slayer’s strong arms wrap around her waist. Leaning back into the hug, she purrs quietly at the strong fingers stroking her stomach.

“You sound like a cat when you purr like that.” Faith murmurs before kissing her neck. “And I should probably head back to my room, since that’s where my clothes are.”

“You know that can be remedied, don’t you?” Tara shifts her head to give the slayer free reign over the area she’s attracted to.

“Mmmm, how is that?” Faith questions nipping lightly on the witch’s shoulder while bringing her hands up to cup her breasts, running her rough thumbs over the nipples, smirking at hearing the sharp intake of air from the witch.

“I’ll give you forever to stop that.” Tara groans at the caresses before shaking her head slightly and dropping her clothes on the floor, pressing the slayer’s hands against her breasts to stop the caresses. “But we need to shower and get downstairs to fix breakfast.”

“I can yell out the door for them to go get donuts for breakfast?” Faith offers seriously. 

Tara chuckles as she turns in the slayer’s embrace and wraps her arms around her neck. “After them eating take-out last night, you want them to eat donuts for breakfast?”

“Sure, why not?” Faith smirks before tilting her head slightly looking at the laughing blue eyes. “Now you said something about a remedy for my clothes?”

Tara blushes and shifts from one foot to the other before looking into the slayer’s brown eyes. “If you want, no pressure. But if you would like to maybe share a room?” Tara offers quietly.

Faith stops and blinks momentarily before smiling. “You want to share a room with me?”

“Faith, don’t take this the wrong way, but that is about the stupidest question I have ever heard.” Tara rolls her eyes at the slayer.

Faith chuckles loudly and pulls her in close. “Okay, it was a stupid question. Help me move after breakfast?”

“Better believe it.” Tara growls before placing a quick firm kiss on the slayer’s lips before easing out of the embrace, picking up her clothes and heading towards the bathroom. “Meet you downstairs?”

“Oh, yeah.” Faith nods her head watching the blonde walk into the bathroom, having the urge to follow her and help her with her shower. Smirking as she takes a step towards the bathroom, Faith growls and glances around grabbing her jeans and shirt, quickly pulling them on before shoving her bra and panties in her pockets and heading to her room.

***


	7. Chapter 7

“So scrambled eggs, sausage and toast with a side order of pancakes for breakfast.” Tara rattles off as she turns the sausage and flips another pancake onto the platter.

“Don’t sound bad.” Faith murmurs watching Tara as she halfway pays attention to the buttering of the toast and throwing a few more slices into the toaster.

Tara glances towards the slayer and raises an eyebrow. “What sounds good?”

Faith smirks and eyes the witch silently. 

“You need to eat real food, Faith.” Tara blushes lightly and pours more pancake batter in the skillet. 

“Maybe. But I’m liking the idea of throwing the food on the table and carrying your ass back upstairs.” Faith eases towards the witch before wrapping her arms around her waist and nibbling on her neck. “Throw you on the bed, rip your clothes off and have my wicked way with you.”

Tara groans quietly and pushes back against the slayer’s body. “I’m the wicked one, remember?” Tara murmurs before shifting around and pulling the slayer in for a heated kiss. “Go finish the toast.” Tara whispers quietly before turning and flipping the pancakes in the skillet frowning as they were slightly browner than she liked.

“I’ll eat ‘em.” Faith sees the look on the witch’s face before chuckling and heading over to the toaster. 

Tara smiles in appreciation at the slayer. Quickly finishing the breakfast and putting everything on big plates, she grabs two and puts them on the table before heading back to the kitchen watching as Faith grabs plates and silverware to set the table. Smiling at the coffee pot that’s almost empty, Tara pours what’s left in a thermos and brews a fresh pot. 

As the two silently work together to finish setting the table, Faith makes sure she has Tara’s coffee cup and juice sitting beside her normal seat. “And I’ll rip off anyone’s arms that fuckin’ moves ‘em.” Faith growls to herself as she watches the group come wandering in. Watching as Tara brings out a mug of blood for Angel, Faith smirks. 

Angel’s lips quirk up slightly as he looks from one woman to the other before raising an eyebrow at the slayer. “Good night?” 

Faith smirks at the vampire and Tara blushes lightly looking down at her plate that now has three pancakes and four sausages on it. Turning and frowning at the slayer she points down to the food. “Did you do that?”

Faith looks innocently at the witch and smiles. “You need your energy.” 

Angel snorts back a laugh. “Yeah, especially since it seems some people didn’t get any sleep last night.”

Tara’s eyes open wide and she looks at the smirking vampire and blushes a deep red. “That is so not fair.” She whispers quietly. 

“Who didn’t get any sleep last night?” Wesley questions grabbing a couple sausage links, eggs and toast. 

Cordelia is quietly watching the interaction between the two women, how Faith had quickly filled the witch’s plate and filled her glass with orange juice. Shaking her head, not believing this is the same pain in the ass woman that had lived with them for over a year. “I don’t know for sure, but I would assume Faith and Tara.” Cordelia comments grabbing a couple pancakes and the orange juice.

Wes looks up confused. Glancing at the other people at the table he sees an obviously smirking vampire and slayer, a blushing witch, Cordy just calmly eating her breakfast, Fred who isn’t looking or saying anything and Gunn, who looks as if he’s been hit by a two by four. “Okay, what am I missing?”

Faith starts to open her mouth, but Cordelia beats her to it, stating simply. “Seems Faith and Tara are a couple.” Cordy raises an eyebrow at the slayer.

“It could be put that way.” Faith smirks glancing towards Tara. “Seems we totally fucked with Lorne’s visions last night though.”

Tara at first blushes then laughs quietly. “He said something about not ever trying to read our futures again.”

“Really? What happened?” Angel questions seriously. 

“Just the fact that there were too many futures that every decision we made changed the outcome. But the only thing that was a constant through them all was that we were together.” Tara explains quietly glancing up at the other people at the table. Seeing Cordy not really having any reaction, just eating her breakfast while Gunn keeps looking between her and Faith, while Wesley almost looks like he’s going to pass out, to a slightly smiling Fred. 

Faith grins broadly. “Oh, don’t forget the little matter of soulmates, babe.” She wiggles her eyebrows before running her hand down Tara’s thigh. “Seems that might have somethin’ to do with it also.”

“Really?” Angel questions looking from one woman to the other and seeing them both nod and smile, he starts laughing quietly. “Do I need to order lunch in for this crew so you can get some sleep?” He stops, frowning for a moment, before catching their eyes. “And maybe we should move you to a different section of the hotel.”

“Why?” Tara questions curiously, looking at the frowning vampire.

Angel starts chuckling. “Because I do like to sleep occasionally.”

Faith snorts back a laugh and as she sees the confused look on Tara’s face she leans in and whispers in the witch’s ear. “I think he’s tryin’ to say we’re a little noisy.”

Tara looks up at a smirking vampire and smacks him on the arm. “It isn’t nice listening in.”

“Couldn’t help it.” Angel grins while unconsciously rubbing over the spot where the witch hit him. 

Cordelia narrows her gaze at Angel. “You were listening in on them?”

Faith chuckles loudly. “He probably got a hell of an ear full, too.” 

“Faith!” Tara hisses at the slayer before smacking her across the thigh.

“It’s the truth. You did make me scream.” Faith mumbles quietly before deciding to behave. 

Gunn shakes his head in disbelief before chuckling quietly. “I should have figgered something was up.”

Faith looks up and makes eye contact with the man. “Yep. We cool?”

“We’re cool.” Gunn nods his head looking at the two women before grinning. “I didn’t have the right equipment no how.”

Tara blushes and quickly finishes her breakfast before heading into the kitchen with her dirty dishes.

“I think you two make a great looking couple.” Fred explains quietly as she follows Tara in with her own dirty dishes.

“Thank you, Fred.” Tara smiles softly at the woman. “I was thinking about seeing if Faith wanted to go for a walk after breakfast, would you like to join us?” Tara thinks about the past month, and the fact that Fred was slowly becoming more friendly and interactive with everyone, but still shied away from going out in public. “You couldn’t have much better bodyguards than a slayer and a witch?” 

“I, umm. Don’t know.” Fred fidgets quietly thinking about it.

“Come on, Freddy. Keep us out of trouble.” Faith walks forward from where she had been standing by the doorway to the kitchen. “We’ll stop at that taco stand you like. Sit out in the sun and enjoy the morning.”

Tara smiles appreciatively at the slayer. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. What do you say, Fred?”

“I guess…” Fred glances up smiling shyly. “I’ll go get cleaned up.”

Tara and Faith watches the woman leave the room. Tara turns to Faith and gently walks up to stand in front of her, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller brunette’s neck. “You’re wonderful.”

“Nah. She just needs to get back out there with people. She can’t be spendin’ the rest of her life livin’ in this place.” Faith smiles at Tara while wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her in snugly against her. “And I know you have this sense of always wanting to help everyone out. Look at me.” Faith grins before leaning down and kissing the witch gently. 

“Okay guys. None of that. The rest of us people that aren’t getting any don’t need to be reminded of what we’re missing.” Cordelia grumps as she comes into the kitchen.

Tara pulls out of the kiss before grinning wickedly. “Well, I would think Angel would be more than willing to kiss you whenever you wanted.”

Cordelia looks up in surprised shock. “NO. No kissing or anything else is allowed for Angel. He’s not allowed to get his happies.”

Tara frowns slightly. “Why not?”

“You didn’t hear all about the perfect night of happiness with Buffy and him turning into Angelus killing dozens of people?” Cordelia asks stunned.

“Well, yes. But I’m pretty sure his soul is anchored now.” Tara looks up and see’s Angel standing in the doorway. “If you like, I could do a spell to check and see. If not, I’m sure there’s something to make it so it doesn’t leave again.”

“What do you mean by its anchored?” Angel growls, walking into the room. 

“I can swear when I look at you Angel, I see your soul without any weaknesses in it. Usually curses that have clauses in them there’s a weakness that will unravel, for lack of a better word, when the clause has been activated.” Tara explains quietly, hoping they understand what she’s trying to say.

“But Willow used the Romani curse to re-soul me. It would have used the same clause, wouldn’t it?” Angel questions not wanting to believe that it could be true.

“Not necessarily, Angel.” Tara shakes her head. “A lot of curses have to do with intent when it’s placed. If she didn’t intend to put the clause in it, it won’t be there. She just wanted you to be re-souled if I remember what they told me about that time.”

“Is there some way you can check, to make sure?” Angel questions quietly feeling a surge of hope working through him at the thought, glancing quickly towards Cordelia, seeing a slight glimmer of hope on her face. 

“I think I remember reading a spell in one of the books. I’ll research it and let you know, if you want.” Tara offers tilting her head. “If it’s okay, I’ll actually delve deeper into your aura, if you would like. I only usually get the surface readings off people. I can’t block that out completely. But I don’t like to read any deeper unless I have a very good reason.”

Nodding his head towards the witch he answers quietly. “Please.”

“Would this afternoon be okay? I kind of already talked Fred into going out on a walk with Faith and I.” Tara looks apologetically at the vampire.

Chuckling quietly Angel shakes his head. “It’s waited all these years, Tara. A few more hours isn’t going to hurt.”

Angel and Cordy watch as the two women quickly leave the kitchen and Angel turns to look intently at Cordy. When the door to the kitchen opens with Wes and Gunn bringing the rest of the dirty dishes in, Angel speaks up. “Guys, Cordy and I’ll do clean up.”

The two men glance at each other and nod. “See you later Angel.” Gunn grunts out and leaves quickly followed by Wesley.

Cordy walks over to the sink, running water to wash the dishes in while thinking about what Tara said. Not daring to look at Angel, she slowly starts washing the dishes watching in surprise as Angel grabs a towel and starts drying and stacking them on the prep table. 

“Cordy.” Angel starts almost silently.

“Angel, I want to make sure what she says is right before I even consider the possibility.” Cordelia glances at the vampire as she starts scrubbing the silverware and skillets. “I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

Angel nods before turning to look more at the woman. “Fair enough.” Angel smirks slightly. “So Tara seemed to pick up on the fact that there could be something between us.”

“Damn witch.” Cordy smiles softly. “You know until you mentioned it yesterday, I didn’t realize that Faith hadn’t been her usual bitchy self lately. How’d she do it?”

Angel looks questioningly at Cordelia. “Do what?”

“Tame the wild child.” Cordelia finishes the dishes and starts wiping down the stove. 

“From what I can figure, she was just talking to Faith. Being around her and being friendly. Tara has the natural calming influence and with the soulmate thing going on it actually ties them together and probably helps calm Faith.” Angel frowns, then starts chuckling. “And that probably means she’s given Tara some of her attitude. Definitely interesting times ahead.”

“Oh, God. That’s all we need, two Faith’s in the place.” Cordelia groans, before smirking. “Even though it would be good for Tara. She seems almost too easy going most of the time.”

Angel chuckles and shakes his head. “Sorry, she may be easy going but she isn‘t going to let anyone treat her badly again. She called me on what I did to her with Lorne and told me in no uncertain terms not to do it again.”

Cordelia stops for a moment thinking about what Angel said, concentrating on one particular part. “Treat her badly, again? What are you talking about, Angel?”

Angel stops and frowns. “Cordelia, I don’t know that I should talk to you about it. It’s personal and I just know what Buffy told me.”

Cordelia watches Angel silently and nods her head. “Okay, Angel. Maybe she‘ll want to talk about it sometime.” 

Angel shakes his head silently. “If she talks to anyone I’m sure it will be Faith. As a matter of fact I would bet that Faith knows everything by now. And Tara probably knows everything about Faith. From what I know about soulmates is that they can’t keep secrets from each other and are almost compulsive in talking to each other about everything. Part of being connected at that level.”

“How come you know so much about it?” Cordelia questions quietly. 

“Angelus’ favorite past time was searching for soulmates. He found two couples, the first couple was by accident, and let’s just say it wasn’t pretty.” Angel turns and starts putting up the dried dishes. Smiling as Cordelia helps. 

“So you knew about those two?” Cordelia questions putting up the glasses.

“Had a feeling, wasn’t positive until yesterday.” Angel starts to reach out a hand toward Cordelia but jerks it back before touching her. Growling quietly under his breath he heads towards the door. “We’ll talk later.”

Cordelia watches Angel stride out of the room and looks up at the ceiling. “God, I hope you’re right, Tara.” Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she finishes wiping down the table and quietly heads back to work.

***

“You really do like the tacos here, don’t you?” Tara asks with a laugh. 

Fred blushes lightly as she eats her sixth taco. “They are good.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you like Mexican food?” Tara tilts her head questioningly. 

“I didn’t want to be a bother.” Fred answers quietly glancing up to Tara then Faith. “Umm, why did you two want me to come with you today?”

Tara shrugs her shoulders and smiles softly at the woman. “You need to get out into the world again, Fred.” 

Fred looks down eating the rest of her taco before glancing back up. “I really don’t know what I want to do now.”

“You don’t have to make a decision any time soon. But being cooped up in the hotel or your room all the time really isn’t healthy.” Tara explains quietly. “If you’re up for it, maybe every day we can spend a short time walking around town and gradually spend more and more time outside, if you want.”

Fred nods her head in silent agreement. 

Tara smiles glancing at her lover and at Faith’s wink she feels a hundred percent better. “Now, is it just tacos you like or do you like all kinds of Mexican?”

“I grew up in South Texas near the border, I lived on Mexican food.” Fred explains smiling shyly. 

“So everything, right?” Tara grins. “Well we have more in common than I thought. I grew up in a small town in Texas but northern Texas. Since you had tacos today, would you like me to make Mexican tomorrow or maybe Saturday?” Tara offers and scoots closer as she feels Faith wrap her arm around her waist.

“You don’t have to go to the trouble.” Fred shakes her head before eating her last taco glancing around the now bustling shack. Starting to feel a little antsy she bounces slightly in her seat.

Faith watches as Fred starts getting worried and stands quickly. “Why don’t we head back to the hotel?”

Tara nods her head noticing Fred’s change in demeanor. “Come on, we’ll talk on the way back.” Tara quickly gathers up the wrappers and trash to throw in the trash can as they stroll back to the hotel. “I’ll fix a big Mexican meal Saturday for lunch.” Tara lets Fred know, since she obviously isn’t going to get an answer from the woman. 

Fred looks up starting to argue the point when she sees the determined look on the woman’s face and smiles whispering. “Okay.”

“Good.” Tara nods her head squeezing Faith a little tighter into her side as they walk into the hotel. She watches silently as Fred scampers up the stairs heading towards her room. Sighing quietly she turns and wraps both arms around Faith. 

“She did good, babe.” Faith whispers quietly, hugging the witch and lightly running her hands up and down her back. “It’s gonna take time and we were gone for a good forty-five minutes. That’s damn good considerin’ we haven’t even been able to get her out of the hotel before now.”

“I know.” Tara smiles as she pulls back, placing a quick kiss on the slayer’s lips. “I think I’m going to cheat today and put a couple of those frozen lasagnas in the oven for lunch that way we can shift you into my room.”

“If you want, I can go put them in the oven.” Faith offers quietly. “That way you can hunt out that book to help Fang.”

Tara smiles appreciatively at Faith, leaning in and brushing her lips softly over Faith’s before deepening the kiss. Wrapping a hand in the hair at the nape of her neck, groaning as she wraps her tongue around the slayer’s. 

“What did I tell you two?” Cordelia grumbles walking into the lobby.

Tara blushes and shakes her head slightly. “Sorry, Cordelia. I’m not normally this demonstrative in public places.”

“But you’re gonna be from now on.” Faith growls playfully before smirking. “’Cause I ain’t gonna go without smoochie action.” 

“Faith!” Tara frowns at the slayer before quirking her lip up. “I don’t think I’ll be able to help myself anyhow.”

“I’ll go get the lasagnas in the oven. Meet you upstairs?” Faith questions shifting back from Tara, running a hand down the witch’s arm. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Tara smiles as she watches Faith walk away. Turning she looks at Cordelia, seeing her looking with disbelief at Faith. “What’s wrong, Cordy?”

“I would never believe it if I didn’t see it.” Cordelia shakes her head looking back towards Tara. As Tara raises a questioning eyebrow Cordelia laughs. “You taming the wild child. I wouldn’t think it was possible.”

“I didn’t tame her, Cordy.” Tara slowly walks towards Cordelia. “She will always be the Rogue Slayer or Dark Slayer as the case may be. But she’s learning to love and care about life again. Or maybe I should say for the first time.” Narrowing her gaze staring off into the past, Tara tilts her head, thinking for a few long moments. “Neither one of us had a very good life growing up, hell life period. We understand each other and take each other as we are. I don’t want to change her. I love her the way she is.” Tara nods towards the brunette before heading to get the book to research a spell to check on Angel’s soul. 

Cordelia stares after the witch in disbelief. 

***

Faith runs down the stairs quickly, opening the freezer and reading the instructions on the lasagna, turns the oven on and pulls the outer plastic off the containers grabbing a big sheet pan she sets both lasagnas on it and slides them into the oven, checking the time, seeing that they’d be done around 12:30 she smiles and heads quickly back upstairs. 

Stopping at the main floor, catching the tail end of Tara’s conversation with Cordy, Faith feels her heart jump at the obvious love and support in the witch’s tones. Watching Cordy shake her head slowly and head behind the counter, Faith slowly follows her into the room.

Cordelia sits down heavily in front of the computer, tapping her nails on the desk thinking about what Tara said. The woman obviously loves Faith completely it’s in her words and on her face. Wondering what could have been so bad in both women’s past she doesn’t realize Faith has walked into the room. 

Faith watches Cordelia for a few moments seeing the emotions crossing her face. Deciding to forgo being a bitch this once to the woman she walks up to lean a hip on her desk. “What’s got you so confused, Queenie?”

Cordelia jumps and snarls at the slayer. “I really wish you wouldn’t do that!”

“Sorry.” Faith shrugs slightly, not really sorry in the least. 

Cordelia watches the woman for a moment and bluntly asks. “What happened to you two growing up?”

Faith pales slightly looking at Cordelia, even knowing Cordy’s habit of being blunt and to the point, she wasn’t expecting that question.

Cordelia’s surprised to see Faith pale at her question and wonders if she shouldn’t have asked it when Faith tucks her hands in her pockets and hunches her shoulders slightly. 

“Let’s just say I had a drug-addicted whore for a mother that tried to bring me into the trade and Tara had an abusive brother and father and leave it at that, okay?” Faith growls out quietly before turning on her heel and leaving a stunned Cordelia sitting in the office alone.

Angel listens to the brief conversation from his office shaking his head sadly, hearing the unspoken pain and grief in the slayer’s voice. Thinking that that explained the two women’s attitudes to a certain degree, even though he’s surprised at Tara being as strong as she is if the abuse is as bad as his gut tells him it is. Faith’s abuse is equally as horrifying if not worse in its own way if he heard the undertones correctly. Leaning back in his chair he silently contemplates the two women.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Tara slowly walks up the stairs to her room reading through the magic tome, finally coming across the spell she remembered from before. Easing open the door to her room she looks up to see Faith standing quietly at the windows looking out. Frowning as she feels the slayer’s unsettled soul, even with her standing calmly, Tara sets the book down on her dresser and walks towards the woman. Tilting her head as she sees Faith stiffen slightly, Tara feels her heart sadden. Stopping and not coming any closer, Tara softly asks. “What’s wrong, love?”

Sighing and dropping her head down Faith whispers. “Queen C asked what happened to us growing up and I told her. No details just about my mom being a drug addicted whore and wanting me to walk in her footsteps and your father and brother being abusive.”

Shaking her head, not knowing why Faith is upset, she slowly takes a step closer. “Other than the obvious reasons, why are you upset?”

“I don’t have any right to discuss your life with anyone.” Faith finally growls the words angrily after a few minutes. 

“You’re afraid I’m going to be angry with you over that?” Tara questions watching as Faith nods her head. Sighing sadly as she closes the space between them, she wraps her arms around the slayer’s waist from behind before she rests her chin on Faith’s slumped shoulder. “It’ll take a hell of a lot more than that to make me angry at you, love.” Tara whispers in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her neck. 

Sighing quietly in relief, Faith finally smiles before running her hands up and over Tara’s. “Do you think Fang was serious about moving us to another part of the hotel?”

Tara chuckles quietly. “He may want to. How far up can we go?”

“Don’t know. Maybe we should talk with Fang and see if we can head on up. I wouldn’t mind putting some distance between us and the rest of the crew.” Faith grins.

Tara smiles as she feels the last of the tension ease from Faith’s body and senses the calming of her soul. “How about you go ahead and pack your clothes and stuff up while I go down to talk with Angel. You’ll be staying in here anyway, if we don’t move. Right?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely gonna be wherever you are.” Faith smirks before turning in the witch’s arms and wrapping her arms around Tara’s waist. “Thanks for not being mad at me.”

“Like I said, it’ll take a lot more than that.” Tara smiles softly before leaning in and placing a gentle, sweet kiss on the slayer’s mouth. “I just know you haven’t told anyone about what happened to you. And before you, I only told W-willow.” Tara hesitates breathing deeply. “And I only told her part of it, I didn’t explain to her the whole thing. Just that they abused me and broke some bones putting me in the hospital.”

“That in itself is bad enough.” Faith looks over her lover’s face, smiling sadly. “I wish there was somethin’ I could do for you.”

“You already are.” Tara whispers, running her hands up to bury them in the slayer’s dark locks and kissing her passionately. Languorously wrapping her tongue around Faith’s, stroking it gently, Tara groans into the slayer’s mouth as Faith captures her tongue and sucks on it gently. 

“Ooops. Sorry.” Angel growls before starting to turn away from the open door. 

“Wait, Angel!” Tara pulls out of the kiss yelling for him before whispering sorry to Faith. 

“That’s okay.” Faith smirks looking up towards the door. “But from now on you may want to shut the door when you come into our room.”

“Good idea.” Tara blushes lightly before turning towards Angel seeing him shift uncomfortably. “Sorry Angel.”

Angel waves his hand, thankful he can’t blush. “No problem. I just wanted you to know if you want to give yourselves some privacy you’re more than welcome to move to a different part of the hotel.”

“How far away will we need to move to keep you from hearing us?” Faith laughingly asks.

“Depends on how loud you’re going to be.” Angel smirks at the thought. 

“Probably pretty damn loud.” Tara admits quirking her lips when she sees the stunned look cross the vampire’s face. “Given the right incentive I can be a screamer.” Seeing his eyes widen, Tara giggles.

Opening his mouth and shutting it a couple times, Angel gives in and growls quietly. “You obviously had the right incentive last night.”

Faith laughs loudly at Angel’s comment. “Good one, Fang.”

Tara blushes before pinching Faith’s ass. “Hopefully I’ll have the right incentive all the time.”

“Oooh, sounds like the gauntlet has been thrown.” Faith smirks eyeing the witch. 

“Well, if my hearing was right.” Angel quirks an eyebrow smirking before continuing, “She wasn’t the only one screaming last night. Or I guess I should say this morning.”

“Ah, hell.” Faith groans, blushing and turning away from the vampire.

“Now that’s something I never thought I’d see.” Angel chuckles. “Pick out whatever room you guys want. Tara, don’t worry about the spell for me today. I’m going to head down and get some rest. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Angel spins around and leaves the room quickly.

“Did we embarrass him?” Tara questions before laughing lightly. 

“Might have. You’re becoming quite the saucy little witch, aren’t you?” Faith growls before grasping Tara’s hips pulling her in close. 

“I think you’re rubbing off on me.” Tara smiles lopsidedly at the slayer. “I don’t usually talk that way to other people. Especially men. Or in Angel’s case, a male vampire.” 

Faith chuckles before leaning in and kissing Tara briefly. “Wanna go and check upstairs out?”

“Hmm. I think I’d rather keep doing what we’re doing.” Tara murmurs leaning in and kissing Faith longer and more deeply. 

As they break apart to breathe in some much needed oxygen, Faith growls quietly. “Lunch is gonna be ready in roughly an hour, I need to pack up my stuff, which admittedly won’t take too long, since I don’t have much. And we need to find another room away from everyone else because I want to see just how loudly you can scream.” 

“Or you can see how loudly you can make me scream right here in the hour we have before lunch?” Tara quirks an eyebrow and smirks.

“An hour ain’t long enough for what I want to do to you.” Faith pulls the witch in tight against her body, gripping her ass and grinding their lower bodies together groaning. 

“Oh, shit!” Tara moans pushing against the slayer. “You better stop this, then.” 

“Yeah, probably. Fang didn’t shut the door when he left, might be a little more embarrassing this time around.” Faith buries her face in the witch’s neck nipping lightly, but continuing to push her body into Tara’s. 

Tara groans and grasps Faith firmly at the waist, digging her fingers into the slayer. “Faith.” She quietly pleads. Not knowing whether she wants the slayer to finish what they started or to back off for the time being. Moaning quietly as Faith slowly pulls away. 

“Patience is supposed to be a virtue, right?” Faith hoarsely gets out, finally stepping back out of the witch’s embrace. 

“Yes, but I think it’s highly overrated right now.” Tara watches the slayer with hungry eyes. 

“Girlfriend, I’m barely hanging on by a thread. Any and all help you can give me would be appreciated.” Faith grunts out, backing up slowly. 

Tara watches Faith intently, slowly taking a step towards the slayer when her words register in her brain. Growling, she nods her head. “I’m going downstairs to make garlic bread and a salad to go with the lasagna. You might want to pack up your stuff or check out the rest of the hotel for another room.” Quickly turning and leaving the room before she decides to attack Faith, Tara heads to the kitchen.

Faith closes her eyes groaning quietly. “God damn.” Faith shakes her head opening her eyes glancing around the room, still able to smell the witch’s arousal. “Get out of here.” She quickly strides out of the room and heads up to the top of the stairs, deciding to look at the rooms on the top floor first.

***

Faith glances over at Tara as they’re sitting quietly eating with the rest of the group minus Angel, bouncing her leg nervously while she scoops up another bite of lasagna. 

Glancing up and looking at Wes then Gunn, Faith tilts her head slightly. “What’re we doin’ tonight?”

Wes and Gunn both shake their heads. “Probably just the normal patrol. You gonna go?” Gunn questions glancing from her to Tara.

“Do you think you’ll need me?” Faith continues bouncing her leg until she feels a firm hand grasp her leg. Slowing down the bouncing she glances over to a smirking Tara. 

“Easy, love.” Tara murmurs before taking a bite of her salad. 

“Only if you want to come.” Wes grins slightly. “Nothing big seems to be going on right now.”

Tara smiles. “It’s like that in Sunnydale. For some reason it seems most of the demons decide to take a vacation during the summer.”

“You know, I never thought about it, but you’re right.” Wes blinks slightly before chuckling. “Maybe the longer days make the vampires look for somewhere else to roost.”

“Well, if you guys don’t need me, I ain’t complainin’.” Faith grins as she feels Tara squeeze her leg gently before pulling her hand away. 

Cordy snorts out a laugh. “I bet you’re not going to complain.”

“Be nice, Queenie or I’ll have Witchy-pooh over here not check into that little matter for Angel.” Faith threatens with a raised eyebrow. 

Tara chuckles before smacking Faith gently. “That’s not nice.”

“Yeah, but if what you think is true, do you think she’s gonna want to hang with us or go out on patrols?” Faith questions with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, I can guarantee you I won’t.” Cordy snarks back before grinning. “I’ll thank you very nicely and then you won’t see either one of us for weeks.”

“I don’t do room service.” Tara laughs.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Faith whispers in her ear, making the witch blush.

Tara shakes her head and eats her last bite of lasagna before standing up. “I’ll go upstairs and watch the front for a while, if you want me to, Cordy.”

Cordelia shakes her head. “I got it. Wes and Gunn are on clean-up duty this afternoon. Thanks for offering.”

“You’re welcome.” Tara smiles before heading towards the kitchen.

Faith smirks watching Tara walk away. Quickly finishing her lunch, she grabs her dishes and heads into the kitchen. “You better not be planning on heading upstairs without me.” Faith growls quietly as Tara heads toward the kitchen door.

Tara grins, stops and slowly turns to watch as Faith sets her dishes down in the sink. “Depends.”

“On what?” Faith prowls slowly towards the woman.

“What’s going to happen if I wait on you.” Tara answers, grinning happily. 

“Oh, I can promise all kinds of good things.” Faith smirks before wrapping an arm around her waist and turning Tara towards the door whispering. “But not anythin’ we’re goin’ to start down here. Our track record ain’t too good today.”

Tara grins as she’s ushered up the stairs. Yawning slightly, she shakes her head, trying to wake up. 

Faith catches the yawn and smiles softly at the obviously tired witch. Who would probably be more than willing to stay up all day even without getting any sleep the night before. “Come on, babe. Let’s get you in bed so you can take a nap.”

“But…” Tara starts but is stopped by a finger placed over her lips. 

“No buts. You didn’t get no sleep last night. So you’re goin’ to take a nap this afternoon. No arguments.” Faith whispers before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Did you get moved?” Tara questions, not arguing.

“Nope. Did look around upstairs, however. On the top floor there’s a suite of rooms that I think would be perfect for us. It’ll probably take a whole day to clean out because it’s being used for storage.” Faith answers grinning. 

“Do you want us to get started cleaning it out today?” Tara questions.

“You are not doing anythin’ this afternoon but sleepin’.” Faith raises an eyebrow at the witch. “And I do mean that’s all you’re doing.”

“Faith!” Tara grumbles as they walk into their room. 

“If you’re nice, I’ll take a nap with you.” Faith offers.

“Only sleep?” Tara pouts watching Faith.

“I know you’re tired, babe. So you’re nappin’. If you promise to nap with me here, I’ll stay. If you can’t sleep, I’m goin’ to go start work on the rooms upstairs.” Faith states calmly and seriously. 

Sighing quietly Tara nods her head and actually feels her body relaxing slightly as she makes the decision to get some sleep. “Sleep it is. But I want your extremely sexy, hot body next to mine.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Faith smirks then groans as Tara starts stripping her clothes off. Her eyes widening, Faith turns and runs back to the door slamming it shut and locking it. “You need to be a little more careful.” Faith growls walking towards the witch. “I’m not sharin’ you with everyone else. They see your sexy, voluptuous body and they’ll want it. I will get very, very upset then.” Faith watches as Tara finishes taking off her clothes and growls deeply. “Maybe I shouldn’t stay for your nap.”

Tara smirks, before shaking her head. “You can behave, I know you can. Strip and get in bed with me.” Tara pulls back the covers and slowly eases into the bed watching as Faith hesitates for a moment watching her before slowly taking her clothes off and climbing in on the other side. Tara turns to shift her body, pressing it against the slayer’s side and wrapping an arm around her stomach. Wriggling her body in tightly against the woman, Tara rubs her face against Faith’s neck, feeling her body slowly relaxing and whispers quietly before falling asleep. “I love you.”

“Ah, hell. You were fighting it all the way, weren‘t you babe?” Faith whispers wrapping her arm tightly around Tara and kissing her gently on the head. “And God help you, I love you, too.” Faith murmurs quietly, feeling a tear ease from her eye at saying those words for the first time in her life.

***

“Hmmm. You wakin’ up babe?” Faith moans quietly as she slowly comes to then groans softly, arching up as her nipple is sucked into a warm wet mouth. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Tara smiles around the nipple in her mouth before nibbling on it gently. 

“You… Oh God…” Faith pants quietly as she feels Tara’s stomach pressing into her, uncontrollably arching her hips up rotating slightly. “You can bite harder.” Faith finally gets out and jerks up hard as Tara bites down firmly on her nipple. 

Tara pulls the nipple up letting her teeth scrape across it as she lets it escape from her grasp. “Like that?” Tara looks up with dark blue eyes at Faith, seeing her half-lidded gaze and moans before pressing her stomach harder into Faith’s apex. 

“Yeah, that’s good for starters.” Faith grins before running her hands down Tara’s hair and upper back. “I thought you were supposed to be nappin’.”

“I did.” Tara smiles wickedly before easing her body a little further down Faith’s to place wet firm kisses around her belly button. “I grew up on a farm. I can run on three hours sleep. Trained myself so I had time to do everything needed around the house, the farm and school. Of course I do better with at least five hours sleep. But…” Tara trails off shrugging before nipping firmly across Faith’s lower abdomen. Slowly running her hand along the scar on her stomach, Tara frowns slightly before placing loving kisses across it before licking gently. Finally covering the scar completely she glances up looking into the dark eyes of the slayer and whispers. “Buffy?” 

Faith nods her head swallowing hard. “Yeah. Deserved it and worse.” Faith admits quietly.

“No, Faith. No one deserves something bad happening to them. And you definitely don’t deserve anything bad now. You deserve to be held, kissed and loved from now on.” Tara reaches up and runs her hand down the slayer’s cheek. “We all make mistakes. We just need to learn from them. And I know you’ve learned from yours.”

“You’re too good for me.” Faith growls out before grasping the hand stroking her cheek and placing kisses over the fingertips. “But I’ll be damned if I’m gonna give ya’ up.”

Tara smiles and quirks an eyebrow at her lover. “And I’ll be damned if I’ll let you give me up.” She laughs quietly as she sees a smile cross Faith’s face. Becoming serious for a moment Tara tilts her head and runs a finger over Faith’s lips. Easing her body back up the slayer’s, she leans in and kisses her lovingly. Running a hand through the brown hair, Tara places a kiss on one dimple then the other one before sucking on the cleft on Faith’s chin. 

Faith smiles at the tender kisses the witch is placing over her face and groans as the woman sucks on her chin, never realizing the pleasure she could receive from this simple caress. “Tara?”

Tara pulls away from where she’s sucking gently and places a lick up over the cleft before answering. “Yes.”

“Are there any other places that I wouldn’t think would turn me on that you want to show me?” Faith smirks teasingly at the witch. Watching the witch, her eyes widen at the wicked look coming across Tara’s face. 

“Want me to show you now? Or do you want to be surprised for future love-making?” Tara smiles crookedly at the slayer. Watching the emotions crossing the slayer’s face, Tara giggles lightly before leaning in and kissing her. “With the proper motivation anywhere can be a turn-on, Faith.” Tara runs her hand down one of the slayer’s arms and brings the hand up to her lips and licks up one weapon roughened finger before nibbling on the pad. Working her way down the finger and nipping gently on the skin between the thumb and forefinger, Tara sucks it into her mouth before caressing it with her tongue. 

Hitching in a breath, Faith groans, feeling like the skin Tara is sucking and licking has a direct link to her center. “Oh, shit.” Faith grounds out.

Tara smiles before nibbling up one side of a finger and around the other side before licking between the fingers. Gently easing a hand down the slayer’s side and hip, before she tickles along a thigh. Running her fingertips over Faith’s knee, Tara sucks a finger in her mouth playing her tongue over it while shifting her body slightly to run the hand from Faith’s knee up the inside of the slayer’s thigh to caress gently over the swollen, juice laden lips. Stroking a finger gently between the lips, Tara groans at the flood of liquid working its way out of the slayer. Taking three fingers and scooping up the juices easing out of the slayer, Tara smirks slightly around the finger in her mouth as Faith’s hips buck hard at the caress. Bringing the fingers up to Faith’s nipples, Tara coats both of them before releasing the finger in her mouth and shifting her body slightly, Tara grins at the glistening juices now coating each of the hardening nipples. 

“So Faith. What do you think?” Tara questions huskily watching the almost black eyes looking back at her. Blowing a cool breath of air across one nipple, Tara grins as it contracts to a smaller nub. Glancing at her fingers that are still covered in the slayer’s juices she smirks glancing up at the slayer’s lips. Shifting up to straddle the slayer’s hips, Tara leans down holding her fingers close to the Faith’s lips. “Do you mind?”

Faith groans deeply and closes her eyes shaking her head. It takes a couple tries but she finally gets the word out. “No, not at all. But are you tryin’ to kill me?”

“Oh, no. Maybe see if I can make you scream loud enough to make everyone in the hotel hear you. Or maybe make you pass out from the pleasure. I haven’t quite decided yet.” Tara whispers while gently coating the slayer’s lips with her own juices. Looking intently at the slayer’s lips, Tara licks her own lips. Smelling the slayer has been driving her nuts and she’s letting her own desire build almost to an unbearable level. Wanting to taste the slayer, Tara finally gives in and dives in kissing her roughly, licking up the juices before sliding her tongue into the slayer’s welcoming mouth.

Faith strokes her tongue strongly against Tara’s, enjoying the taste of herself on Tara’s tongue. Moving her hands from where they were caressing the witch’s back, Faith moves them around and pinches Tara’s nipples firmly before caressing each breast as she hears Tara growl into her mouth. 

Tara pulls away burying her face in the slayer’s neck, breathing heavily for a few moments, her body rocking back and forth. Nipping almost roughly at the skin under her lips, Tara shifts down and quickly licks up and over the slayer’s nipples alternating from one to the other biting down roughly on the hardened nub.

Faith growls loudly while wrapping her hands in Tara’s hair, gently trying to tug her back up to kiss her. 

Tara quickly comes up kissing Faith, wrapping her tongue repeatedly around the slayer’s until they both need to breathe. “I want you, Faith.” Tara growls out nipping down her neck and across her breasts, licking across her ribs as she makes her way quickly down the slayer’s body.

Faith arches up groaning. “I think you got me.”

“Not yet I don’t.” Tara nips down Faith’s stomach before sliding down to nip on Faith’s thighs. Inhaling deeply, Tara groans quietly before slowly running both hands up, separating the slayer’s outer lips before starting at the bottom of the slayer’s slit slowly licking up gathering all the juices she can before flicking her tongue quickly over the slayer’s swollen clit, making Faith jerk up hard. Wrapping an arm around one of the slayer’s thighs, anchoring herself to the woman, Tara quickly sucks the hot swollen muscle in her mouth, alternating sucking and licking while sliding two fingers easily into the slayer’s hot center. On the next stroke in her lover’s body, Tara adds another finger, stroking firmly, curling her middle finger up to stroke over the slayer’s sweet spot on each shift. Feeling Faith’s body tensing under her and her hands gripping in her hair tighter, Tara hums into Faith while sucking strongly and groans as she feels the slayer’s inner muscles clenching on her fingers. 

“SWEET MOTHER!!” Faith screams out as her body arches up lifting Tara with her as the orgasm works through her whole body, making her shake and cry out. “OH GOD TARAAAAA!!” Faith’s body shakes and crashes from one orgasm into another as Tara keeps up her stroking and sucking. 

Tara holds onto the bucking slayer, groaning into the woman, making her squirm even more. Finally pulling her mouth away, Tara pants heavily, keeping up the stroking, not believing the response of the woman. “God, Faith. You taste so good.” Tara growls before leaning down licking up the fluid literally flowing from the slayer. Still holding on as she rolls from one orgasm into another, finally collapsing on the bed her body still shaking uncontrollably. Tara finally slows her fingers down to a stop before easing them out. Quickly climbing back up the shuddering body of the slayer, Tara lays her body gently on top of hers, holding it tightly while placing gentle kisses on her face while stroking any body part she can reach, slowly calming her down. 

Faith tries to raise her arms to wrap around Tara, but doesn’t have the strength. Whimpering quietly instead and slowly opening her eyes, Faith sees stars instead of the room and groans closing her eyes back, as another strong orgasm works through her body. Long moments of Tara placing small kisses over her face and neck, hands stroking through her hair, down her neck, arms and sides, Faith finally has enough energy to raise her arms and wrap them around Tara. Her body still working with the aftershocks of the multiple orgasms, Faith partially gets her breath back and whispers. “Shit.”

Tara hears Faith’s heartfelt word and chuckles quietly in response. Leaning up slightly to look in the slayer’s eyes, she smiles softly seeing the completely dazed eyes of the slayer looking back at her. “Are you okay, love?” Watching as it takes a moment for Faith to process the question, Tara smiles when she gets a half-smirk in response. “I’ll take that as a better than okay.” 

“You fuckin’ killed me.” Faith hoarsely grunts out, closing her eyes as another small orgasm works through her body, making her shift her hips up slightly. “What did you do?”

“Loved you with everything in me.” Tara whispers placing a kiss on her neck as she shifts her body down to rest her head on the slayer’s chest. Shifting her stomach to rest firmly against the slayer, smiling as she hears Faith groan and wrap her legs around hers, grinding herself slowly into her. 

Faith jerks after grinding herself into the witch’s stomach as another orgasm works through her body from her slow grind. “Fuck me.” She growls shaking her head. “Don’t do that again.”

“Why not?” Tara whispers placing small kisses on the velvety soft skin of the slayer’s breast. 

“Because I don’t have the fuckin’ energy to return the favor.” Faith finally gets out before chuckling quietly. “Ah, hell. Who’s that?” Faith snarls loudly as she hears a knock at their door.

“It’s me. I drew short straw to tell you guys not to worry about dinner, we’re eating the left over lasagna and we’ll make sandwiches if we need it. Oh, and by the way, if you get any louder, Faith, they’ll be able to hear you at Caritas.” Cordelia snarks through the door, before quietly laughing as she heads back downstairs.

“Bitch.” Faith growls before shifting her head and looking at the clock. “Did we sleep that late or were you driving me crazy for that long?”

Chuckling quietly, Tara looks at the clock and then lays her head back down on the slayer’s chest. “Maybe a combination of both. I didn’t really look to see what time it was when I woke up.”

Tara continues running her hands gently over the slayer before shifting her body to lie beside her so she can stroke more of the warm, soft skin. Lying on her side, she props her head up with her hand while lightly stroking the slayer. Smiling as she hears what can only be called purrs coming from Faith she glances up looking in the dark eyes with laughing blue eyes. “You like this?”

Faith nods her head watching as Tara smiles softly as she goes back to watching her hand play over her body. Finally having enough strength, Faith reaches up and wraps her arm around the back of Tara, stroking firmly down her back smirking as Tara groans and arches into her body. 

“I’m startin’ to get my energy back.” Faith growls playfully, before shifting her body so she’s facing Tara. “Slayer stamina finally shows back up.” 

Tara smirks at Faith. “So what are you going to do now that you got your second wind?”

Leaning in Faith presses a strong kiss on the side of Tara’s neck before pulling away looking into the midnight blue eyes. “I’m gonna see if I can make you scream louder than I did.”

Tara grins and raises an eyebrow. “I guess that’s only fair.” Tara runs her hand up to slide through Faith’s hair clasping gently behind the slayer’s neck, urging her in for a long passionate kiss. 

“Guys I hate to tell you this, but Cordy had a vision and we’re gonna need you, Faith.” Angel calls through the door after knocking on it quickly.

“Fuck!” Faith glares heatedly at the door.

“Go, love. I’ll help Cordy, Angel.” Tara lets Angel know as she hops up out of the bed dressing quickly. 

“Do I have time for a shower, Fang?” Faith yells as she rolls out of bed looking for her clothes.

“Quick one, we’ll get the weapons together.” Angel answers before turning to head back downstairs. 

“Go ahead and shower here, I’ll go get you some clothes.” Tara offers as she heads towards the door.

“Sorry.” Faith calls after the woman, watching her quietly.

Turning to look at Faith, Tara smiles softly. “It‘s okay, love. Things happen. Take a shower, I‘ll be back in a few minutes.” Tara quickly unlocks the door before running down the hallway to Faith’s room grabbing a pair of her leather pants, tank top, socks, bra and her leather jacket just in case. Running back to her bedroom, she places the clothes on the bed and grabs the slayer’s boots setting them on the floor by the clothes. Smiling softly towards the bathroom door hearing the water running, Tara turns around heading downstairs, being sure to shut the door behind her.

***


	9. Chapter 9

“Can I get you anything else, Cordy?” Tara asks softly after getting the woman some aspirin and juice. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, laying a cool cloth over her forehead.

“No, thanks.” Cordelia closes her eyes against the pain shooting through her head. Taking a brief breath she whispers. “I’m afraid I may have upset Faith earlier. I really didn’t mean to.”

“Shhh. It’s okay, Cordy.” Tara runs a gentle hand over her forehead, sending a soothing energy to the woman. “She’s okay. I think it upset her more that she mentioned what happened to me.”

“She didn’t give any details or anything if you were wondering.” Cordelia opens her eyes and looks into Tara’s calm blue eyes. 

“She told me what she said.” Tara’s lips quirk up slightly. “She knows now that I’m not upset.”

Cordy chuckles and then groans as it sends a pain shooting through her head. “Damn! It was feeling better until I laughed.” Opening her eyes again a few moments later she looks into blue eyes. “I would say she definitely knows you’re not mad at her, if the screams coming from the room were anything to go by.” Cordy looks knowingly at Tara before smirking as she sees the slight blush cross Tara’s face before Tara laughs in acknowledgement.

“I guess that would be a dead give-a-way, wouldn’t it?” Tara shakes her head slightly. “We’ll definitely be moving to a different room tomorrow.”

“Don’t rush. Wesley turns this funny color then runs into another room whenever it happens. It’s quite entertaining.” Cordy smiles at the remembrance. 

Tara chuckles at first then laughs quietly. “Faith wouldn’t care. Hell, she’d probably be willing to put on a show just to irritate you guys.” Tara shakes her head blushing again, before opening her eyes wide. “Shit. I’ve been the one unconsciously leaving the doors open and she’s the one been running to shut them. Maybe you need to worry about me more than Faith.”

Cordy can’t help but chuckle at the look on the witch’s face. “Angel gave me an idea as to why that might be happening.” At the questioning lift of the witch’s eyebrow Cordelia grins. “Something about the soulmate thing. You two more or less sharing your personality traits is one of the side effects.”

Tara blinks a couple times thinking about it. “Hmm. That gives me something to seriously consider. If she’s learning some of my calmness, and I’m getting some of her bravado and attitude…” Tara trails off tilting her head slightly. “That might explain a few things.” Nodding her head she smiles. “I think this will actually be a good thing for both of us.”

Cordelia smiles before patting Tara’s hand that was unconsciously still stroking her forehead. “My headache’s gone. You can stop the mojo now.”

Tara blinks and looks at Cordelia. “You know?”

Cordelia smiles teasingly at the witch. “Yes. Thank you for your help.” Cordelia shifts in the bed to lie on her side, propping her head up and watching as Tara shifts to cross her legs up and rest her elbows on her knees. “You don’t have to answer or anything, but what brought you here to LA?”

Tara stops all movement for a moment before reaching down to pluck gently at the comforter. “Something happened that made it impossible for me to stay in Sunnydale.” Tara explains quietly.

“The question is, is what?” Cordelia questions, shifting to sit facing the witch. 

Tara shakes her head looking down briefly before looking up and seeing the very real concern and worry in Cordelia’s eyes. Sighing quietly, Tara slowly explains everything that happened in Sunnydale with Willow. 

Cordelia’s mouth dropped open at the beginning of the story and had never completely closed through the whole thing. At the end of the story she shakes her head and swallows quietly. “I don’t know what’s more shocking, the fact that Willow is gay or that she’s turned into an evil bitch.”

Tara looks up with surprise on her face. “She isn’t evil so much as addicted to the black magic. She can’t help it. I’m afraid something pretty earth shattering is going to have to happen for her to have some sense knocked into her.” Tara shrugs slightly before frowning. “She would actually be considered bi-sexual. She has been with a man, and she would probably be open to being with a man in the future.”

Cordelia waves her hand before stating. “Whatever. I wouldn’t have thought she would have the balls to be out like that. Not little mousy Willow. Then you add the black magic woman into the mix it’s just mind boggling.”

Tara sighs before dropping her face into her hands grumbling quietly to herself.

Cordelia thinks about what she’d said and groans quietly. “Tara, I’m sorry. It just kind of shocked me that the little redhead I grew up tormenting has changed so much. It just kind of sent me off on a tangent.”

“That’s okay, Cordelia.” Tara stops and tilts her head before frowning deeply. “SHIT!” Tara jumps off the bed and runs out the door, followed quickly by a shocked Cordelia. 

Tara runs down the stairs as Wes, helped by Gunn comes limping in with Angel helping Faith. “What happened?” Tara growls roughly running up to Faith reaching out a shaking hand to the bloodied and bruised slayer. 

“There were six of the demons, not the three that Cordelia saw in the vision.” Wesley mutters before groaning as Gunn helps him sit down. 

“Yeah, and they were some tough bastards.” Gunn grunts out, before slowly working his way to the First Aid kit. 

“Who’s hurt worse?” Tara murmurs while helping her lover sit down on one of the couches in the lobby, brushing the hair back away from the bruised face. “Love?” She whispers quietly. 

“Help Gunn and Wes first.” Faith groans quietly opening her one good eye seeing the worried look in her lover’s blue eyes. “I’ll heal from my wounds faster, and I ain’t dyin’ so you should work on those two.”

Tara looks searchingly in her lover’s eye before easing up and kissing her lightly on her forehead. Looking over to Angel she cocks her head. “Can you get her upstairs and into our bed? I’ll help out Gunn and Wes first. Are you going to be okay?”

Angel nods his head. “All I’ll need is probably a couple quarts of blood and some rest. I’ll be good in a day or two.” Angel reaches down and helps Faith stand. “Come on, you’ve been ordered to bed.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Faith mutters quietly. 

Tara starts unpacking the First Aid kit before turning to watch Angel help Faith up the stairs. “Please tell me you killed the demons.”

“All gone.” Faith nods towards her lover, trying to smile through her bloodied lip. 

“Lay down and don’t fucking move until I tell you to.” Tara growls out watching Faith’s slow progress.

“Yes, mom.” Faith murmurs groaning as she puts too much weight on her twisted left ankle.

Cordelia looks stunned as she watches Angel help Faith up the stairs before turning to an obviously beat up Wesley and Gunn, but they were in a hell of a lot better shape than Faith. “What can I do? And how come Faith is so messed up?”

Gunn leans his head back and closes his eyes. “Because she saved our lives, is why. Her sixth sense kicked in when the other three demons snuck up behind us. She went after them herself as they were ready to attack me and Wes.”

Wes nods his head while grabbing the alcohol, rubbing it over a cut on his own chest, cleaning it before pressing a bandage on it, taping it down as he watches Tara cut the shirt off Gunn, probing his ribs gently. 

“I think you’ve got a couple broken ribs, Charles.” Tara looks up with worried eyes. “It doesn’t look like they punctured a lung, but I should strap them for you.”

Gunn nods his head before looking down smiling. “You sure you wanna stick with the slayer? I could use you around.” 

Tara smirks up at Gunn. “Sorry, but you’re a little too firm in certain places.” Tara pokes gently at his pecs. “I like a little more softness.”

Gunn chuckles, then groans at the pain from his side. “Don’t make me laugh, witch.”

“Sorry, Charles.” Tara smiles apologetically at the man before reaching around for the Ace bandages. “Can you lean forward so I can tape up your ribs?” Tara watches as Gunn leans forward slightly and she works at gently wrapping the bandages around Gunn. Glancing over at Wes, Tara watches as Cordelia cuts his pants away from the wound on his calf. “Do you need any help, Cordelia?”

“I’ve got it.” Cordelia glances up smiling sadly. “I think Faith got the worst of it.”

“I’m good.” Gunn smiles as Tara finishes bandaging his ribs. “Go take care of Faith.”

Angel comes slowly down the stairs. “I have her lying in your bed. I took her socks and shoes off, but I didn’t think you’d want me taking the rest of her clothes off.” Angel trails off frowning. “She kind of passed out, but I think she’ll be okay.” 

Tara pales at Angel’s comment. “I need to probably get some ice and the bigger First Aid kit.” Tara jumps up running towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

Cordelia frowns before heading quickly into the break room grabbing the big First Aid kit. Walking back out she watches as Tara comes jogging back through with a bucket of ice.

“Thanks Cordy.” Tara whispers as she grabs the kit from the woman before heading quickly up the stairs and to Faith.

“Is Faith going to be okay?” Cordelia questions Angel as he walks closer to them.

“She’s tough. She’s a slayer. She’s pretty banged up but she should be fine in a week or so.” Angel answers quietly. 

“She better be. I don’t want to have a very seriously pissed off witch around here.” Cordelia mutters before kneeling back down to finish bandaging up Wes’ leg. “There you go, Wes. Do either one of you need anything else? Hurt anywhere else?”

Wes and Gunn both shake their heads. “Just need to head to the room. Sleep in.” Gunn grunts out quietly as he slowly stands, clasping his ribs. “I’ll go run out and get breakfast in the morning. I have a feeling the witch won’t be cooking for a while.”

Angel shakes his head. “No, I don’t think she will. Dig out the take-out menus guys.” Angel heads down to the kitchen to grab some blood to take back to his apartment.

***

Tara closes the door to their room gently, seeing Faith lying on her bed she feels her heart skip a beat at the wounded slayer. “Oh, love.” Tara cries out quietly before quickly walking to the bed, setting the kit on the bed while putting the ice on the nightstand. Looking at her lover’s ripped and bloody clothes she shakes her head and opens the kit, pulling out the scissors to gently cut the clothes away from her body. 

“Sorry about the clothes. We’ll get you a new pair of leather pants when you feel up to it.” Tara whispers more to herself than the slayer. Reaching up to brush the hair from Faith’s face she frowns running a gentle hand down her bruised cheek. “What did you do to yourself? Am I going to have to go out with you from now on to make sure you’re okay?” Sighing quietly Tara walks into the bathroom and runs warm water over a couple washcloths and grabs a towel before heading back into the bedroom. 

Gently easing to sit beside Faith, Tara gently washes the dried blood off the slayer’s body. Seeing the numerous cuts and bruises Tara scowls. Seeing that some of the cuts were already trying to heal she growls and grabs out the rubbing alcohol to quickly clean the wounds. “Don’t need you to get an infection because these damn things heal up before I have a chance to clean them.” Double checking the slayer’s front, she gently rolls her over on her stomach and checks out her back, breathing a sigh of relief when she doesn’t see any wounds or bruises on her back. Gently easing her onto her back again, Tara gently runs her fingers over the slayer’s body, feeling a couple broken ribs and what looks like possible internal damage. Frowning heavily, Tara takes a deep breath and prays to the Goddess to help Faith. Praying and sending as much healing energy as she has into the slayer, hoping that it will do some good. Unfortunately knowing that healing is definitely not her strong point, Tara makes a mental note to work heavily on strengthening her healing ability. Finally giving as much as she can, she pulls her hands away softly smiling to see the lessening in the bruises. Pressing her fingers gently against the slayer’s stomach, she sighs in relief as it gives properly this time. “Never thought I’d be glad to know as much about the human anatomy as I do.” Tara whispers quietly thinking about her own abuse, learning what was serious and what wasn’t.

Slowly working her way down the rest of her lover’s body, she doesn’t feel anything else damaged. Remembering her limping slightly, Tara looks again at the ankles and sees her left ankle swollen slightly. Grabbing a small hand towel, Tara puts some of the ice in it before grabbing an Ace bandage. Gently wrapping the ice around her ankle, Tara wraps the bandage around it to keep it in place. Working back to her ribs, Tara shifts her up and gently slides her body behind Faith’s to help prop her up while slowly wrapping her ribs. Gently laying her back down she puts more ice in a couple of the washcloths. Grabbing another small Ace bandage, she places the ice on the slayer’s ribs and tucks the ace bandage into the ones wrapped around her ribs. Gently shifting it to make sure it will stay put, Tara sighs before standing up to get a blanket from the drawer to gently drape across the slayer’s body before sitting back down beside her lover and placing the other ice-laden cloth gently on the slayer’s cheek and eye. Running her other hand through Faith’s hair, she smiles softly as she hears the slayer moan quietly. 

“You’ll be okay, love.” Tara quietly whispers to Faith. “Just rest. If you’re a good girl I’ll fix you the biggest omelet you’ve ever seen for breakfast.” 

Faith slowly opens her eye tries to smile. “Do I get hash browns with that omelet?”

Tara’s eyes lighten and she smiles at Faith. “Two dozen egg omelet with sausage, bacon, ham, tomatoes, green peppers, cheese oozing from it. A plate full of nice crispy hash browns and a dozen homemade biscuits. I might even bring you up a pot of coffee and some orange juice, also.”

“Sounds good.” Faith murmurs watching Tara. “Sorry about being fucked up.”

Tara shakes her head and shifts her body so she’s leaning over Faith, but not touching her anywhere but where’s she’s holding the ice to her face. “You’ll be fine. You did worry me, though.” Tara swallows heavily. “Want me to get you some pain killers and juice?”

Faith concentrates on her body, noticing that her ribs and stomach already feel a hundred percent better than they had before. “You helped my ribs and internals, didn’t you?”

“As much as I could. I think the Goddess took pity on you and helped me out somewhat.” Tara smiles crookedly at her lover. “Do you want anything?”

Faith nods her head slightly. “I’m thirsty. I’m hungry also, but I probably shouldn’t eat much of anything right now.” 

“I can run downstairs and bring you up a pitcher of juice and water to drink. Maybe make you some toast with butter and a little bit of jam to eat?” Tara offers quietly before leaning down and placing a kiss gently on the slayer’s lips before pulling back running a finger lightly over the split on her bottom lip.

“Would you mind?” Faith questions after Tara pulls away from the feather light kiss.

“Never.” Tara whispers. “Do you want anything else?”

Faith shakes her head gently. “That’ll be great.”

Tara smiles gently. “Let me look under the ice.” Tara gently pulls the wash cloth away looking at her lover’s face, seeing the swelling has started going down, but it’s still very bruised and swollen. Gently placing it back on her cheek, she looks in Faith’s good eye. “Can you hold this to your face while I run downstairs?”

“Of course.” Faith’s lips slide up. “Thank you, babe.”

“You’re welcome, love.” Tara whispers as she quickly stands up, gathering the kit and placing it on the table before hesitating at the door. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, that’ll be good.” Faith hoarsely calls out. 

Tara nods as she slides out of the room and hurries down the stairs to gather up the items for Faith.

***

Tara quickly places everything on a large tray, grabbing more ice before she quickly heads back upstairs to their bedroom. Juggling the tray carefully, she opens the door and walks in, pushing it closed with her hip smiling softly as she see’s Faith has shifted more towards the middle of the bed. 

Faith looks up when she hears the door open and smirks at her witch. Placing the almost completely melted rag over in the ice bucket, Faith reaches down, feeling the ice almost melted on her ribs, also. 

“I’ll take care of that.” Tara quickly crosses to the bed, setting the tray on the bed gently, she hands the slayer a piece of toast. “Here, eat this while I get some more ice fixed for you.” Tara turns and looks in the other ice bucket, seeing a small amount. Quickly squeezing the water out of the wrap, she packs the rest of the ice before grabbing the other bucket to put more in it. Walking around the bed to gently ease the other cloth and melted ice from the slayer’s ribs while replacing it with the ice in her hands. Walking back around she grabs a glass of juice and helps prop the slayer up so she can drink. Tara smiles softly as she watches her drain the glass. “Do you want some more juice?”

“Please.” Faith groans. 

Tara helps hold her steady while grabbing the pillows to prop her up so she can drink and eat easier. Grasping the glass from Faith, she pours more orange juice in it and hands it to the slayer. Walking down to the end of the bed, Tara unwraps the Ace bandage and pulls the wet cloth away from the ankle, seeing the swelling’s gone, she smiles. Walking back up she grabs another dry towel and Ace bandage before drying the slayer’s ankle and wrapping it up. Placing the towel on the bed where the ice had melted and soaked the comforter, Tara covers the slayer’s legs with the blanket. 

Faith curiously watches as the witch continues checking her wounds and helping her. Reaching forward the slight distance, she grabs another piece of toast munching it quickly. 

Tara carefully sits down watching as Faith makes short work of the toast. Filling the glass with the last of the juice, Tara hands it to Faith along with a couple pain pills. 

Faith looks at the pain pills placed in her hand to Tara and back again. 

“Take them, Faith. Make me feel better that you might get a couple hours of sleep.” Tara runs a hand gently across Faith’s blanket covered thigh. 

Faith frowns before quickly popping them in her mouth and swallowing them down with the rest of her juice. Finally allowing her body to give in, Faith looks up at Tara. “I think I’m about ready to crash.”

“That’s all right, love.” Tara grabs the glass from the slayer, placing it on the tray she stands and moves the tray to the table before walking back to the bed, removing the pillows propping Faith up and helping her to gently lie back down on the bed. “Sleep love.”

“Want you here.” Faith indicates her good side with a tired wave of her hand.

“Do you need another blanket?” Tara questions and at Faith’s shake of the head, she slowly strips her clothes off before easing under the blanket to lie beside the slayer, keeping a small distance between her body and Faith’s.

Faith closes her good eye as she feels her limbs getting heavier. “Closer.” She whispers wrapping an arm around the witch urging her closer as she falls asleep.

“I love you.” Tara whispers before gently pressing her body against the slayer’s side and gently easing her arm low across the slayer’s stomach, away from her hurt body, snuggling into her shoulder and sighing quietly. “I need you to be more careful in the future, love. I don’t know how much of you being hurt my heart can handle.” 

Tara silently lies there beside the slayer gently stroking her fingers over the woman’s lower abdomen, quietly watching Faith sleep. Softly kissing the strong shoulder, Tara smiles sadly. “Anything you want, if it’s within my power I’ll give it to you.” Tara whispers quietly. “You already have my heart, soul and body. I thought I knew love, but I was so, so wrong.” Tara places another kiss on the shoulder before shifting in more comfortably against the slayer and slowly falling asleep.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Tara smiles as she eases back in the bedroom, glancing at a still sleeping Faith. Obviously between her being hurt, the healing spell and the pain killers they knocked her out good. Setting the platter of food and drinks on the table she walks to the bed and eases down running a gentle hand down the slayer’s cheek. Still badly bruised, but the swelling was down. As she starts to pull her hand away, she jumps slightly when Faith clasps it and presses it back against her cheek. 

“Good mornin’.” Faith opens her eyes and smiles as she can now see out of both eyes.

“Good morning, love. How are you feeling?” Tara smiles lovingly at Faith. 

“Feelin’ pretty good, actually.” Faith smirks before flaring her nostrils.

Tara chuckles seeing Faith’s nose start to twitch. “Let me get your breakfast.” As she starts to pull away, Faith captures her hand again. 

“Not before I get a kiss.” Faith growls out pulling Tara in for a quick hard kiss. “That’ll do until I get some food in me.”

Tara laughs running her hand gently through the slayer’s hair. “Want to hit the bathroom first?”

Faith growls then smiles apologetically. “I probably should. My bladder is a little on the full side.”

Tara grins. “I would say so after the amount of fluids you drank last night. Do you want to try on your own, or do you want some help?” Tara shifts off the bed to stand ready to help the slayer.

“Let me see what I’m workin’ with.” Faith growls as she slides her body to the edge of the bed and swings her legs down. Glancing up as Tara wraps an arm around her to help her stand. “Thanks.” Faith stands up and gingerly puts some weight on her ankle, as it supports her she adds more weight and sighs quietly. “Ankle seems like it can support me. Let me try it.” 

Tara steps back away from Faith and watches her with concerned eyes as she slowly takes a couple steps, just a hint of a limp to her steps. “How’s your ribs and abdomen feeling?” 

Faith glances up and smiles. “Almost good as new. I don’t know what you did, but you took care of my busted ribs and I’m pretty sure some serious internal damage.”

Tara nods her head in agreement. “Do you want me to go get you some clothes? Or do you want to wear one of my shirts and pair of shorts?”

“Yours will work. Don’t plan on wearin’ ‘em for long.” Faith eyes the witch.

“No, because you’ll be lying back down to rest.” Tara seriously eyes the slayer, no give in her look. 

“You’re gonna be a pain in the ass, ain’t ya?” Faith growls as she walks towards the bathroom.

“Yes.” Tara smiles as she walks to the dresser and grabs clothes out for the slayer, walking to the bathroom door. Leaning against the wall, she smirks as she hears Faith tell her to come on in. Easing open the door, she watches as Faith finishes washing her face. “If you want, after you eat, you can take either a bath or shower to clean what I wasn’t able to get off you last night. And if you’re a really good slayer, I’ll even help clean you.”

Faith grins appreciatively her eyes roaming over the witch. “You going to join me in the shower?”

“If you’re a good girl.” Tara grins as she walks up to Faith. “Here’s you something to wear. If you need help, yell.”

“I’m good.” Faith murmurs as she watches Tara leave the bathroom. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Tara calls back over her shoulder as she walks to the table, pouring a cup of coffee for Faith and a glass of juice. Pouring herself a cup, she sits down and crosses her legs watching as Faith walks slowly to the chair and gingerly sits down, wincing slightly.

“Seizing up?” Tara tilts her head

Faith glances up into Tara’s blue eyes and nods. “A bit. A good long soak in the tub might help.”

“That can be arranged.” Tara watches as Faith quickly works her way through the plates of food she brought up. Reaching over, she refills Faiths coffee cup before topping off her own. 

As Faith reaches for another biscuit, she glances up seeing Tara watching her intently. “What?”

“I enjoy watching you eat.” Tara smiles looking in the slayer’s eyes. “You eat, fight and make love the same way.”

Faith frowns looking at the witch. “What’cha mean?”

“Total concentration on the task at hand.” Tara grins. “And that is definitely a good thing.” Tara winks watching Faith’s eyes darken slightly.

“Just wait.” Faith growls lightly. “I still owe you for last night. We were interrupted, you know.”

“I know.” Tara nods in agreement. “But that isn’t a problem. I just want to make sure you’re healed properly.”

“I’m healed good ‘nough.” Faith growls out, stretching her leg to run up Tara’s under the table. “And I still got the HH factor going on, here.” 

Tara quirks her eyebrow at the slayer. “I can help you out with that, but you are to behave yourself. I don’t want you twisting around and causing yourself pain.”

“I ain’t lettin’ you fix my problem, if you’re not going to let me have fun.” Faith snarls her lip up. “At one time, I would’ve been all over that. But not with you. Never with you.”

Tara tilts her head watching the slayer intently for a few long moments. “Faith…” She sighs trying to think of the best way to phrase what she wants to say. “Don’t look at it as you’re the only one receiving any pleasure. I enjoy giving pleasure to you immensely. More than I ever would have thought possible. I can guarantee that this won’t be one-sided. I’m sure in the future the tables will be turned...” Tara stops and smirks at that thought. “But don’t think just because I want to please you that you have to return the favor. Sometimes a loving relationship is allowing the other person to love you. And that‘s what you really have to remember, Faith. This is a relationship. You can tell me if I‘m wrong, but you‘ve never had one before and it‘s about give and take. Let me give you this, please.”

Faith listens quietly as her witch tries to explain how she looks at their relationship. Realizing she’s thinking about her usual one-night stands, her get some get gone attitude. This is a forever deal, things were different. Looking deeply into blue eyes, Faith sees the love and caring this wonderful woman has for her, and feels humbled by the intensity of the emotions. “You know I’m gonna fuck up at times, don’t ya?” Faith mutters quietly. “I’m gonna say stupid things and probably hurt your feelings. I’m gonna get angry and need to go out to blow off steam.”

Tara nods her head at the rogue slayer. “That’s who you are, love. I don’t ever want you to change. You are who you are.”

Faith smiles crookedly at Tara before becoming very serious. “One thing I do wanna tell ya’, I won’t ever do anything to hurt ya’ physically and I’ll never cheat on ya’. I give ya’ my solemn oath.”

Tara shakes her head. “It never even occurred to me that you would do either of those things, Faith. Whether you realize it or not, we are a part of each other now. You’ve already changed more than most people realize. So have I.” Tara chuckles quietly. “But you still have your attitude. It’s just a little more tempered with my calmness. Whereas my calmness now has more attitude.”

“So, you‘re trying to say that in a roundabout way, I wanted to jump myself?” Faith smirks thinking about it.

Tara blinks a couple times and then laughs. “Very well could be. I’ve never been like that with anyone before. You asking me out on a date then a few minutes later being attacked by me is not how I would normally act.”

Faith grins as she finishes her breakfast and picks up her coffee cup. “So, does this soulmate thingy with our sharing personalities, mean we’re gonna share other things?”

Tara frowns looking at the slayer. “What do you mean?”

“Am I gonna be able to turn Cordelia into a snake? And will you be able to knock Angel on his ass?” Faith tries not to laugh as she watches the emotions crossing the woman’s face. “I mean we’re influencing each other in other ways, I was just wondering if it would change other stuff.”

Tara opens her mouth and then closes it back, tilting her head slightly thinking heavily about what the slayer was saying. Finally shaking her head Tara smirks. “That could be very interesting, but I don’t think so. I think it’s more on an emotional and spiritual level that the changes happen, not the physical level.” 

Faith nods her head sighing heavily and almost whining. “Damn, I was so looking forward to watching you kick Angel’s ass. That would’a been somethin’ to see.”

Tara chuckles at the joking slayer. “Sure you were. You were imagining Cordelia slithering around on the floor, is what you were thinking about!”

Faith grins and nods. “Busted.”

Tara smiles as Faith continues gently running her foot up and down her leg. “Did you get enough to eat, or do you want more?”

Faith looks at the empty plates and chuckles. “I’m good for now.” Shifting up in the chair to grab the coffee, Faith groans quietly as her ribs pull. 

“Here, let me get it.” Tara quickly reaches for the coffee and fills the slayer’s cup with the last of the coffee. “Do you think you’re going to want some more coffee?”

Faith watches as Tara quickly fills her cup and grins. “Yeah, I can probably drink some more.”

Tara nods her head and stands stacking everything and putting it back on the tray. “Do you want to take a bath, soak for a while in hot water to see if that loosens you up some?” As Faith nods Tara kneels down beside the slayer, running her hand gently through her dark hair. “Do you want bubbles, or maybe some nice smelling salts in the water?”

“You gonna make me all girly?” Faith chuckles and leans into the hand that’s now cupping the side of her cheek. 

“Well you are a girl.” Tara giggles. “Maybe I should say a woman. An extremely gorgeous, sexy woman.” Tara leans up and kisses Faith gently. “Plus I have some healing salts I was going to put in the tub to help you out.”

“That’s fine.” Faith agrees quietly, while capturing Tara before she can pull too far away and pulls her in for a deeper, longer kiss. 

“Mmmm.” Tara hums as she pulls away. Looking into the darkening eyes of the slayer, Tara quirks her lips up and presses a quick kiss on her lips before standing and walking towards the bathroom. “Let me get your bath ready. After I help you in I’ll run downstairs and make some more coffee.”

Faith feels a happiness and contentment that she can’t ever remember feeling before. Standing quickly before grunting as she grasps her ribs she shakes her head. “Damn, maybe I shouldn’t have moved so quick. Girlfriend did a good job, but they’re gonna still need time.”

Tara stands at the door watching and listening to Faith and shakes her head. “Told you.” Tara walks over and wraps an arm gently around the slayer’s waist and leans in hugging her softly. “Take it easy. Let me help. I know it goes against your nature, but humor me, okay?”

Faith growls quietly and nods her head. “’Kay. But just know this isn’t gonna become a habit.”

Tara chuckles. “I hope not. I’d rather you come home to me whole, not in multi-colored, broken pieces.”

Faith rolls her eyes and grumbles quietly. “That ain’t quite what I meant.”

“I know.” Tara leans up and kisses Faith on the forehead before shifting to her side and walking with her to the bathroom. “Let’s get you all safe and snug in a nice hot bath.”

“You gonna join me?” Faith raises an eyebrow at the witch.

“It isn’t quite big enough for two people, Faith. Especially if you lay and soak in it like you should.” Tara explains as she turns and helps Faith take her clothes off. Running a gentle hand over the bruised and discolored ribs. “Check the water and tell me if it’s too hot.”

Faith watches the witch, really wanting to kiss her breathless, but refraining for the time being. “Yeah, check the water.” Faith mumbles turning and shifting down to put her hand in, smiling as it’s good and hot, but not scalding. Just the way she likes it. “It’s good.” Faith leans back up and turns to Tara who’s shifted closer to the tub. 

“Let’s get you in, love.” Tara whispers, and offers Faith her arms to make sure she’s steady as she steps in and slowly lowers her body into the hot water, groaning and smiling. As she gets settled, Tara turns the water off and watches as Faith slides a little deeper into the aromatic water. “I’ll be back in a bit. Do you want anything else besides more coffee?”

“You.” Faith opens her eyes and runs her tongue unconsciously over her lips while eyeing the witch up and down.

Tara shakes her head smiling softly. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Faith watches as Tara walks out of the bathroom and sighs quietly, “I don’t deserve you. You deserve someone that can give you the world.” Faith whispers. “But I dare anyone to try and take you away from me. I’ll rip their fuckin’ hearts out.” Faith growls roughly. Easing further down in the water so it comes up over her shoulders she leans her head back on the towel Tara had rolled up and placed there earlier, closing her eyes and enjoying the heat seeping into her body. 

***

“How’s Faith?” Cordelia questions Tara as she watches the woman heading towards the kitchen with the tray filled with empty plates. 

“Better. Her ribs and abdomen are trying to seize up on her. The side of her face is still bruised badly, but the swelling has gone down immensely.” Tara smiles softly at Cordelia. “Thanks for asking.”

“I figure she must be feeling halfway decent if she ate all that.” Cordelia waves towards the tray. 

“Food is one thing that Faith won’t ever give up easily.” Tara quirks her lips up teasingly. “I won’t bother telling you the other.”

Cordelia rolls her eyes before laughing. “You don’t need to. Everybody learned about her hungry and horny theory in Sunnydale.”

“I would have liked to have known her then.” Tara whispers quietly unconsciously glancing upwards as if seeking Faith out.

Cordelia stops and thinks about the slayer when she first came to Sunnydale, how tough and brash the woman was. Wondering now how much of that was a front. “I know you two talked, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But did she talk about when she came to Sunnydale?”

Tara looks curiously at Cordelia. “If you want to talk, would you mind following me downstairs so I can fix her some more coffee? We can talk while I’m getting the dishes done and the coffee’s brewing.”

Cordelia nods and walks with Tara down to the kitchen watching as the witch places the dishes in the sink, running water to wash them while grinding coffee beans and preparing the coffee maker.

“She talked about how she came in acting all big and bad.” Tara quietly admits after she gets the coffee started before turning to start the dishes. “If you’re wondering, it was all pretty much an act. She was hurting and scared.”

“I kind of figured it was. But hindsight’s twenty-twenty.” Cordelia admits sadly. “I was a bitch to her. Hell I still am, but now it’s almost like a habit more than anything.”

Tara smiles as she rinses the dishes. “Well don’t change. She likes irritating the hell out of you.”

“Oh, great. Now I’m entertainment.” Cordelia snarks before laughing quietly. “Have you seen the guys this morning?”

“I ran into Gunn as he was heading out to get donuts. I offered to fix breakfast for them, but he told me not to worry. While the biscuits were baking I ran up to check on Wesley. He was limping around, but said he was okay.” Tara finishes washing the dishes before grabbing a towel to dry and put them away.

“I saw Gunn. I haven’t seen Wes yet.” Cordelia admits. “I’m glad it looks like everyone will be okay. Faith had me worried last night.”

“Me too.” Tara admits almost indiscernibly. Grabbing the thermos, Tara quickly fills it with the coffee. 

“Go take care of her. Don’t worry about food, we’ll be ordering lunch and dinner out. Oh, and don‘t you dare tell her I was worried about her!!” Cordelia smiles as Tara grins at her before hurrying out of the kitchen. 

***

Placing the coffee on the table, Tara quickly walks into the bathroom. Smiling as she sees Faith stretched out with her body completely submerged in the hot water and her head lying back on the towel. Easing down to sit on the side of the tub, Tara runs her hand through the water, noticing it’s starting to cool. Quietly watching Faith for a few moments she smirks, realizing the slayer has fallen asleep. “Good thing you didn’t shift down under the water and drown. You would really piss me off.” Tara whispers reaching up and running her hand through Faith’s hair.

“Nah. Wanna stick around and piss you off other ways instead.” Faith smirks opening her eyes looking at the witch. 

“Hmmm.” Tara murmurs quietly just looking at the slayer. “Your water’s cooling. Want me to add some more hot water and salts so you can soak a while longer?”

Faith shifts feeling her side moving easier, debating on soaking a while longer or washing and getting out. 

Tara watches as Faith debates and shakes her head making the decision for the slayer. “Soak longer.” Tara lets some of the cooling water out while turning the hot water on, using her hand to swirl it around to mix with the other water before plugging the tub back up, letting the hot water continue to run adding more healing salts. Continuing to swirl her hand around she glances up to Faith and smiles as she’s closed her eyes again and slid a little deeper into the water. As the water heats up nicely, Tara turns the hot water off and gingerly sits down beside the tub, her hand still trailing in the water watching Faith soak. 

“You gonna just watch me become a prune?” Faith asks huskily before opening her eyes and smirking at the witch.

“Yes.” Tara admits softly. Shifting her hand slightly so the back of her hand runs up the outside of Faith’s thigh. “How are you feeling, love?” Tara whispers as she takes inventory of the slayer’s body. 

“Better. You gonna join me in here?” Faith raises an eyebrow and smiles hopefully at the witch. 

Shaking her head, Tara smiles and runs her other hand down the slayer’s shoulder and arm. “No. There isn’t enough room in there for both of us, especially with you being hurt.” 

Faith growls deeply, making Tara roll her eyes. “When you’re healed we can have all the showers together you want.”

Faith perks up at that thought before grinning hugely. “The rooms I got picked out upstairs has a huge tub in it. One of those old fashioned claw-footed tubs that would fit three people. Maybe we can have a bath there?”

“Whatever you wish, after you’re healed.” Tara smiles at the slayer. As she watches a calculating look come into the slayer’s eyes, Tara groans. “How come I think I just made a huge mistake?”

Faith chuckles reaching up and wrapping her hand around Tara’s neck, urging her to come in close. “Because you just gave me free reign. But trust me, it ain’t gonna be a mistake.” Faith growls out before kissing Tara thoroughly. 

Tara carefully pulls away, eyes still closed as she tries to calm her rapidly beating heart. “Let’s get you washed and back in the bed to rest.”

Faith smirks and shakes her head. “I can smell you, you know.” 

Tara blushes before growling at the slayer. “You can just stop that. It isn’t fair.” Tara shifts around and grabs the shampoo. “Want to slide on down and wet your hair?” Tara watches as Faith quirks an eyebrow at her before slowly shifting down the tub. Tara reaches down and runs her hands through Faith’s hair, making sure it’s good and wet before Faith comes back up from the water and wipes the excess off her face. Tara smiles as she starts working the shampoo into Faith’s hair and chuckles as Faith groans deeply.

“I’m not complainin’ or nothing’, but you don’t have to bathe me, you know.” Faith groans as Tara works her fingers more firmly over her scalp.

Tara smiles sadly at the slayer. “You deserve to be spoiled, love. I can’t afford to buy you expensive leather pants or take you to the islands for a hot sexy vacation, lying on a nudist beach.” Tara smirks at the slayer as Faith groans at the last. “So, I do what I can. And one thing I can do is love you.”

Faith looks up into the witch’s blue eyes taking a deep breath. “You know I’ve never known love, or loved anyone before.” Faith’s husky voice deepens as she reaches up with a damp hand and runs it down the witch’s face. “Every time you smile at me, my heart skips a beat. I feel this uncontrollable urge to keep you in my line of sight, to touch you and be near you. Whenever I think about how you’ve been hurt in the past I switch from being angry to sad to absolutely fuckin’ pissed.” Faith growls quietly thinking about Tara’s family and Willow. Leaning into Tara’s hand as it cups her face, Faith sighs. “Is that what love is? I want to do everything to make you happy. I would willingly give up my pleasure to please you. I’ve never, ever taken someone else’s wants above my own.” Faith admits quietly. 

Tara rubs the slayer’s shoulder and leans in pressing a kiss against her temple. “Let’s rinse your hair, love.” Tara watches as Faith nods her head and takes a deep breath sliding down under the water. Tara quickly works the shampoo out of the slayer’s dark locks and watches as she comes back up. Running her hand down her cheek, she leans in and kisses her briefly on the lips. “And yes, that’s what love is, along with a thousand other things. You’ve never been shown love to know what it is.” Tara stops for a minute thinking about Faith’s mother, her eyes becoming a pale blue as she feels untold power rising up in her at the thought of the bitch that would sell her own child’s body. 

Faith watches Tara and her eyes widen in shock, then with a hint of fear. “Tara? Please, babe?” She whispers trying to get her attention. 

Tara shakes her head and looks into Faith’s scared eyes. “What’s wrong, love?” She whispers.

“You’re eyes turned a real pale blue. I-it kind of scared me. You set off my slayer senses to the tenth degree.” Faith admits quietly as she feels her senses settling back to normal. 

“I don’t know what happened.” Tara swallows looking into her lover’s eyes. “I would never harm you, Faith.” Seeing Faith smile at her makes Tara sigh and quirk her lips before leaning in and placing her forehead against Faith’s. “With the talk, I started thinking about your mother. How a mother is supposed to love, support and protect her child at all costs. Then I started getting royally pissed off.” Taking a deep breath she pulls away and places a kiss on the tip of Faith’s nose. “I’ll try and not do that again.”

Faith watches as Tara pulls back and grabs a wash cloth along with a couple different shower gels she has. 

“I’ll wash your back for you, then let you finish. If you need any help, yell.” Tara quietly whispers before looking up at Faith. “What kind would you like me to use?”

Faith glances down and chuckles. “I don’t think I’m the flowery, or the raspberry type.”

Tara looks down and smiles. “Vanilla it is then. Can you shift forward slightly so I can wash your back?” As Faith shifts forward, Tara starts gently running the washcloth over the strong tan shoulders, feeling her heartbeat kick up a notch at the play of muscles under the skin. Closing her eyes briefly to try and get control of her hormones, she quickly finishes scrubbing Faith’s back. Rinsing the washcloth out in the water, she runs clean water over the slayer’s back, rinsing the bubbles away. “Anything else you would like me to do before I leave you to your bath?”

Faith shakes her head. “No, you won’t join me in here, so I just need to finish washing.” Faith watches as Tara smiles softly at her and hands her the washcloth and shower gel. As Tara slowly stands and walks towards the bathroom door, Faith whispers. “I love you.” 

Tara feels her heart stop at hearing those three little, yet so gigantic, words come from the slayer. “Oh, Goddess.” Tara whispers placing a hand up against the door frame to steady herself as her whole body reacts to the words. 

Faith watches Tara intently, hearing her whispered words. Knowing in her heart how deeply it’s affecting the witch. Faith’s eyes widen slightly as she watches Tara slowly turn and walk back towards her, her eyes a dark navy blue. Inhaling deeply, Faith closes her eyes moaning as the smell of the witch invades her whole being. 

“I’m not going to climb in the bathtub with you. It’s just asking for you to hurt your ribs.” Tara starts quietly, kneeling beside the tub. “But if you can have anything that is in my power to give you right now, what would you want?”

“I want you.” Faith’s voice is deep with hunger, as she inhales deeply again. “And if you’re not gonna be joinin’ me in the tub, you best head out to the bedroom.”

Tara looks into the serious eyes of the slayer and nods her head. Slowly standing she looks down at her lover. “Be careful. If you need any help, yell for me.” Tara slowly walks backwards to the door of the bathroom, tilting her head. “I love you, too.” Tara quietly makes the statement before turning on her heel, leaving Faith alone in the bathroom.

Faith watches the empty doorway for a long moment before grinning. “I’m gonna get the witch. Oh, yeah.” She quickly washes her body before slowly standing up, surprised at how much better her ribs feel. Quickly stepping out of the tub she grabs a towel to dry herself off. Running a brush through her towel dried hair, Faith throws it down on the counter taking a deep breath, smiling. “You are so mine, woman.” Faith growls quietly, heading towards the door.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Tara smiles softly at the sleeping slayer, who’s literally holding her captive. Running her hands gently over her back Tara chuckles quietly. “This position can’t be good on your ribs, love.” Tara whispers quietly, looking down at the slayer that has her head buried against her breast, arm wrapped around her waist and a leg over her thigh. Leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head, Tara hugs her gently before continuing her soothing strokes down her back. 

Faith shifts slightly and rubs her face against the breast it’s resting on. “Why aren’t you sleepin’?” 

Tara chuckles and runs her hands down the slayer’s back a little more firmly. “I’m enjoying having you in my arms. But I really would like you to move so that you don’t hurt your ribs.”

“Like where I’m at.” Faith growls rubbing her leg against Tara’s while running her hand up to cup the witch’s other breast. 

“Love, please.” Tara whispers kissing her head again.

Faith sighs before shifting over to lie on her back. “There, happy now?”

Tara smiles as she shifts onto her side and runs a hand down her lover’s body, checking the ribs in particular. Running her fingers lightly over them before pressing gently over her abdomen, she sighs and nods her head. “They’re better. Are they trying to seize up on you anymore?” Tara glances up looking into the soulful brown eyes, her breath catching at the love shining there. 

“They’re fine.” Faith whisper reaching up and pulling Tara down for a gentle, passionate kiss. “I still want you.”

Tara chuckles and shifts to run her leg up and over Faith’s while running her hand down the side of her face. Looking over the beautiful features of the slayer even discolored as it is. “You already had me, love. Multiple times.”

Faith nips the finger playing with her lips before smiling. “And I wanna have ya’ more.”

Tara shakes her head and shifts down to rest her head on the slayer’s shoulder while running her hand down the strong column of her neck to caress lightly down across the slayer’s chest. “You are supposed to be recuperating from some serious injuries, not spending all day in bed making love to me.”

“I think that’s an extremely worthwhile way of spending a day. And what better way to recuperate than bein’ taken care of by a beautiful, caring, witch that does a wicked healing spell.” Faith runs a hand down the witch’s back, smiling as she arches lightly into her body. 

“Wasn’t all me, love.” Tara whispers shaking her head before placing a gentle kiss on the nipple closest to her. 

“We’ve got Chinese downstairs if you want some.” Cordelia knocks before yelling through the door. “We even got extra for the horny… oops, I mean hungry slayer.”

Tara blushes and buries her face in Faith’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, Cordy.” Faith yells and then snorts back a laugh as she hears Cordelia laughing.

“I think I should make you go down and get the food.” Tara murmurs quietly, before laughing. 

“Actually I feel good enough to go downstairs.” Faith admits quietly. “If you’ll let me move around?”

Tara pulls away and props herself up looking at Faith. “You sure?” As Faith nods and smiles Tara grins back before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the slayer’s lips. “I’m not going to force you to stay here if you feel good enough to move around. Let me go to your room and pack up some of your clothes to bring back.” Tara whispers placing another kiss on Faith’s lips and rolls over and off the bed grabbing up her clothes dressing quickly. 

Faith silently watches as Tara quickly dresses and slips out of the room, closing the door behind her, smiling at the thought of keeping the witch in their bed all day long. “Gonna have to do that soon. See how she holds up.” Faith smirks at the thought of wearing the witch out.

Standing up Faith slowly stretches, groaning as her back pops. Shifting slowly from side to side, she feels a pinching in her ribs, but smiles as she shifts a little further and they don’t cause any pain. Pushing in on her abdomen, she pushes and feels around a lot firmer than the witch was doing, just feeling a slight tenderness at her firm prodding. Not bothering to check her face, she already knows it’s still a mass of bruises. But all in all she’s healed, and feeling good. 

Tara quickly eases into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her and looks up seeing Faith standing in the middle of the room, stark naked. Chuckling quietly she walks over and hands her the pile of clothes. “You might want to wear something when you go downstairs.”

Faith grins and throws the clothes on the bed before grasping Tara in a hug, picking her up and spinning her around. As she lets the witch slide back down her body, leaning in the short distance, quickly covering the witch’s lips that were opening to give her hell. Running a hand up to capture the back of Tara’s head, Faith tilts her head for a tighter fit before easing her tongue out to run across the witch’s lips. Groaning into the blonde’s mouth as her lips grant her tongue access, quickly invading the warm cavern, Faith wraps her tongue repeatedly around Tara’s, moaning as Tara captures her tongue and sucks on it firmly. 

Tara finally releases the slayer’s tongue and as they both pull back a short distance, Tara keeps her eyes closed, panting heavily. “Sweet Goddess.” Tara finally pants out before leaning in and placing her forehead against the slayer’s shoulder. “What the hell are you trying to do to me?”

“Drive you to the horniest state imaginable, then I plan on locking the door and seeing how long it takes me to completely wear you out. And as soon as ya’ get your breath back, do it all over again. Keep doing it for hours on end.” Faith grins running both hands down to clasp Tara’s ass, shifting her legs further open and pulling Tara in tight against her. “Maybe days on end.” Faith whispers as she nibbles on the tender skin behind Tara’s ear, smiling as she hears Tara’s breath hitch. Smelling deeply of the witch’s arousal, Faith eases a hand under the witch’s underwear, running a finger delicately between her two cheeks. Nipping softly down the side of her neck, Faith strokes a little firmer and growls as Tara pushes back against her finger. 

“Faith!” Tara growls out roughly before finally pushing her way out of the slayer’s grasp. “Food. You need food. Helps you heal.” Tara slowly backs away from the slayer, seeing the intensely passionate look on her face. “Food first, me second.”

Faith slowly stalks towards Tara. “You first, second, third then maybe food.”

Tara walks backwards, keeping Faith in her eyesight, feeling an unbelievable shot of arousal shooting through her body as the slayer stalks her. “Faith, I’ll let you do absolutely anything you want to me, if you’ll eat first.” 

Faith smirks and shakes her head. “Not gonna work, witch. You’ll let me do what I wanna anyway.”

Tara growls quietly under her breath. “I’ll bake you the biggest batch of brownies with cream cheese icing, just for you. You won’t have to share with anyone.”

Faith chuckles, slowly closing in on the witch. “You’d fix ‘em for me if I ask.” 

Tara realizes she’s close to the door, taking a gamble she turns and quickly opens it, running out laughing. 

“Don’t think that’s gonna stop me witch.” Faith growls coming right behind her quickly catching her and picking her up. 

“Faith! You’re naked.” Tara gasps out between laughs. “Anyone can come by and see you.”

“Don’t care. Got what I came out here to get.” Faith laughs carrying the witch back into their room. 

“You are so bad.” Tara giggles as Faith sets her down on her feet and kisses her firmly on the lips. 

“I’ve heard that before.” Faith grins running a hand down the witch’s neck. Giving her another brief kiss, she chuckles quietly. “Remind me to tell you about the time I saved this group of church goers from a vampire attack.” Winking at Tara, Faith turns to walk toward the bed, grabbing a pair of jeans, quickly pulling them on and a t-shirt. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she pulls a pair of socks on and glances around looking for her boots. Smiling as Tara grabs them and brings them to her. “Thanks, babe.”

“You mean after all that, you’re getting dressed to go downstairs and eat?” Tara chuckles quietly as she watches Faith slide her feet in the boots and ties them. 

“Yeah, I wanted to see what you would do.” Faith looks up smiling hugely.

“I would have probably ran downstairs grabbed up all the containers of food I could and ran back up here so you could have your evil way with me.” Tara admits, smiling crookedly. 

“Oooh, now she tells me.” Faith chuckles as she heads to the bathroom washing her hands and brushing her hair. “That’s okay, I plan on doing all kinds of evil wicked things to you.”

“Uh, uh. Wicked is my forte’. Not yours.” Tara opens the door, waiting for Faith and smiles as she heads towards her. “You’re definitely doing a lot better than I thought you would be. Especially considering you were almost on death’s door.” Tara frowns thinking about it. 

“I wasn’t that bad.” Faith whispers easing her arms around Tara and hugging her gently. “I was fucked up. But nothing I wouldn’t have been completely healed from in a week’s time normally.” 

Tara sighs and hugs her lightly. “I think I’m going to make it a habit to go with you on your outings. I know some defensive spells and I can work on more. I can do a good barrier spell and hold it for a while, also.”

Faith frowns at the thought of Tara coming out with them, but knowing in her heart that she wouldn’t be able to stop the witch if she got it in her head to come with them. Thinking about it momentarily, she realizes that she might feel better if she was with her all the time. Lord knows the hotel itself has been attacked before, and what would happen if Tara was here by herself. Her heart skips a beat thinking about something happening to the woman when she couldn’t be there to help her. “Might be a good idea.” Faith acknowledges. 

Tara leans back looking at the slayer in shock that she gave in that easily, figuring that she would have an argument on her hands. Looking in the slayer’s eyes, she sees the worry and tilts her head slightly. “Why the worried look?”

“Just bad thoughts runnin’ through my head that somethin’ could happen to you while I was out on patrol.” Faith admits quietly, running a hand through the blonde hair. “Can’t have that.”

Tara leans in and brushes her lips lightly across Faith’s. “And I don’t want anything to happen to you. So it’s a good thing we agree.”

“Very.” Faith admits smiling. “Let's see if there’s any food left.” Tara smiles as they walk out of the bedroom.

***

“Oh, look who finally decided to join us.” Cordelia snarks at the two women. 

“Be nice, Queenie.” Faith growls out quietly as she sees Tara blush. 

“It’s okay, love.” Tara runs a hand gently down the slayer’s back. Grabbing clean plates and utensils, Tara places them on the table before walking in the kitchen to grab some drinks. 

Faith narrows her eyes on Cordy as she sits down. “You can’t pick on my witch. You can do or say what you want to me. But not her.” 

Cordelia opens her eyes in surprise at the slayer. Blinking a couple times Cordelia opens her mouth and whispers. “Faith, I like Tara.”

Faith nods her head and reaches out to grab containers looking to see what they have left. Quickly scooping out some of the chicken fried rice on the two plates, chicken lo-mein for the witch and some General Tso’s Chicken for herself. “Is this the extra hot, or regular?”

“I’m not sure.” Cordelia admits. “Gunn ordered it. The rest of the group already finished eating and went back to their rooms, and Fred’s watching the front while I eat.”

Faith nods her understanding and turns to watch as the door opens and Tara comes out with a couple glasses of soda in her hands. “Babe, do you want some General Tso’s Chicken? I already got you some chicken fried rice and chicken lo mein on your plate.”

“Extra hot?” Tara questions sitting the drinks down and looking up at a laughing slayer and Seer. “What did I say?”

“Same thing Faith did, basically.” Cordelia shakes her head. “I don’t know. You’ll just have to eat it and find out.”

Tara glances at Faith who’s holding the container by her plate with a questioning look on her face. “Please.” Tara nods her head and smiles. Grabbing up a pair of chopsticks, Tara tries some of the chicken, smiling she nods at Faith. 

“Good. I like the hot stuff.” Faith grins digging in.

“And you end up with the calm sedate witch?” Cordelia raises an eyebrow in disbelief at the slayer.

“Watch it.” Faith growls quietly before grinning. “She ain’t as calm and sedate or as innocent as her looks lead you to believe.” Faith smirks glancing towards the witch, seeing the color rise in her cheeks. 

Cordelia quickly covers her mouth as she starts to laugh. “I would say not with the noises coming down from upstairs. Damn good thing I don’t live here. I’d probably never get any sleep.”

“We have definitely got to move.” Tara murmurs quietly. “Today.” 

“It’s gonna take a few hours at least just to move the storage furniture out.” Faith comments reaching up and pushing hair off the side of Tara’s face and tucking it behind her ear. “You won’t get all pissed at me if I start lifting and carrying that stuff out?”

“If you promise not to push it. And if you start feeling tired, or feel the least little soreness I want you to stop.” Tara looks into the soulful brown eyes, feeling her heart kick up a notch. “If you hurt yourself, I’ll not just get pissed, I’ll kick your ass and make you stay in bed by yourself for two days.”

“That’s just downright cruel.” Faith growls quietly. “You kicking my ass I would actually probably enjoy. But being in bed by myself for two days without you being there with me? Cruel and unusual punishment.”

Tara grins before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “That’s the terms.” She raises an eyebrow at the slayer as she pulls away.

“’Kay.” Faith agrees quietly after a few minutes of contemplation. Perking up she grins. “Do I get anything special for being a good slayer?”

“Ah hell.” Cordelia rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Pat her on the head like a good dog and give her a treat.” 

Tara holds back a laugh glancing over at Cordelia with twinkling blue eyes. “Want me to do it here, Cordy? You might get embarrassed with the kind of treat she would get for being a good slayer.”

“Damn. I don’t know which one of you is worst.” Cordy grumbles quietly scooping up some more of her pork fried rice. 

Faith grins and snickers quietly as she scoops some more food on her plate. “Need any more?” 

“Thanks, I’m good.” Tara smiles watching as Faith pours more food onto her plate. “And Cordy, honestly I haven’t a clue as to which one of us is worse.” Tara chuckles quietly as she finishes her egg roll and sips on her soda watching Faith eat. 

Angel silently comes in and chuckles. “That’s probably a loaded question. How are you feeling, Faith?”

“Pretty damn good. Witchy over here fixed me up and has been taking care of me.” Faith smirks at the witch. “How about you, Fang?”

“I’m better. Just a little stiff. I’ll actually probably be pretty good come tonight.” He turns and looks at Tara with a narrowed gaze. “Seems someone sprang for the good stuff.”

“Saw my note?” Tara smirks up at the vampire. 

“Where the hell did you get it from?” Angel growls sitting down beside Cordy. 

“Talked with Lorne. He got me an in with a supplier. It’s all on the up and up. It actually costs the same as the pig blood you’d been drinking. And I know you heal better with human blood.” Tara admits quietly looking down running a finger around the edge of her plate. “If you don’t want it, I’ll go back to the butcher’s and get pigs blood again.”

Angel quietly contemplates the witch and catches Faith’s eye, seeing her quietly urging him to accept the offer. “Lorne would make sure that the blood was coming from a legitimate source.” Sighing he eyes the witch as she glances up. “I guess I can’t complain.” Angel watches as an absolutely beautiful smile crosses the witch’s face and his eyes widen in surprise, then he chuckles. Looking towards Faith who’s watching Tara with what could only be called absolute love shining from her eyes, Angel growls. “You must be one lucky slayer.”

“Don’t I know it.” Faith admits leaning in and kissing a blushing Tara on the cheek. “She’s absolutely gorgeous, sexy, kind, generous and grrrrrrrrrrr.” Faith growls before nipping lightly on Tara’s ear. “She gets the motor revving.”

“Faith.” Tara smacks her on the thigh. “Behave.”

“That ain’t gonna make me behave, witch.” Faith admits quietly in her ear. “Maybe make me worse.”

Angel shakes his head and glances at Cordy who’s sitting there silently looking off at nothing. “You okay, Cordy?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Cordelia answers after a few moments. Smiling at the two women. “And I honestly believe they’re both lucky.” Cordelia smiles softly. “If you two want an extra pair of hands to help you move, I’ll be willing to help.”

Faith opens her eyes in shock, Cordy offering to do manual labor was almost unheard of. “I, uh…” Faith trails off in stunned shock before looking towards Tara for help.

“Cordy, we’d appreciate any help we can get. I’m assuming not all the stuff is big and heavy, right?” Tara looks towards Faith.

“No, there’re a lot of lamps and night stands and other stuff.” Faith admits smiling into the blue eyes of her witch. “There’s probably enough space left over in the other rooms to work the extra stuff in them, so we don’t have to take it down to another floor.”

“Are there heavy drapes in the room?” Angel questions. “Or can we put up some blankets and I’ll help you shift stuff out.”

“There’s heavy drapes up. Don’t remember what kind of condition they’re in.” Faith admits. “We can check it out and throw some blankets over them to be on the safe side.”

“Do you want a mug of blood?” Tara offers the vampire as she stands gathering her dirty dishes. 

“I’ll come with you.” Angel quickly stands and follows Tara into the kitchen. 

“Thanks, Queenie.” Faith looks down at the last of the food on her plate. 

“For what?” Cordelia inquires quietly as she finishes her rice. 

“Offering to help. Being nice to my witch.” Faith admits the last on a quiet sigh. 

Cordelia reaches across the table and places a hand over the slayer’s. “I like her, Faith. And I believe you’re both good for each other. I must admit I never expected you to like…” Cordelia trails off not knowing how to phrase it.

“To like women?” Faith looks up and smirks at the Seer. “Queenie if you ain’t ever been with a woman, you ought to try it. Not that Tara is like any other woman.” Faith’s smirk changes into a soft smile. “I think she’s done ruined me for the rest of the human race. Not that I would even consider being with anyone else, now.”

Cordelia smiles at the slayer. “I don’t foresee any women in my future, Faith. Hopefully here soon we’ll get the deal with Angel taken care of.”

Faith nods and looks towards the kitchen door. “Tara has the spell to double check. I have a feeling she’s right in regards to Fang. But to be on the safe side, when you guys get to the stage of getting it on...” Faith smirks slightly turning her gaze to Cordelia. “You might want to get the heavy duty chains and tie him down somewhere to have your way with him. Then have Tara check him out to make sure the soul’s still there.”

“FAITH!” Cordelia yells at her. 

“I’m serious, Queenie. Protect yourself and the rest of us. Just think of the chains as a big condom.” Faith seriously makes the comment. 

***

Tara places her dirty dishes in the sink before walking over to the refrigerator she keeps Angel’s blood in. Pulling out a container she grabs his mug down and fills it before placing it in the microwave and putting the container back in the refrigerator. Watching as Angel grabs the warmed blood out of the microwave and sips on it, Tara tilts her head. “You ready for me to read your aura?”

Angel glances up and looks back down at his mug. “What if it’s not anchored?”

Tara shakes her head. “What if it is?”

Angel looks back into the calm blue eyes and silently nods his assent. He watches curiously as Tara’s eyes seem to lose their focus and turn a paler blue. 

Tara searches the vampire’s soul for any weakness. Slowly working layer by layer, deeper and deeper into the very being of the vampire. Making sure to not miss anything, Tara sees a soul anchored with no weaknesses. Coming out of her trance-like state Tara’s eyes bleed back to her normal blue color and she smiles. “Angel, I see a soul anchored. I didn’t see a single weakness anywhere.”

Angel lets out an unnecessary breath of air. “How long before you can do the spell as a double-check?”

“I can do it today, if you wish. I have the spell up in the room and I believe we have all the ingredients.” Tara sees a light of hope in the vampire’s eyes and smiles softly. “Do you want to do…?” 

Just then Cordelia yells Faith’s name and the vampire and witch look at each other before turning and running to the kitchen door. 

“What the hell happened?” Angel growls, before looking curiously from one woman to the other, not seeing any blood and actually being surprised to see the two women sitting calmly across from each other. 

“She… She…” Cordy shakes her head blushing deeply and whispering. “I can’t say it.”

Faith chuckles loudly and looks up at Angel and smiles softly at her witch. 

Tara sees the soft smile pointed at her and can’t resist coming over on the other side of Faith to sit and wrap her arms around the slayer. “What rotten mean things did you say to Cordy, love?” Tara questions.

“It wasn’t, honest.” Faith leans into the witch’s arms. “I was just explainin’ to her that she needs to be extra careful when it came time for those two to get their groove on. I thought it would be a good idea to chain Angel up while she made him a happy vampire. Afterwards you could check out to make sure the soul was still intact.”

Angel chuckles and turns his back on the three women, as he feels laughter boiling up inside him at how embarrassed Cordelia was. Finally getting control of himself he turns back around and sits down beside the Seer. “That’s actually a very good idea.” Angel admits seriously nodding towards Faith. “And if and when we are at that point, I’ll want you to make sure I’m properly chained.” Angel searches the slayer’s eyes. 

“I’ll make sure you’re good to go, Fang.” Faith acknowledges the seriousness of what Angel was asking her to do. 

Tara smiles and leans her head against Faith’s shoulder. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, babe.” Faith whispers leaning down and kissing her on the top of the head. “So what’s the plan?”

Tara squeezes the slayer tight before shifting back up, loosening her grip around her waist. “I’m going to go check the ingredients for the spell to double-check Angel’s soul. Plus I need to do up the dishes quickly and maybe figure out something for dinner tonight.” 

“We’ll order pizzas for everyone. Don’t worry about dinner.” Angel smiles at the witch. 

“Well then, I guess I’ll just do the spell and the dishes then.” Tara grins at the vampire. 

“I’ll help my witch.” Faith runs a hand down through Tara’s hair. 

“Your witch?” Cordy pipes up watching the two women. “That sounds kind of possessive.”

“She’s my slayer, so it’s only fair.” Tara snuggles back into the slayer’s side. “We belong to each other. Hence being mine.” Tara smirks before nipping lightly at the slayer’s ear lobe. 

“And I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Faith growls as Tara nips more firmly on her ear lobe. “But if you keep that up, we won’t be movin’ today.”

Tara sighs as she pulls away. “You’re no fun. Chase me all around upstairs then don’t follow through. Not good for a girlfriend’s ego, you know.”

“Don’t tell me what I heard was the truth?” Angel growls and rolls his eyes as Tara grins at him. “Faith, you might want to think about keeping clothes on when you’re not in your room.”

“I wasn’t out of the room for long.” Faith growls back. “Plus I don’t much like clothes anyway.”

Tara laughs before grinning at the vampire. “Don’t even bother, Angel it won’t do any good. My slayer here is an exhibitionist. Be thankful…” Tara stops and tilts her head slightly before looking her lover up and down before smirking. “Or be pissed that she doesn’t come down here nude.”

“Jeeze, horny much?” Cordelia growls before standing and taking her dirty dishes to the kitchen. “I’ll be upstairs in the lobby when you guys need me.”

Tara laughs at the quickly departing Cordelia. “Is she jealous?”

Angel and Faith look at each other with surprised looks on their faces. “No, just think something might be bothering her somewhat.” Angel coughs out. 

Faith smirks at Angel. “Be careful with her Angel. I did make a suggestion that she should try the home team.”

“Thanks Faith.” Angel growls with narrowed eyes before smirking. “You didn’t make her an offer, did you?” 

“Hell no. I’m the witch’s and nobody else’s.” Faith growls pulling Tara onto her lap. “Don’t want nobody else. Finally got what I want.”

Tara glances up and smiles at the vampire. “We’ll be up in a little bit.”

Angel smirks at the witch. “I’ll try to make sure nobody comes down here.” He spins around and quickly leaves the two women alone. 

Tara leans in and kisses Faith on the forehead and looks deeply in her eyes. “You’re mine, as I’m yours. Do you know when I fell in love with you? I know the exact moment.” Tara whispers. “Of course I didn’t admit it to myself till just recently.”

“When?” Faith’s voice drops an octave.

“Do you remember when I first came here and you were helping me clean the kitchen?” Tara questions watching the slayer as she nods her head. Running her fingers lightly over the bruised cheek, smiling as Faith presses into the gentle caress, Tara continues. “Remember stroking my crooked fingers as we talked about my hand being crushed?” Faith’s eyes open and look into Tara’s blue eyes and nods her head again. “Do you remember what you did?”

“I kissed your fingers.” Faith huskily makes the statement.

“Yes, you kissed my crooked, scarred fingers. That’s when you stole my heart.” Tara leans in and places a short, sweet kiss on Faith’s lips. “I didn’t come here looking for love. As a matter of fact I didn’t want to find love again after what I went through in Sunnydale.” Tara admits softly. “But it found me. You found me. I wouldn‘t trade it for the world.”

“I think you saved me.” Faith admits quietly hugging her tightly. “In more ways than one. I honestly was just living day to day. Getting my kicks outta pissing the rest of the group off whenever I felt like it. I didn‘t care if I lived or died. Now I do. I wanna be there for you.” 

“I love you. And God was Lorne right. I didn’t know what love was before. Let alone who my soulmate was.” Tara huskily groans as she leans in and kisses Faith deeply and lovingly. Pulling away just an inch Tara runs her hands through her love’s hair. “I would really, really like to take this further…” Tara trails off and places a brief kiss on Faith’s lips.

“But we gotta get the rooms situated so we don’t get razzed so much, right?” Faith’s lip quirks up slightly and her eyes twinkle with laughter.

“That would be a good thing.” Tara admits grinning. “Plus I need to do the dishes up real quick.”

“Well, one more kiss then I’ll help ya’ with the dishes.” Faith growls quietly leaning in the short distance and kisses Tara firmly.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Faith flops down on the bed and groans as a cloud of dust comes up. 

Tara chuckles watching the slayer. “We still have to clean everything. And obviously the mattress needs to be taken out and beat.”

“Obviously.” Faith growls standing up and looking at her dusty clothes. “I’m dustier now than I usually am after killing ten or fifteen vamps.”

Cordelia coughs and waves her hand around. “I don’t mind helping but this is ridiculous.”

Angel smirks at the three women as he picks up the dresser the two women wanted moved. “Is that all?” 

Tara smiles as she looks at the huge bed, the three dressers, the two wardrobes, table, chairs and nightstands. “Yes it is. Thank you two for your help.”

“Welcome.” Angel smirks at the two women. “I don’t do cleaning. I’ll leave that up to you.”

“I offered to help move stuff, not clean.” Cordelia slowly works her way to the door. 

“Angel when do you want to do the spell?” Tara questions before he heads out of the room. 

“There’s no rush.” Angel quirks his lips. “It isn’t like anything will be happening within the next few days.”

Cordelia rolls her eyes. “No, talking and discussing will have to happen. Make sure this is what we both want.” She eyes the vampire silently before leaving the room.

Faith waits till she hears the woman get a distance away from the room before looking at Angel. “She’s afraid you still have unresolved feelings for B.”

Angel frowns deeply. “I’ll always care for her. Nothing will change that.”

“I’m sure she understands that, Angel.” Tara speaks up quietly. “But I think what Faith is trying to say, is that she’s afraid you’re still in love with her.”

Angel looks at the witch and nods his head. “I’ll keep that in mind when we talk. Thank you.” He quickly heads out of the room.

“I have a feeling things aren’t gonna be as easy for them as it was for us.” Faith mutters quietly as she walks towards Tara. 

“Love isn’t usually an easy road.” Tara leans back into the slayer as she wraps her arms around her waist. 

“Hell, life ain’t usually easy.” Faith growls out quietly. “We wanna open the windows and let me beat the mattress by them, or do you want me to drag it out on the roof?”

“The roof would probably be best.” Tara smiles apologetically at the slayer. 

“That’s fine. The dust would probably just make more of a mess in here. What should I beat the damn thing with?” Faith frowns thinking about it.

“I don’t know if you should beat it. I don’t want it to end up like Angel’s weight bag.” Tara smirks at Faith. 

“Haa haa. Funny witch.” Faith runs her hand up and pinches her nipple gently. 

Tara giggles before turning into the slayer’s arms. Running a hand through Faith’s hair, Tara leans in and tucks her face into the slayer’s neck, pressing a kiss over the pulse point. “Probably a stick, a baseball bat, tennis racquet. Even possibly a broom would work.” 

“I can run down and get one of the baseball bats, prop it up against something and swing away.” Faith grins. 

“I’ll beat it, love. Your ribs are doing well but the twisting you would be doing will aggravate them.” Tara murmurs tucking herself in tighter to the slayer’s body. Running her hands down to caress her ass.

Faith clenches her butt cheeks as Tara caress’ them. Groaning Faith reaches down and nibbles on the witch’s shoulder. “Keep that up and we’ll both be very dusty and probably sneezing for a week.”

Tara chuckles quietly before running her hands up to caress Faith’s back. 

“Got an idea.” Faith pulls away and wiggles her eyebrows. “Actually a couple… but anyway what if I take the mattress upstairs throw it up in the air and let it smack down on the roof a couple dozen times. Will that work?”

Tara quirks an eyebrow at Faith before laughing quietly. “Yes, that should work. But you’ll be careful, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be careful.” Faith’s eyes darken as she looks at the witch’s lips. Pulling her hand up she runs her thumb gently over the pillow-y soft lips. “I love your lips.” Faith growls before leaning in and kissing them gently. Pulling away she grins before easing her tongue out to gently stroke over first the top lip and then the bottom lip. Growling as she watches the lips part, Faith dives in quickly penetrating her mouth groaning as Tara’s eager tongue strokes strongly and quickly against hers. 

Tara buries both hands in the slayer’s dark hair, tilting her head to get a tighter mouth to mouth fit as she battles Faith’s tongue. Sliding a thigh between the slayer’s parted legs, Tara pushes in firmly and smiles as Faith grinds back against her.

Faith pulls back from the witch growling quietly. “We don’t exactly got a good place to finish this at, witch. So maybe I’ll drag the bed to the roof.”

Tara’s dark blue eyes rake over the slayer’s body. “You are so going to owe me. Making me all horny earlier, and pulling away now? So not a good move.” Tara gets a wicked grin across her face. “I won’t bitch too much if you let me have my way with you later.”

Faith’s eyes darken considerably. “Have your way with me? Ya’ ain’t gonna make me do all kinds of naughty things to you?”

“Hmmm. What kind of naughty things?” Tara slowly closes the distance between them, reaching out and running a finger from the slayer’s full bottom lip down across her chin. Trailing it down her throat to detour around one breast, then the other one, smirking as she trails down over the slayer’s belly. Reaching the top of her jeans, she presses firmer as she slides down over the outside of the zipper. Tara growls and looks up as Faith clasps her hand, stopping her progress. “I was just getting started.”

Faith growls deeply. “We ain’t got nowhere to do anything. And I ain’t gonna do it on a dirty, dusty floor. You deserve better than that.”

Tara smirks as she eases her body into Faith’s pressing firmly, forcing her backwards. As Faith’s back hits the wall, Tara raises an eyebrow and runs her hands around the waist band of her jeans until they meet in the front, keeping eye contact with Faith, Tara slowly unbuttons and pulls the zipper down. Grinning as she feels skin under the jeans, Tara plays her fingers over the warm mound. Cupping the slayer, Tara groans as she feels the wetness that’s already escaped. Massaging the outer lips gently, spreading the juice Tara inhales deeply as the slayer’s aroma invades the room. Sliding her two middle fingers between the swollen lips Tara watches the emotions on the slayer’s face as she pulls her fingers through the wetness oozing from the woman‘s center, catching her clit between the two fingers, squeezing gently. 

As Faith jerks into the caress and closes her eyes moaning deeply, Tara squeezes more firmly. Watching as the intense pleasure crosses the slayer’s face Tara quickly slides the two fingers down and in the slayer, rubbing her thumb against the slayer’s clit as she firmly presses against the muscle inside the slayer. Watching the liquid brown eyes open and look at her with such desire, Tara moans quietly, feeling her heart quicken. Starting to caress the muscle inside the slayer with the same firmness she’s using against her clit, Tara pushes her body in closer as she feels Faith’s body starting to clench and spasm against her hand. Knowing she’s close as Faith closes her eyes and pushes harder against her hand, Tara quickly slides her tongue into Faith’s panting mouth, flicking strongly against Faith’s tongue, battling for long moments before Faith pulls away grunting almost silently as she floods her hand with her juices. 

Tara pulls Faith’s head down to her shoulder as she shivers with her release. Slowing her stroking down gradually, Tara finally brings her fingers to a stop. As she feels the slayer finally stop spasming against her fingers, Tara gently pulls her hand out from her jeans. Turning her head to kiss and nibble on the slayer’s neck, Tara moans quietly at the salty, slightly spicy flavor of the woman. Lapping up the flavor of the slayer with her tongue, Tara can’t resist and bites down gently on the tender skin of the slayer’s neck. Pulling it into her mouth, she sucks strongly. Raising the hand with the still damp fingers up to the slayer’s neck, Tara caresses it while easing up on her sucking to lave the area with her tongue. Her nose twitching with the smell of the slayer’s most intimate aroma so close, Tara growls. Quickly licking up the slight amount of juices she had unconsciously stroked onto the slayer’s neck, Tara pulls away looking into the deep brown eyes of the slayer. Slowly bringing her coated fingers to her lips, Tara places them gently in her mouth, sucking the flavor of the slayer from them.

“Fuck, girl.” Faith gravelly groans. Finally feeling like her legs might be able to support her without the witch pressing her into the wall. 

Tara smiles as she eases the now cleaned fingers out of her mouth. “See, no dirty dusty floor.”

Faith chuckles and presses her forehead against Tara’s. “That was a major fuckin’ turn on.”

“What?” Tara questions running her hand down to play along the slayer’s waist. “Being taken against a wall? I wouldn’t think that would be that much of a turn on.”

“No, not that. Not that I wasn’t turned on…” Faith shakes her head before brushing her lips across Tara’s. “You watching me, keeping eye contact. My God that was unbelievable.”

“Hmmm.” Tara hums quietly easing her body a couple inches away from the slayer. “I sure enjoyed it.” Running her hands up and under the t-shirt the slayer is wearing, Tara frowns as Faith captures her hands, pressing them against her ribs, just shy of their destination. 

“You know I’m gonna need to change my pants now, don’t ya’?” Faith growls quietly. 

“Your point being?” Tara raises an eyebrow and looks back down at her captured hands. “You already need to change, so why can’t I continue having my wicked way with you?”

Faith blinks at the witch and thinks momentarily before laughing. “That’s not a reason for ya’ to not having your wicked way with me. It was more of a statement. But wouldn’t ya’ like to fix this room up so we can make good use of the humongous bed over there.” Faith nods her head towards the huge bed. “And the sooner we get to cleaning this place up, the sooner I can have ya on that bed and doing all kinds of rotten, evil things to you.”

“I thought I just demonstrated that we didn’t need a bed.” Tara leans in kissing along the slayer’s jaw. 

Faith groans and closes her eyes. “What I’m wantin’ to do to you, you’re gonna need to be lying down for. I don‘t think your legs are gonna hold you up.”

Tara’s shoulders slump and she presses her forehead into the strong shoulder of the slayer. “You’re bound and determined to make me work and clean instead of touch, stroke, rub, lick, nibble and maybe even bite various parts of your body, aren’t you?”

“Ah, hell.” Faith grumbles. “You ain’t making this fuckin’ easy, babe.”

Tara smirks, realizing she almost has the slayer where she wants her.

“But it ain’t gonna work. I’m goin’ upstairs and dust out the mattress.” Faith chuckles as Tara pulls away and places her hands on her hips growling quietly. “You’re gonna be mine. No more having your way today.”

“Brat.” Tara grumbles. “You were just leading me along weren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows grinning. “But I love ya’.” 

“I love you, too.” Quirking her lips up slightly at the slayer she winks. “Let’s get this room done so we can get moved in. I want to see if you can make me scream loud enough that the people in the rest of the hotel will still be able to hear me.”

Faith chuckles and pulls her in for a quick hug and kiss. Releasing the witch she looks down and shakes her head quickly zipping and buttoning her pants. “I need another pair of pants.”

“I’ll go downstairs and grab them.” Tara offers smirking. “After all it’s my fault they’re a little damp.”

“A little damp she says.” Faith grins. “A lot would be a better word. I’m gonna go ahead and drag the mattress out on the roof.” 

Tara smiles as she watches Faith walk over to the bed and yank the mattress off it, flipping it on end and sliding it easily across the floor to the door. “Good thing the doors are big in this place, huh?”

Tara chuckles and nods. “Yes it is. You need any help?”

“Nah, I think got it.” Faith looks back smiling at the witch. “See ya’ in a little while.”

“Be careful, love.” Tara murmurs watching Faith.

“I will.” Faith answers seriously as she quickly works the mattress up and onto the roof.

***

Tara groans as she stretches her back from scrubbing the bathroom. Looking over the sparkling clean room, she smiles. Not wanting to look at the bedroom, yet, she leans back against the wall and closes her eyes. Faith was right, that tub is definitely big enough for both of them to get up to all kinds of mischief in. As a matter of fact, she’s hoping they both have enough energy left after cleaning the rooms to take advantage of that tub tonight. Smiling as she hears Faith working her way back into the bedroom, Tara eases out of the bathroom watching her manhandle the mattress. As she leans it against the wall, Tara grins at the dust covered slayer. “You really should check which way the wind is blowing to make sure you’re upwind so you don’t get covered in dust.”

Faith snarls up a lip at the witch. “Thanks for giving me that little grain of advice before I went out on the roof. After the first big cloud of dust covered me I figgered that out.”

Chuckling quietly Tara walks up to Faith and gently runs her fingers down her face, leaving streaks through the dust. “You’re still gorgeous.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Faith grumbles before smiling. “I’m gonna drag the box spring up and give it a couple flips, figure it wouldn’t hurt.”

Tara glances over at the box springs and nods. “You’ve got a point. I just finished cleaning the bathroom and am getting ready to start in here. Your jeans are on the dresser if you want to change.”

“Nah. No sense in dirtying up another pair of pants. Plus these have partially dried out.” Winking at Tara she grins. “Want me to help you clean this room up before going upstairs with the box springs?”

“No. Go ahead and get the box springs done. I’ve got the vacuum cleaner here and the dusting supplies. This room shouldn’t be too bad. The bathroom needed the most work.” Tara eyes Faith momentarily. “How’re your ribs?”

“Not bad.” Faith watches Tara smiling softly. 

“You pulled them again, didn’t you?” Tara grumbles walking over to Faith pulling her shirt up, running her fingers gently over the ribs and frowns as she gets an involuntary flinch. “Damn it, Faith.” Tara growls. “Sit the fuck down.” 

Faith watches as Tara strides out of the bedroom and sighs quietly as she walks over to the chairs and gingerly sits down, wincing slightly. “There goes my having my evil way with the witch. She’s gonna make me sleep tonight.” Faith grumbles quietly to the empty room.

***

Tara bitches about stubborn slayers as she quickly heads down to their room. Grabbing ace bandages and quickly walking into the bathroom, she grabs up some more of her healing salts frowning at what’s left. “I’m going to have to get the ingredients and make some more.” Quickly spinning around and jogging up the stairs she strides into the bedroom watching a quiet slayer running her fingers over the table.

Faith glances up as Tara walks in. Seeing the frown on the witch’s face, Faith sighs. “I fucked up, I know it. But I couldn’t leave the mattress still full of dust.”

“No, but you could have left it for tomorrow or the day after when you felt better and we could have stayed downstairs tonight.” Tara explains quietly. Shaking her head she walks into the bathroom, running water in the tub, she dumps some of the salts in the tub. Frowning as she realizes she didn’t grab any towels, she walks back out to the bedroom. “Get in the tub and soak. I need to go get towels and other items.” Tara quickly walks out the door.

Faith groans as she watches her upset lover leave the room. Frowning she stands up and slowly walks towards the bathroom stopping just outside the door, she strips off her clothes dropping them in a pile beside the wall before walking in and carefully climbing into the big tub. Moaning as the heat starts working into her body, Faith slides further down in the water, watching the water slowly fill the tub. Reaching up, she backs off the cold water slightly to let more of the hot water flow. Glancing up and watching the door as she hears Tara close the door to the outer hotel. Watching intently as Tara comes in with items piled up in her arms and gently sets them down on the sink. 

Tara turns to Faith checking the depth of the water before reaching over and turning the water off. Gingerly sitting down on the large rolled edge of the tub Tara considers the slayer silently for a few long moments. “You’re going to have to not be so stubborn, love. At least on stuff like this. It isn’t like anyone’s life was in danger or we would be hurt if the bed wasn’t prepared today, so there was no reason to re-injure your ribs.”

“I wanted to get it done today.” Faith admits quietly. “I had all kinds of wicked things runnin’ through my mind that I was planning on doing to ya’.”

“Wicked is my shtick, remember?” Tara smiles crookedly at the slayer. “I’m going to have to tie your ass to the bed to make sure you don’t re-injure your ribs, aren’t I?” Tara laughs at the obvious look of arousal crosses the slayer’s face at her wording. “Like that idea, do you?”

“Normally, no. With you in charge, definitely.” Faith smirks at the witch and reaches a hand up running it down the side of her neck in a gentle caress. “Sorry, babe. Slayer brain ain’t the brightest.”

“Don’t try that cop out. I don’t believe that for a minute.” Tara growls softly. “And I don’t ever want you to put yourself down again, understand?”

“Come on, Tara. I’m fuckin’ stupid. I ain’t even graduated high school.” Faith snarls quietly.

“That doesn’t make you stupid, Faith. That makes you a victim of circumstances. And you can change that if you want to.” Tara finishes quietly. 

“What be a twenty year old freshman in high school? I don’t think so.” Faith growls.

“You can do courses on-line. A lot of colleges have classes a couple nights a week that you could take. I would love to help you. That’s what I’ve been going to college for.” Tara admits quietly. 

“To help drop-outs?” Faith questions confused.

“To teach.” Tara smiles at the slayer. “Think on it, love. Just keep in mind you would have me here to help you. Now, let’s get your hair washed and get you cleaned so you can soak for a while.”

Faith glances at the tub and raises an eyebrow smirking at the witch. “You could probably help me better if you were in here with me.”

“Probably.” Tara admits quirking her eyebrow. Slowly Tara considers the size of the tub, it was big enough where they could both literally lie side by side in it and have room left over. Debating internally for a few minutes she watches as Faith tries to use puppy dog eyes on her. “That’s not nice.”

“I’m not a nice person.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows smirking at the witch. “Come on, you know ya’ wanna.”

“I was planning on it earlier. However, that was before you re-injured your ribs.” Tara admits softly, running a finger down the slayer’s bruised cheek, chuckling at the streak she leaves behind. Standing up, Tara turns her back on the slayer and grabs shampoo, the vanilla body wash and a wash cloth. Looking at the tub, she tilts her head. “The edges can hold the items, but there’s a good chance they’ll slide off. I think we might need to run to a store and look into something to place our stuff on.”

Faith chuckles as Tara flips the wash rag into the tub and carefully balances the shampoo and body wash on the edge of the tub. “You know I just pulled it a bit. It ain’t that bad.”

“Right. That’s why you flinched when I barely ran my fingers over it.” Tara murmurs quietly. “Next time I’m going to cut you off. No getting or receiving any smoochies or anything else, understood?”

Faith nods her head slowly wondering what the witch is up to, before smiling hugely as she starts stripping. Watching the creamy skin come into view, Faith groans quietly. As Tara slowly eases the bra away and exposes the milky white breasts, Faith clenches the edge of the tub tightly as she feels a shot of arousal course through her body. Swallowing as the witch slowly peels off her pants after kicking her shoes off, Faith unconsciously licks her lips at the silky legs being revealed. 

“Get those thoughts out of your head, Faith.” Tara murmurs glancing up seeing the look on the slayer’s face, knowing she was entertaining thoughts of ravishing her. 

“Fuck, Tara.” Faith bitches. “It ain’t like I can’t please you without hurting myself. Come here and let me show ya’.” Faith smirks and points to the tub. “Come on, babe.”

Tara sighs and leans her hip against the counter tilting her head at the slayer. “And what will happen if I don’t?”

Faith frowns before eyeing the witch up and down starting to grin. “You wouldn’t do that to me after teasing me with all that delectable skin. Please?” Faith whispers the word with a fluttering of eyelashes. 

“Goddess you make it hard to resist you.” Tara whispers.

“Then don’t.” Faith grins, dimples flashing. She shifts her body to sit up instead of relaxing in the tub. “Come ‘ere.” 

Shaking her head and giving an ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’ look, Tara walks the short distance to the tub. Starting to ease in beside the slayer, she’s stopped by a hand on her leg. “What?”

“Face me.” Faith grins at the witch. Watching a slight blush come up on her face, Faith smirks. Watching as Tara continues to place her foot in the water beside her, Faith raises an eyebrow questioningly until Tara spins her body around so she’s straddling her body, facing her. Running her hands gently up the silky legs, Faith wiggles her eyebrows at the witch before shifting up that tad bit further and delving her tongue gently between the blonde’s spread legs.

“Shit.” Tara calls out loudly as Faith goes straight to licking strongly over her clit, pulling it out of its hiding place. Quickly clenching her hands in Faith’s hair, Tara groans as Faith brings her quickly to a state of intense arousal. “F-f-faith.” Tara stutters out, closing her eyes as Faith starts flicking her tongue quickly against the swollen muscle. 

Faith feels the muscle starting to shiver and convulse against her flicking tongue, sucking the muscle into her mouth, Faith groans as the witch climaxes. Continuing to suck and lick over the muscle, while wrapping her arms around Tara’s thighs to help support her as her legs start shaking with her release.

Tara pants with her release, as Faith continues her ministrations on her, Tara jerks harder into her mouth. “Oh, Goddess.” Tara whimpers as another orgasm rips through her body. 

Faith eases up and gently laps the swollen red muscle, smiling as it continues to spasm. Realizing the witch is trying her best to stand on her wobbly legs, Faith eases back away from her. “Ease down, babe.” Faith hoarsely mutters, helping her down into the tub, straddling her waist. Wrapping her arms around Tara’s back, Faith pulls her in for a tight embrace tucking her head in the witch’s neck. 

Tara gently untangles her hands from Faith’s hair, running them over the strong shoulders to rake her nails gently down the slayer’s back. Her body finally calming down, Tara chuckles quietly. 

“What’cha laughin’ at witch?” Faith mumbles into her neck. 

“I was planning on taking advantage of you tonight in this thing they call a tub, but you ended up turning the tables on me.” Tara smirks and goes to kiss the top of Faith’s head and frowns seeing the dust coating it. “Love, we need to wash you and get a couple layers of dirt off you.”

“You tryin’ to say I’m dirty?” Faith’s shoulders shake from trying not to laugh. “And I don’t get no kissage or anythin’ else until I’m clean, right?”

“You got it.” Tara digs her short nails into the slayer’s lower back just the tiniest bit.

“Babe, you can do that much, much harder than that. I ain’t gonna break.” Faith growls quietly. 

“Is that a request for rougher treatment, love?” Tara grins as she feels Faith nod against her neck. “Are you trying to tell me that you like things a little more on the violent side on a more personal level and not just when you’re slaying?” Tara whispers into Faith’s ear quietly. Tara frowns as she feels Faith tense just the tiniest bit. Waiting for an answer and not receiving one, Tara pulls back to look in her lovers worried eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Faith glances down, dropping eye contact while gently caressing Tara’s back and sides. 

“Honey?” Tara gently lifts Faith’s chin looking in her eyes. “Tell me.” Tara tilts her head not letting Faith break eye contact. 

Faith shakes her head and doesn’t open her mouth, knowing if she says anything she’ll just blurt it out.

Tara lets her connection with the slayer open and feels the slight hint of fear coming from the slayer. “Faith, open your mouth and tell me what you’re scared of.”

“Upsetting you.” Faith whimpers quietly. 

“What are you afraid of saying that will upset me?” Tara runs her hand through Faith’s hair, while still holding her chin with her other hand. “Tell me, love.”

Faith whimpers closing her eyes. “I like the occasional roughness, the violence. Being bitten hard enough to draw blood, nails scraped roughly across my back. Not always, but occasionally.” Faith stops afraid Tara will be disgusted.

“Oh, love. I think that would be natural with what you are. Being the slayer, the violence you take and dish out is a part of you.” Tara strokes her finger over her eyebrow. “Look at me, love.” 

Faith finally opens her eyes and sees the acceptance in Tara’s. “How can that not bother ya’?” Seeing Tara frown in confusion, Faith searches the blue eyes. “With your past, what happened to ya’? How can ya’ be so understandin’ and it not bother ya’?”

Tara smiles softly as she finally understands what Faith’s problem is. “Is it something you like? Is it something you enjoy? Is it something that you want?” As Faith nods yes to each question, Tara quirks her lips up. “That’s how.” Seeing the confusion in Faith’s eyes, Tara sighs. “You want it, Faith. You enjoy it. You will ask me when you want rougher treatment. It won’t be done against your will. That’s how.”

Faith sighs in relief and leans back in tucking her face in the witch’s neck. “Thank you.” 

“There’s nothing to thank me for, love. Just remember I will insist on you telling me when you want that. Don’t hesitate, don’t ever hesitate in asking for something that you want or need, love.” Tara murmurs quietly hugging Faith gently. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Faith smiles before kissing the witch’s neck. 

Tara smiles when she feels Faith’s grin against her neck. “Let’s get you cleaned and more hot water and healing salts in here for you.”

“’Kay.” Faith mumbles but doesn’t move.

“Honey?” Tara murmurs lovingly. 

“Uh huh.” Faith snuggles in tighter against Tara. 

Tara chuckles at her lover. “You need to release me so we can get you washed.”

“Why?” 

“Are you being a pain on purpose?” Tara laughs as Faith nods her head. Unwrapping her legs from around the slayer’s waist, Tara braces her feet against the back of the tub and pushes gently sliding her and Faith away from that end of the tub. Pulling her legs up ready to shift them, Tara murmurs. “Ease back if you’re not going to release me.” Tara laughs as Faith falls backwards into the water, dragging her with her. 

Faith laughs as she pushes both of them back up out of the water. Shaking her head to disperse the water running down her face, she opens her eyes and pulls back looking into the laughing blue eyes of her witch. “You’re gonna make me pay for that, aren’t ya’?”

“Yes.” Tara grins at Faith. “Let me go, love.” Tara shifts her body to sit beside Faith, debating for a moment. Finally deciding, she stands and eases her body behind Faith’s and slides down behind the slayer, her legs on either side of the slayer’s. Reaching for the shampoo she squirts a heavy amount in her palm. Working it through the slayer’s hair, Tara chuckles as the bubbles turn gray. “Love you were really, really dirty.”

“Gonna take multiple washings?” Faith closes her eyes, enjoying the strong fingers working through her hair and over her scalp.

“Looks that way.” Tara smiles. “Does that bother you?”

“Oh, hell no.” Faith chuckles. “I would be more than willing to let you use those surprisingly strong fingers to wash my body as often as ya’ want.”

Chuckling Tara wraps one arm around the slayer hugging her. “I love you. Now, let’s get you cleaned.”

Faith grins as Tara proceeds to clean her body thoroughly.

***


	13. Chapter 13

“When are they supposed to be here, babe?” Faith questions worriedly as she paces back and forth in the lobby of the hotel.

“Sit down, love.” Tara smiles at her lover. “I don’t know why you’re so worried about them coming here.”

“Well I wasn’t exactly the paragon of virtue I am today.” Faith growls quietly.

“Oh, like you’re really a paragon of virtue now.” Cordelia snidely remarks to the slayer. 

“Bite me, Queenie.” Faith snarls at the Seer. “Or I’ll tell B what you’ve been up to with her ex.”

“Faith, don’t start a fight.” Tara shakes her head mouthing sorry to Cordy. Smiling softly as Cordy winks and quirks her lips up knowingly at her. Tara shakes her head, those two still love to push each other’s buttons no matter what she does or says. Knowing in her heart they always will, drives her nuts, but knowing that it’s not really meant to be hateful, just the way the two women deal with each other.

“I thought that was Tara’s job.” Cordy snarks at Faith, then laughs at the confused look on the slayer. “Biting you, Faith-y.” Cordy singsongs like Lorne. 

Faith rolls her eyes at the Seer as she continues to stride around the lobby. “Babe, me and B didn’t end on the best of terms. I mean, yeah she helped save me from the goon squad, but I ain’t under no misconceptions that she likes me. Little D probably hates my fuckin’ guts because I tried to kill Xan-man and B both, let alone held Red at knifepoint. Of course then there’s my fuckin’ Xander.” Faith smirks at Cordy here and laughs when she gets a glare from the woman. “Then trying to kill him later, when all he was tryin’ to do was help me, doesn’t make for being fuckin’ calm.”

“And let’s not forget the fact that you’re now all hot and heavy with Tara, that’ll probably make Dawn even angrier, after all she does consider her a mother figure.” Cordy smirks at the slayer.

Faith pales and looks around like a trapped animal.

“Cordelia, please. She’s got herself wired enough on her own. You really don’t need to add to it.” Angel sighs quietly coming up from his rooms.

“Goddess.” Tara whispers before quickly striding towards Faith and wrapping her in her arms, sending her calming vibes through their connection. Stroking her back, Tara smiles as she feels Faith slowly calm down. “I love you, and no matter what anyone says or does, that isn’t going to change, love. And the Scooby’s are a very forgiving group. Just give them time.”

“Damn, Tara. I tried to kill almost every one of them at one point or another. I don’t think they’re gonna forgive me for that.” Faith grumbles lowly.

Tara pulls back so she can look in Faith’s eyes. Placing a hand on either side of her face, Tara looks deeply into the worried brown eyes and strokes the slayer’s cheeks with her thumbs. “Give them a chance, love. Please.” Leaning in Tara brushes her lips gently over Faith’s. “Please.”

Faith sighs and nods her head. “But don’t be surprised that they hate my fuckin’ guts. I’m gonna go get a cup of coffee.”

“I’ll go with you, I need some blood.” Angel quietly follows the slayer down to the kitchen.

Tara sighs and collapses on one of the couches in the lobby and flops her head back, closing her eyes. “Goddess, I should have sent her on errands or something today.”

Chuckling, Cordelia sits down beside Tara. “Like that would have worked. You know she wouldn’t have gone without you. Neither one of you will let each other out of your sight for very long. Don‘t think everyone hasn‘t noticed since she got hurt, that you‘ve gone out on every patrol and on every case. Hell she goes shopping with you every time you need to make a run to the store. Getting her to pick up donuts at the local bakery before was a major task.”

Tara chuckles at the truth of what Cordelia is saying. “So, how are you and Angel coming along? Any closer to consummating the relationship?”

Cordelia sighs and shakes her head. “Tara, I don’t know. I’m drawn to him. I like him a lot, but something seems to come up between us whenever we get close. It’s almost like one, or the other of us, is afraid to take that last step.”

“Cordy, if you’re not sure, take your time. Maybe he isn’t the one for you after all.” Tara runs a comforting hand down the Seer’s arm. 

“You went to all the trouble of making sure his soul was intact, and then we can’t do the deed to make sure.” Cordy laughs at herself.

“If you don’t love him, or if you’re not sure if you love him, don’t do it.” Tara smiles sadly at the woman. “Just having sex for sex’s sake is empty.”

Cordelia looks in surprise at the witch. “Sounds like you know what you’re talking about.”

“Probably because I do.” Tara admits quietly. “I don’t suggest it. Not that there isn’t satisfaction to be had, but it just doesn’t mean anything.” Tara looks at Cordy with sad eyes. 

Cordelia nods silently in agreement, thinking about her and Angel’s relationship.

***

“Faith, you need to relax.” Angel murmurs as he watches her pace back and forth as she waits for the coffee to brew. “It isn’t going to be that bad.”

“How the fuck do you know?” Faith growls angrily, looking at the vampire as she makes another trip around the kitchen. “I’m fuckin’ in love with the most wonderful person in the world. Oh, and by the way, this person just happens to be the apple of everyone’s eye that I tried to kill!!” Faith shoves her hands into her pockets and hunches her shoulders as she stands in front of the coffee pot waiting for it to finish. “Did she ever tell ya’ about our first meeting?”

Angel shakes his head. “She just mentioned that you two had met previously while you were in Buffy’s body.”

Chuckling sadly Faith glances up. “That’s all she said?” At the vampire’s nod, she shakes her head. “I was cruisin’ The Bronze looking for some action when her and Red walk in. Red introduced her as her friend then went to get somethin’ to drink at the bar. I said somethin’ to her, and she stuttered out her response. Needless to say I was sarcastic and hateful to her. Made fun of her stutterin’.” Faith growls self-hatred in her tone. “That shy, stuttering woman is now my fuckin’ life. She ain’t never said one thing to me about what a hateful bitch I was. And she won’t, she ain’t like that.” Faith looks up with the saddest eyes imaginable. “I don’t fuckin’ deserve her. And the rest of that group knows it, and will probably hate me even more than they already do.”

“Faith, she loves you totally. And God help anyone that tries to hurt you.” Angel thinks for a long moment. “I don’t think she’ll let them be mean to you.” Chuckling suddenly, he smirks as Faith looks at him with narrowed eyes. “She’s not a shy, stuttering woman anymore, Faith. That might have been who she was a couple years ago, but not now. How would you describe her now?”

“Beautiful, caring, strong, loving, brave.” Faith whispers thinking about her lover before grinning. “And a fuckin’ fantastic lover.”

Angel coughs and takes a sip of his blood, before smirking. “I would assume so with some of the sounds that I’ve heard coming from your room in the past.”

Faith smirks evilly at the vampire. “So how’s your love life been, Fang?”

Angel sighs and frowns, shaking his head. Looking up into the frowning face of the slayer, he takes another sip. “It isn’t going. One of us always pulls back. I don’t know if it’s me, or her or maybe just a combination. I think Tara might have gone to all that trouble for nothing.”

Faith looks in surprise at the vampire. “So you’re no closer to bumpin’ uglies with the cheerleader?” 

Angel scowls at the slayer before shaking his head. “No. I’m starting to think it was just something that we were playing at and when it was feasible we both went running in the other direction.” 

“Maybe the timing ain’t right.” Faith shrugs her shoulders. “And if you don’t love her, you don’t love her. I never realized what a difference it makes, but it’s huge.” Grabbing a coffee mug down, she fills it frowning slightly. “Can I ask ya’ a question?” Faith looks at Angel, still frowning. As he nods she looks back down into her coffee cup. “Do ya’ think Tara would have had anythin’ to do with me if it wasn’t for being soulmates?”

Angel looks at Faith in stunned disbelief. “You can’t be serious? If nothing else, I can say this without any doubt, that woman would probably give the devil himself a chance at being good. Then she’d probably wipe his ass from the universe if he wasn’t.” Angel smirks at that thought. “She gives me the distinct impression that she won’t ever back down from anyone again. No matter what.”

Faith’s eyes widen as she thinks for a minute. “You know, that reminds me. A little while back after we talked about our pasts, Tara started thinkin’ about my mother, and she got pissed. She set off my slayer senses somethin’ major until she calmed back down. I ain’t really thought about it since, but somethin’ you just said triggered it. You got any idea what would have caused it?”

Angel frowns considering the slayer for a few minutes. “Did she set off your senses before, maybe just a little?”

Faith thinks about it and shakes her head. “Don’t think so.”

“I was wondering if it had something to do with her being a witch. But if she didn’t set it off before, that might not be it.” Angel finishes his mug and sets it down in the sink, rinsing it. Crossing his arms over his chest he looks at Faith. “Did anything else happen when she set off your senses?”

Faith frowns thinking about it. “Yeah, as a matter of fact, her eyes turned a pale blue.”

Angel rubs a hand over his forehead. “Power build-up.”

“What? What do you mean, power build-up?” Faith growls quietly, looking at Angel.

“You said that she got angry when she was thinking about your mother?” Angel starts and at Faith’s nod, he continues. “What was she thinking in regards to your mother?”

“I don’t know. But I can guarantee it wasn’t good.” Faith growls quietly. 

“Would it have been about her hurting you?” Angel questions quietly. 

“Sort of.” Faith admits. “More her selling me to her ‘John’s’ for her drug habit.” 

Angel winces at the thought of what Faith obviously went through. “So she obviously got really upset thinking about that, her anger building up. Strong emotions will bring a witch’s powers to the forefront. I have always sensed that Tara is a very powerful witch, but she only does the minimum to take care of what is needed.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Faith questions worriedly.

“No. It’s actually the absolute best thing. Look at it this way, Faith. You’re a very powerful woman, do you use all your power to shut a door or close a jar of pickles?” Angel questions quietly.

“Fuck no! I’d make a door disintegrate if I used all my strength. The jar would shatter.” Faith growls out quietly. Stopping and thinking about it, Faith looks at the vampire. “So you’re telling me she’s got all this power stored up and only uses what she needs to, because it would be overkill and dangerous if she used it all the time?”

Angel smiles at Faith. “You’re not as dumb as you like to make out you are.” 

“Fuck you, Fang!” Faith growls before smirking. 

Angel laughs at the slayer. “One thing you’re going to have to keep in mind, your being harmed obviously brings out her… protective side. I have a feeling if something should try to harm you, she won’t have a problem taking care of it.”

“But we’ve been on patrol, and she ain’t gotten pissed at the vampires or other demons I’ve fought.” Faith tries to counter Angel’s comment.

“She knew they wouldn’t harm you. Not really.” Angel watches Faith. 

“Fuck.” Faith whispers, looking down at her cooling coffee. Gulping some of it down she looks back at Angel. “Lorne said something about a soulmate doing everything in their power to protect the other one. But if that‘s the case, it wasn‘t like my mom was there and it was happening right then. Why would it have appeared then?”

“Maybe her feelings were so strong that it triggered her natural reaction.” Angel hazards a guess. 

“Makes sense.” Faith agrees quietly before turning and filling her cup again. “I wanna see my witch.” She growls quietly as she quickly leaves the kitchen.

“Sure, go ahead. We weren’t in the middle of a conversation or anything.” Angel mutters before slowly heading up the stairs.

***

Tara glances up, feeling Faith getting closer and smiles as she quickly strides towards her. 

Faith grins at Tara before leaning down and kissing her quickly. 

“Hmmm. Someone is a little calmer now.” Tara reaches up and runs her hand down the side of Faith’s face. “Sit down, love.”

Faith eases down beside Tara and wraps an arm around her shoulders, setting the coffee cup aside. “Still worried but not so upset.” Faith admits quietly leaning in and rubbing her nose against Tara’s cheek. 

Tara leans in and runs a hand through the slayer’s hair. “I love you.” Turning her head, she brushes her lips over Faith’s and smiles as Faith extends the kiss, pressing more firmly, but not deepening the kiss. 

Faith smiles and kisses Tara’s nose. “Love you.” Wrapping both arms around Tara, she gives her a quick hug before releasing her. 

“Can I have a sip of your coffee?” Tara questions, smirking at her lover. 

“Ah, hell. I should have asked if you wanted some. You want me to get you a cup?” Faith offers as she grabs her coffee cup handing it to the witch. 

Tara chuckles. “No, I just want a little bit. I don’t want a whole cup.” 

“Why? Afraid it’ll keep you up all night?” Faith smirks leaning back watching the witch.

“No, I have something else that likes to keep me up all night.” Tara looks up with twinkling blue eyes at the slayer. 

“What has the nerve to keep you up all night? I’ll slay it!” Faith growls mock angrily. 

“Oh, no, no, no.” Tara grins wickedly. “I get to do the slaying of the evilness that keeps me awake all night.” 

“Planning on doing some slaying tonight, are you?” Faith questions huskily. 

“Oh, yes. I think some serious slaying is called for tonight.” Tara whispers threading a hand through Faith’s dark hair and pulling her in for a deep, loving kiss.

“Do you two ever give it up?” Cordelia groans as she walks through the lobby to the front desk. 

“No.” Faith growls briefly, before licking over Tara’s lips, then nipping gently at the pouty bottom lip. 

Tara chuckles quietly as she eases back from the slayer. “Okay, okay. I get the hint.” Tara strokes Faith’s neck before the slayer slowly stands up.

“That just isn’t fair.” Faith growls out before grabbing her coffee cup back up and draining it. “I’m gonna get some more. You want anything?” Faith questions Tara.

“A water would be good.” Tara smiles as Faith winks at her and heads back down to the kitchen. “Goddess, would they just get here already. It’s going to be a matter of time before Faith winds herself up again.” Tara mutters to herself, standing to walk to the front door of the hotel. Opening the doors, she steps out inhaling deeply of the morning air. Smiling as she hears a bird singing in the distance, Tara closes her eyes enjoying the sun soaking into her body. After a few minutes she hears a car pull up and opens her eyes, smiling as she sees Xander wave, turning she frowns seeing red hair sitting beside him. Unconsciously backing up a step, Tara narrows her eyes.

Faith smiles as she watches Tara standing outside in the sunlight. The sun glinting off her hair beautifully, urging her to run her fingers through the silky mass. Starting to open the door, she feels the brief flash of fear come from her lover. Realizing they had finally arrived, and obviously the redhead was with them, Faith quickly opens the door and walks out to stand closely beside her lover in support. The two having previously discussed that they would wait until they actually talked to the crew from Sunnydale, before showing affection for each other. 

Glancing at Faith, Tara smiles and relaxes. Fighting back the urge to run her hand down the slayer’s arm, Tara looks back at the group as they pile out of the car. Watching Dawn climb out of the back, Tara smiles before noticing her arm’s in a cast and growls quietly looking back up in concern. Quickly striding to the teen, she clasps her in a tight embrace. “What happened, Dawnie?” Tara questions quietly, smiling as the teen hugs her back just as tight. 

“Talk inside, okay?” Dawn whispers quietly in her ear. 

Tara pulls back to look searchingly in the teenager’s eyes. Seeing sadness, pain and finally happiness coming into the gaze, she leans in hugging her again before releasing her. “Soon.” Tara whispers back.

Dawn nods her head in understanding. “Very soon.” Dawn glances towards Willow before looking down.

Tara narrows her eyes, catching the look. Turning her gaze to Willow she actually looks at her ex-lover. Noticing the witch has obviously lost weight, her hair is lackluster and she actually seems… scared? Deciding for now not to acknowledge the redhead Tara turns and smiles at an obviously worried Buffy making her watch as Buffy glances from Willow back to her, Tara steps slowly towards the blonde slayer smiling softly.

Buffy breathes a sigh of relief that Tara obviously isn’t going to say anything yet. Looking her up and down, Buffy grins. “Looking good.” Buffy’s eyes twinkle looking at the witch and laughs as Tara pulls her into a tight embrace.

“I owe you so much for this, you don’t even know.” Tara whispers in the slayer’s ear. 

“I guess that means you’re going to have to tell me.” Buffy chuckles hugging the witch back.

“I think I might let someone else tell you.” Tara smirks as she pulls gently away.

Buffy raises an eyebrow at the merriment and mischievousness twinkling in the witch’s blue eyes. 

“Do I get a hug, too? I mean, I think I deserve a hug. Traveling all this way with three hormonal women?” Xander grins cheesily at Tara and laughs as she runs up to him, hugging him tightly. “Whoa! If I knew all these years all I had to do was ask for a hug… Damn!” Xander smiles, even though he’s surprised, hugging Tara back gently. “Looking good there, Tara.”

Tara smiles as she pulls back. “Thanks, Xander. I think my coming here was definitely the right thing. No, actually I know it was.” Tara glances behind her to an obviously uncomfortable Faith. Winking at her lover, she smiles softly as Faith calms down slightly and smiles back at her. 

“Got any bags I can carry up for ya‘?” Faith hoarsely questions Dawn. “We got a room ready for ya’ in the hotel.” Looking up making eye contact with Buffy, who’s watching her intently, but with a hint of warmth in her eyes, Faith lets out a small smile. 

Buffy looks at Faith and grins, having a feeling Tara’s worked her magic on Faith, also. “I’ll help you carry our stuff up. We’ve only brought one change of clothes apiece. The rest of the gear is Dawn’s.” Buffy rolls her eyes at the fact that her sister had to bring nearly her whole closet for a week’s stay. 

“’Kay.” Faith looks questioningly at Tara and sees her nodding and smiling in support. Grinning at her witch, Faith winks before walking behind the car grabbing a couple of the bigger bags, leaving the smaller items for Buffy. “Follow me, we only got three rooms ready, but one of the other ones ain’t in too bad of shape, I can get it ready for Red.”

“You don’t have too. I-I can use Buffy’s.” Willow whispers out. “We discussed it on the way here. Buffy will bunk down with Dawn tonight.”

Faith narrows her eyes on Willow and nods her head, before turning around and heading into the hotel, with Buffy following her, with a questioning look on her face.

Willow swallows and turns to Tara. “Hey.”

Tara tilts her head at the redhead. “Hello.” 

Willow looks down at the ground and wraps her arms around her waist. Seeing Tara obviously happy and doing so well, makes her heart ache at the thought of what she had so royally screwed up. “I’m going to go in.” Willow mumbles before quickly heading into the hotel, with her head down.

Tara frowns as she watches the obviously hurting witch. Shaking her head, deciding that it really has nothing to do with her anymore, she watches as Xander quickly follows the redhead into the hotel. Turning to Dawn, Tara feels her lips twitch up before wrapping her arms back around the teen. “I’ve missed you, Dawnie.”

“I’ve missed you too, Tara.” Dawn cries out quietly. Hugging the witch to her tightly, she takes a deep breath to get her emotions under control. “Sorry about Willow, but we kind of couldn’t leave her on her own.”

Tara stiffens slightly at the teen’s comment. Pulling back slightly, but keeping her arms around the teen, she questions quietly. “What’s happened since I’ve been gone, Dawnie?”

“Can we go somewhere away from everyone to talk quietly?” Dawn frowns looking up into Tara’s worried blue eyes.

“We can go out to the small garden off the hotel.” Tara offers keeping one arm around the teen’s waist as she walks up to the hotel’s main doors, quickly urging her to the garden, they walk through the other set of doors. 

Dawn sits down on the bench, looking up at Tara. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Start at the beginning.” Tara urges quietly watching the teen. “Start with what happened to your arm.”

Dawn sighs quietly looking down at her cast. “Well, Amy and Willow started going to a black magic dealer not long after you left.” Dawn glances up and watches as a look of absolute disgust crosses Tara’s face. “Yeah, well. Willow needed a fix, and took me with her. And before you interrupt, let me finish. This is going to be hard enough as it is.” Dawn whispers picking at the cast. “Anyway, she got her fix and ended calling up this demon that chased us, she wrecked the car and I broke my arm in the accident.” Dawn looks up and watches Tara clench her jaw. “Well her and Buffy had a yelling and screaming match. When Willow finally came down from her high, she realized what she had done and decided to clean up her act. She’s been magic and Amy free since then.” Dawn looks up at Tara smiling sadly. “I think she wants a chance at getting you back.”

“Not going to happen.” Tara quietly admits kneeling down in front of the teen. “I don’t love Willow anymore, Dawn.” Looking up at the sky, she sighs. 

“I kind of got that feeling when you seemed happy to see everyone, but her.” Dawn whispers, looking intently at Tara. “You aren’t planning on coming back to Sunnydale, are you?”

“Oh, Dawnie.” Tara stands up to sit beside the teen. Wrapping an arm around her, she tilts her head so it leans against the teenager’s. “Things have changed so much since I came here, Dawn. I have so much to tell you.” Tara smiles before shifting her arm to gently run over the back of Dawn’s head and down her hair. “First off, I want to tell you I have never been happier in my whole life than I am right now.” 

Dawn shifts and looks in surprise at Tara. Seeing the beautiful smile crossing Tara’s face, Dawn smiles. “I guess I can’t complain too much if you’re happy. That’s what I wanted for you. So, can I ask why you‘re so happy?”

Tara grins from ear to ear. “One word would answer that question, Dawn. But before I say that word, I want you to really realize that I have found absolutely the most wonderful person that loves me completely and would never let me come to harm.”

Dawn blinks in surprise. “You found someone? You’re in love?” Dawn watches as Tara nods her head grinning at her. 

“More than love, Dawnie. She’s my other half. She completes me more than I ever thought possible. She’s helped me, made me stronger inside. Supports me and is there for me. She knows everything about me. And, just to let you know, I know everything about her, also. Everything, and she had a shit life and wasn’t given much of a chance, but I want you to please, please remember she’s my life.” Tara begs quietly. “You mean a lot to me, Dawnie, and I really want your approval.”

Dawn frowns thinking over what Tara’s said looking into the worried blue eyes, she blinks trying to… paling suddenly she looks at Tara. “Not…”

Tara clasps Dawn’s hand in her both of hers. “Remember, I love her and nothing is going to change that, Dawnie. I love Faith with my whole heart and soul.” Tara finally names the slayer watching Dawn hoping that she can eventually accept Faith.

Dawn’s mouth opens and shuts multiple times before looking down. “You love her?” Dawn whispers before looking up into Tara’s blue eyes. 

“Completely.” Tara whispers.

“She loves you?” Dawn questions watching as Tara’s eyes brighten with the thought of Faith. 

“Oh, yes.” Tara smiles beautifully at the thought of her lover. 

Dawn sighs and reaches up with her broken arm, running a finger down the witch’s cheek. “If she can make you smile like that, I guess I don’t have much choice but to accept her, huh?” 

Tara’s eyes focus back in on Dawn and searching the teen’s eyes, seeing acceptance, Tara hugs her tightly. “Thank you, Dawnie.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I’m going to let her know if she hurts you, I’m going to get Angel’s biggest club and beat her with it.” Dawn jokes quietly. 

“She won’t ever hurt me, Dawn.” Tara smiles at the teen. “For someone with so much power at her disposal, she can be the gentlest most loving person…” Tara trails off, thinking about Faith.

Dawn coughs a couple times. “Are we sure we’re talking about the same woman? Faith, the Dark Slayer. Miss Get Some Get Gone? HH factor Faith?” Dawn questions in disbelief.

Tara chuckles quietly. “She’s definitely the Dark Slayer. Or as I like to think of her, my Rogue Slayer. Not the Get Some Get Gone Slayer anymore. HH factor…” Tara smirks at the teen not continuing that statement.

Dawn chokes back a laugh. “Please don’t. This is almost unbelievable.”

“You’ll be surprised, Dawn. She’s calmer than she was. But she’s still Faith. And I don’t ever want that to change.” Tara admits to the teen. “That’s who I fell in love with. I’m just glad that she’s not as angry as she was. She was on self-destruct, and it was only a matter of time. That’s what’s changed more than anything. Thank the Goddess!” 

“I’m taking your word for it. I’m here for a week, I’m sure I’ll see it for myself. But I’m still warning her about treating you right. But I’ll give her a chance, Tara.” Hesitating for a moment, Dawn smiles. “Don’t you dare tell Buffy, but I always liked Faith. At least until she went off the deep end.”

“Yes and a lot of things happened then. Faith takes the blame for everything, but I think there were a lot of mistakes that were made on both sides.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Dawn nods her head. “That’s when Angel came back from Hell and Buffy was more worried about him. And, though I love my sister, she can be a selfish pain in the butt.”

Tara giggles at Dawn. “I am NOT going to repeat that to Buffy. I owe her so much for getting me here.” Shaking her head, she stands looking down at the teen. “Come on let’s see what the rest of the crew are up to.”

Dawn smiles. “Yeah. I’m kind of thirsty, too.”

“Well, we can take care of that. Follow me to the kitchen. We have all kinds of drinks!!” Tara chuckles while rubbing the teen’s hair. “I’ve missed you, Dawnie.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Dawn wraps her good arm around Tara’s waist as they walk into the hotel.

***


	14. Chapter 14

“This is gonna be Dawn’s room.” Faith grunts out as she places the luggage by the dresser. “I guess that mean’s it’s yours tonight, too.” Faith shifts her feet nervously. 

Buffy nods as she quickly throws her overnight bag on the bed before sitting down looking at Faith. “You seem to be doing well.”

“Oh, yeah. Doin’ real good.” Faith murmurs shifting uncomfortably. Looking up she catches Buffy’s hazel eyes with hers and sighs quietly. “I ain’t no fuckin’ good at tryin’ to say stuff sweet and nice. I usually just throw out what I want to say and people take it or leave it.” Faith complains.

Buffy’s eyebrows rise at Faith. “I would agree with that. So what are you trying to say here, Faith?” Buffy questions as she watches the slayer.

“I wanna thank you.” Faith mutters quietly, starting to pace back and forth in front of Buffy. “You may end up fuckin’ hatin’ my guts. Not that you ever liked ‘em to begin with. But you may really, really end up hatin’ me now.” Faith shoves her hands into her pockets while striding from one end of the room to the other.

“Jesus, Faith!” Buffy growls the worlds loudly. “Just say what you’ve got to say. And I don’t hate you, just to clarify that point. I’ve had time to come to a few home truths and realized we both made mistakes. We may never be best buds, but I wouldn’t mind calling you my friend.”

Faith stops and turns with stunned eyes towards Buffy. “You wanna be my friend?” At Buffy’s nod and soft smile, Faith strides over to one of the chairs and pulls it over to sit in front of Buffy. Sitting down she looks back up into the slayer’s hazel eyes. “Well, we’ll see after I tell ya’ what I gotta tell ya‘.”

“Enough already, Faith. Please just say it.” Buffy grumbles, starting to feel tense.

“I wanna thank you for sending Tara here. Whether you know it or not she’s become my world. And I owe you for that.” Faith admits quietly. 

Buffy shifts back on the bed, surprised. “Are you trying to tell me…?”

“I love her. Of course Gunn was treading on thin ice for a while when he was hitting on her, before I admitted to myself that I liked her. It took Fang to make me realize it.” Faith grinds out. “She’s my life, B. I love her completely. Somethin’ I never felt for anyone before. Or will feel again.” Faith whispers the last.

Buffy stares quietly, in disbelief at the slayer. “You’re in love? With Tara?” She questions, trying to get it through her head. “When did you start liking…” Trying to wrap her head around it, Buffy frowns looking at Faith.

Faith looks up and can’t help but smirk at the slayer. “B, I always liked women. I just never announced the fact. I liked guys, too.” Faith shrugs at the statement.

“Does she love you?” Buffy questions softly, already knowing the answer. It had stared her in the face when she saw the witch.

“Yeah. Hard to fuckin’ believe, huh?” Faith grins. “I told her my whole sordid story, everything I did in my life including the shit I put you guys through…” Faith trails off momentarily, frowning before quietly finishing. “She still loves me.”

Buffy reaches out and places her hand on the slayer’s arm. “Don’t keep beating yourself up about what happened, Faith. Like I said, we all made mistakes. I’m as much to blame as you are. But, to let you know…” Buffy makes sure she has Faith’s attention and smiles as Faith looks at her with serious brown eyes. “I consider Tara my sister. You hurt her I’ll kick your ass, understood?”

Faith feels her lips quirk up slightly before chuckling and finally laughing. “Threats, I can deal with.” Holding her hand out to Buffy, she watches as the blonde slayer looks at it before glancing back up with a raised eyebrow. The next thing she knows she’s being hugged by the small blonde. “Yo, B. You break the merchandise you’ll have to explain it to Tara. And trust me you don’t want to piss the witch off.” Faith chuckles quietly as Buffy finally releases her death grip.

“Tara’s a pussy cat.” Buffy shakes her head smiling. “She wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Faith coughs a couple times and shakes her head. “B, she’s kind of changed somewhat. We ain’t just in love with each other. We’re really, truly soulmates. We kind of temper each other.”

Buffy frowns in confusion at the slayer. “What do you mean?”

“Some of her calmness has rubbed off on me.” Faith smirks slightly before continuing. “And she got some of my attitude in the exchange.” 

Buffy flops back on the bed groaning. “Oh, God! Not two Faith’s!! You didn’t make sweet, calm, loving Tara into a brash, horny Faith clone?”

Faith chuckles and smacks Buffy on the leg. “She’s still sweet, calm and loving. Brash? Not so much. As for the horny part, I’m thinking she was that way before me. And just to let you know, that woman has absa-fuckin’-lutely ruined me for everyone else.”

Buffy throws her arm over her eyes, groaning loudly. “I do NOT want to hear this.”

“Be glad that we moved upstairs, then. Fang was getting a little irritated with the noise level.” Faith smirks needling the other slayer. “And I can’t tell you how much razzing we got from Queenie. But she did tell us that Wesley seemed to get very uncomfortable whenever we got too loud.” 

“Faith, if you continue on with this conversation, I’m going to have to kick your ass.” Buffy growls roughly. 

“Ah, ruin my fun, B.” Faith chuckles. “Come on, let’s get the rest of this stuff in the other two rooms.” Faith reaches down for Buffy’s hand and pulls her up and off the bed. “We okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Buffy smiles slightly. Leaning down to grab Xander’s and Willow’s bag, Buffy frowns. “This may not be so good, though.”

“What?” Faith looks at Buffy.

“Willow.” Buffy whispers the redhead’s name looking back at Faith.

“All I have to say about her, is as long as she doesn’t hurt my witch, I’ll ignore her.” Faith growls out quietly. “She hurts Tara I’ll rip her fuckin’ head off.” 

Buffy blinks in surprise at the absoluteness of the words the other slayer was saying. Not knowing what to say, she just quietly prays that Willow doesn’t go off the deep end when she finds out. 

“I guess Tare will probably talk to Red. We weren’t exactly planning on her being here.” Faith narrows her eyes looking at Buffy.

Buffy sighs and sits back down. “Sit down Faith. Let me explain what the hell’s been going on at home.” 

Faith sits down and quietly listens as Buffy explains what’s happened in Sunnydale after Tara left.

***

Giggling Dawn and Tara ease into Dawn’s bedroom, seeing an obviously stunned Faith sitting in front of a frowning Buffy, Tara quickly strides over to Faith and kneels beside her. “Love?” She whispers worriedly.

Turning dazed eyes on Tara, Faith reaches down and runs a hand down her cheek. “She ain’t gonna get you back.”

“No, love. I’m yours.” Tara smiles softly at her slayer.

“I’m yours, too.” Faith smiles tugging Tara up and into her lap hugging her tightly. “What are we gonna do about Red?” Faith questions quietly.

“I’ll talk with her. Alone.” Tara states adamantly, knowing Faith will have a problem with it. “Don’t argue with me on this. You’ll only irritate matters.”

Faith growls quietly at Tara. “She hurts you…”

“I know, I know.” Tara whispers, running a hand through her hair and leaning in to brush her lips over Faith’s. “I guess everything went okay here?” Tara grins stroking one of Faith’s dimples. 

“Yeah, I’m still here and in one piece, ain’t I?” Faith smiles at Tara, running her hand down the witch’s back. 

Tara wiggles her eyebrows before leaning in so she can whisper in Faith’s ear. “Looks good, but I’ll want to make a thorough investigation later.”

Faith groans quietly before chuckling. “I’m holding ya’ to that.”

Tara laughs and kisses her cheek. “Let me up, love. I think it might be best to get this taken care of sooner rather than later.” 

Buffy and Dawn keep glancing at each other in between watching the two women. Buffy smirks at Dawn, as Dawn laughs quietly. Standing up as Tara stands Buffy quietly offers. “Want me to go and run interference for you?” 

Tara looks at Buffy appreciatively. “I appreciate the offer, Buffy, but I think this is something I need to do on my own.” 

“She should be in the room two doors down, babe.” Faith watches Tara. “You yell if you need me, understood?”

“Yes, love.” Tara grins. Glancing down at the small bags, she sees one that she knows is Willow’s. Reaching down, she hesitates before grasping the handle and picks it up. “I’ll take this to her.” 

Faith stands and watches Tara walk out of the room, her hands clenched tightly by her side. “Fuck! I hate this.” Faith growls quietly. 

Buffy groans and buries her face in her hands as she watches Faith start to pace again. “Faith why don’t you go beat up on a weight bag or something.”

Faith growls at Buffy. “Can’t. I busted the last one and they haven’t made a new reinforced one yet. And Fang gets testy when I want to use him as a punching bag.” 

Dawn giggles before sitting down beside her sister. “I assume you got the complete run down on those two?” Dawn questions watching Faith.

“Yep.” Buffy chuckles. “You okay with it?”

“For now.” Dawn mutters and laughs as Faith turns wary eyes on her. “Faith, if you harm her in any way, I will beat you to a bloody pulp.” Dawn looks at the slayer seriously. 

“If I harm her in any way, I’ll lie down and let you beat me to a bloody pulp.” Faith mutters quietly, looking seriously at the teen she states honestly and from the heart. “I love her, Dawn. Completely and irrevocably.”

Dawn nods her head. “And surprisingly enough I believe you.” 

“Thanks, Little D.” Faith grins at the teen. Sighing she turns facing the room Tara had headed towards, trying to relax so she has a better connection to the witch’s feelings, Faith growls when she can’t relax. “Fuck me.” Faith grumbles.

“What’s wrong?” Buffy frowns.

“If I’m relaxed, calm, I can feel Tara’s emotions. If she’s worried, scared, happy, angry. But I can’t calm down enough to sense her emotions.” Faith grumbles loudly. 

“You’re connected?” Dawn whispers quietly. 

“Yeah, something to do with being soulmates.” Faith waves her hand dismissively. “We fucked with Lorne something awful when we sang for him. He wants us to sing again, but he won’t read into it anymore. Anyhow, he realized we were soulmates when we sang.” 

“Why don’t you explain to us how you two fell in love?” Buffy suggests quietly, smiling as an idea works into her brain.

Faith frowns looking at Buffy. “You want to know how we got together?”

“Right. Start at the beginning and tell us everything… except for any of the sex. I won’t have you corrupting my sister… or me for that matter.” Buffy smirks at Faith.

Faith chuckles quietly. “Well it all started when she arrived and offered to cook…”

***

Tara hesitates for a moment outside the room Willow should be in. Taking a deep breath, she knocks firmly on the door.

Xander opens the door and smiles sadly down at Tara. “Hey, Tara.”

“Hi, Xander.” Tara smiles softly at the young man. “Is Willow here?” She looks at him questioningly and as he shifts, she sees Willow curled up in one of the chairs. As green eyes look up at her, Tara sighs quietly seeing the pain imbedded deeply in the lackluster depths. 

Xander looks back at Willow with a raised eyebrow. “Ummm, do you want me to stay, Will?”

Willow moves her gaze to her best friend’s and shakes her head. “No, it’s okay.” She whispers quietly before looking back at Tara, noticing how happy and content her ex-lover seems. Looking down at the floor, Willow hears the door click shut and a whisper of clothing coming closer. 

“I brought your bag.” Tara places the bag on the end of the bed before walking over to the chair across from Willow. “May I sit?” As Willow briefly looks up and nods her head, Tara eases down in the chair, clasping her hands in front of her. Tara takes stock of the redhead, frowning at the shell of the once vibrant woman. “You haven’t been eating, have you?” Tara questions quietly.

Willow looks up, making eye contact and shakes her head. “I can’t keep much down.” She admits. Looking down at her hands, she picks at her fingernails. “Did they tell you what happened?”

Tara nods her head. “Yes. They also told me that you’ve been magic-free since it happened.”

Glancing up, Willow whispers. “Not one, not even a tiny one. But it‘s hard, the withdrawals...” Willow shivers at the thought, thankful they weren’t near as bad as they were. They only occasionally come up on her now.

Tara nods her head. “That’s the black magic trying to purge itself from your body, Willow.” Frowning she leans forward. “I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but you need to go to a coven and get training. The magic is a part of you. Denying it now will cause more damage to your already taxed body. You need to learn to control the magic, not let it control you. And I‘m sorry I was never able to help you with that.” Tara whispers out the last quietly. 

Willow shakes her head. “You tried to help me. You tried to tell me what it would do. I didn’t want to listen, so please don’t blame yourself. I, I don’t know if I can ever do magic again, Tara.” She cries quietly. 

“Talk with Mister Giles, Willow. Have him see if the Coven in Devon will help you. They’re one of the best covens in the world. They can help drain off your excess magic while you’re learning the proper way to deal with your powers. You have to get control, if not, you’re either going to kill somebody or end up killing yourself. And no matter what has happened between us, I don’t want you hurt.” Tara admits quietly looking at the hacker sadly.

Willow looks in the blue eyes searching, finding compassion, caring and hurt, but she doesn’t see love anymore. “There’s no chance you might consider…” Willow trails off and watches as Tara closes her eyes and shakes her head.

“Willow… Goddess how do I say this without making things worse.” Tara murmurs, standing and quietly walking back and forth, unconsciously picking up Faith’s habit of pacing when she’s upset or worried. 

Willow watches Tara, surprised at the pacing. Tara always would calmly and quietly sit and explain things, she never physically paced or did anything like that. “Tara, please just say what you need to.”

Tara stops and faces Willow. “Willow, I loved you with my whole heart. But you did something that made it impossible for me to be with you.”

Willow nods her head looking down. “Yeah, I stole your memories. You can’t ever trust me again because of it.”

“Yes, you stole my memories. After having my mind messed with by Glory, my sanity literally ripped away from me, you reached in and took my memories from me.” Tara states quietly, not in a condemning tone of voice, just in a factual voice. “I can forgive you what you did, Willow. But, I can never forget and I can’t ever trust you completely because of it. You promised me to go a week without doing any spells and you didn‘t even last a day.” 

Willow watches Tara with tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry.” She whimpers out quietly. 

“I know you are.” Tara sits down reaching across to gently lay her hand over Willows, smiling sadly. “But I have to tell you, I’m not in love with you anymore, Willow. A part of me will always love you. You helped me become the person I am today. You helped the poor abused girl become a stronger more secure woman.”

“But you’ve become even stronger and more…” Willow trails off, not knowing what she’s wanting to say.

Smiling crookedly Tara looks at Willow. “More forceful, outgoing, stronger, take charge…” Trailing off Tara chuckles quietly. “Stubborn and I have even been called a pain in the ass occasionally.”

Willow smiles uncertainly at Tara. “How did you change so much from the time you left Sunnydale till now?”

Tara sighs before leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. “I know this is probably going to hurt you, Willow, but you deserve to know.” Looking down Tara runs a finger over the bracelet Faith had bought her a couple days ago while they were out shopping. Smiling softly at the gold bracelet with the pentagram hanging from it, remembering how Faith said she was going to look for a stake to keep it company. Chuckling quietly at the thought of how Faith was a romantic at heart, no matter that she might not have the words to say it. 

Willow watches the emotions crossing Tara’s face, realizing Tara’s in love. Feeling a momentary pang of hatred seep through her at the thought of someone else knowing her love, she frowns looking down. Realizing she has given up any rights at the thoughts running through her mind, she sighs, feeling her heart get heavy at the thought she will never know this wonderful woman’s love again. Calling herself every name imaginable, she looks back up as Tara starts to speak again.

“I wasn’t looking for love when I came here.” Tara admits quietly watching Willow. “But it found me. It practically beat me over the head.” Tara chuckles quietly. “And I don’t want you to be angry at the person I’ve fallen in love with. I know it’s going to hurt you no matter what, and I really hope you can come to terms with it one day.” Tara frowns before taking a deep breath looking deeply into the sad green eyes. “I’ve fallen in love with Faith.”

Willow falls back against the back of the chair in stunned silence. “She… you… killer…” Willow shakes her head not able to say anything.

“We love each other, Willow. We’ve discussed everything that both of us have been through, I know what she’s done. I also know how much she regrets the things she’s done in the past, and if she were given a second chance she would change so much. I also know that it wasn’t all her fault.” Tara states quietly watching the emotions crossing the hacker’s face. “But she’s a different woman now. She loves me completely and would never hurt me. You may not like her, hell you can hate her if you want. But I want you to realize that she loves me and she won’t ever hurt me. She makes me happy, Willow. Completely happy.” Tara whispers waiting for Willow to be able to say something.

***

Buffy and Dawn chuckle as Faith finishes telling them about Angel’s ultimatum to the rest of the crew about cleaning up. 

Buffy shakes her head at the calmer, and easier going Faith. “Try your senses now, Faith. Tell us what you feel.”

Faith looks in surprise at Buffy before feeling along her senses to Tara, feeling that she’s worried, but calm. Sighing as she realizes that Tara’s okay she smiles at Buffy. “Thanks, B. She’s worried, but okay. I guess she’s probably talking to Red about us by now.”

Buffy smiles and nods her head. “You’re welcome.”

Faith grins at her sister slayer. Looking around at the clock, she groans realizing it’s after lunch. “Damn, we didn’t get anythin’ fixed for lunch. I guess we’ll probably order somethin’ in, unless everybody throws sandwiches together.” 

“Sandwiches are fine. You guys don’t have to go to any trouble for us.” Buffy grins lying back on the bed watching Faith. “She’s good for you.” Buffy admits having been studying the slayer the whole time she was recounting the first few days of Tara being there.

“She’s the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me, B.” Faith admits quietly looking from a grinning Dawn to a smiling Buffy. “It’s like a part of me was missin’ and I didn’t even know it till she came along.”

Dawn giggles quietly. “I have a feeling that Faith is just as good for Tara, if not more so.” Dawn smirks at her sister. “Tara’s more confident than she was before, Buffy. She didn’t come across like the shy, upset woman she was when she left.”

“No, my witch is very much together and even will make Angel sit up and take notice if he does something to piss her off.” Faith chuckles quietly.

“Your witch?” Buffy raises an eyebrow at the possessive term.

“Yep. My witch.” Faith grins and nods her head. “She’s mine and mine alone. Just as I’m hers.” Faith grins happily. 

The two sisters look at each and shake their heads. “I’m not even going to try and figure this out.” Buffy grumbles quietly. 

Faith just shrugs before sitting down grinning.

***

Tara waits patiently, as Willow doesn’t say or do anything, just stares at her with an indescribable look on her face. Feeling along her connection to Faith she has to smile at the happiness finally coming from the slayer.

Willow has every thought imaginable running through her brain, hatred first off, at the thought of Faith even thinking of touching her love. Then downright self-disgust at the thought she has no right to think that. She lost her rights the moment she chose magic over the woman sitting in front of her. Finally bringing her thoughts down to the barest essentials. Tara isn’t hers. She doesn’t love me, and I have no one to blame but myself. Tara has opened herself to love after the shit I put her through. Yes, she loves the person I would probably most wish to see buried at the bottom of the ocean with concrete boots, but it isn’t my decision. Finally it hits her. It’s Tara’s choice to love whoever she chooses, not Willow’s, not anyone else’s. And no matter what, she has to abide by what Tara chooses, unless she wants to go back to being the evil black veined, magic high, bitch she was. 

Looking up into the warm blue eyes of her former lover and hopefully one day friend, Willow whispers. “I don’t much like Faith and I doubt that I ever will. But I have no right to interfere or cause you any more heartache or pain.”

Tara blinks in surprise, expecting to have some kind of fall-out over Faith. “Thank you, Willow.”

“Don’t thank me. I don’t deserve it.” Willow mutters quietly. “Do you think the Coven can help?”

“I’m positive of it.” Tara smiles softly. “Contact Mister Giles, see if he can set it up. You need help. It isn’t something you can do on your own, Willow. You’re wasting away.”

Willow glances down at her impossibly thin arms and sighs. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“What can you hold down?” Tara questions as she slowly stands up, running her hand down her skirt to try and ease some of the wrinkles.

“Broth. A few crackers.” Willow admits looking up, smiling just the tiniest bit.

“Chicken?” Tara raises an eyebrow in question and smiles at the nod. “I’ll see what I can rustle up for you. Why don’t you try and rest. Do you want me to see if Buffy or Xander will come back in here?”

Willow nods her head. “Maybe see if Buffy can come keep me company. She gets worried.”

Tara places a warm hand on Willow’s shoulder. “I want you to take care of yourself, Willow. The next time I see you I want to see a smiling and happy Hacker, okay?”

Willow smiles a little bigger and pats the hand on her shoulder. “I’ll try.”

“Be sure you do. Let me hunt out Buffy and get you something to put in your stomach.” Tara quickly walks to the door, gently closing it behind her.

Willow reaches up and wipes a tear from her face as it sinks in that she had the most precious gift and threw it away. Smiling softly at the thought of Tara and Faith together, Willow laughs quietly at that thought. Definitely not something she would have ever expected. Sighing sadly, she shifts to move to the window looking out at the afternoon sky.

***

Tara smiles as she peeks her head around the door at Faith stretched out bantering with the two Summers’ girls. “I’m going downstairs to see if I can get some broth and crackers for Willow. Buffy, do you maybe want to go keep her company? I think she needs someone to hash over what I told her.”

Buffy jumps up nodding her head. “Yeah, that would be best. How did she take it?” Buffy questions worriedly.

“Actually a lot better than I expected her to.” Tara admits quietly. “I think what happened with the accident and black magic kind of has her thinking things through a little more, instead of just reacting.”

“It does.” Buffy tilts her head considering the witch. “You’re getting her to eat?”

“Yes, I also suggested she contact Mr. Giles to get her in the Coven at Devon.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer. “She needs help, Buffy. She needs to get the magic under control. It is a part of her and it will build up until something happens if it isn’t regulated. Please make sure she gets help.”

Buffy smiles her thanks. “I will.”

Tara watches Buffy stride down the hallway towards Willow’s room before easing the door open and disappearing inside. Feeling a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around her waist turning her around, Tara smiles and tucks her head against Faith’s neck, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

“You okay, babe?” Faith huskily questions stroking her hands over Tara’s lower back.

“Yes.” Tara softly replies. “She’s lost so much weight.” 

“Yeah. She don’t look too good.” Faith murmurs quietly. “She’ll get the help she needs.”

“I’m sure she will. Right now let me get her something to eat. Or sip as the case may be.” Tara corrects herself. Pulling back slightly, Tara leans in and brushes her lips over Faith’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe. Want help? It’s past lunch so I don’t know if we should order food or just make sandwiches.” Faith reaches up and pushes a stray strand of hair behind Tara’s ear.

“I have the making for subs, if everyone’s okay with that.” Tara smiles, looking over Faith’s shoulder seeing a grinning Dawn. “What are you grinning at, Dawnie?”

“You two are cute together.” Dawn bubbles up before giggling quietly. “I can’t believe I just said that about Faith.” Dawn groans before laughing.

“Oh, please, don’t even get her started about being cute. She goes off.” Tara rolls her eyes glancing at her lover. “A slayer is not cute!!” Tara mimics Faith.

“Got that right.” Faith growls before smacking Tara’s ass gently. “Little D, wanna come with?”

“Yes.” Dawn yells and jumps up off the bed running to the door, making Tara and Faith both laugh. 

“Should we see if Xander wants to?” Faith looks questioningly at Dawn.

“Xander and food? Of course he’ll want to come.” Dawn rolls her eyes at the slayer. “Plus someone needs to tell him about you two.”

“Nah, we’ll just make out in front of him until his head explodes.” Faith grins evilly at the teen.

“Okay.” Dawn agrees bouncing while laughing.

“Oh, Goddess! What have I gotten myself into?” Tara mutters before chuckling. “How long do you think it’ll take before he runs into another room or hits the floor passed out?”

“Taking bets?” Faith growls playfully, running a hand over the witch’s waist. 

“Yes, I am, but you are allowed no hands below the waist or on certain body parts. And I‘ll tap my watch as the start signal.” Tara narrows her gaze at her lover. “Winner between us two gets whatever we want. Dawn, what do you want if you win?”

“Well, hell! That ain’t no fun.” Faith growls out. “But I’ll bet anyway. Fifteen minutes.”

Dawn laughs. “I say ten minutes. And I want pancakes every day I‘m here for breakfast.”

Tara grins wickedly. “I say less than five. Let’s go get the poor guy.”

Faith narrows her eyes on her lover, trying to figure out what she’s up to. “How come I think I’m gonna lose?”

Tara just chuckles. Quickly walking up to the door, she knocks. Smiling at Xander she raises an eyebrow. “We’re going down to the kitchen to throw something together for lunch, want to keep a bunch of women company?”

“Am I stupid?” Xander’s eyes open wide. “Heck yes, I’ll come to the kitchen.”

The three women laugh as they all quickly head to the kitchen.

***

Buffy quietly eases into the room. Walking up to Willow, she places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You okay?”

“She doesn’t love me anymore.” Willow whispers heart brokenly. “I fucked up so bad, Buffy.” Willow sobs into the slayer’s shoulder.

Wrapping her arms gently around Willow, Buffy strokes her back not knowing what to say to the redhead. 

Finally long moments later, Willow gets control of her tears. “She loves Faith, Buffy. Faith! It doesn’t make any sense. Tara and Faith?” Easing away from the slayer, Willow wipes her eyes with the heel of her hands. 

Buffy clasps Willow’s hands in hers. “Let’s sit down, Willow.” Buffy urges as she helps Willow over to the bed. Sitting down in front of her, Buffy sighs quietly. “I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but those two love each other completely. You have to see them together….” Buffy looks searchingly in the hacker’s sad eyes. “Faith’s eyes light up at just the thought of Tara, Willow. When Tara came in the room… You could literally light the room with the brilliance of her smile.” 

Willow looks down at their clasped hands. “I don’t have any right to be upset, do I?” 

“Unfortunately, you don’t.” Buffy answers softly. “You’re going to need to accept the fact that Tara is in love with someone else. You need to get yourself pulled together and then look for someone to love and that loves you.” Buffy reaches up and strokes a hand down the red locks. 

“She told me I need to go to the coven, to get help with the magic.” Willow murmurs quietly. 

“Then that’s what you need to do. You and I both know that no matter what, Tara will always have your best interests at heart. She wouldn’t steer you wrong.” Buffy makes the statement quietly. 

“I never told you, and I don’t know if Tara did. But I took her memories from her before. It wasn’t just the spell that affected everyone, Buffy.” Willow whimpers with the admission. “We had an argument over the magic. She told me I was using too much, that I needed to get control. I was mad and basically told her to shut up. When she got angry with me, I looked up the spell and performed it on her. I wanted it to just go away when all I would have had to do was talk to her, Buffy. Simply talking and an apology would have taken care of it, but I did the spell instead. And since it worked that one time, I did it again. Thank God Xander stepped on that crystal.” Willow collapses on her side on the bed and curls up into a tight ball. “I’ve fucked up so bad. She has every right to hate my guts, but she’s still worried about me and doesn’t want anything bad to happen to me.” Willow looks up with tear-filled eyes at the slayer. 

“Willow.” Buffy feels her heart break for her best friend. Lying down in front of her, she runs a calming hand over her shoulder and arm. “Everything will be fine, trust me. We’ll find you some sexy little woman that will love you completely and make you smile at the drop of a hat.” Watching as Willow starts to calm down Buffy smiles. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Then get something in your stomach.”

Willow nods her head. “Maybe I should eat up here. Faith probably doesn’t want to have anything to do with me.”

Buffy winces slightly. “Faith just pretty much said as long as you don’t hurt Tara, she’d ignore you. Faith is extremely protective of Tara.” Buffy admits quietly. 

“They really love each other?” Willow questions looking at Buffy, as Buffy nods her head, Willow murmurs. “At least she was open to love again.”

“Yes she was. And you need to be open to it also.” Buffy looks sternly at the hacker. When she gets a hesitant but honest smile in return, Buffy grins. “Come on. Time to clean you up.”

***

Faith looks out into the dining room to a pacing and mumbling Xander, chuckling quietly. “I still say you cheated.”

“How did I cheat?” Tara smirks as she slices the tomatoes. Glancing over to a giggling Dawn she winks. “You still get pancakes.”

Dawn laughs at Tara. “Faith has a point.”

“No she doesn’t. I said she couldn’t have hands in inappropriate places, not we.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows. 

“You cheated.” Faith growls quietly, coming up behind Tara and smacking her firmly on an ass cheek. “And you’re gonna pay for it later.”

“Hmmm. Promises, promises.” Tara murmurs grinning. “Get another knife and cutting board out, love. You can slice the onions while I start building the sandwiches.”

“How come I always gotta cut the onions?!” Faith grumbles quietly.

“Because you do it so well.” Tara smirks as she slices the sub rolls open. “Angel, can you please let the rest of the group know I’ve almost got the subs ready for lunch.” Tara calls out a little louder, after piling the sandwiches up with meats, cheeses, lettuce, tomatoes, onions and hot banana peppers for herself and Faith. Slicing the subs in half, she places them on a couple platters and grins as Faith grabs the platters putting the rest of the crews in the middle and theirs in their normal spot.

“You use his vampire hearing for an intercom?” Dawn looks in surprise at Tara. 

“Yes, I do.” Tara nods her head. “He likes to listen in when he shouldn’t, so I’ve started taking advantage of it.” Tara smirks and winks at the teen. 

“What happened to my innocent, shy Tara?” Dawn moans quietly. “You’ve turned into a - a ….”

“Sexy, hot mama.” Faith growls as she strides back into the kitchen grabbing drinks to take out to the dining room. “We got any chips?”

“Yes, we do.” Tara smiles at Faith before walking into the pantry and grabbing a big bag of regular and bar-b-que chips out. 

“Anything else you want, Dawn?” Tara murmurs as she hands the chips to Faith before getting a bowl down to pour some chicken broth in for Willow.

“No, I think I’m going to be pretty much set. Is Willow coming down here?” She questions watching Tara.

“I’m not sure. I’ll go ahead and take this along with some juice and crackers upstairs. I can always bring them back down if she wants to eat down here.” Tara grabs a small tray and places the items on them.

“She’s coming down.” Buffy mentions as she walks into the kitchen. “She stopped and talked to Cordy after Angel let us know lunch was ready.” Buffy smirks at Tara. “He listens in doesn’t he?”

“Yes, the evil vampire.” Tara growls winking a mischief filled eye at Buffy. Grabbing the mug out of the microwave, she holds it out and two seconds later a scowling vampire walks in.

“Wicked witch.” He growls grabbing his mug and walking into the dining room.

Buffy stares after the vampire in surprise. Turning her eyes on a chuckling Tara she shakes her head. “Is everyone different than they used to be?” She questions no one in particular as she walks into the dining room.

Picking the tray up, Tara follows Dawn into the dining room, placing the tray in front of Willow, who’s sitting beside Fred, talking quietly. “If you need anything else, let me know.” Tara quietly mentions before walking to sit beside Faith. 

Xander sits across from Faith and Tara, looking from one woman to the next and shaking his head, blushing. Grabbing one of the subs off the platter he sets it on his plate and takes the bag of Bar-b-que chips handed to him and dumps some on his plate, before passing the chips on. 

Tara runs her hand gently over Faith’s forearm and nods her head down the table towards Willow.

Faith turns her gaze down the table and blinks in surprise at Willow and Fred talking animatedly with each other. Glancing back at Tara with a raised eyebrow she grins. “You think?”

“Don’t know.” Tara shrugs grabbing half a sub and frowning as Faith dumps some chips on her plate. “I wish you would stop that.”

“What? You didn’t want any chips?” Faith questions before taking a huge bite out of her sub. 

“Yes, but I can get my own.” Tara grumbles before popping one in her mouth, crunching on it. 

“Habits are hard to break.” Faith smirks before grabbing a couple chips munching on them looking around at the group of people, talking and laughing. 

“Almost seems like a family, don’t it?” Faith mutters watching Gunn and Xander talking, Cordelia, Buffy and Angel conversing about the happenings in LA and Sunnydale. Wesley, Dawn, Fred and Willow talking to each other. 

Tara finishes her sandwich and wraps her arm around Faith’s waist. “Yes, it does.” Tara admits smiling. Looking at the quickly depleted sandwiches she raises her eyes scoping out the plates. “Should I make some more sandwiches?”

Xander purses his lips considering. “I could probably eat another one.” He admits.

Tara laughs and looks down at the rest of the group. Seeing a couple nods she stands before quietly asking. “Willow do you need something more?”

Willow glances down surprised to see she had eaten the whole bowl of soup and the pile of crackers Tara had placed on the plate. Placing a hand over her stomach, she sighs and smiles. “No, thank you.”

Tara nods before looking down at Faith and their empty platter, raising her eyebrow. “You want some more?”

Faith grins and grabs both empty platters and heads towards the kitchen, followed by a lightly laughing Tara.

Willow follows the two women with her eyes, smiling sadly. When she feels a tentative hand on her arm, she turns to look at a shyly smiling Fred.

“I don’t want to hurt you or anything, but those two really do love each other.” Fred hesitantly whispers.

Willow smiles and nods her head. “I can see it. I’m glad.” Willow looks down at her empty bowl running a finger around the edge. “I screwed up totally.”

Fred blinks at the redhead not knowing what to say before finally whispering. “We all make mistakes. We just need to learn from them and not make them again.” 

Willow quirks her lips and nods at the brunette. “Yes. And I need to get my life back on track. How do you like working with these guys?”

“Oh, I don’t so much work as hide in my room most of the time.” Fred admits. “Tara and Faith are making me get out of the hotel and walk around town. Kind of making me face the world again.”

“Tara knows what people need. Try to listen to her. I didn’t and I just about killed Dawn and myself because of it.” Willow admits quietly glancing over at the teen laughing at something Wesley said. 

“She’s been good for everyone here.” Fred admits smiling softly. “Especially Faith. Faith still likes to be a pain, but the edge is gone. And I don’t think she ever smiled before Tara came here. Now it’s commonplace.”

Willow swallows at the ache in her heart, but nods her head. “Good. Tara deserves to be happy, and if Faith makes her happy, I can’t argue.” Looking around she catches Buffy’s eyes watching her with a hint of worry. Smiling softly at the slayer letting her know that she’s okay, she watches as she nods and smiles back before turning back to Angel. “I think I’m going to go lay down for a little while.” Willow murmurs quietly. 

“I think I’ll go to my room, also.” Fred stands with Willow. “I’ll walk with you, if that’s okay?” 

Willow nods her head smiling briefly before looking at Buffy, whispering. “I’m going to go lie down, stay and talk.”

Buffy nods watching as Willow slowly makes her way out of the dining room to head upstairs.

“Is she going to be okay?” Angel questions quietly watching the redhead.

“I think so.” Buffy smiles. “We’ll get her the help she needs.”

“If you need anything…” Angel starts and at Buffy’s nod, he sighs. “How are things between you and…” Angel growls quietly at the thought, but continues. “Spike?”

“They’re going slowly, but we’re talking and working things out between us. I think I’ve fallen in love with him, Angel.” She whispers quietly. 

Angel frowns and nods his head. “If he loves you, really loves you. He’ll do everything for you. He dealt with Dru’s craziness and was actually faithful to her. He isn’t your normal vampire, Buffy. But please, just be careful.”

“I am.” Buffy smiles sadly at Angel. “How are things with you?” 

“Good and not so good.” Angel admits quietly. “Maybe we can have an actual talk before you leave.”

Buffy nods in agreement. 

***


	15. Chapter 15

“Love, you okay?” Tara asks Faith that night as they come in after going on patrol with Wes and Gunn. 

“Yeah, lucky bastard.” Faith growls looking at her shoulder. 

“Let me get it cleaned up and see how bad it is.” Tara murmurs as she grabs the First Aid Kit out of the bathroom, quickly coming back out into the bedroom. “I need to find a spell to help your clothes.” Tara smirks at the ruined top. Quickly divesting the slayer of the top and bra, Tara cleans the wound quickly and thoroughly. “It could use a couple stitches.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Can you do ‘em?” Faith questions quietly watching Tara. 

Tara nods her head, digging around in the kit to find the thread and needle. Quickly threading it, she sighs quietly. 

“What’s wrong?” Faith questions quietly, hearing the sigh. 

“I don’t like you getting hurt.” Tara admits as she cleans the blood away. “Need anything to bite down on, love?” As Faith shakes her head she smiles softly. “I’m ready to start.” Tara quickly stitches up the slayer’s wound. Tying the thread off, and snipping it, she throws away the left over thread and sets the needle aside to clean later. 

“You know I’m gonna get hurt.” Faith watches as Tara closes the kit and sets it on the floor.

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Tara smiles crookedly at the slayer. Wrapping her arms around the slayer’s waist, Tara lays her head on her good shoulder. Running her hands over the slayer’s warm lower back, Tara smirks as Faith groans and pushes gently into her. 

“Yeah, well I don’t think it’s fair when the vamps decide to use knives. Something’s just wrong with that.” Faith growls quietly easing her hands down over the witch’s back to cup her ass firmly. “By the way, thanks for getting’ the other ones trying to sneak up on us tonight.” 

“Wasn’t anything.” Tara murmurs hugging the slayer tighter. “But I do think we need a shower in like the worst possible way.”

“It was something.” Faith pulls back to look into her lover’s eyes. “You dusted those two vamps when they tried to sneak up on us.”

“Didn’t want to chance them hurting you.” Tara looks down blushing lightly. 

“How’d ya’ do it, babe?” Faith questions.

“A little spell on a stake, it kind of made it a homing missile for the two vamps.” Tara admits quietly. 

“New spell?” Faith looks at her lover and as Tara nods her head, Faith narrows her eyes. “When did you find the spell?”

Tara nibbles on her bottom lip for a moment not looking in Faith’s eyes.

Faith growls quietly gently lifting Tara’s chin. “You’ve been researching when I’ve been sleepin’, haven’t ya?”

“Some.” Tara finally admits. “I’ve also been studying and researching additional spells when you’re training and mending the weapons. In case you… anyone‘s hurt badly, I‘ve been brushing up on my healing spells, also.”

“Babe, I want you to get a good night’s sleep. Don’t push yourself, ‘kay?” Faith runs her thumbs gently over Tara’s cheeks. “I love ya’, and I don’t want ya’ to make yourself sick by not getting enough rest.” 

“So only researching and studying during normal times.” Tara nods her agreement smiling at her lover. “How do you think everybody got along while we were out on patrol tonight?”

“Don’t know.” Faith shrugs her shoulders as she heads towards the bathroom. “Shower or bath?”

Tara thinks on it and smiles. “Bath, I feel like soaking in a nice hot tub of water, with you wrapped around me.”

“Doable.” Faith nods in agreement. “Bubbles?” She glances over at Tara and watches the grin cross her face. Chuckling quietly, Faith grabs the bubbles and squirts a good dollop into the running water.

“I think Angel might have decided to talk to Buffy about his soul while she was here.” Tara mentions quietly while slowly stripping her clothes off, watching as Faith quickly divests herself of the rest of her clothes. 

“Yeah, I kinda got that impression.” Faith checks the temperature of the water, adding a touch more cold to it, knowing Tara’s skin is a lot more sensitive than hers is. “It’s nice of the gang to give us a break on the patrols while Little D is here.” 

“Yes, it is.” Tara smiles walking towards Faith, leaning down and checking the temperature of the water. “You could have had it hotter, Faith. I know you like a good hot bath.”

“Yeah, but don’t wanna hurt ya’.” Faith admits quietly before running her hand gently over Tara’s backside. “I wanna make sure you’re in good shape for tonight.” Running a finger gently between the witch’s ass cheeks Faith smirks as she pushes back against the slight pressure. “Like that?” Faith huskily questions.

“I wouldn’t say no.” Tara murmurs quietly. 

“That wasn’t really an answer.” Faith murmurs before placing a gentle kiss on the witch’s back and running her hands around to hug her. 

“Hmmm.” Tara closes her eyes as Faith softly caresses her stomach. 

Faith chuckles quietly. “You need to answer my question, babe.” She places soft wet kisses along Tara’s neck and shoulder while waiting for an answer. 

“What question?” Tara moans quietly while grasping one of the slayer’s hands and placing it over her breast, groaning as the weapon roughened hand scrapes gently over the sensitive flesh. 

Growling quietly at the distracted witch, Faith slides her other hand back between their bodies, and slides a finger gently between the witch’s ass cheeks to barely brush over the witch’s rosebud. “Do you like?” She whispers in the witch’s ear. 

Swallowing hard and pressing back into the finger, Tara moans quietly. “I don’t know. But I sure don’t mind what you’re doing now.” Tara inhales deeply at the finger playing teasingly around the virginal orifice. Barely there butterfly presses. 

“Hmmm.” Faith hums quietly before shifting the playful hand back around to the front of her witch and pressing her body in tightly against Tara’s back. “Maybe something to play with in the future. Might want to climb in the tub before it gets too full.” Faith flicks her tongue over Tara’s ear lobe before easing back from the witch to turn the water off.

“Why the future?” Tara breathes out before climbing into the tub, leaving room for Faith to climb in behind her. 

Faith smiles and eases in behind the witch, placing her legs on either side of her and pulling her back to lie against her body, while she leans back against the sloped back of the tub. Faith lovingly running her hands over the front of the witch and cups her breasts gently before circling the quickly hardening nipples with calloused fingers, placing tender kisses across the witch’s neck and shoulders, flicking her tongue occasionally before sucking on especially tender spots as Tara makes the most delicious noises. “God, I love the sounds you make when you’re aroused.” Faith growls quietly in her ear. “I like it when you try to hold back and you do that little inhaled whimper and your stomach muscles clench… that is such a turn on.” 

Tara arches into the slayer’s hands that are still gently playing with her breasts. “What are you doing to me?” Tara pants the words, feeling her arousal building to an almost fever pitch. “And you didn’t answer me. Why the future?”

“I’m making love to my witch.” Faith breathes hotly into her ear. “Because I want to make sure you enjoy, and that means I need to make a trip to the Adult store.” Faith licks the tender spot behind the witch’s ears, before gently sucking. 

“Goddess.” Tara whimpers at the shot of arousal shooting straight to her center. “I need you.” Tara growls quietly, shifting her lower body around while grasping the slayer’s thighs in her hands. 

“I need you, too.” Faith moans licking over the witch’s jaw before kissing her deeply as Tara turns her head, capturing her lips. Languorously wrapping her tongue repeatedly over Tara’s, Faith draws Tara’s tongue into her mouth so she can alternate sucking and nibbling on the muscle. Finally releasing the witch’s tongue, Faith captures first the top, then the bottom lip, running her tongue over each before working her way back down the witch’s neck, flicking her tongue repeatedly against the skin. Using the buoyancy of the water, Faith lifts Tara up briefly so she can have her own legs under the witch. Setting Tara back down on her thighs, Faith gently spreads the witch’s legs with her own. Continuing to flick her tongue over the tasty skin of the witch, Faith slides her hand slowly down the front of the woman, stroking around her belly button for long moments, making Tara squirm and cry out quietly in desire. 

Tara reaches behind her with both hands, burying her fingers in Faith’s soft tresses. “Fa-a-aithhhhhhh.” Tara pants out, making her name into more syllables than it was ever supposed to be. 

Grinning into the witch’s shoulder, Faith runs her fingers down to play softly over the neatly trimmed mound, making Tara shift up, trying to get her hand to slide down just that little bit further. On the next gyration of the witch’s hips, Faith spreads the swollen lips of the witch and runs her middle finger over the blood engorged muscle begging for attention. Feeling it already starting to spasm against her finger, Faith presses gently against the muscle, not moving her finger in any way. 

As Faith presses against her needy clit, Tara groans arching up against the pressure as an incredible orgasm works through her body, making her cry out Faith’s name loudly. 

Faith moves her hand that’s playing with Tara’s breast to wrap around her chest, holding her tight against her body, moaning quietly at the pressure against her own chest. Keeping the other hand against the witch, Faith waits for Tara to ride out that orgasm. As she slowly eases back down, Faith starts to stroke gently over and around the extremely swollen muscle. Feeling Tara’s body start to shake as another climax starts to work its way through her, she gently squeezes the witch between two fingers, making her scream as she comes. Feeling the aftershocks of the witch’s body spasm against hers, Faith turns her face into the witch’s neck, softly sucking the skin at the woman’s pulse point into her mouth before sliding her hand down just a tiny bit further. Slipping two fingers deep into Tara, Faith pulls away groaning loudly at the ease with which her fingers slid in.

“Goddess, more.” Tara groans hoarsely, pushing against the strong fingers of the slayer. 

Faith grunts in agreement as she strokes the witch gently and on her next stroke, slides three fingers into the needy center. Burying her head against the witch’s shoulder, Faith starts an easy rhythm, occasionally pressing the heel of her hand against Tara’s clit. 

Spreading her legs wider, Tara grasps the slayer’s hand and un-tucks the slayer’s pinky. “More, Faith.” She whimpers.

Faith’s body jerks in response to Tara. “Are you sure?” She questions hoarsely and as Tara nods, Faith gently eases the fourth finger into the witch, groaning at the clenching around her fingers. Holding her hand still for the witch to get used to being so full, Faith growls as Tara grasps her hand, urging her to continue. Growling, Faith starts easing her fingers in and out of the witch, curling her middle two fingers to stroke over the sweet spot.

“Faster, Faith.” Tara cries out, her hips jumping up meeting each stroke of the slayer’s hand, unaware of the water splashing out of the tub at her exuberance. As Faith pushes into her faster, Tara’s head falls back against the slayer’s shoulder as she feels her insides clenching in response. “So… close….” Tara pants out, feeling her body coiling tighter than before, knowing she’s going to have an extremely powerful orgasm. “Oh, fucckkkkk!!” Tara cries out loudly jerking up into the slayer’s hand while holding it inside her as she screams out her release, her whole body stiff as a board.

“Damn.” Faith whispers as Tara explodes against her hand, feeling the warm flow of liquid coming out of the witch, Faith groans wishing she’d had the foresight to do this a different way, so she could be tasting the witch right now. 

Clenching down hard on the pleasure giving fingers inside her, Tara can’t help but cry at the powerful release, feeling her insides shaking, she finally collapses back into the water, splashing more water out as she pants roughly. Releasing Faith’s hand, Tara groans as Faith eases her hand away from her and wraps it around her waist, holding her tightly. Unable to say anything, Tara runs her fingers over the slayer’s strong arms. 

“You okay?” Faith questions in a sex roughened voice and at Tara’s nod, she grins. “Good. But we kinda need to add more hot water to the tub, it’s getting downright chilly and we still haven’t taken a bath.”

Tara groans quietly, closing her eyes. 

“Or do you want to forget actually taking a bath, and let me dry you off and carry you to bed so you can sleep?” Faith offers placing gentle kisses on the witch wherever she can reach. Feeling the slight squeeze on her arm and Tara nodding, Faith chuckles quietly. 

Gently easing up and out from under the witch, Faith keeps an arm around her as she steps out of the tub. Leaning over the side, she slides her other arm under the witch’s knees and lifts her gently from the tub. Holding her against her body, Faith nuzzles into her neck. Slowly easing her down the front of her body, Faith makes sure to hold on as she realizes Tara’s legs haven’t quite gotten to the point of being able to support her yet. Reaching for a towel, Faith gingerly wraps it around her witch, running her hands down the woman’s body to dry her off. Smirking, Faith rubs the front of her body against the towel around the witch to help her get partially dried off, before quickly picking her back up again and striding into the bedroom to ease the woman down on the bed. Taking the towel away from her, Faith haphazardly dries her own body before jogging into the bathroom and tossing the towel in the hamper, before letting the water out and turning out the light. Running back out to the bedroom, Faith shifts the covers down on the side and picks Tara up to place her on the sheets, quickly crawling in beside her and pulling the covers over both of them. Reaching out, Faith clicks off the lamp before wrapping both arms around the witch spooning her from behind. 

“You?” Tara mutters, still not really having her voice back yet.

Knowing what Tara’s asking, Faith shakes her head and kisses her back. “I’m fine. Go to sleep, babe.”

“Love youuu…” Tara whimpers quietly, still feeling the heaviness of the climax in her body.

“I love you, too, babe.” Faith plasters herself tightly against the back of Tara, before slowly falling asleep after she hears the deep even breaths of the witch, signaling she’s fallen asleep.

***

“Take care of yourself.” Tara murmurs gently hugging Willow.

Willow swallows and nods her head. “I will.” Pulling back, she wipes a tear away. Looking back at Faith, standing behind Tara she tilts her head. “Faith, can I speak with you for a moment?”

Faith clenches her jaw thinking, before finally nodding her head. Turning on her heel, she walks partway down the block, Willow following quietly behind. Stopping, Faith turns, crossing her arms waiting for Willow to say what she has to say.

Willow glances up looking into the hard brown eyes staring back at her, shivering slightly at the coldness in the gaze. Taking a deep breath, Willow makes herself keep eye contact with the slayer. “I want you to know I harbor no ill feelings towards you. I just want to say you obviously make her happy and thank you for that.” Willow hoarsely gets the words out. “I screwed up so bad, but I’ve never seen her happier.” Tears coming to her eyes, Willow looks away momentarily. “Not even with me. Take care of her and love her.” Willow turns to head back to the car making it two steps before she’s stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I wanna thank you for not causin’ a scene.” Faith quietly comments. “I don’t like what you did to her, but then again, I’ve done much worse to you guys.” Faith admits. “But I love her and I’ll do anythin’ in my power to make her happy.”

“I don’t doubt that at all.” Willow murmurs. “You’re good for each other.” Willow turns back around and walks back to the car, leaving Faith staring after her surprised.

***

Tara watches as Willow and Faith talk, glancing towards Buffy, as she wraps an arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently. “She’s okay, Tara.” Buffy whispers. “She was upset and hurting, but she’s getting there. She just wanted to tell Faith that she’s happy for you two.” 

Tara nods and leans her head against Buffy. “How did things go with you and Angel?” Tara questions quietly still watching Faith. 

“It went.” Buffy sighs quietly. “I wonder how things might have turned out if we’d known this back then.” 

“It’s amazing the way things work around, isn‘t it?” Tara smiles softly as she watches Faith reach out and stop Willow, talking calmly to the redhead. “Me and Faith, you and Spike…” Tara glances to Buffy with a crooked grin. 

Laughing quietly, Buffy nods her head. “I don’t know which is stranger.” Turning she wraps both arms around Tara and hugs her. “Take care of yourself. We’ll be back next week to pick up the brat.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Dawn grumbles walking over to Buffy from where she’d just finished hugging Xander. 

Tara chuckles at the teen. “Being called a brat by Buffy is probably going to be mild to whatever Faith might call you this week.”

Dawn groans. “Don’t remind me.” Quickly hugging Buffy, she smiles softly as Willow comes up close, wrapping her arm around the thin witch, she hugs her gently. “Take care of yourself, Willow. I’ll see you next week.”

“Bye, Dawnie. Have a good time.” Willow whispers before pulling away. She turns and looks from Tara to Faith and nods her head, smiling before climbing into the car.

“Have a safe trip back, ya’ll.” Fred waves to Willow, smiling shyly. 

“We will.” Willow grins briefly. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Same here.” Fred nods before heading back into the hotel. 

Faith holds her hand out to Buffy, and chuckles as she grabs her in a quick bone-crushing hug before releasing her.

“Take care of Tara and my sister, Faith. If not, I’ll kick your ass.” Buffy growls with narrowed eyes at the dark slayer.

Faith smirks before wrapping her arm around Tara’s waist, smiling as Tara hugs her close to her side. “I don’t have much choice in the matter. Kinda got to take care of the witch, she‘s my life. Little D won‘t have a problem, we‘ll make sure she‘s taken care of.” 

“We better head back before it gets much later.” Xander leans across Willow to call out the window. “I’m already going to be in deep doo-doo with Anya as it is.”

Buffy rolls her eyes. “See you next week. Be good Dawn.”

“She will be.” Tara smiles wrapping her other arm around Dawn’s shoulders. She watches as Buffy climbs into the back of the vehicle waving to them. 

All three women wave as the car pulls away. “Well, what are you wanting to do while you’re here with us, Dawnie?” Tara questions squeezing her gently. 

“Just want to spend time with you.” Dawn tilts her head against Tara’s. “I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve missed the chocolate shake and movie dates.” Tara chuckles as the three turn to walk into the hotel.

“Maybe…” Dawn grins bouncing. “Do you think we might be able to do shakes?”

Tara laughs. “I’m sure it can be arranged.” 

“Hey, I ain’t gotten no chocolate shakes.” Faith pouts looking at Tara. 

“Goddess.” Tara groans. “Let me check and see what I need to make some.”

Faith and Dawn look around Tara grinning at each other. “I’ll help.” Faith offers grinning.

“I need to unpack.” Dawn squeezes Tara gently before releasing her and running up the stairs.

Tara laughs quietly watching the teenager before turning a raised eyebrow to Faith. “You two going to gang up on me now?” 

“Maybe.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows before tugging Tara towards the stairs leading to the kitchen. “Personally I want to kiss you silly in the kitchen. We got interrupted this morning.”

“Kiss me silly?” Tara raises an eyebrow, laughing as Faith picks her up carrying her down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Yes, kiss you silly.” Faith grins, sitting Tara on the prep table and quickly wedging her body between her legs, diving in for an extremely passionate, loving kiss. Groaning as she feels the witch’s hands grasping her head firmly as tongues battle each other for dominance. 

Groaning as they break apart to breathe Tara arches into the slayer’s lips as they work their way down her neck. Wrapping her legs around the slayer’s waist, Tara pulls her in tight against her lower body, before urging the slayer back up for another heart melting kiss. 

“Goddess, I love you.” Tara whimpers breathing heavily against the slayer’s shoulder. 

Faith runs strong hands down the witch’s back, knowing how much she loves the firm stroking. “As I do you.” Faith murmurs kissing Tara’s head before running her hands down to her lower back, to cup her ass pulling her body tighter into hers.

“With Dawnie here we probably aren’t going to be able to sneak away during the day like before.” Tara nibbles gently on the slayer’s neck. 

Faith growls quietly at the tender ministrations. “I guess that means we gotta make up for it at night, huh?” 

Tara chuckles before flicking her tongue over the slayer’s pulse point. “No sleep for us for the next week.”

Faith’s shoulders shake as she holds back her laughter. Clenching her fingers firmly into the witch’s ass cheeks, she pushes her body in harder against the witch, smiling at the loud groan and then grinding of her love. 

“We better stop this before I take advantage of you right here and now.” Tara growls before nipping more firmly at the skin.

Faith groans deeply, pushing her neck into the witch’s mouth. “Harder.” Faith whimpers with desire as Tara bites down on the skin. “Oh, yeah.” Faith unconsciously grinds her lower body against Tara.

“Time for a little rougher treatment?” Tara releases the skin, licking over the teeth marks. 

“Yeah.” Faith admits, still feeling a little uncomfortable about asking Tara for this. 

Tara, feeling Faith’s emotions, shakes her head frowning. Pulling back she looks into the slayer’s beautiful brown eyes. “Never feel bad about asking for something you need, love. I want to please you.” Tara leans in kissing Faith firmly before scraping her nails roughly down the slayer’s back, smiling into the kiss as Faith jerks and groans. 

“God, I want to continue this…” Faith growls as she pulls out of the kiss looking upon Tara with dark lust filled eyes. “But I know it’s only a matter of time before we’re interrupted.”

Tara grins wickedly. “Let’s check out the ice cream.”

Faith frowns wondering what’s going through Tara’s mind before shrugging and carrying her to the walk in freezer, opening the door she sets the witch on the floor before flicking the light on. Turning in surprise as she hears the door shut, she’s attacked by teeth nipping at her lips and hands reaching up grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples roughly. 

Tara smirks as she pushes the slayer back against the wall, quickly reaching down and unbuttoning the slayer’s jeans. Shoving them down, Tara slides a finger over the slayer’s lips, feeling the thick nectar oozing from the woman. Inhaling the musky aroma, Tara can’t wait and slides three finger deep into the slayer’s greedy center, biting down roughly on the side of Faith’s neck as she feels the ease with which her fingers slide in, quickly adding a fourth finger, she starts a rough fast pounding into the slayer. 

Faith slams her head back against the wall, jerking her hips hard into the witch’s hand. “Fuck, yeah.” Faith whimpers at the rough treatment.

Tara slides down the slayer’s body, kneeling in front of the woman. Leaning in she captures the swollen muscle between her lips, sucking strongly. Deciding to push the bounds of how far they’ve gone, she eases up on her hand’s movements, pulling her mouth away from the slayer as she hears the grunt of disapproval come from the slayer. “One moment, love.” Tara hoarsely calls out. Tucking her thumb in against her hand, squeezing her fingers together, Tara slowly eases it in the slayer.

Faith feels as Tara slides her hand into her needy body, when she realizes what she’s doing and it gets to the thickest part of her hand, she grasps the witch’s head between her two hands, arching her body. “Do it, God. Please.” Faith whimpers over and over again.

Tara leans in, resting her head against the slayer’s abdomen as she pushes the slightest bit more until her hand is all the way in the slayer’s body. Easing her hand into a fist, she smiles softly as Faith groans, pushing against the appendage in her body. Carefully pushing into the slayer to judge the distance, Tara groans as Faith’s muscles clamp down firmly on her hand. Unable to believe how it feels to be this intimately in the slayer, Tara takes deep calming breaths, before setting a smooth motion, stroking in the slayer.

“God, Tara!” Faith cries out quietly, pushing her body against the witch, wanting her to put more power behind her strokes. “Please, harder.” She whimpers, feeling her body coiling tighter with desire.

Tara bites down on the skin of the slayer’s abdomen before taking the slayer’s words to heart. Picking up the speed and power of her thrusts, she kisses her way down the slayer’s abdomen and scrapes her teeth over the swollen, distended muscle. 

Faith screams Tara’s name as she feels her teeth on her sensitive flesh, her inner muscles clamping down on the hand inside her, as her body starts shaking before closing her eyes as she sees a starburst of colors exploding behind her closed eyelids. 

Tara groans as her lover’s orgasm works down their connection into her body, causing her to climax in response. “Shit!” Tara cries out quietly, panting heavily. After long moments, she slowly eases her hand out from inside the dazed slayer, smiling as she sees the steam coming from the slayer’s body, caused by them being in the freezer. Slowly standing she slides the slayer’s pants up and buttons them. Smirking at her saturated hand and arm. 

Stroking the slayer’s cheek with her other hand, she brushes a feather light kiss across the panting mouth. Watching the breaths coalesce into a mist. “You okay, love?” Tara questions quietly.

Faith slowly opens her dazed eyes and nods her head. Leaning into Tara she kisses her lovingly. “That was absolutely unbelievable.” 

Smiling softly Tara wraps her arms around the slayer hugging her tightly to her. “So that would be a do again?”

“Fuck, yeah!” Faith growls holding Tara. “Should we check the ice cream while we’re in here?”

Tara chuckles and nods her head. “Might be a good idea.” Squeezing one last time, Tara pulls back and looks at the ice cream. “We probably have enough for a couple shake fests. We’ll need to run to the store in a couple days for some more.” Tara turns back, smiling at her lover, who finally is pulling her body away from the side of the freezer. “Let’s get you out of here. It probably isn’t good for you to be in this freezing environment after getting all hot and sweaty.”

Faith grins at her lover. “Yeah, but when I got all hot and sweaty in the freezing environment, doesn’t that make it okay?”

“No.” Tara frowns at Faith. “Come on.” Tara grabs her hand as she opens the freezer door pulling Faith behind her. Stopping at the sink, Tara washes her hands and arms before turning her gaze on Faith. “You’re going to need to change, love.”

Faith nods her head looking down at her clothes. “I love it when you get all take charge and fuck me silly, but it always seems like laundry ends up having to be done afterwards.” Faith looks back up smirking at Tara.

Shrugging her shoulders, Tara’s eyes twinkle. “You could always run around naked all the time. It would cut down on the laundry.”

Faith’s eyebrow lifts in consideration. “That can be arranged, you know.” Faith raises her hands to her shirt, like she’s actually going to take it off, before laughing as Tara stops her. 

“Doesn’t mean do it, love.” Tara whispers in her ear before kissing her on the cheek. “You go get changed and I’ll check in on Dawnie.”

“’Kay.” Faith agrees smiling as she follows Tara’s swaying hips out of the kitchen.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Tara laughs quietly, as Faith teaches Dawn the correct way to throw a punch. Biting her lip, she leans back in the chair.

“Little D, if you tuck your thumb in your hand like that it’s gonna get broke.” Faith grouses, un-tucking her hand and showing her how to make a tight fist with her thumb snug against the first knuckles. “Like that.” 

Looking down at the spell book, Tara shakes her head, smirking. She realized a couple times ago, that Dawn was doing it just to irritate the slayer. To Faith’s credit, she’s been very understanding and has explained it to her numerous times. “Dawn you might want to do something else.” Tara finally calls out, not wanting the teen to actually push Faith’s patience too far. 

Dawn pouts at Tara, knowing she’s busted. “I wanted to see how many times she would show me before getting angry.”

“Obviously.” Tara looks up, eyes twinkling. “But I’m the one that has to live with her. I would prefer that you not irritate her too badly.” 

Faith narrows her gaze on the teen, and crosses her arms over her chest. “You fuckin’ with me, D?” 

Dawn’s eyes widen, and she nods her head hesitantly. “But it was all in good fun. Honest.”

“Yeah, right.” Faith growls quietly. “She was wantin’ to go to Caritas tonight, wasn’t she?” Faith turns to look at Tara, winking.

“She was, yes.” Tara watches her lover curiously. 

“But she wasn’t wantin’ to sing.” Faith raises an eyebrow, looking at the teen.

“No, I can’t sing. Already found that out when the Singing Demon tried to make me his Queen.” Dawn shakes her head, blushing.

“You wanna go, you’re gonna have to sing.” Faith smirks at the teen. “Payback’s a bitch.” She mutters, walking to sit beside Tara. 

“Ah, Faith!” Dawn whines quietly. “That just isn’t fair.” She actually starts looking around the two women’s room, smiling as she sees some of Tara’s obvious decorating in the room. Catching sight of a picture frame, she works her way over to the picture picking it up, smiling softly at the picture of Faith and Tara. Obviously the couple had been caught unawares as Tara’s eyes are half closed and her head is tilted sideways towards Faith who has her arms around the witch and her lips pressed gently to her temple. “Who took this picture?” Dawn questions softly, glancing over at Faith and Tara, smirking as Faith pulls away from nibbling on Tara’s neck. 

“Queenie.” Faith grumbles quietly at being interrupted. “After they bought that digital camera she’s been sneaking around taking pictures all the time. Bitch.” 

“But I noticed you sure were interested in a lot of those pictures.” Tara grins at her lover. “And I must say some of them have turned out pretty good.”

“Yeah, but I don’t understand why she’s always takin’ pictures of us.” Faith growls.

“Probably because we’re the only ones ever doing anything picture worthy.” Tara laughs as she leans in and kisses Faith’s pouty lip. “And the camera has come in handy with helping us classify some of the demons we’ve come across.”

“Yeah, yeah. I just wish that she’d stop with catching me when I’m distracted.” Faith snarks. 

“Is this a picture she saved and can print more of?” Dawn softly requests. “It’s sweet. I kind of want to have something to take back home with me, if you don’t mind.” Dawn looks questioningly at the two women.

“She’s probably got hundreds of pictures.” Tara admits. “Just all of them aren’t quite appropriate for you to have.” Tara blushes momentarily, and smacks Faith on the leg as she snorts in laughter.

Dawn grins as she places the picture back on the dresser. Glancing over the walls, she grins at the different pictures decorating it. Most of them of either or both of the women, a couple of the rest of the crew. Laughing quietly as she sees Gunn with something pink literally dripping off him. “I’m assuming this is either Demon blood or guts of some sort?”

Faith stands up and walks over to the picture Dawn’s laughing at. “Yeah, he should have ducked.” Faith chuckles. “At least it wasn’t smelly like a lot of them are.”

“We’ll make sure she gets some pictures of all of us before you leave Sunday.” Tara mentions quietly, as she places the book on the table. Walking slowly over to Faith, she wraps her arms around her waist and rubs her face gently over her shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind having some of you, Dawnie. All I have is your small school pictures.” Tara smiles softly at the teen. 

“She might have already been takin’ pictures.” Faith squeezes Tara’s hands. “You know she can’t help but click away with that damn thing.” 

“Then we’ll go check.” Tara smiles and places a kiss on Faith’s neck. 

“I’ll go.” Dawn bounces on the balls of her feet. “I haven’t gotten to irritate her much yet.” Dawn’s eyes fill with mischief. 

“Give ‘er hell, Little D.” Faith grins at the teen as she quickly heads to the door. 

“I will.” Dawn smirks, as she quickly leaves the two women alone. 

“Hmm. Now that we got rid of the brat, what are we gonna do?” Faith turns around, grinning at Tara.

“Make out?” Tara questions. “Can’t for long, since we’re planning on leaving in an hour for Caritas, but…”

“That’s okay. We got time for some major kissing action.” Faith groans quietly, leaning in and attacking Tara’s lips.

Tara laughs into the kiss, before kissing her lover back.

***

“Hey, Cordy.” Dawn chirps, watching the Seer. “Tara and Faith said you might have some pictures of them that I can get?” 

Cordelia smiles at the teen. “I’ve pretty much saved all of the ones I took. Come on over here and sit down. I put them into different folders, that way I can embarrass them later.” Cordy chuckles quietly, as she opens the folder of the two women’s pictures. Clicking on one of the sub folders, she smirks. “Look through this folder - but I really suggest you not check out the other folder, okay?”

Dawn laughs quietly, and shakes her head. “I can just imagine what you might have gotten pictures of. Do they always make out that much?”

“Always. Most of the time it’s pretty PG-13, but they’ve been known to hit the R rating quite a few times around the hotel where they can be found. Caught them once on their way to a hard X rating - but, thank God, they stopped.” Cordelia laughs. “I think they’ve been a little better about that since then. Or they’re just hiding in better spots.”

“Probably hiding in better spots.” Dawn glances up grinning, before becoming serious. “I didn’t think I would like them being a couple. I mean, I was so used to seeing Tara and Willow together and they seemed to be like the perfect couple. I had a hard time reconciling bad-ass Faith being with sweet, kind Tara.”

“At first, they don’t seem like they would be a good couple.” Cordelia nods her head in agreement. “But once the two started spending time together, and I saw how much they really, truly, love each other it became the most perfect thing I think I’ve ever seen. They belong together.”

“They really do.” Dawn nods her head, while looking through the pictures. 

“Here, let me get the glossy picture paper for you.” Cordelia quickly walks over to the storage cabinet and pulls out a stack of the paper. Placing it in the tray, she smiles at the teen, surprised at how grown up she seems. 

“Thanks, Cordelia.” Dawn smiles up at the woman, before glancing back down. “You’ve got a lot of good pictures of the two of them.”

“Well, with those two it’s kind of hard taking a bad picture.” Cordelia sits on the edge of the desk. “Even I have to admit they’re both very beautiful women.”

Dawn smiles at the woman’s wording. “They are. They make a good contrast against each other.” Picking a couple different pictures Dawn prints them. “Faith mentioned you might have already taken pictures of all of us together, have you?” Dawn looks hopefully at Cordelia.

“I’ve got a few I haven’t downloaded from the camera yet.” Cordelia admits, smiling. “Those the only three pictures you want?” 

“For now. I don’t want to use up all your paper and ink. Maybe you can e-mail me the pictures?” Dawn mentions questioningly. 

“Just give me your e-mail address before you leave.” Cordelia smiles. “I’ll download the pictures if you want me to?”

“Please.” Dawn quickly stands up out of the way, allowing Cordelia to hook up the camera to the computer. 

After the pictures download, Cordelia opens the file. “I really hope…” Cordelia trails off grinning. “It did turn out. Here, I think this one was one of my favorite pictures I’ve taken since you’ve been here.” 

Dawn looks over Cordelia's shoulder, looking at the picture of her with Tara and Faith. “Wow.” Dawn whispers in awe. It’s a picture of Faith on one side of her and Tara on the other, the two women had actually been picking on her, pointing over to a corner of the hotel, making her think there was something there when it wasn’t, but she has a look of concentration on her face and Faith has a soft smile playing on her lips, with Tara’s crooked grin on her countenance. Obviously Cordelia had taken the picture from the stairs, because of the angle. 

“Here, let me do something.” Cordelia smiles at the obvious look on Dawn’s face. Quickly opening a program she brings the picture up trimming it so just the shoulders and heads of the three women are pictured. Quickly printing off two copies, Cordelia hands one to Dawn. “I know Tara and Faith will want to have a copy of this one.”

“Thanks, Cordelia.” Dawn whispers, running a finger lightly around the edge. 

“Hey, are we still going to Caritas?” Faith calls out from the counter, looking at the two women, smirking. 

“Faith, look at this.” Dawn hops up and runs quickly to Faith, showing her the picture. 

Faith smiles down at the picture. “Told ya’ she probably got some of us together.” Glancing up she smiles at Cordy. “Thanks, Queenie. You did good.”

“Yeah, well, don’t think we’re going to be best friends or anything, now.” Cordelia snarks at the slayer before winking and grinning. Picking up the other print-out she hands it to Faith. “I went ahead and printed you guys a copy, also. I kind of figured you and Tara would want one.”

“You’re right.” Faith smiles in thanks at the Seer. “So, you wanna go with us?”

Cordelia looks at Faith and watches as Tara walks towards them. “Do you mind?”

“Would I have made the offer if I minded?” Faith grumbles softly, looking at the woman. “Of course you’re gonna have to listen to us sing, you know.”

“Well now that you put it that way…” Cordelia laughs at the dirty look she gets from Faith. “I guess I can go. It’s been a while, and Lorne was whining yesterday about us not being there in so long.”

“Yeah, he had to go and mention it. Little D begged all night last night and this morning ‘til we finally caved to take her there. B is probably gonna kick my ass for taking her to a demon bar.” Faith groans at the thought. Looking over at her grinning lover, she narrows her eyes. “You’re gonna have to protect me from her, you know. She won’t get mad at you.”

Tara laughs and wraps her arms around Faith, hugging her tightly. “I’ll keep the mean slayer away from my baby.”

“If you don’t, you’ll have a broken baby. Possibly in many, many pieces, baby.” Faith grumbles. “Then I won’t be good for nothin’.” 

“I won’t let her hurt you, love.” Tara laughs quietly, hugging her firmly. “I love you and won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”

“Let me go get my make-up fixed and let Angel know I’m going with you.” Cordelia quickly walks to the door leading down to the vampire’s apartment. 

Tara turns the picture around and grins. “Our copy?”

“Yep.” Faith smirks. “Queenie figured we’d want a copy of it.”

“It looks good.” Tara admits. “Wonder what other ones she might have captured?”

“There were more, but that was the best one of all three of us. Maybe we should actually sit for her to take some pictures of us.” Dawn looks at the two women hopefully. 

Faith sighs and drops her chin on her chest. 

Tara places a kiss on her neck. “Yes, Dawnie, we’ll actually let Cordelia take our picture. Right, love?” 

Faith grumbles quietly, before nodding her head in acceptance. “Like I got a choice.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “I don’t know why you hate having your picture taken, love. You’re beautiful. You could be a model, if you wanted to.” 

“Yeah, right.” Faith growls. “Got any idea what you’re gonna sing tonight?”

“Hmm. Maybe a couple. You?” Tara questions, grinning at Dawn. 

“Do I have to sing?” Dawn whines quietly. 

“Yes, you do.” Faith smirks at the teen. “Personally I have a coupla ideas for songs. I figgered I’d sing a Bonnie Raitt song and make him happy, now that I know who the hell she is.”

“Have you decided which one?” Tara questions curiously, shifting to sit down, watching as Faith prowls slowly around the lobby. Wrapping her arm around Dawn’s shoulders as she sits down beside her. “What about you, Dawnie?”

“I guess I’ll do Love Sneakin’ Up on You.” Faith growls, before quietly laughing.

“I’ll have to look and see what songs they have when we get there, if I can’t talk you into letting me forgo this pleasure.” Dawn whines quietly. 

“What about you, babe?” Faith comes to sit down beside Tara. “What’cha gonna sing?”

“I don’t know if he has it on the machine, but there’s one in particular I wouldn’t mind singing.” Tara smiles softly at Faith. “Lonely Road of Faith.” Tara admits quietly. “It kind of takes on a whole new meaning since you’ve been in my life.”

Faith smiles and kisses Tara briefly. “We gonna do a duet again?”

“Sure. But you have to choose.” Tara smirks at her lover. 

“Fine.” Faith grumbles looking at Tara. “We gonna get some hot wings?”

“Of course.” Tara looks up as Cordelia and Angel walk up into the lobby. “You coming with?” Tara questions Angel.

“I don’t think so.” Angel shakes his head. “I’m going to grab Gunn and do a sweep. It’s been kind of quiet lately.” Tossing the keys to Faith, he grins. “You can have the car. Just be sure to bring it back in one piece.”

“Don’t jinx it Fang, you‘ll make all hell break loose. Thanks for the ride.” Faith growls quietly. “Well, you know where we’re at if you need us. Ready Prom Queen?” Faith smirks at Cordelia.

Cordelia snarls her nose up at the slayer. “More ready than you are.” She brushes an imaginary piece of dirt off her blazer. 

“What, you gonna try and impress the Chaos Demons that go there?” Faith snarks watching the Seer. 

“Well at least I don’t look like a…” Cordy snaps her mouth shut at the look she gets from Tara. 

“If you two are going to act like this tonight, you can both stay here.” Tara raises an eyebrow at both women. “Can you at least get along for a short period of time, please? Or maybe just ignoring each other would be good.” Tara sighs quietly, looking at the two. “Come on, Dawnie.” Tara grumbles, leading the way to the vehicle. 

“Damn. Now we done went and pissed my witch off.” Faith bitches, following Tara and Dawn.

“Sorry. I think it was more me than anything.” Cordelia whispers. 

“Nah, I think it’s more the fact that Dawnie’s here and she’s trying to keep our razzing down to a minimum.” Faith admits. “So, truce tonight?”

“Truce.” Cordelia nods in agreement. “Don’t want to piss the witch off.” Cordelia smirks at Faith.

“Got that right. I won’t get my lovings if I do that.” Faith grumbles quietly, making Cordelia laugh. Faith stops at the car, looking at Tara sitting in the back seat with Dawn. Frowning, she looks at her lover. “Tara?” Faith half whines, half pleads.

Cordelia rolls her eyes and looks at the witch, who’s just calmly looking at the slayer. “Jeeze, Tara. She didn’t do anything wrong, it was me. So just climb up front so she can have her snuggles and I‘ll sit in the back with Dawn.” Cordelia shifts the seat forward looking pointedly at the witch. 

Tara turns a raised eyebrow at the Seer. When Cordelia crosses her arms over her chest and waits, looking at her seriously, Tara sighs. “Are you two going to behave tonight?”

“As much as possible. But I’m not guaranteeing that I won’t be somewhat sarcastic.” Cordelia admits. 

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” Faith murmurs quietly, before grinning and wiggling her eyebrows. “I’ll probably get somethin’ good for behaving, huh?”

Tara rolls her eyes at Faith, before climbing out of the car, watching Cordelia sit down beside Dawn, before climbing in the front seat.

Faith slides behind the wheel starting the car. Looking sideways at Tara, she smiles hopefully. Watching as a slow smile works its way across the witch’s face, Faith chuckles. “Come on over here, babe.”

Tara shakes her head, and slides over so she’s right up against Faith. Gently placing her hand on the slayer’s upper thigh, she leans in and kisses Faith on the ear. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, babe. Now let’s go rock this joint.” Faith grins as she puts the car in gear, heading towards Caritas. 

***

“Faith-y! Sweet Cheeks, Lovey. And Oooh, what do we have here?” Lorne calls out gaily as the group walks into his bar. “We’ve got a broken Starling coming to sing for us.” Lorne leans down and grabs Dawn’s good hand kissing it, before grinning at the teenager. “Come, come, Dawnie, my diamond in the rough. I have just the place for you four to sit.” Lorne quickly leads the way and jerks his head to a shape-shifter. Placing them at a booth by the front by the stage. “Soda’s all around?” He questions quickly.

As everyone nods, he waves the waitress over. “How many of the killer wings do you ladies want tonight?”

Tara and Faith grin at each other. “Six dozen?” Tara questions quietly and at Faiths nod of agreement, she smiles at the waitress that had served them previously. “Six, please. Do either of you want any appetizers?”

“Do you have potato skins?” Dawn questions hopefully.

“Of course we do, my beautiful Diamond.” Lorne answers. “What about you Lovey?” He turns and looks at Cordelia.

“Actually potato skins sound pretty good.” Cordelia admits, smiling at Dawn. “Do you mind sharing an order?”

“Not at all.” Dawn grins at the Seer. 

“Okay. That’s the appetizers out of the way. We’ll bring over the menu so you four can decide what you really want to eat. Are you going to sing for me tonight, ladies?” Lorne looks hopefully at Tara and Faith. “Pretty please?” He begs.

“Yes, we’re going to sing.” Faith grumbles. “I’ll even do a Bonnie Raitt song for ya‘.” 

“Oooh. Be still my heart. Sweet Cheeks, I so owe you for getting her to sing it for me. What song?” Lorne’s eyes light up at the thought of Faith singing for him. 

“I kind of figured Love Sneakin’ Up on You. What do you think?” Faith hesitantly offers. 

“Wonderful.” Lorne claps happily. “Do you want to wait or would you like to sing now? I’m just getting ready to start up the show.” 

Faith looks at Tara. “What’cha think?”

“Go ahead, love.” Tara smiles encouragingly at Faith. “The wings will take a little while.”

“That’s true. Looks like if you want me to go up soon, you got me.” Faith grins at the demon.

Lorne shivers with anticipation, before turning quickly and walking up the steps to the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. For those of you who have heard her before, you know what a treat you are in for. For those of you who haven’t, please sit up and take notice. Here’s our very own, Faith!” He calls out to scattered applause.

“I can’t believe you make me do this.” Faith grumbles quietly, as she stands.

“You sing wonderfully, sweetie.” Tara murmurs quietly, smiling as her lover quickly takes the stage.

“She can sing?” Dawn mutters in disbelief.

Cordelia smirks. “Wait, listen and learn, Dawn.”

“Okay.” Dawn shakes her head not believing it, but willing to see. Blinking her eyes as Faith starts singing the song, the slayer keeping her eyes glued to Tara the whole time, Dawn’s jaw drops, as Faith’s husky voice belts out the words. “Damn.” Dawn whispers in awe.

Tara smiles at Faith’s facial expressions and the grins she directs her way during the song. As the crowd breaks out in applause, Faith winks at Tara before whispering in Lorne’s ear. Lorne chuckles and nods his head before backing down the stage.

As Faith starts singing I Wanna Be Your Lover by Prince, Tara chuckles in appreciation. 

“Who’s that song by? It sounds sort of familiar.” Cordelia questions quietly, looking back to a smirking Tara.

“Prince. She griped and complained about listening to him the whole time, but look at one of the songs she decides to sing.” Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily, watching as Faith finishes the song, tossing the mic to Lorne as she quickly comes to sit back down beside her. “Wanna be my lover?” Tara whispers quietly into Faith’s ear, chuckling as Faith nods her head. 

“Hell, yeah! Any time day or night.” Faith growls, leaning in and kissing Tara firmly on the lips. “So who’s next?” Faith looks at the other three sitting at the table. 

“Personally, I plan on eating wings.” Tara pats her gently on the leg as the waitress set’s the wings down in front of them, along with napkins and wet naps. 

“And I’m having potato skins.” Dawn’s eyes get real big as the piled high skins are set in front of her and Cordelia. “I don’t know if I should order something for dinner. These might be enough in and of themselves. Even sharing with Cordelia.”

“You gotta get at least a burger or somethin’. You can’t eat just skins.” Faith mutters, as she grabs a wing munching on it. “I’d offer you some of these, but they’ll rip the skin right off your lips.”

“Oh, they can’t be that hot.” Dawn mutters reaching for a wing, to be smacked lightly by Faith. 

“They are. Trust me on this. Witch over there grew up eating spicy foods, but you ain’t. If you want to try some wings, try some of the milder batch.” Faith explains seriously. 

“Trust her on this, Dawn. I had one of those wings on a dare and I couldn’t taste anything for a week. Plus I think I drank about five gallons of milk and ate two loaves of bread to put the fire in my mouth out.” Cordelia shudders in remembrance.

Dawn looks at Tara and as she nods her agreement, she sighs quietly. “Okay. But one day I do want to try them.”

“One day you can. When Buffy comes with you.” Tara makes the stipulation. “I’ll deal with her being mad at me for bringing you here. But I won’t have her getting mad at me because I gave you food that ate away at your stomach lining.” Tara smiles softly at the teen, before eyeing Faith. “What else are you going to get to eat tonight?”

“Want to split a burger?” Faith questions, as she grabs another wing.

“I might be able to eat a couple bites.” Tara smiles and reaches over with a finger to collect some of the sauce on Faith’s cheek. Licking it off her finger, she winks at Faith. Finished with eating the wings, Tara wipes her hands with a wet-nap and wraps her arm around Faith’s shoulder. Leaning against the slayer, Tara runs one hand over a strong thigh. 

“You gonna sing tonight, Queenie?” Faith questions, smiling as Tara starts making patterns on her thigh. 

“I don’t think so. As you know, I’m not much of a singer.” Cordelia shakes her head, smiling. “I’ll leave it to you two.”

“Faith, I have to admit, you surprised me.” Dawn smiles at the slayer. “I never would have thought you could sing, but you did a great job up there.”

“You have to wait and hear Faith-y and Sweet Cheeks singing together.” Lorne comes over to lean against the booth. “You two are going to sing me a duet, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know.” Tara jokes quietly. “I mean, you’ve already gotten two songs out of Faith. Wanting her to sing a duet also? That might be pushing it.” Tara grins up at the demon.

“Come on. Please?” Lorne begs quietly. “I’ll pick up the meal for tonight and the next time you come, if you do.” 

Tara laughs and looks at Faith. “It’s up to you, love.” 

“I don’t mind. What’cha wanna sing?” Faith looks at her lover inquisitively. 

“Nope. You get to choose, remember?” Tara smirks at Faith. “Lorne, when’s your next opening on stage?”

“Well, I thought…” Lorne looks around not seeing the person that was supposed to be up next. “I guess it’s open. I had a customer lined up but it looks like he disappeared.” 

“If you want, I’ll sing next.” Tara offers, leaning in and kissing Faith on the cheek. 

“Hell, you don’t have to wait for an opening. I’ll bump everyone else for you, Sweet Cheeks!” Lorne gaily admits, before heading up on stage as the singer finishes the song. “Okay, for those of you who knows Faith, and heard her sing previously, I’m sure you remember the love of her life, Tara, singing the duet with her previously. So everyone give a big round of applause for Sweet Cheeks!” Lorne looks at Tara as she walks on stage. “What’cha singing Sweet Cheeks?”

“Lonely Road of Faith by Kid Rock.” Tara smirks at the demon.

“You two like Kid Rock, don’t you?” He questions, laughing as he programs the song in. 

“Just wait. We’ll be doing a duet to another group tonight.” Tara smirks, having a feeling she knows what Faith will pick, when she saw her eyes light up while she was looking at the song menu. 

“I don’t know… the last song went over so well, I’d almost like to hear you sing it again.” Lorne admits laughing, as he waves and walks off stage.

Tara shakes her head and as the song starts playing she winks at Faith. 

Dawn tilts her head, actually listening to the words of the song, before turning and looking at the soft smile on Faith’s face as she sings the words quietly along with Tara. 

Cordelia looks at the stage and the unwavering gaze Tara has for Faith. Glancing at Dawn, she smiles. “I always thought that song was kind of sad, but looking at those two while Tara’s singing it…”

“Yeah, it’s kind of almost like a love song. I would have never thought of that song like that before.” Dawn admits. “It suits them.” 

“Yeah, it does.” Faith growls quietly, before standing as Tara quickly steps off the stage. Wrapping her arms around the witch, she kisses her lovingly. “Love you, babe.”

“I love you, too, Faith.” Tara smiles, brushing her lips over Faith’s again, neither woman paying any attention to the hoots and hollers coming from demons and humans alike. As Faith releases her, she slides into the booth with Faith quickly following. 

“Wow. That was a great song, Tara.” Dawn smiles at the witch. “Of course, I knew you could sing. But you seem to sing a lot better now than you did before.”

Faith smirks at Tara. “That’s because the witch ain’t as easily embarrassed and is willin’ to open up fully on stage, where before she probably held somethin’ back.”

“Too true.” Tara admits, smiling in agreement. “And I have you to thank for that.” Tara squeezes the slayer’s shoulders gently. “So, is it burger time yet?” Tara looks down at the decimated plate of wings and the empty platter of potato skins. 

“I don’t know if I have room for anything else.” Dawn glances at the empty platter. “Maybe dessert? Do they have dessert?”

“They have an absolutely wonderful key-lime pie.” Faith admits. “It’s hard to find good key-lime pies and this one is just tart enough to make your lips pucker. Most key-lime pies are too damn sweet.”

“I would have thought you were more of a Boston cream pie person, Faith.” Dawn smirks at the slayer. “Being from Boston and everything.”

“Nah. It’s okay, but give me Key-lime any day.” Faith grins. 

“I never thought to ask, but do you like peanut butter?” Tara questions curiously, looking at her lover.

“I love peanut butter, why?” Faith turns towards Tara.

“I make a pretty good peanut butter pie, if you want me to fix one.” Tara offers.

“Hell, yeah! Sounds good to me.” Faith growls quietly, before leaning in to Tara’s ear. “Can I eat it off you?” She questions huskily, as she flicks her tongue against the witch’s ear lobe.

Tara groans and turns to whisper back. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“I’m in.” Faith smirks. 

“I don’t know if I want to go home or not.” Dawn groans quietly looking at the two women. 

“They’ve actually been behaving themselves pretty good since you’ve been here, Dawn.” Cordelia smirks at the two women. “I haven’t caught them as much since you’ve been here.”

“That’s cause we’re hidin’ better.” Faith smirks at the Seer. “Don’t want to give Little D early classes on Sex Education. Buffy would definitely have my ass.”

“What do you want to do in the time you have left?” Tara smiles at the teen. “You’ve got two more days.”

“I don’t know.” Dawn whines briefly. “There aren’t any good movies coming out tomorrow.”

“Want to see if Fang will let us borrow the vehicle tomorrow and take it down the highway - hit the beach?” Faith offers, looking from Dawn to Tara.

“Overnight stay?” Tara questions quietly, grinning. 

“If you want.” Faith’s eyes light up, before dimming as she remembers they’ll have Dawn with them. “I can look into reserving a room somewhere. Maybe get a couple hours in at the beach first thing in the morning, before headin’ back?” 

Tara looks at Dawn, and as Dawn nods grinning hugely, Tara smiles. “Sounds like we have a plan. When we get back tonight, we’ll look at a map and see where we might want to go.”

Faith glances up as the waitress comes by. “Can I get a burger with everythin’ and fries?” Faith looks questioningly at Cordelia and Dawn.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Cordelia smiles at the waitress.

“I think I’ll try a piece of that key-lime pie.” Dawn grins at Faith.

“Good choice, kid.” Faith grins back. Looking around Faith chuckles as Lorne heads their way. “What’s wrong demon boy?”

“It’s a slow night tonight. Either that or everyone doesn’t want to follow you two.” Lorne chuckles quietly. “You guys want to do your duet now?”

Faith looks to Tara and as Tara nods that it’s okay with her, Faith stands. “I guess we will.” Grasping Tara’s hand in hers she helps her out of the booth as they walk up on stage. Laughing as some wolf whistles and claps start coming from the crowd. 

“What are you two going to sing for me this time?” Lorne looks curiously at the two women.

“Broken by Seether and Amy Lee.” Faith smirks at Tara. “I’m singing Seether’s part.”

“And that’s a surprise?” Tara murmurs quietly, as she accepts the microphone from Lorne.

“Smart assed witch.” Faith growls kissing her quickly, creating a ruckus with the crowd as they yell and cat-call. “Yeah, yeah. Get your own, you bunch of animals.” Faith growls into the microphone. “You’re just jealous.”

“Hell, yeah!” Somebody in the back yelled in agreement, making the rest of the bar crack up. 

Lorne quickly makes his way to stand by the bar and grabs his Sea Breeze, sipping as he plans on just enjoying the song. As Faith starts singing, Lorne frowns as he gets brief glimpses of her, Tara, Buffy and a lot of other girls fighting what appears to be vampires, but much, much worse than a normal vampire. As he realizes it’s the original vampires, his eyes widen in disbelief. Knowing they can only come from an active Hellmouth. Realizing The First Evil is the only being capable of bringing the Turok Han’s to Earth, Lorne runs a shaky hand over his chin. As Tara starts’ singing her part, Lorne almost drops his drink as he watches her close the Hellmouth permanently, the power coming from an amulet and the witch’s very essence. As the song slowly draws to an end, Lorne motions to one of his waiters to take over on stage before heading back to his apartment. He sits down, dropping his face in his hands, as tears roll down his face. He mutters to himself. “It’ll kill Faith. It won‘t just end the witch’s life, when she’s gone, Faith won’t be long following her. How the hell can I tell them what’s to come? I can’t… Faith‘ll make her go somewhere else far away from Sunnydale. But she can’t. Tara’s a Champion of the Powers - no doubt about that.” Lorne looks dejectedly around his room, not knowing what to do.

***


	17. Chapter 17

“Thank you, thank you, thank you for not making me sing.” Dawn lets out a huge sigh of relief, as they walk into the hotel after dropping Cordelia off at her apartment. “I thought for sure you two would make me sing.”

“We wouldn’t make you do anything you really didn’t want to, Dawnie.” Tara smiles as Dawn snuggles against her side. Running a hand down Dawn’s hair as they head into the office, Tara laughs as Dawn yawns. “Tired, sweetie?”

Dawn nods her head. “Would you guys mind if I went ahead and went to bed?”

“Not at all, sweetie.” Tara smiles and hugs the teen. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You mean today.” Faith smirks at Tara. “You know it is after two o’clock in the mornin’.”

“Okay, later today.” Tara grins as Dawn hesitates for a moment, before hugging Faith quickly. Tara chuckles as Dawn runs up the stairs, leaving a surprised Faith standing beside her. Wrapping her arms around her lover, she places a gentle kiss on her lips. “I think she accepts you completely.”

“I guess so.” Faith stands there, still stunned. “Fang must not be back from patrol yet. I’ll ask him when he gets in if it’s okay to borrow the ride.”

“Let’s go look for somewhere to spend the night. Anywhere in particular that you’re interested in?” Tara questions as they walk into the office. Booting up the computer, Tara grins as Faith sits down in the chair and pats her lap. Easing down onto the slayer’s legs, Tara wraps an arm around her neck, leaning in to nip lightly across the slayer’s strong jaw. “I love you.” Tara whispers quietly, before capturing the slayer’s lips in a long, languorous kiss.

Faith grasps the witch’s hip, squeezing firmly while running her other hand up and under her shirt, running her fingertips lightly over her stomach. As they slowly ease back into soft gentle presses of lips, Faith smiles. “I love you, too.” Tilting her head against Tara’s shoulder she runs her hand around to hug her gently. “I wonder what happened to Lorne? After we sung the duet he disappeared.”

“I noticed that he was gone when we finished the song, but I didn’t really pay any attention to see where he went.” Tara admits, running a hand through Faith’s hair. “Maybe he had bar business to deal with.”

“Maybe.” Faith nods her head, deciding not to worry about the demon. Faith lets Tara shift around to search the web. As she points out different places, that all were within a two hour drive, the two finally decide on one small town with a hotel that has a 24 hour restaurant and looked to have a lot of good reviews. Listening as Tara calls and makes the reservations, Faith presses firm kisses along the witch’s back. Growling at the clothes covering the skin she wants to get at, Faith works her hands around and slowly lifts Tara’s shirt, before being smacked. “Fuck! That’s mean.” Faith grumbles as Tara turns and narrows her gaze at her as she finishes the phone call. 

“It’s very hard to carry on a conversation when you’re trying to undress me!” Tara smirks at Faith.

“Wasn’t tryin’ to undress ya. Was just wantin’ to get at the skin of your back and place kisses all over it.” Faith mumbles. “Clothes were going to stay on, honest.”

“Right.” Tara grins, before kissing the slayer firmly. “Do you want to stay up for Angel to get back, or do you want to leave him a note on the weapons cabinet?”

“How about we give him another half hour? If he’s not back by then, I’ll leave a note.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows. “We can make out ‘til then.” 

“Okay.” Tara leans in and starts kissing the smiling lips of the slayer. 

***

Lorne waves to Angel as he walks in the bar. As he leads him back to his room, he motions him to sit down. “We got a problem, Angel.” Lorne sits down facing Angel.

Angel looks in surprise at the unusually somber demon. “What’s wrong, Lorne?”

“I wasn’t even trying to see. It was just so strong…” Lorne looks up with haunted eyes. “I don’t know what to do. But I’ve got to tell somebody.” Lorne wrings his hands before finally telling Angel about what he saw. As he looks up at the stunned vampire, Lorne frowns heavily. “I’m completely lost, Angel. Do you have any idea?”

“No.” Angel swallows hard, as he rubs the back of his neck. “You’re right though. If you tell them, Faith will insist on taking her somewhere else. But if I know Tara, she’ll insist on going no matter what. That woman has a sense of goodness and doing what’s right a mile wide.” Angel looks back up at the demon. “There isn’t any chance whatsoever that you mis-read what was shown you or that Tara might have lived through it?”

“No. God, I wish there was, but it was very clear and very plain what happened. It took her very essence, her life force, along with the amulet to close the Hellmouth. Then there was nothing. She was gone. I didn’t even see what happened to Faith afterwards. It’s kind of like when Tara died, it took Faith with her, even thought I don’t think Faith actually died at that time.”

“If Tara dies, Faith’ll give up. She was headed there before the witch came to LA.” Angel growls deeply, as he stands slowly pacing back and forth. “I honestly believe the only reason Faith is alive today, is because of Tara.”

“You may be right.” Lorne sighs quietly, before leaning back in his chair. “I would suggest you visit the PTB, but I don’t think there’s much reason. This just seems so final.”

Angel nods quietly in agreement. “I think it may be best not to tell them. It might actually drive Faith off the deep end. And if we tell Tara, she’ll have to tell Faith.” 

“So mum’s the word?” Lorne questions, his red eyes sad.

“That would be for the best. It’s a bitch, but we don’t have much of a choice.” Angel slowly stands. “I guess I should head back. If you get anything else, let me know.”

“I will. Thanks, Angel.” Lorne watches Angel stride out of his room before he stands and collapses on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. “I think this is one of the few times that I really wish I didn’t have these powers.” He whimpers to the empty room, as tears slowly work their way down his face.

***

Angel has to smirk at the two women, as he walks up to the counter, watching the serious make-out session. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just watch.” He chuckles as Faith removes her hand from under Tara’s shirt, flipping him off before sliding it back.

“Faith.” Tara pulls out of the kiss, admonishing the slayer, as she grasps the hand before it makes it to her breast. 

“He’s just being a pain in the fuckin’ ass.” Faith grumbles quietly, snarling at the vampire. 

“Be nice. We want to ask him a favor, remember?” Tara bites her lip, trying to keep from laughing at her lover. “I’ll take you upstairs and do anything at all you want. How’s that?” Tara offers smiling.

“You would anyway.” Faith grins before kissing her softly. Turning her gaze on Angel, she has to chuckle. “Gotta get your kicks somehow, huh?”

“Yes, Faith. My watching you two make out is the highlight of my day.” Angel rolls his eyes. 

“I bet it is.” Faith growls quietly. “Anyway, can we borrow the car tomorrow and bring it back the following day? We wanna take Little D for a little road trip before she has to go back to Sunny Hell.”

“That’s fine.” Angel answers, nodding his head. “Do you need anything else?” He questions quietly, as he stands ready to go to his apartment to think about what Lorne told him. 

“Nah, we got it covered.” Faith mutters. “Thanks Fang. I appreciate it.”

“No problem, Faith.” Angel’s lips quirk briefly. “Just take care of it.”

Faith and Tara watch the vampire as he quickly leaves. “Well that’s taken care of.” Tara whispers quietly, before leaning in and nipping on Faith’s ear lobe. “So love. What do you want me to do to you? Or what do you want to do to me?”

Faith smirks and gets a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I got something I wanna do to you.” Faith hooks one arm under Tara’s legs and the other behind her back to hold her to her, before standing up to run up all the stairs to their bedroom, making Tara giggle.

“There is definitely something to be said about slayer strength.” Tara murmurs scraping her teeth gently down the slayer’s neck.

“Got that right. Slayer strength and slayer stamina has come in very handy when it comes to you, my witch. You sure you ain’t casting some kind of spell to make you capable of keeping up with me?” Faith growls quietly as she slides Tara down her body.

“No.” Tara smirks at the slayer. “I’m just good.”

“Damn right.” Faith nods her head in agreement before quickly stripping her own clothes off, before gently disrobing Tara. “God, you’re beautiful.” Faith whispers, as she kneels in front of Tara untying her shoes and gently easing them off the narrow, delicate feet. Reaching up she unbuttons and unzips Tara’s jeans before easing them down over the witch’s hips and silky legs, inhaling deeply of the witch’s musky scent. Reaching back up, Faith glances up, catching Tara’s blue eyes with her brown ones, watching them darken as she slowly slides the panties down and off. Licking her lips, she leans in to lick over soft, wet, warm outer lips. Gathering up a brief taste of the witch’s nectar, groaning before standing to kiss Tara lovingly. Pulling back after a long moment of soft kisses, Faith looks deep into Tara’s eyes. “Do you trust me?” Faith questions quietly.

“Yes.” Tara answers without hesitation, watching as Faith’s eyes light up with love. 

“Would you mind climbing on the bed, and staying on your hands and knees?” Faith softly whispers.

“Of course not, love.” Tara kisses her before doing as Faith asked. 

“Close your eyes, babe. Don’t open them until I tell you, ‘kay?” Faith watches as Tara closes her eyes quickly and nods her head in understanding. “God, I love you.” Faith whimpers at the trust being shown her.

“I love you, too, my slayer.” Tara whispers back. 

Faith swallows deeply, before going to her clothes drawer, pulling a couple items out she had hidden in there a couple days earlier when she snuck out of the hotel when she was supposed to be training. Laying the one item at the end of the bed, Faith keeps the other in her hand as she slowly climbs up behind Tara. Setting the item in her hand on the bed within easy reach, Faith positions her body behind Tara’s, so she’s straddling one of the witch’s slightly parted legs. Gently pressing her swollen, throbbing sex against Tara’s ass cheek, Faith groans, enjoying the contact. 

Tara whimpers quietly as she feels the slayer’s hot, wet sex pressing against her. As her lover’s strong, but gentle hands run soothingly from her shoulders down her back, caressing her, Tara arches into the touch.

“Easy, babe. I’m just getting started.” Faith murmurs, as Tara tries to rock hard into her. Leaning over Tara, she starts placing soft kisses over Tara’s back, occasionally licking strongly over an extra sensitive area. “Do you have any idea how good you taste?” Faith groans as she licks up some perspiration that’s starting to gather on the witch’s skin. 

“Goddess, Faith!” Tara whimpers louder as Faith slowly works her way over her back, not leaving a single area un-kissed. Holding herself steady, even though her whole body is urging her to rock and find release however she can. As Faith finally makes her way down to her ass, Tara moans loudly as she kisses all of one cheek then kisses the other cheek. Feeling Faith pull away, Tara groans at the loss before she growls as Faith gently spreads her butt cheeks apart, teasingly running her tongue between them. “Oh, sweet Goddesssssss!!” Tara hisses out in pleasure as the tongue teasingly circles her virginal hole. 

Faith smiles softly as Tara tries to press back. Gently flicking her tongue over the clenching sphincter muscles for the first time, making Tara grunt and jerk at the fleeting feeling. 

“Don’t tease, Faith!” Tara cries out. Sighing in pleasure as she finally feels one of Faith’s hands reach down to cup her swollen, weeping sex. 

“God, you’re so wet.” Faith mutters, gathering up Tara’s juices, amazed at the free flowing fount of nectar coming from the woman. “Gotta taste before I finish workin’ on my plan.” Faith growls, as she quickly turns her body and slides under Tara’s dripping sex, urging her witch down so she can lap up all the juices on the witch’s outer lips before delving strongly between the pouty, swollen lips to lick up and over the hardened, swollen clit of her lover. “Have you ever been this swollen or this hard before?” Faith wonders out loud.

“Goddess, no!” Tara shakes, her whole body almost feeling like a live wire. “Please, Faith. Please suck it hard.” Tara whimpers, needing release.

Unable to disobey an order from her love, Faith sucks the red, blood-engorged muscle into her mouth quickly, sucking gently.

“HARD, Faith!” Tara cries out wanting more and as Faith sucks the muscle strongly, so strongly she almost feels like it’s going to explode in a million pieces, Tara whimpers repeatedly, at once trying to get closer and yet far away from the pleasure/pain of the slayer’s ministrations and release working its way through her. As she finally explodes, Tara cries out Faith’s name loudly, her body collapsing on the bed, arms unable to support her body anymore.

Faith eases up on her ministrations, as she helps support Tara as she collapses from her obvious mind-blowing orgasm. Running her tongue over her lips, gathering up stray bits of her lovers sweet juices, Faith groans, leaning in to lick up all that she can find, making Tara pant and rock harder as she inadvertently licks over the still hard almost purplish muscle. “Again?” Faith questions hoarsely as she softly presses her tongue against the hard muscle.

Panting, Tara keeps her eyes closed, as Faith has asked her to do, but so wanting to see Faith’s eyes. “I definitely wouldn’t say no.” Tara pants heavily.

Faith chuckles. “How about somethin’ else first, then if you’re still up for it, I’ll suck you off for the next five hours.”

Tara’s body jerks hard at that comment, almost coming again at just the thought. 

Faith smirks at the obvious response to her statement. Easing her body back up and around, she cups the witch’s sex gently. Not massaging or anything, just holding it in her strong capable hand. Reaching over with her right hand, Faith flips open the cap, smiling as she smells the slight raspberry smell of the lube. Finally taking her hand away from Tara’s sex, Faith uses her left hand to squirt lube generously over two of her fingers. Making sure they’re coated properly, Faith drops the lube to the side and gently separates the witch’s ass cheeks again, leaning in she starts licking up and over the blonde like she’d done previously.

Slowly replacing her tongue with one well-lubricated finger, Faith nips softly at the witch’s ass cheek, loving the way her lover flexes and pushes into her slightest touch. Rubbing her finger gently around the orifice, paying close attention as the muscle relaxes, Faith gently eases her finger in millimeter by millimeter, stopping at the slightest tensing she feels coming from Tara. As she relaxes again, Faith continues easing her finger in until it’s buried completely in Tara, making her groan loudly.

“Feels good, Faith.” Tara starts clenching and unclenching her ass muscles on Faith’s finger, enjoying the pressure immensely. “Goddess, can I have more?” Tara whimpers, wanting to feel fuller.

“God, yes. You can have anything and everything you want.” Faith roughly answers as she eases her finger almost all the way out, before gently pressing back in. “Just let me make sure you’re loose…” Faith trails off, as her finger works in and out of the witch. Slowing it down to where just the tip of her finger is in the witch, Faith eases her other finger in, so both tips are pressed just inside Tara’s body. “You okay?” Faith questions hoarsely.

“Yes, please, Faith.” Tara tries to push against her lover’s hand, grunting when she feels Faith’s other hand keeping her from impaling herself on Faith’s fingers.

“Easy, Tare.” Faith mutters before slowly working her two fingers into her lover, not needing to take as much time as she did the first time. As both fingers bury themselves, Faith leans over Tara’s back, kissing her shoulder blade. “Do you want me to fuck you like this, Tare?” Faith growls into Tara’s ear.

“Fuck yes!” Tara cries out, her hips pushing back against Faith, urging her to start. 

Faith smiles as she first starts an easy rhythm within her lover, groaning quietly at how tight Tara is. Gradually picking up speed, she keeps the strokes gentle, so Tara won’t get sore. 

“Harder, Faith.” Tara whimpers, rocking her body hard, wanting more.

“Don’t wanna hurt ya’.” Faith calls out, but picks up the stroking to a firmer stroke.

“You won’t, love.” Tara urges her on, with her body. Finally taking the initiative, Tara eases her legs just a tiny bit further apart and grasps the headboard to the bed. Using the leverage of the headboard and her body, Tara shoves her body back harder against Faith’s stroking fingers, not giving Faith the chance to counteract the harder stroke. “Yes, like that!” Tara groans loudly, her body rocking heavily and more forcefully against Faith’s fingers. 

“God, if you want it…” Faith growls, working her fingers in and out of the witch at a steady, strong pace. 

Feeling her body starting to coil up into another orgasm, Tara starts whimpering loudly. 

“Ready witch?” Faith questions roughly, and as Tara’s head nods up and down, Faith reaches down with her free hand and slides four fingers easily into the witch’s center, alternating the in and out motion for a few moments before Tara screams loud enough to wake the dead, almost passing out from the pleasure coursing through her body.

Faith gently stops her stroking after Tara collapses. Finally easing her fingers out of her love, Faith lays down beside her, stroking her back lovingly. 

As Tara slowly regains some semblance of control, she looks at the multi-colored spots still playing about behind her eyelids. Swallowing a couple times, she croakily questions the slayer. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Hmmm.” Faith thinks on it for a minute before nodding her head. “Yes, you can open your eyes. I’ll let you decide whether you want to use or be used on for the next thing.” Tara’s smirk turns to a laugh. 

Blinking her eyes a few times finally dispels the last of the colored lights. “Use or be used on…” Tara starts laughing. “Did you buy a harness and dildo, love?” 

“Yes.” Faith admits, smiling at her laughing lover.

“I think I definitely am going to be the one using it this time.” Tara shifts her body around to look at Faith. “Where is it love?”

Faith looks to the end of the bed grasping it firmly before finally handing it over to Tara, not knowing how she’s going to react to the long, thick strap on. 

“This is a big one, isn’t it?” Tara questions softly, looking up into Faith’s worried eyes. Leaning up she kisses Faith lovingly, before shifting her body around and off the bed to step into the harness, quickly tightening the belts and clips, making sure it sits properly, groaning at the pressure.

Faith watches Tara curiously, before tilting her head at the witch. “Obviously you’ve had some practice with this type thing before?” Faith questions somewhat surprised.

Tara looks up and smirks at her lover. “So, do you want me to make love to you, fuck you fast and quick, long and hard, or pound you into the mattress as hard as I can?” Tara questions as she slowly eases up onto the bed, watching the gamut of emotions cross Faith’s face. 

Faith looks at her lover, with lust filled eyes. “Fucking pound me through the mattress.” Faith growls with desire, feeling her own juices leaking out and down her legs from where she’s still kneeling on the bed.

“On your hands and knees Faith, facing away from me.” Tara orders in a no-nonsense tone, smiling as she notices the lube lying on the bed. As Faith turns away from her to position her body as asked, Tara grasps the lube. Easing up behind Faith, Tara runs a hand through the wetness dripping out of the slayer. Gathering up the moisture she quickly uses the slayer’s own juices to coat the fake dick before positioning it at the slayer’s begging center. 

Pressing to where just the tip of the fake penis is at the slayer’s opening, Tara slaps Faith’s ass firmly as she tries to push her body onto the fake appendage. “Stay still.” Tara orders, smirking as Faith’s body jerks and she moans loudly. Flipping open the top of the lube, she squeezes out a good dollop, coating three fingers liberally, planning on giving the slayer the ride of her life tonight. Dropping the lube after flipping it closed, Tara slowly eases her body in closer to Faith’s, burying the dildo deep into the whimpering slayer. “You ready, slayer?” Tara leans over to whisper the question in Faith’s ear.

“FUCK YEAH!” Faith yells, grunting loudly in pleasure as Tara pulls back and snaps her hips in hard to the her body, causing the dildo to bottom out inside her. “Oh, yeah! Pound me, fuck me, make me hurt, God now!” Faith mutters loudly, her body pushing back against Tara’s. 

“You sure?” Tara questions one last time, and at Faith’s nod, she starts a quick, hard, pounding in the slayer’s body, grasping the slayer’s hip with her left hand, her right playing down the slayer’s crack as she fucks Faith as hard as she can, her hips snapping repeatedly into the slayer.

“Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God.” Faith repeatedly mutters as she starts coming, whimpering as Tara doesn’t let up, but continues to pound away inside her, the strap on stroking repeatedly over her g-spot. Her body cycles quickly back around, as another orgasm rips through her and still the witch doesn’t let up.

“I’m going to keep this up all night, are you prepared for this slayer?” Tara questions, her voice rough and deep, as she feels another orgasm working its way through the shaking slayer.

“Do it.” Faith growls hoarsely, her eyes opening wide as the hand that had been playing over her ass plays more firmly around her tight hole. Feeling another orgasm working its way up and through her body, she cries out Tara’s name as a well lubed finger slides home inside her rosebud, tipping her over the edge as she climaxes again. Seeing multi-colored spots across her eyes, Faith’s sex clenches tightly on the dildo inside her.

Tara grunts as Faith clenches down so hard on the dildo that she grinds her clit hard against the base of it, climaxing herself. Pulling her finger almost all the way out of the slayer’s hole, she slides back in with two fingers, stroking fast, but gently into her lover’s body, feeling her tensing up again. Reaching around and down the slayer’s body, Tara firmly pinches Faith’s swollen clit, making her cry out again as she comes. As Faith’s muscles slowly relax, Tara pulls back and starts her hard punishing stroking inside the slayer’s center again, while still keeping up the stroking of her fingers in Faith’s ass, slowing down the stroking, she eases the third finger into Faith, still keeping up her hard, jack hammer thrusts in the slayer’s center.

“FUCK!!!!!!!!!” Faith arches up, as her body explodes, saturating the witch and the covers before collapsing, passed out from the extreme pleasure coursing through her body.

Tara follows Faith down, half on top of the slayer. Panting heavily as the sweat drips off of her from her exertions, she slowly eases her fingers out of her love. Placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder, Tara eases her body back and out of the slayer. Unbuckling the harness, Tara slides it off and unsteadily works her way to the bathroom. Washing the items, she places them on a towel while washing her hands and her own body free of the lube with a soapy wash cloth. Preparing another couple wash clothes and grabbing multiple towels, she walks a little steadier into their bedroom, smiling at her slayer. Gently washing the slayer, Tara turns her over onto her back, grinning at the boneless mass of her lover. Lovingly wiping her down and drying her, Tara places a couple towels over the damp spot of the bed. Grasping one of the extra blankets out of a drawer Tara gently places it over her lover before climbing back in the bed. Wiggling her body against Faith, Tara wraps an arm around her waist and buries her face against the slayer’s chest. 

“Goddess, I love you.” Tara whispers before drifting off to sleep.

***


	18. Chapter 18

Faith smiles as she wakes up. Wrapping her arms around Tara, she stretches her body, feeling a pleasant ache throughout. “I so owe you.” Faith whispers in a hoarse voice. 

Tara hears Faith and shakes her head, smiling softly. Running her hand up to play with Faith’s breast, she places a soft kiss on the breast under her cheek. “About time you woke up.” Tara chuckles as Faith pinches her butt lightly. 

“How long you been up?” Faith shifts around so Tara’s on her back and she’s hovering above her. 

“A little while.” Tara admits, grinning. “I figured I wore you out good last night, and you needed your sleep.”

“Wore me out?” Faith looks at the witch with surprise in her eyes. “You fucked me like I’ve never been fucked before. My body’s still feeling it.” Faith smiles lovingly into the witch’s blue eyes. “And I would definitely let you do that to me any time you want.”

Tara laughs, gently running her hands through Faith’s hair. “I wouldn’t mind making love to you with it any time. But I’ll only pound you when you ask, love. That won’t change. Just remember, you only have to ask.” 

“I remember.” Faith leans down and brushes her lips over Tara’s. “I guess we should get up and showered that way we can take Little D down the coast and let her play in the sand and surf. What’re we gonna do about her cast?” 

“I guess pack a couple trash bags and larger rubber bands that way if she actually wants to play around the water, she can without worrying about ruining her cast.” Tara reaches around and strokes her hands firmly down Faith’s back. “Let’s get ready. If we don’t, she’ll be pounding on the door wanting in.”

“Hopefully she’ll knock. I don’t know if I locked the door last night.” Faith blinks and looks at the door wonderingly. 

Tara chuckles quietly. “Come on, love. Let’s get ready.”

Faith groans before easing off the witch to stand beside the bed, doing a real good stretch of her body, groaning loudly. “I think I might be walking funny for a couple hours.” Faith smirks at the witch as she bows her legs out, swinging them around as she waddles more than walks towards the bathroom.

“Faith!” Tara calls out in embarrassed laughter, following the slayer. “You pick on me too much, I won’t do it again!”

“Oh, now that’s cruel.” Faith laughs with a giggling Tara wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, after she turns on the water, letting it get hot. 

“I love you.” Tara becomes serious and presses a kiss on the strong shoulder of her lover. “And I always will. Through hell and high water. Remember that.” Tara squeezes Faith strongly. 

“I know you do, babe.” Faith murmurs shifting around and wrapping her arms around Tara. “As I will always love you. Always.” Faith punctuates the word with a soft kiss.

“Let’s get cleaned up and head out.” Tara smiles as she looks lovingly over Faith’s beautiful features. 

“Yeah. Don’t want to piss off the kid. She’ll tell sis and then my ass will be a smear mark.” Faith smirks, before releasing a laughing Tara. Climbing into the shower, Tara quickly follows.

***

“Do we really have to go back?” Dawn whines as they throw their bags in the trunk of the car. 

“Yes, we do.” Tara smiles softly at the teen. “Your sister is probably on her way to the hotel now.” Tara taps her finger on the slightly red nose of the teen. 

“Yeah, and she’ll kick me and witchy’s ass if we don’t bring you back.” Faith smirks at Dawn as she slams the trunk shut. 

“Okay, but it’s under protest, and with the stipulation that I’ll get to come back and spend time here with you again, either over Christmas break or Spring break.” Dawn looks from one woman to the other.

“You’re always welcome.” Tara smiles softly at Dawn as she strokes a hand down the soft brown hair. “Now, let’s get going.” Tara opens the door and lets Dawn climb in the back before sitting down in the front seat. Tara smirks as she watches Dawn stretch out across the back seat. 

Faith snickers at the teen. “Looks like you’re gonna take a nap.”

“I might. I am feeling a little tired.” Dawn admits yawning as the sun she soaked up that morning makes her want to sleep.

“Then go ahead, Dawnie.” Tara smiles softly, looking over the back of the seat at the teen. Shifting her eyes to Faith as she climbs in the car she smiles as she looks her lover over. Enjoying the sight of how her skin has darkened considerably with spending basically just a day in the sun. Knowing that her own skin is more pink than anything, having to use good sunscreen to keep from being burnt to a crisp. 

Faith starts the car and makes eye contact with Tara. “I love you.” Faith leans over the short distance and presses a soft kiss against Tara’s lips. 

“I love you, too.” Tara shifts her body to lean against Faith’s, wrapping her arm across the back of the seat while running her other hand up and down Faith’s thigh. Pressing a firm kiss against her cheek, Tara smiles. “Let’s go, love.”

Faith shifts the car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot before placing her hand over Tara’s, threading their fingers together as she drives them back to LA.

***

Tara chuckles as Faith chases Dawn into the hotel. Shaking her head at the two, she grabs the bags out of the trunk of the car and follows behind them more sedately. Smiling as she sees Buffy and Xander staring after the two as they go zipping past.

“Hi.” Tara smiles as she stops beside the two. “Have a good trip?”

“Yeah. We got here early.” Xander admits, smiling sadly. “We took Willow to LAX. She’s on her way to England as we speak.”

Tara nods her head. “Good. It’s what she needs. She’s got to get help, if not she’s liable to crack and lose it completely.” Tara softly explains. 

Buffy and Xander both nod their understanding as they watch Faith coming back with a squirming Dawn thrown over her shoulder. “Those two have obviously been getting along.”

Tara smiles lovingly at her lover and Dawn. “It took Dawn a little while, but she’s come around.” Tara nods towards Faith as she sets Dawn down on her feet. “I think she’s been good for Faith. Kind of let Faith be a kid again. Not that she ever stopped.” Tara smirks at her lover.

“Be nice.” Faith grumbles walking up and wrapping her arm around Tara. “You two get here okay?” Faith looks around before catching Buffy’s eye. “I thought Red would have been here with ya’.”

“She’s on the way to England.” Buffy smiles at Faith as Dawn reaches her and hugs her tightly. “Missed you, Dawn.” 

“I missed you, too.” Dawn smiles happily.

“No you didn’t. But thanks for saying you did.” Buffy laughs at her sister. “So what all did you get up to while you were here?” 

Dawn looks questioningly at Faith and Tara.

“We took her to Caritas the other night. The rest of the time we just saw a couple movies, walked around town and picked on Faith.” Tara admits, laughing quietly.

“Caritas, the demon bar?” Buffy questions, frowning slightly. 

“Yeah, it was great!” Dawn exclaims, grinning hugely. “Faith can actually sing! Did you know that? Her and Tara sound great together. Faith sang two songs, Tara one and they sung a duet. They had everyone clapping and everything.” Dawn gushes bouncing on her feet.

Buffy can’t help but laugh at her sister. “I guess I can’t complain. Actually I might be jealous.” Buffy turns laughing hazel eyes on the two women. “I can’t sing to save my life.”

“You’re not that bad.” Xander shakes his head smiling. “We all got a glimpse of our possible singing careers with the demon Sweet.”

“So, do you want to go ahead and get your stuff together?” Buffy questions Dawn.

“What?” Dawn cries out. “We’re leaving today?” 

“I kind of need to head back.” Xander smiles in apology. “I kind of promised Anya to help with the wedding plans. Oh, that reminds me.” Xander grabs something from his back pocket and hands it to Tara. “It’s for both of you.”

Tara opens the wedding invitation, smiling. “Already?” She looks up questioning Xander. 

“Yep. Two weeks.” He smiles nervously. “I can’t believe I’m getting married.”

“You’ll make a wonderful husband.” Tara smiles and hugs him tightly. Releasing him she walks back to Faith, with a questioning look on her face.

“Of course we’ll go.” Faith smiles at her lover and grins as Tara hugs her. Keeping Tara wrapped in her arms she frowns. “Since Red just left, does that mean she ain’t gonna be there for the weddin’?”

“No, she’s not going to make it.” Buffy answers shaking her head. “Giles said the head of the coven would want to sequester her away for at least a month. They’ll probably need to drain her powers daily?” Buffy looks questioningly at Tara.

“Probably.” Tara nods at Buffy as she shifts around in Faith’s arms so that Faith is standing behind her. “She has to learn the proper way to handle her powers. They’ll probably start her off small and build her up as she gains control.” 

Dawn pouts. “I still haven’t gotten any more pictures.” 

“Come on, Little D.” Faith places a kiss on Tara’s shoulder before releasing her and leads Dawn into the office. “Queenie takes Saturdays off, unless she has a vision. But I know where she keeps the camera.” Opening the filing cabinet she pulls the camera out. “It ain’t hard to figure out. B or Xan should be able to take pictures of us.” 

“Thanks, Faith.” Dawn smiles at the slayer. Easing her head out where the other three finally sat down and were conversing, she looks back at Faith. “I wanted you to know that I’ve had a great time. And you’re a good portion of the reason why. Thanks, and thanks for taking care of Tara. You obviously love her a lot.” 

“She’s my life, Dawn.” Faith smiles softly, thinking about Tara. “I love her completely. I’d willingly give my life for her.”

“I would say that goes both ways.” Dawn smiles and walks up hugging the slayer. “No matter what, take care of her. Actually take care of each other. I don’t want anything to happen to either one of you, understand?” Dawn pulls away, looking seriously at the slayer.

“I’ll do everythin’ in my power to protect her, D. And I’ll try and keep my ass safe, also.” Faith pats Dawn on the shoulder. “Let’s get one of those two to take some pictures. I think Tara knows how to get the pictures off this thing.” Faith picks up the camera watching Dawn nod.

“If she doesn’t, I watched Cordelia do it. I think I remember what she did. It shouldn’t be that hard.” Dawn smiles happily. 

“Well, come on. Let’s get those pictures taken for ya’.” Faith grins hooking her arm companionably over the teen’s shoulder.

***

Faith holds Tara as they watch Buffy, Xander and Dawn drive away. “I think I’m actually gonna miss the brat.” Faith smiles as she hears Tara chuckle.

“All in all, she’s a good kid.” Tara whispers, waving softly to the car slowly driving out of sight. “She’s becoming a beautiful young woman. I hope she finds her love and settles down to a normal life.” 

“Do you think once Xan and the demon get married they’ll stick around or do you think they’ll try and have a normal life?” Faith questions, for some reason thinking about the young man.

“I don’t know.” Tara whispers. “I kind of would like to think they’ll have a dozen kids and live happily ever after, you know? But in our world, it isn’t something that is likely to happen.” Tara spends a moment thinking about the possibility that any of them could die. Feeling her heart get heavy, Tara shakes it off. No sense in thinking about what could happen. If it happens, it happens. “Come on, love. Let’s go get dinner started.”

Faith squeezes Tara softly. “Yeah, I’m getting hungry. I don’t know where Gunn and Wes disappeared to. Think they’re gonna come back for dinner?” 

“Who knows?” Tara laughs quietly. “It won’t hurt to fix extra. Actually I feel like homemade pizza.”

“Homemade pizza?” Faith questions with a raised eyebrow. “You ain’t fixed that before.”

“No I haven’t. But it sounds good for something different. Willing to be a guinea pig? I kind of feel like experimenting.” Tara laughs as she eases back from Faith and walks backwards into the hotel grinning at her lover.

“Experimenting?” Faith’s interest is piqued. “Are we still talking about food?” 

“Maybe.” Tara laughs as Faith picks up her pace. “I can make a couple normal pizzas, then maybe some different ones.”

“How different?” Faith smirks, as she quickly catches Tara, lifting her up.

Tara laughs and wraps her arms around Faith’s neck. Feeling Faith’s hands slide down to cup her ass, supporting her, Tara wraps her legs around her waist. “How do you think a pizza with Alfredo sauce, grilled chicken and mozzarella cheese would go over?”

Faith strokes her fingers over Tara’s ass grinning as she quickly carries her down to the kitchen. “Sounds good. I’d eat it.”

“I have some pork roast left over from dinner the other night. Either you or I can maybe shred the meat and I can make barbecue pork to put on another pizza, using extra sauce. Maybe throw a mixture of different cheeses on top?” Tara thinks, biting her lip.

“I’m up for trying both.” Faith smirks as she watches her lover. “Don’t you do that! I’d rather be doing that.” Faith growls, leaning in and nipping Tara’s lip.

Tara laughs, shaking her head at Faith. “I positively, absolutely, love you.”

“Damn good thing.” Faith mutters before leaning in and kissing her firmly. “Because I love you completely.” 

Tara wraps her hands through Faith’s long brown waves. “You have absolutely the most beautiful hair. I could spend all day running my fingers through it.” 

Faith raises an eyebrow at Tara and shakes her head. “I don’t think so. You might be able to run your fingers all day through something else…” Faith yelps when Tara quickly takes one hand and smacks her hard on the ass. 

“Behave. I need to start cooking. And if you aren’t going to help, I’ll send you to the workout room.” Tara smirks before kissing Faith quickly. “Let me up, love.” 

“Damn.” Faith grumbles quietly. “I didn’t get any last night or this morning because Little D was with us. And I can’t even tempt you into a quickie?”

Tara chuckles quietly. “And these guys have been eating take-out for the last few days. I’m sure they’ll enjoy something decent.”

“Then why pizza? They probably ordered pizza out.” Faith growls. “Ain’t there something we can throw in the oven that’ll take a couple hours to cook and we can go get reacquainted?” 

Tara gently pushes Faith back, laughing at her lover. Jumping down she opens the refrigerator to see what they have. Checking the chickens she had put in there to defrost she nods her head. “Okay. Lets rinse these off and I’ll get the rub.” Tara tosses one of the chickens to Faith.

Faith catches the chicken and places it in the sink turning and waiting for another one. Catching the second one she smiles as Tara carries the other two to the sink. “I’ll rinse them off and take out the innards.” Faith snarls her nose up momentarily.

“If you don’t want to do that, I will.” Tara offers, knowing her lover dislikes the gizzards and hearts, etc… “You know I can never understand how you can tear a demon apart with your bare hands, blood, guts and gore everywhere. But chicken parts make you squeamish.” Tara bumps Faith out of the way and takes off the wrappings pulling the neck and other parts out of each one before rinsing them off.

Faith’s body shakes watching Tara before she turns and walks over to the seasonings. “What rub you wanna use? Do you wanna do a barbecue rub, or that good poultry rub?”

“What are you in the mood for, love?” Tara questions as she pats the chickens dry grabbing a couple pans out to bake the chickens on while preheating the oven. 

“Poultry rub.” Faith states decisively, as she picks up the container of seasoning and hands it to Tara. Watching as Tara quickly coats the chickens and throws an extra pinch inside each bird. 

Tara slides the chickens in the oven, checking the time, before scrubbing her hands thoroughly and wiping the counters down. Turning to eye Faith, she grins. “We’ve got a few hours. What are you wanting to do?”

Faith grabs Tara’s hand and drags her out of the kitchen. “I think it’s better to show ya’.” 

Tara laughs as Faith drags her upstairs.

***


	19. Chapter 19

“What’d you buy, love?” Tara questions, watching as Faith hangs up the garment bag in the closet.

“It’s a surprise. No peeking!” Faith growls, looking at Tara. 

“Not fair.” Tara frowns, looking at her lover. “You went out shopping without me. You won’t let me see what you bought. How do I know we’re not going to clash at the wedding this weekend?”

“Because I saw your outfit.” Faith smirks at her lover. “Now, we need to go out on patrol.”

Tara sighs at Faith before hopping off the bed, grabbing her boots she quickly slides them on and ties them tightly. Grabbing her fanny pack with some of her herbs and supplies she glances up at Faith as she quickly tucks away stakes and a couple knives. “Are you going to bother with a short sword tonight?” Tara questions quietly.

“Yeah, I better. You should take one, also.” Faith looks up as she finishes tucking a knife in her boot. 

“I’m not that good with it.” Tara shakes her head.

“You’re doing a lot better, babe.” Faith smiles softly. “I just like the idea of you havin’ something besides magic to fall back on. What if one of them demons is immune to magic? What’cha gonna do then?” 

“That’s what you’re for.” Tara smirks at Faith. 

“Smart ass.” Faith growls.

“That’s me.” Tara nods her head. 

“Did you get all your classes and stuff transferred?” Faith questions as they head downstairs. 

“Yes, but I won’t be starting this semester. A couple of the classes I need to finish my degree were already pre-filled. They’re going to see if they can get me in for next semester.” Tara looks around at the evening sky as they walk out of the hotel.

“That’s a bitch.” Faith grumbles. “You don’t even know if you can get in next semester?”

“Not yet. It isn’t that big of a deal. So what if I have to wait another year for my degree? It would be kind of pointless right now, anyway.” Tara glances at Faith, smiling. “Plus I’m not in that much of a rush to go back to school. I’m afraid I might miss you.”

“Yeah, that’s a biggy.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows and smirks. “Have to get your quota of hot lovin’s.” 

Tara smacks her softly on the arm. “That’s not it.” Tara stops and blinks, thinking for a moment. “Well, that’s not all of it.” She laughs as Faith squeezes her waist gently after she wraps her arm around her. 

Faith tenses as she feels a vampire nearby. Hearing a scuffle in the alleyway she slides her arm from around Tara and pulls out a stake, palming it in her hand so it isn’t visible. 

Tara lets Faith ease in front of her as they turn down the alley, keeping her eyes open she smirks at the single vampire that had obviously just jumped over the fence and was heading straight towards them.

“What have we here?” The vamp eyes the two women, grinning. “Are you out looking for a date? Personally I’m kind of hungry myself.” He growls, vamping out as he gets close to Faith.

“Idiot.” Faith rolls her eyes at the vampire as he clumsily tries to grab her. Without even having to hit him, she quickly stakes him as she ducks and spins away, turning to walk back towards Tara, as he turns to dust behind her.

“He was either extremely newly risen or extremely stupid.” Tara giggles as Faith shakes her head. 

“I’m votin’ for both.” Faith growls. “Did Fred call while I was out shopping?”

“Yes. She’s debating on whether or not to stay home or come back.” Tara smiles sadly. “I’ll miss her, but I honestly think her staying home away from the weirdness that is our lives, would be for the best.”

“At least you were finally able to get her to call home.” Faith smiles and squeezes Tara’s shoulders as they continue on patrol. “She would have probably still been up in her room barely interactin’ with anybody.”

“All of us helped her, love.” Tara wraps her arm around Faith’s waist. “It wasn’t just me.” 

“Yeah, but you insisted she get out of the hotel. Got her started dealin’ with the real world again.” Faith explains quietly. 

Tara shrugs, not really seeing what the big deal is. “She would have gotten there herself.” 

Faith shakes her head deciding to let it go. “Let’s hit the big nasty cemetery. I hope the guys are having an easy time of it.”

“Angel didn’t seem too terribly worried about the demon Cordy saw.” Tara shrugs her shoulder. “He was more worried about getting to it before it hurt anybody. He said if it’s the demon he thinks it is it’s easy to kill.”

“Yeah, well we only thought there were gonna be those three demons that one night, too!” Faith growls deeply.

Tara uncontrollably feels a tremor work through her body, remembering her love being broken, bruised and bloody. 

Faith’s eyes widen and she looks at Tara, feeling the pain lance quickly down their connection. “God, I’m sorry.” Faith stops and turns Tara towards her. “I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” Faith winces at her own stupidity, knowing Tara still hates thinking about that night.

Taking a deep breath, Tara smiles tremulously. “It’s okay, love.” Tara hugs Faith quickly. “I just don’t want anything like that to happen again. Not if I can help it.”

Faith nods her head hesitantly. “Let’s patrol.” 

***

Tara chuckles quietly, sitting on a tombstone as Faith taunts the three vampires. Watching as a fourth one starts to sneak up on the slayer, Tara quickly prepares a spell, ready to send her stake flying when Faith does a back spinning kick, nailing the vampire upside the head. Relaxing, Tara watches as Faith works the vampires over before finally staking them. 

Faith smirks at Tara as she comes strutting up to the witch. Eyeing the woman, Faith raises an eyebrow and places her hands on either side of the woman’s hips. “Had ya’ worried there for a minute, didn’t I?”

“Not so much, but I was prepared in case you didn’t realize the fourth one was trying to sneak up on you.” Tara watches the slayer, smiling softly. Reaching up, Tara runs a hand down her cheek before cupping the slayer’s neck, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on full lips. 

“You know, we ain’t made out in a cemetery yet.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows, grinning.

“Probably because there’s usually somebody else with us.” Tara admits, laughing. Shifting her legs, Tara pulls Faith in between her legs before wrapping them around her waist. “So, are you wanting to make out for all the vampires to see?” Tara questions leaning in and placing a quick kiss on the slayer’s neck.

“There ain’t no vampires around here right now.” Faith moans quietly as Tara starts placing firmer kisses up and down her neck. 

Tara chuckles as she works her way back up the slayer’s neck before capturing Faith’s lips in an intoxicating kiss. Gently pulling back, Tara looks at the slayer with passion filled eyes. “Maybe I should cool it. I really don’t want to jump you on top of someone’s grave. And it wouldn’t take much before I’d say to hell with it and fuck you till you’re screaming my name where every demon within a ten block radius can hear you.”

Faith groans, closing her eyes. “I think you’re sellin’ yourself short. I bet you could make me scream loud enough to cover a twenty block radius.” Faith finally opens her eyes, smirking. 

“Let’s finish patrol. I have the urge to make you scream the rest of the night away before we have to head to Sunnydale.” Tara whispers quietly in Faith’s ear before nipping at the lobe.

“Oh, fuck!” Faith moans, unconsciously rubbing her body against Tara’s. “I vote for you taking me now.” Faith’s dark eyes open, her body trying to get even closer to the witch’s. 

“Sorry, love.” Tara smiles sadly at the slayer. “Maybe some other time, when I have time to think about it and not be so weirded out. But not now, okay?”

Faith nods her head and smiles understandingly at her lover. “That’s fine, babe. I won’t ever have you do somethin’ you don’t wanna.”

“I know.” Tara leans in and kisses Faith softly before easing down off the tombstone. “Patrol?”

“Patrol.” Faith leads the way out of the cemetery.

***

Faith laughs quietly as she pulls into the Summers’ driveway. Turning the engine off, she looks down at her lap where Tara’s sleeping curled up with her head on her thigh. Running a hand gently over her side, Faith whispers softly. “Wake up, babe. We’re here.”

“What?” Tara yawns, stretching to look up at Faith, her eyes widening as she realizes she’d slept the majority of the way to Sunnydale. “I’m sorry, love.” She mutters as she quickly sits up, glancing around. “I so, did not mean to fall asleep on you like that, both literally and figuratively.” Tara smiles apologetically at the slayer.

“It’s all right.” Faith smirks leaning in and getting a quick kiss. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows, laughing quietly as she hears Dawn.

“They’re here!!!” Dawn yells, running to meet the two women. “Buffy fixed her room up for you two. She kind of figured that might be for the best.” Dawn squeals, hugging Tara as soon as she steps from the car. 

“Hi, Dawnie.” Tara laughs, hugging the teenager back. “And I’ll have to be sure to thank Buffy.”

“Thank me for what?” Buffy questions coming down to see if the two women need any help. “Need help?” Buffy watches as Faith gently picks up the two outfits from the back seat. 

“If you wanna get the small carry-all in the trunk, that’ll be good.” Faith smiles her thanks at the blonde slayer. “How things been here?”

“Nuthouse.” Buffy rolls her eyes. “Be thankful you two aren’t in the wedding! Faith, make sure you hide away at least a knife or something. Some of the guests may need a little help behaving.”

Faith frowns looking in question at Buffy. “What?”

“Oh, sorry.” Buffy frowns shaking her head. “Should have said that a little different. Anya has invited about every demon she knows to the wedding. I wouldn’t doubt that most of them have tried, at one time or another, to open the Hellmouth. Hell, I’d be surprised if they don’t all get together and try and do it this weekend!” Buffy throws her hands up in the air, making Faith chuckle. “I’m serious.” Buffy narrows her gaze on the other slayer. “Just wait until tomorrow, you’ll see!”

“I believe ya’, B.” Faith laughs quietly watching as Buffy grabs their bag and shuts the trunk. Faith glances over to Dawn who still has an arm wrapped around Tara. Growling good-naturedly at the teen, Faith narrows her gaze. “Get away from my woman!!”

Dawn squeals and hides behind Tara, looking over her shoulder. “What if I don’t want to?” 

“I’ll whip up on you, brat.” Faith mutters slowly walking around the car towards Dawn.

“Faith, honey, be careful of the outfits.” Tara murmurs, trying not to laugh. As Faith hands them to her, Tara chuckles quietly as Faith takes after the now running Dawn. “Children.” Tara laughs, shaking her head. Glancing towards Buffy, Tara tilts her head. “How are things?”

“Good.” Buffy admits, smiling as Faith catches Dawn and starts tickling her. “I can’t believe that’s Faith.” Looking back at Tara, Buffy smiles softly. “You’ve made a world of difference in her life, you know that, right?”

“No more than she has in mine.” Tara admits, watching the two play. “They’ll probably be at it for a while, let’s put this stuff up.”

Buffy nods her head, leading Tara into the house. Tara looks around, smiling as she catches sight of Spike lurking in the background away from the sunlight.

“Glinda.” Spike acknowledges the witch with a nod of his head.

“Spike.” Tara smirks at the vampire. “What’s new with you?” She questions with a lift of the eyebrow.

“Well…” Spike glances from Buffy to Tara and back again. 

“She knows about us, Spike.” Buffy rolls her eyes. “Actually, she was the first one I told.” Buffy admits, smiling at the witch. “He’s staying here with us, now. I finally got up the nerve to explain things to Dawn then he moved in last week.”

“She was happy, wasn’t she?” Tara questions, smiling at Buffy.

“How did you know?” Buffy frowns, pouting. “And why didn’t you tell me she would be happy?”

Tara laughs at the slayer. “Dawn and Spike got along like a house on fire when…” Tara winces trailing off.

“It’s okay, Tara. I understand.” Buffy nods knowing the witch was about to say when she was gone. 

“Yeah, but she coulda phrased it different. House on fire - vampire here, remember?” Spike growls, narrowing his gaze on Tara. “There will be no fires around me, got it?”

“Poor Spike-y. Afraid he’ll go poof?” Tara smirks at the vampire. “I could just teleport your ass out in the middle of the street for that, you know.”

“You wouldn’t!” Spike yells shifting further back in the house, not believing what Tara is saying.

“She might.” Faith chuckles as she comes in with her arm thrown over Dawn’s shoulders. “You should see what she does with some of the vamps we come across on patrol. Consider yourself lucky if that’s all she does to ya’!” 

Spike looks towards Tara, worry actually showing in his eyes.

“Spike, she’s messing with you.” Buffy rolls her eyes at the vampire. 

“Glinda don’t do things like that.” Spike growls worriedly. 

“She does now.” Tara smirks at the vampire. “You guys still have to go to the rehearsal dinner tonight?” Tara looks from a slayer that’s nodding her head unenthusiastically to Dawn who’s almost jumping up and down. 

“Yeah, the two women folk are going to the dinner, while I was gonna take patrol.” Spike smirks at Buffy, knowing how she would much rather be patrolling.

“Don’t rub it in, Spike.” Buffy growls at the vampire. 

“Wanna go on patrol with Spike tonight, babe?” Faith questions looking towards Tara.

“If you want to, we can.” Tara nods her head. “But I guess I should hang these up before I wrinkle whatever’s in here.” Tara sneaks a look at Faith.

“You’ll see it tomorrow.” Faith smiles at Tara before watching the witch walk up the stairs followed by Buffy. Glancing towards Spike, she raises an eyebrow. “You treatin’ her right?”

“Hell, yeah.” Spike grunts out. “She’ll kick my ass if I don’t.” He admits. “Don’t ask me how, or why, but I love the bint. I think I oughta ask you the same question. You treating Glinda right?” Spike narrows his gaze on the slayer. “She pretty much held this group together, when she was here. Helped take care of all of us, me included. You ain’t treating her right you’ll answer to me, chip or no chip, understand?”

“Spike! We already told you she was.” Dawn whines before finally collapsing on the couch, shaking her head at the vampire.

“Bit, this is between me and the slayer.” Spike looks towards Dawn, smiling softly at the teen to let her know he wasn’t mad at her.

“I’ll never hurt her.” Faith growls, walking closer to the vampire. “She’s my life and I love her completely.”

“Hey, hey, guys.” Buffy jogs down the stairs, followed by Tara. “No bloodshed in the house. Spike, we already explained to you that Faith won’t hurt Tara. They both love each other, so drop it already.” Buffy comes to stand in front of the vampire, making him look down into her eyes. “They love each other, and they’re actually good for each other, believe it or not.”

Tara shakes her head before wrapping her arms around Faith’s waist, pressing her body into her lover’s back. “Were you trying to start something, love?”

“Not me.” Faith shakes her head. “Just asked him if he was treatin’ B right, then he told me if I wasn’t treatin’ you right, he’d fix it, chip or no chip.” Faith condenses the conversation to the basics.

“Then there’s no problem.” Tara states calmly, looking towards Buffy and Spike. “Right, Spike? Because Faith would kill herself before she’d harm me.” Tara smiles softly as Faith nods her head in agreement with her statement.

“Alright.” Spike softens his stance somewhat. 

Buffy sighs quietly, shaking her head. “Now that World War III has been avoided, we probably need to start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner.” Buffy looks towards Dawn. 

“Do you need any help?” Tara softly questions, hugging Faith tighter to her. 

“No, I think we pretty much got it, right?” Buffy grins at Dawn.

“Thank God we get to wear regular clothes to the dinner. We had to talk Anya out of having special dresses for it, too.” Dawn rolls her eyes. “And why she insists us being there two hours before the dinner is beyond me.” Dawn grumbles before stomping up the stairs.

“Anya’s being unbearable, I take it?” Tara questions of Buffy.

“You have no idea. Every little thing has to be just so. If not, it’s a major catastrophe.” Buffy groans quietly. “I’m just thankful Dawn had her cast removed before the wedding. Anya was going on and on about how the pictures were going to be ruined because of it.” Buffy shakes her head. “I guess I better change, you guys behave.” Buffy turns looking intently at Spike.

“I’ll behave, luv.” Spike smiles at Buffy. 

“See that you do.” Buffy leans up and places a quick kiss on his lips before heading upstairs. 

Spike follows Buffy with his eyes before sitting down, keeping his gaze on the other two women. 

“Are you tired, love?” Tara questions Faith as she places a soft kiss on her neck. “You didn’t get much sleep last night, then you drove all the way here.”

“Not plannin’ on gettin’ much sleep tonight, either.” Faith smirks turning in the witch’s arms and placing a firm kiss on her lips. “I am a little tired.” Faith admits, hugging Tara close, leaning her head down into the witch’s neck. “Take a nap with me?” Faith questions, smiling.

“There won’t be any napping, if I go with you.” Tara admits smirking. Running her hands up and down the slayer’s strong back, Tara glances over to a smirking vampire. “Spike, you can stop with the smirking. We’re behaving ourselves right now.”

“This is behaving?” Spikes eyes widen in surprise. “Well, I want to see you two not behaving.” 

“Then I’ll have to stake your ass.” Faith growls, her body tensing in anger.

“Easy, love.” Tara whispers, tightening her grip on Faith. “He’s doing it just to get you irritated, and you’re letting him.” Tara leans her upper body back to look in Faith’s angry eyes. “Let it go, love.” 

Faith snarls silently, before finally nodding her head, looking into Tara’s soft blue eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.” Tara smiles gently, reaching one hand up to thread through her lover’s hair before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Finally pulling back a short distance, Tara smiles crookedly at Faith. “Go take a nap, love. And have sweet dreams.”

“Rather have the real thing.” Faith bitches, before leaning in and kissing Tara briefly. “You know where I am if you wanna join me.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows, smirking.

“If we’re going out on patrol tonight, I want you to get a nap in, an actual nap!” Tara admonishes, smiling. “Go sleep, my beautiful slayer.” 

“I’m goin’. I’m goin’.” Faith grumbles as she walks up the stairs. 

Tara chuckles quietly, watching Faith, before shaking her head and sitting down on the couch. Glancing over at Spike, she raises an eyebrow. “You hurt anyone I will personally wipe you off the face of the earth. I know you have good in you, Spike. But I also know you’re a vampire. Those two things will cause conflict, so you better be sure the part of you that really truly loves Buffy and Dawn, wins at all costs, because you will NOT like what I will do to you.” Tara states quietly and sincerely, a flash of power crossing her eyes.

Spike swallows and unconsciously shifts the chair back as his demon cowers back away from the power it senses in the witch. “Don’t worry, Glinda. I won’t hurt them none.”

“See that you don’t.” Tara nods her head towards the vampire before smiling. “So you’re living here, now. How’s that working out?”

Spike shakes his head at the mercurial disposition of the witch, before answering. “They have a bit o’ trouble rememberin’ to close the drapes, but they’re getting better ‘bout it.” Spike admits chuckling. “Then I ain’t allowed to smoke in the house. As a matter of fact, Buffy’s making me quit.” Spike snarls his lip up at that thought. “Says it smells rank.”

Tara chuckles quietly at the vampire. “It does, Spike.” Tara’s eyes twinkle at the thought of the vampire becoming all domesticated. “Are you helping Buffy keep from getting hurt on patrol?”

“Pretty much. Occasionally a bloke’ll get in a lucky shot or two, but nothing major. Just a couple bruises occasionally.” Spike admits. “Kinda hard to keep her out of the fray. She won’t let me do it for her.”

“It’s who she is, Spike. She won’t ever stop completely. I think she would be lost if she couldn’t go and beat up on evil beings. Goddess knows Faith would be.” Tara smiles softly, thinking about her lover. 

“You really love the bint, don’t you?” Spike questions, a note of disbelief in his voice.

“Completely, Spike. I would do absolutely anything for her, no questions asked.” Tara looks upwards towards the bedroom they’ll be sharing. 

“More than Red?” Spike questions softly.

Tara’s gaze turns to contemplate the vampire. “Yes.” She softly answers. “I wouldn’t have thought it possible, but she’s mine as I’m hers. Completely.” Tara smiles at the thought a beautiful, almost glowing look slowly crossing her face.

Spike tilts his head, stunned at the look of love crossing Tara’s face. ‘Obviously way more than Red.’ He thinks to himself, nodding in acceptance of the dark slayer with the blonde witch. “Then I won’t be buggin’ your slayer, then.” 

“Thank you.” Tara grins at the vampire before glancing up the stairs as Buffy and Dawn finally come back down. “You two look beautiful.” Tara smiles softly at the two Summers’. 

“Thank you.” Buffy nods. “You two behaving?” 

“I was.” Spike smirks at the witch.

“I got my point across, now I’m on my best behavior.” Tara smirks back at the vampire.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Buffy shakes her head then sighs loudly as a horn honks outside. “That’s perfect timing. Come on, Dawn. The ride’s here. Don’t kill each other while we’re gone, okay?”

“We won’t.” Tara shakes her head smiling as the two women leave the house. 

“So what d’ya want to do, Glinda? Want to talk about our respective love lives?” Spike stretches his legs out in front of him, smirking at the witch.

“Want to throw the Frisbee around outside?” Tara smirks back at the vampire.

“You have changed, ain’t you?” Spike laughs quietly. “You’re not the blushing, shy witch you were. They tried to tell me you were different.”

“No, I’m not.” Tara shakes her head laughing quietly. “Faith’s been a good influence on me. At least I think so.” Tara chuckles.

“I’ll agree with that.” Spike nods his head before standing to walk towards the witch. “Got a hug for a mean, ol’ vampire?” Spike offers his arms out to Tara, chuckling as Tara stands up hugging him tightly. 

“I guess I better. Don’t want you to go all pissy on me because I don’t give you one.” Tara smiles as she pulls away. “I’m glad things are working out between you two.”

Spike nods sitting down beside Tara on the couch. “It got a bit dicey there for a while. Of course, you know me. I had to do and say stupid stuff just to get her pissed. I’ve finally learned not to do that quite so much.” Spike admits leaning back into the couch. 

“She deserves to be loved. Hell, we all do.” Tara laughs looking at the vampire. “Even you, you evil vampire, you.” 

“That’s me, luv. The Big Bad. Evil vampire and all that rot.” Spike laughs looking back at the witch. “I think I’ve been neutered in more ways than one.” He admits chuckling even louder.

“Spike!” Tara laughs smacking him across the arm. “But it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

“That it was, luv. That it was.” Spike answers honestly. Spike watches as Tara’s eyes drift upwards again, almost as if she’s seeking out Faith. “Why don’t you go upstairs?” He questions softly. 

“Because she needs her sleep.” Tara explains, smiling. “We stayed up almost all of last night then she drove here while I took a nap. She’s about worn out.” Tara admits biting her lip. “I probably should have let her go to sleep earlier last night, but…” Tara trails off laughing quietly. 

“But you two were obviously having too much fun to go to sleep, eh?” Spike chuckles tilting his head back on the couch. “It kind of shocked me when Buffy came back telling me you and Faith hooked up. I kind of thought you were out of her class. Then I was almost afraid she’d end up hurting you. Her track record ain’t for shit.”

“No, but then again she was never really given the chance to love someone, Spike.” Tara admits quietly. “Her life growing up was totally fucked up. And everything just seemed to snowball from there. She never really knew what love was. Now she does.” Tara smiles softly, closing her eyes thinking about her lover. 

“There you go.” Spike turns his head to look at Tara. “That’s what you do, luv. You teach us about love, caring and being there for each other. If you tell anyone, I’ll call you a liar, but I’ve missed you around here. You and Lil’ Bit were the only ones that ever treated me halfway decent. I ain’t ever thanked you for that, so… Thank you.” Spike pats Tara gently on the leg before pulling his hand back to rest between them.

“You’re welcome, Spike.” Tara nods, smiling. “What time are you planning on starting patrol?”

“Well, I usually head out about an hour after the sun sets. But if you want to have some time with your bird, I can head out right as it sets. You two don’t need to go on patrol with me.” Spike glances back at the witch.

“No, we’ll go with you.” Tara shakes her head smiling. “But if you don’t mind maybe heading out a little later, I wouldn’t mind spending a little time with Faith. Just try and not listen in too much, okay? I’ve been picked on enough by your Grandsire.”

“The Poof listens in?” Spike snorts out a laugh. “I guess he’s got to get his kinks somehow, huh?” Spike chuckles. “Go on up, luv. Give ‘er hell.”

“Oh, I will.” Tara smirks wickedly, a glint in her eye as she glances at the vampire before quickly heading up the stairs.

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Spike laughs quietly to himself. “No more mousey witch there. That’s a full-blooded Siren come to call.” Spike nods his head. “About fuckin’ time, you came into your own, Glinda. About fuckin’ time.” He closes his eyes, concentrating on the noises coming from outside to distract him from the noises soon to come from upstairs.

***


	20. Chapter 20

“I can’t believe the idiot was going to call off the wedding because that demon was acting like he was a future Xander.” Faith grumbles as they drive back to LA. “How fuckin’ stupid is that?”

“How would you react if a ‘future’ you came back and said that you would end up hating and beating me, if we stuck together?” Tara questions softly, as she plays with Faith’s hair.

Faith grunts, not saying anything.

Tara smiles at her lover. “Not so hard to understand now, huh?” Tara questions leaning in to rest her head on Faith’s shoulder. “Good thing you were there. He would have believed it if you hadn’t caught the demon vibe from the fake Xander.”

“And who cast the spell to get rid of his glamour?” Faith grins, glancing at Tara briefly. “My witch. That’s who!” Faith laughs quietly. “How about we admit it was a joint effort and we’re both the saviors of the day?”

“I’ll go along with that.” Tara murmurs, turning her head to place a kiss on Faith’s shoulder. “You looked absolutely beautiful in your dress, love. I think I need to take you out to dinner to some high class restaurant and get you to wear it again, that way I can sneak you into their bathroom and have my wicked way with you.” 

Faith chuckles. “You know we were almost caught, don’t ya? Spike ran interference with Dawnie when she came lookin’ for us.”

Tara blushes lightly and nods her head. “You looked so sexy, I just couldn’t resist.” Tara admits. “Just thinking about you in the little black dress with the slit up to your hip…” Tara growls at the thought. “I could take you right now, if you weren’t driving.”

“Oh, don’t let that stop you.” Faith turns passion filled eyes on the witch.

“I’m not having you wreck us because of my wanting to have my way with you.” Tara shakes her head at the thought. “But if you find a secluded little road to turn off onto, I wouldn’t say no.” Tara whispers into Faith’s ear before licking the sensitive skin behind the lobe. 

Faith groans and starts paying attention as she drives along, finally coming along a road that looks promising, she turns down it, smirking as they pass a couple houses set back from the road and finally coming along a stretch of woods on either side, quickly maneuvering the big vehicle around to point back towards the main road, Faith puts the car in park and turns off the engine, turning to the witch. “Think this’ll work?” She smirks at Tara.

Tara doesn’t answer, she just points to the back seat, chuckling as Faith quickly hops over. Following her lover, Tara quickly yanks off Faith’s tank top and unhooks her bra, attacking her breasts.

“God, I love it when you take charge!” Faith groans, arching as Tara’s hand works its way firmly down her stomach to unbutton her jeans.

“Good thing.” Tara murmurs, sliding down to kiss the slayer’s muscular stomach. “I like taking charge.”

Faith chuckles, then cries out Tara’s name, as she quickly yanks her pants down and shoves three fingers inside her. Matching each one of the witch’s strokes with her hips, Faith groans loudly as Tara nips her way up to suck as much of one breast as will fit into her mouth. “God… so… goooood!” Faith pants out hoarsely, one hand wrapped in Tara’s hair, while the other holds on for dear life on the front seat, her body pumping hard against Tara’s fingers. 

Sucking strongly on the slayer’s breast, Tara finally brings her thumb into play, rubbing firmly over Faith’s swollen nub, while curling her fingers inside the slayer, stroking that inner sensitive muscle. Finally releasing the breast, Tara reaches up to hungrily kiss the slayer’s mouth, flicking her tongue wantonly against Faith’s, moaning as Faith’s inner muscles start clenching around her fingers.

Pulling her mouth away, Faith finally screams out her release, flooding the witch’s hand with her juices. “Sweet mother!!” Faith continues to rock against Tara for a few long moments as the witch nips and sucks her way back down to her breasts. 

Tara smiles as Faith’s inner walls finally ease up their death grip on her fingers. Gently easing her fingers out of the slayer, she shifts her body back a short distance from Faith, before easing down the slayer’s body to gently lap up all the juices she can find. “Goddess, Faith!” Tara growls into the slayer’s sex. “You taste so damn good.” She mutters before diving back in, sucking one outer lip into her mouth to clean thoroughly before doing the same to the other lip. 

Faith groans, her body jerking into the witch’s ministrations. “Keep that up, you’ll have more to clean.” 

“I won’t complain.” Tara mumbles as she works her way to the slayer’s inner lips, licking up the slayer’s slit with a strong stroke of her tongue, making Faith jump as she strokes over her still quivering clit. Smiling wickedly, Tara latches onto the muscle, sucking as strongly as she can, making Faith scream loudly as another orgasm comes rushing through her body, her hips jerking continuously in pleasure. “Oh, yes.” Tara murmurs lapping up the sweet reward.

Faith’s breath hitches in her chest as she comes down from her orgasmic high. “You’re killin’ me.” Faith grunts quietly, finally opening her eyes to look down at Tara as she finishes cleaning as much of the mess as possible. 

“Hmmm.” Tara finishes cleaning Faith before helping ease her pants back up. “Death by orgasm is a very well-respected way of dying. Going out with a smile on your face is a definite good thing.” Tara smirks as she gently eases up to place a kiss on each nipple before continuing her journey to kiss the slayer’s lips softly. 

Wrapping her arms around Tara, Faith smiles contentedly as her witch snuggles her body comfortably between her legs. 

“I could stay with you like this forever.” Tara murmurs against Faith’s neck as she strokes over Faith’s sides. 

“I love you.” Faith whispers kissing the top of Tara’s head, holding her tightly. 

“And I love you.” Tara smiles placing a kiss against the slayer’s damp neck. Unable to resist she licks up the salty goodness, groaning quietly. “We should finish dressing you and head to LA.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Faith grumbles, silently agreeing with Tara. “Give me a kiss then we’ll look around to see if we can find my clothes.” Faith grins at Tara.

“They’re around here somewhere.” Tara smirks before leaning in and kissing Faith lovingly. “Hmmm. Liked that.” Tara murmurs before leaning in again for another deep, sweet kiss. 

Faith chuckles as Tara pulls away after the second kiss. “Sometimes I think you’d love to spend hours kissing.”

“I would.” Tara admits readily. “You’re an absolutely fantastic kisser.” Tara smiles softly. “And the most wonderful, caring lover in the world.” Tara leans in and brushes her lips gently over Faith’s. “I couldn’t be happier, love.” Tara seriously admits, looking into her lover’s brown eyes. 

“God, you say the sweetest things.” Faith feels tears coming to her eyes. “I love you, babe. You mean the absolute world to me, and I wish I could give you everythin’ you want.”

“I just want you. So, see. You have given me everything I want.” Tara runs a hand down Faith’s cheek to brush her thumb tenderly over the slayer’s bottom lip. “This isn’t driving back to LA, is it?”

“No, it’s not.” Faith admits kissing Tara quickly before looking around for her bra and shirt. 

Tara chuckles picking up the bra hanging from the rearview mirror, handing it to Faith while glancing around for the tank top. Frowning she leans over the side of the vehicle and laughs. “I don’t remember throwing it that hard.”

Faith glances out and notices the tank top about six yards away from the car. “The wind probably helped you out some.” Faith hops out, picking it up she shakes it before yanking it back on. 

Tara climbs back into the front seat smiling as Faith slides in the car, shutting the door behind her. 

Faith smiles and winks at her lover as she starts the car, heading back to LA.

***

(A couple weeks later.)

Angel growls at Lindsey of Wolfram and Hart Law firm. “You expect me to trust you?” Angel thinks back to Lorne letting him know in a roundabout way that he would get a boost from an unexpected source. 

“No.” Lindsey shakes his head at the vampire. “But something happened that I can’t deal with. I’m leaving the firm, I have a feeling they’ll come after me. You’re going to need this.” Lindsey hands the small package over to the vampire. “According to the prophecy it’s supposed to be worn by a Champion of the PTB, to help keep the world from ending. And truthfully, as sucky as my life has been, I still don’t want to see it end. Since I know you’re the Champion of the PTB - I figured this is yours.” 

If it’s possible, Angel pales even more looking down at the package. “Do you know what is in here?” He questions seriously, looking up at the lawyer.

“Some kind of amulet.” Lindsey shrugs. “I’m not real sure what it does, but the drawing in the book with the prophecy showed this amulet. Do what you wish with it. I’m getting out of town.” Lindsey frowns, hoping he can get to his family before the Senior Partners finds them. 

Angel considers the lawyer, realizing he’s scared. Sighing quietly, he glances around the small dingy motel room where Lindsey insisted they meet. “Do you need any help?” Angel offers quietly.

Lindsey glances at the vampire. “You’re offering me help?”

“Yes.” Angel shakes his head. “I know you guys keep track of what’s going on at AI. I’ve got a Slayer, a Seer, an ex-Watcher, a street tough and a very powerful witch working for me. What can I do to help you?”

“Pray.” Lindsey whispers before shaking his head. “They’re going after my family. I’ve got to get to them before the Partners find them.”

“Do you want help?” Angel questions seriously, looking at the man.

“They keep close tabs on you guys. I wouldn’t be surprised if they followed you here.” Lindsey shakes his head. “I’m going to go by myself. But if you’re serious, I’ll keep you in mind if I need help.”

“Lindsey, good luck.” Angel finally gets out nodding his head towards the lawyer. “If I find out you’re screwing with me, you won’t be able to get far enough away. But if this is serious, I’m in your debt.”

Lindsey nods his understanding as he eases out of the room. Angel stands there for long moments staring at the small package before tucking it away in his jacket. “I guess this means it’s started. I better contact Buffy, see if she knows anything.” Angel growls quietly at the thought of what’s bound to happen.

***

“You’re trusting the weasel?” Cordelia hisses at Angel. “Why now?”

Angel sighs, leaning back in his chair. Looking towards Lorne, he raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, Fang. What’s up with trusting the enemy?” Faith snarls her nose up as she leans against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Lorne coughs and smiles nervously. “He came by Caritas’s a couple weeks ago and sang. I saw that he was going to play a pivotal role by bringing us what we need to help in the fight against the First.” He tries not to look towards Tara when he says it, feeling his heart break at the thought of what was to come.

“The First?” Tara questions frowning, looking towards Angel. “Isn’t that what tried to trick you into killing yourself a few years ago?”

Angel nods his head briefly. “It was. I thought it was gone, but obviously it was just gathering strength and help to its cause. Guys, best case scenario, we defeat whatever plans The First Evil has, or at worse it opens the Hellmouth and the world is overrun with demon kind. As you know, if that happens it would be the end of the world as we know it. Humans will become an endangered species.”

“Then we do whatever we gotta to stop it.” Faith growls roughly, looking at the people in the room. “Is it here now, or is it up to something?”

“I’m not real sure.” Wesley pipes up from searching through one of the books. “The First is an incorporeal being. It’s like a ghost, for lack of a better description. We can’t harm it, but it has followers. Bringers, usually fallen men of the cloth. I have contacted Rupert Giles, to see if he can find out any more information. He made the comment that there were a few Watchers and potentials that the Council hadn’t heard from recently, that kind of had the place in an uproar. They’ve been trying to find out what’s happened to them. He’s afraid the two may have something in common.” Wesley rubs the back of his neck. 

“Well, his followers ain’t ghosts. I say we keep an eye out and take them out wherever we can.” Gunn smacks his fist into his hand. “If they’re gunning for the Hellmouth, I say we need to be there and help out.”

“It might be a while before this happens. Usually there’s a lead-up to this sort of thing, it doesn‘t happen overnight. Since we haven’t really heard anything, it might be a while yet.” Angel explains. “I say we do all the research we can, continue taking care of our clients and patrolling as usual. I’ll let Buffy know if she needs our help, we’re just a phone call away. Unfortunately, there isn’t much we can do at this time.” 

“Fuck.” Faith growls loudly, before striding out of the office.

Tara shakes her head, sighing. “Nothing like telling us there’s a big bad coming, and nothing we can do. I’ll hit the books see what I can find out.” Tara quickly follows her lover, leaving the rest of the group in Angel’s office.

“Yeah, it’s a bitch. I’m going down to the workout room.” Gunn grumbles striding out of the office. 

Wesley shakes his head. “I’m going to hit the Watcher’s books, see what information they have regarding The First.”

“I’ll help.” Cordelia shrugs. “Don’t have anything else to do.”

Lorne and Angel watches as the rest of the group slowly works their way out. Lorne walks over to the door looking around the empty lobby before shutting it and turning back to the vampire. “It’s happening.” 

“Yes, it is. Lorne, this is one time I really wished your damn senses were wrong.” Angel rubs his hand over his forehead. “Everyone’s assuming the Amulet is for me to wear.”

“I noticed you didn’t straighten them out on that matter.” Lorne walks over to the chair in front of Angel’s desk and sits down. 

“No. No sense in getting Faith riled up even more than she is.” Angel glances up at the demon. “If she knew it was for Tara to wear, she’d figure something was up and we knew what it was. She wouldn’t let either one of us be, until she got it out of us.”

“You’re probably right.” Lorne sighs, crossing his legs. 

“You’re positive this is the amulet you saw?” Angel looks down at the item in question lying on his desk.

“If not, it’s a ringer for it.” Lorne leans forward looking at it again. “That’s it, Angel-cakes. I really wish I was wrong.”

“You and me both, Lorne.” Angel sighs, putting the amulet back in the box. 

***

Tara lays the books down on the table watching Faith pace back and forth in their room. Feeling her anger through their connection, Tara sighs quietly, sitting down in the chair watching Faith.

Faith glances over at Tara as she makes another trip in front of her love. “They know somethin’ they ain’t tellin’ us.” Faith growls angrily.

Tara nods her head. “Yes, they do. But I would think they have a good reason for not telling us.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Faith grumbles walking towards Tara. Kneeling in front of the witch, Faith wraps her arms around her legs and lays her head on her lover’s knees. 

“Faith, love. There’s nothing we can do about it. We can research and hopefully come up with something that might help us fight it. If Lorne and Angel are holding something back, I assume they have a very good reason for not telling us what it is. We need to trust them.”

Faith sighs, rubbing her face against Tara’s leg. “Then let’s get the books and study.”

Tara smiles softly at Faith, running her hands through her hair. “I love you. No matter what happens or what is to come, don’t ever doubt that.”

Faith looks up into Tara’s eyes. “Do you know somethin’ you’re not telling me?” She questions hoarsely.

“No, love. But our lives aren’t all roses and candy. There’s always that possibility that something will happen to one of us. So, I just want to make sure you know how much I love you.” Tara smiles softly at Faith. 

“Don’t wanna think about that.” Faith whimpers quietly, leaning her head back against Tara’s legs. 

Tara looks down at her lover, a sad look on her face. “Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

“Not upset. Just don’t want to think about the possibility of somethin’ happenin’ to ya’.” Faith mutters. “I don’t think I would do so well if that happened.” Faith admits.

Tara shakes her head, swallowing hard. “Look at me, love.” Tara whispers, watching as Faith slowly lifts her head, looking at her with tear-filled brown eyes. “You have to promise me that, Goddess forbid, something happens to me, you’ll go on. Don’t do something self-destructive.”

Faith looks away, shaking her head. “Can’t promise you that. I haven’t ever lied to you, and I ain’t gonna start now.” Faith slowly stands and walks towards the window looking out at the afternoon sky. 

Tara looks at the stiff set of her lover’s shoulders, knowing she isn’t going to budge. Sighing quietly, she looks down, running a hand over her skirt, smoothing the wrinkles. “Can you promise me to try and not do something self-destructive?” Tara bites her lip glancing back up at Faith. 

“I can try.” Faith finally answers after a couple minutes. “But I’m not promising. I didn’t have much to live for before you came into my life, and if somethin’ should happen to you… I don’t look for it to be a good life afterwards.” 

“Would you rather not talk about this?” Tara softly questions, watching Faith intently.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it.” Faith admits, slowly turning to face Tara. “It’s a possibility something could happen to either one of us. But it’s not somethin’ I want to think about. I want to spend whatever free time I have being around you and lovin’ you. Don’t want to spend it thinking about you dyin’ or me dyin’.” 

“Then let’s change the subject.” Tara smiles half-heartedly at her lover. “You want to help me research?”

“Yeah.” Faith nods, slowly walking over to the other chair sitting down across from Tara. “What’cha researchin‘?”

“Well, I was trying to find out if there’s a spell to make The First take on physical form, that way it can be hurt or killed.” Tara shrugs her shoulders. “It’s a long shot, but I figured it was worth looking for. I know Wesley and Cordelia were trying to find out all the information they can about The First, so I decided to go a different angle.”

“You’re good at the spells. Makes sense.” Faith nods, finally smiling briefly at her lover. “Hell, you’re good at everythin’!” Faith smirks watching Tara for a few moments. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too.” Tara reaches across and grasps Faith’s hand in hers. “We’ll get through this. We’ll defeat The First and then we’ll go out dancing.” Tara smirks at Faith.

“Yeah, you ain’t gone dancin’ with me, yet.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows. “Why is that?”

Tara laughs quietly. “Because I have a feeling it won’t be just dancing that’ll be happening on the dance floor. You’ll have hands doing all kinds of naughty things to me.”

“Better believe it.” Faith nods her head smirking. “We’ll put on a show that those folk’s ain’t likely to ever forget.”

“That’s why - right there.” Tara laughs squeezing Faith’s hand before releasing it and grabbing a book. “Let’s research, love.” Tara watches as Faith slides a book towards her to start looking through. 

***


	21. Chapter 21

Wesley looks around at the gathered AI group. “Well, it took Rupert a couple weeks to finally find out what’s going on.” He sighs shaking his head.

“Get on with it!” Faith growls loudly, watching the man.

“Yes, quite. Well, it would seem The First has big plans. He’s planning on taking out the whole slayer line.” Wesley admits, watching Faith.

“What do you mean?” Faith frowns, looking at the ex-Watcher.

“Meaning the potentials and Watchers that no one has heard from? They’ve been murdered. Rupert went to check on one of the Watcher’s and potential that lived within driving distance to him, and was able to kill the Bringer, but not before it killed the Watcher. Luckily the potential was out at the time of the attack and is still alive. But it seems The First is planning on killing all the potentials, then coming after you and Buffy, to completely eradicate the slayer line.”

“Ambitious plans.” Tara murmurs, blinking. “How successful has he been, so far?”

“There’s about a dozen Watcher’s and Potentials that can’t be accounted for.” Wesley admits. “There’s a couple more dozen that they’re trying to figure out the best way to protect them.”

“How are they finding the girls?” Faith questions, thinking heavily.

“Probably some kind of spell, not unlike what The Council uses to locate potentials.” Wesley admits.

“But that spell obviously isn’t completely fool-proof. Buffy fell through the cracks on that one.” Tara points out a flaw in The First’s plan. 

“Yes, that is a possibility. But if he’s already taken out say 99% of the slayer line, wiping out whatever few new slayers are called would be child’s play.” Wesley admits. 

“Then if they can locate them so easily, they should be gathered together in one place that they can be protected by me and B.” Faith growls striding back and forth in the small office. “We got my witch, I’m sure she can find something to help protect them from spell detection.” Faith looks towards Tara who nods her head swiftly, watching her lover. 

“It’ll have to be Sunnydale. Buffy won’t leave it for a long period of time, and this has the possibility of taking a very long time.” Angel interjects. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Faith shrugs her shoulders. “Does B know what’s going on with The First and the Potentials?” She questions the vampire.

“Yes. She was of a like mind that the girls needed to be protected at all costs. So, I would assume she would go along with your idea.” Wesley admits. “I can call Rupert. We’ll need somewhere for these girls and their Watchers to stay when they come to Sunnydale. Hopefully the Council can either rent or buy a couple houses that are right next to each other, for them to stay in.”

“Or at least on the same block.” Tara offers up quietly. “I can make protection charms and spells to go around the houses. These girls have training, so they aren’t completely hopeless.” Tara frowns momentarily. “At least, I hope not. But if we can have, say Faith and I in one house with the girls. Buffy and Spike in another house, then maybe Angel, Wesley and Gunn in the third house, do you think that would be a good splitting of the forces to help protect them?”

“And we can work with them on their fighting skills while we’re there.” Angel nods his head at the plan. “Any and all help we can get would be beneficial.”

“Would ya’ maybe like my help?” A soft voice speaks from the doorway.

Everyone turns and smiles at Fred. “When did you get back?” Tara questions happily, hugging the woman to her. “And this isn’t exactly the best time to be coming back.”

“Well, I kinda got that feeling. Especially after you told me it was best for me to stay away.” Fred smiles, then laughs as Faith hugs her, then the rest of the group hugs her. “I feel like I’ve come home.” She shakes her head looking at the AI team. “I can make up weapons to fight against these guys. Kind of booby-trap the area around the houses. I’m sure there‘s other things I can help with, even if it’s just running to the store.”

“Are you sure?” Angel questions quietly. “This is going to be dangerous, Fred. If you want to make weapons, that’s fine. But you can do it from the safety of somewhere else and we can send someone to pick them up. You don’t have to be in the middle of this fight. It isn’t your fight.”

“Yeah, but I got to thinking. If it weren’t for you folks, I’d still be on Pylea. I owe you my life. And if you want my help, I’m more than willing to fight by your side.” Fred smiles quickly glancing around at the group she’s come to think of as family. 

“Why the hell not?” Cordelia mutters. “We got a vampire with a soul, a witch, a slayer, a seer, a street tough, an ex-Watcher, a demon, why not add a Physicist to the mix? Welcome back, Fred.”

Fred chuckles quietly and nods her head. “Then here I am. I can get with Faith and Angel on possible ideas for weapons. Then we’ll see what I can do.”

“Sounds like we got something of a plan.” Angel nods his head. “Wesley, get ahold of Rupert, let him know what we’ve come up with. I’ll call Buffy to go over it with her. Faith, go ahead and sit down with Fred, see if you can come up with some ideas for weapons. Tara, continue researching whatever spells you think will be useful. Take my card and buy whatever ingredients you’ll need.” Angel slides a credit card towards the witch. “Cordy and Gunn, you two need to probably hold down the fort, take care of whatever clients we may have coming in. I don’t know how much longer we’ll be here, so pick and choose them carefully. We can’t take on anything that might last a while.”

“Gotcha.” Gunn nods heading out of the room, Cordelia following quickly. 

“I guess that’s it. I’ll check with Lorne and see if he’s got anything useful from any of his patrons.” Angel glances up as the rest of the crew talks amongst themselves as they leave the office. Shaking his head he picks up the phone…

***

Tara glances up from where she’s researching spells to hide the potentials from The First, to look at Faith and Fred with their heads stuck together over paper as Faith makes suggestions as Fred sketches out what Faith wants. Smiling softly she writes out the ingredients on one pad and the spell on another.

“You think you can make it?” Faith questions looking at Fred.

“I don’t see why not.” Fred looks at the drawing. “It’s kind of like a machine gun, but instead of bullets, it’ll shoot out wood bolts.”

Tara glances up, frowning. “Can I be stupid and ask a question?”

Faith and Fred both nod their heads towards the witch. “Of course you can, babe.” Faith looks curiously at her lover. 

“Why don’t you use real guns and make bullets with wood instead of metal?” Tara suggests quietly. “I mean, it’s possible, isn’t it?” 

Faith raises an eyebrow at the suggestion and glances towards Fred. “Is it possible to use wood instead of lead?”

Fred nods her head, stunned. “It would have to be a hard wood, like redwood or oak, but if we can get something to make them in the same shape as the bullets, it would be easier to do than modify or make a gun.” 

“So we need a machine that’ll stamp out wood in the size we need it.” Faith thinks heavily. 

“I guess we were thinking too high-tech.” Fred smiles warmly at Tara. 

“We just need the easiest and quickest way to make this stuff possible.” Tara shrugs her shoulders looking at Fred. “I figured it would be easier to make bullets than a gun.”

“Dowel rods.” Faith mutters looking at Fred. “I’m sure they make them out of different woods. We can call a lumber store to find out if they make any from oak. Then we get the right size thickness and go from there.”

“Then I just need to make something that’ll either make the points on the wood…” Fred rolls her eyes. “All I need is to make a heavy duty pencil sharpener, with easily replaceable blades. We don’t want to sharpen all the way down to a point like pencils. Damn! I think we’ve got it.” Fred grins. 

“So, we’re going to make an electric bullet sharpener. I guess I’ve heard of weirder things.” Faith smirks. “I’m sure we can get the Council to supply us with the guns.”

“Now, are you going to just use hand guns, or are you going to do something like shotguns, also?” Tara questions quietly. “Shotgun shells you could actually fill with wood slivers. They might be easier to make, even though you can’t go around town carrying the guns out in the open. Plus you have the benefit of being able to use regular bullets/shells instead of just the wooden ones. It’s my understanding that the Bringers can be killed by ordinary means.”

“Yeah, but I was thinking more dual purpose. Kill Bringers and vamps with it.” Faith shrugs. 

“I’m all for that.” Tara smiles softly at her lover. “Keeps you out of striking distance. Plus it gives the Potentials something they can use to help protect themselves. That is if they can shoot a gun!”

“Well, it probably wouldn’t hurt for you to get proficient with a gun, also.” Faith admits quietly.

“Already am.” Tara admits, looking up briefly before looking down at her book to finish copying the spell.

“Huh?” Faith questions dumb-founded. 

“Grew up on a farm in northern Texas, love. Remember?” Tara grins crookedly, looking up at her lover.

“Part of living in Texas is being able to shoot the predators that come to steal your animals.” Fred nods her head in understanding. “I learned to shoot when I was six.”

Tara smiles at Fred. “I learned when I was seven. I learned how to shoot a .22 rifle first. Then I was taught how to handle handguns.”

“A .22 is always handy to learn how to shoot with. That’s what my pa taught me on.” Fred admits softly. 

“I think you two are going to be the weapons instructors.” Faith mutters shaking her head. “I’ll get with Wes and tell him our idea. See what he can come up with. Then start calling the lumber yards.” Faith stands and stretches her back.

Fred nods her head. “I’ll get to work on the sharpener. It may not be electric, but I’ll make sure it gets the job done.” Fred grins at Faith.

“Don’t really care if it’s electric or not. As long as it works.” Faith nods, smiling back. Leaning towards Tara, Faith places a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek. “Love you. I’ll be back up in a little while.”

“Love you, too.” Tara smiles as she watches Faith leave. Glancing back at Fred, she smiles. “So, how were the folks?”

“They’re good.” Fred smiles shyly. “But it’s kinda hard to go back home after everything I’ve seen and know is out there. I can’t just ignore it.”

“I understand.” Tara bites her lip, thinking. “In a way, I wish I could grab Faith and run for the top of a mountain somewhere and live out my life without ever hearing about or seeing another demon. Then I feel guilty about those thoughts, thinking about all the people that could be harmed or killed if I was selfish and did it. Once you know about it, it becomes a part of who you are. Sometimes I almost wish there were no such things as demons. But then I think about Faith, and I can’t wish that, because if it wasn’t for demons I never would have met her.” Tara shrugs before smiling sadly. 

“It’s funny how things work out.” Fred nods her head, understanding what Tara’s saying. “And you’re right. Once you know about it, for most of us, we can’t ignore it. We’ll all probably die fighting one day.”

“Dying of old age isn’t very likely.” Tara chuckles quietly. “But, if nothing else, I can sure as hell say I’ve lived a damn good life. It’s worth it just to have one day with Faith.”

“I hope I have a chance to find that kind of love.” Fred whispers. “You two got something special. Just being around it makes me realize it’s worth fighting for. Well, I better get to the drawing board see what I can figure out.” Fred smiles before quickly leaving.

“I just hope if something happens, Faith realizes it was worth it, too.” Tara speaks softly to the empty room, before turning back to the books.

***

“Yo! Wes!” Faith calls out to the ex-Watcher. “Got an idea.” Faith quickly explains what they’d come up with to the demon hunter.

“That might work.” He nods his head in surprise. “I’ll get on the phone to Rupert now. See if he can talk those bunch of idiots into helping us out. They should, considering the fact we’re trying to keep the world safe.”

“Ain’t worked before.” Faith grumbles. “They’re on their own plan, most of the time.”

“That they are. But I think in this case they’ll be more than willing to help out.” Wes smiles briefly before heading into the office. 

“Faith!” Angel calls from his office. 

“Coming, Fang.” Faith calls out striding into his office. “What’s up?”

“Just got a call from Buffy, the first potential showed up there. She’s pretty banged up. Her Watcher was killed by a Bringer attack.” Angel frowns. “We’re going to have to get things moving quickly. I don’t know what’s going to happen, and I want to be as prepared as possible.”

“Everythin’ we’re doing here, we can do in Sunnydale.” Faith leans back against the wall, thinking heavily. “We can take whatever books we think might be necessary, with us.”

“I’ve got some things to tie up here, before heading to Sunnydale. Why don’t you, Tara and Fred plan on leaving tomorrow. There’s a second reason for you to head there tomorrow.” Angel hesitates, wincing internally at what he’s about to ask of the slayer.

“Spit it out, Fang.” Faith tenses as she straightens away from the wall.

“They’re sending Willow back here. She’s needed in the fight. According to Rupert, she’s done extremely well with the Coven and should be of great help.” Angel looks at Faith. 

“Makes sense.” Faith nods her head. 

“Well, you guys need to pick her up at the airport and take her to Sunnydale.” Angel waits quietly, to see if Faith goes off the deep end.

Faith stands there silently then nods her head in acceptance. “I can deal. We parted on okay terms.”

Angel breathes a sigh of relief. “Good. Her plane gets in at 1:15 tomorrow afternoon. If you three can be ready and pick her up, that would be wonderful.” Rubbing his forehead he reaches in the desk, pulling out the small box. “Can you have Tara come see me, please?” Angel looks back up into the questioning eyes of Faith. “Just get her to come down here, please.”

Faith raises an eyebrow before nodding, spinning on her heel and quickly heading up to their room. 

***

Tara glances up, smiling as her lover comes in, before frowning at the tension in her body. “What’s wrong?”

“Fang wants to talk to you. I got a feeling it may be about whatever they ain’t told us, yet.” Faith growls angrily, striding over to her lover. 

“Well, I guess we’re going to find out.” Tara stands up and wraps her arms around Faith. “I love you, you know that. Together we can fight whatever we need to.”

“I know it. It’s just the shit we fight could very well take you away from me.” Faith tries to bring her anger under control. Taking a couple deep breaths, she smiles shakily. “Let’s see what Fang has to say. Then we kind of need to pack up. You, me and Fred are gonna pick up Red tomorrow at the airport, then head to Sunnyhell. First potential showed up, badly beaten and her Watcher killed. Looks like things are going to start happenin’ quickly.” Faith hugs Tara tightly. 

“Then let’s get this over with so we can pack.” Tara kisses Faith strongly. “Tonight may be the last night that we have any true alone time. We’re going to have to take advantage of it.” 

“We’ll make alone time. I’m not giving up my daily dose of Witchy lovin’.” Faith growls playfully, kissing Tara quickly. “If we can’t make alone time, then people are gonna have to turn their eyes elsewhere.” Faith smirks as they head out of the bedroom.

“That’s my exhibitionist lover.” Tara chuckles quietly. 

“I don’t hear ya’ sayin’ no or complainin’!!!” Faith laughs at Tara.

Tara just glances at Faith with a huge smirk on her lips.

“Oooh. Now the truth comes out.” Faith shakes her head, laughing. “If I’d only known…”

“What? I figured you would have already known. We’re always making out in the hotel somewhere where we could be caught very easily. And have been caught, multiple times, may I point out!! How about when we came back from the wedding? Broad daylight on the side of the road?” Tara rolls her eyes at her lover. 

“Well, fuck me!” Faith grumbles.

“I did.” Tara nods her head as they walk into Angel’s office. 

“Do you two ever not talk about sex?” Angel shakes his head.

Faith and Tara look at each for a moment. “Occasionally.” Tara admits. 

Angel shakes his head, sighing deeply. “Can you two please sit down?” He waves to the two chairs in front of his desk before standing and closing the door to his office. “I’m probably about to piss one or both of you off. Just remember, I thought it was for the best to keep this to myself.” Angel pulls the box with the amulet out of it and tosses it to Tara. “You’re the Champion that is supposed to wear this.”

Tara looks up in surprise at the vampire before glancing back down at the box. “I’m not a Champion, Angel. You are.”

“Yes you are.” Angel sits down on the corner of his desk looking at Tara. “Lorne saw it when you guys took Dawn to Caritas’s. He saw you wearing this amulet.”

“What else did he see?” Faith growls harshly, as she watches the vampire.

“Tara closing the Hellmouth with the power of the Amulet.” Angel tells the half truth, praying silently that, that’ll be enough. “Wesley has already spoken with Rupert. They’re sending you all the supplies you will need to make the weapons you’ve discussed, along with some of their own creations. They’re more than willing to do anything and everything they can to give you what you need in this fight. I believe they’re already looking around for housing close to Buffy’s house. If they aren’t able to find it, they’re going to look into possibly renting or buying an entire apartment complex and kicking everyone out, that way you’ll have the whole building.”

Tara opens the box, staring down at the Amulet. Touching it softly with her finger, she nods her head, having a feeling she knows what’s to come, also why the vampire isn’t elaborating. She looks up with sad eyes at Angel. “The apartment complex would probably be a good idea. Contact them and tell them to do that. That way there’s plenty of rooms. It would be great if they were already furnished, that way we would have places for everyone to sleep.” Tara turns and smiles at Faith. “Love, would you mind going ahead and talking with Wesley about that? Then you can let Fred know to pack up, we’re heading to Sunnydale.”

Faith nods, standing. “Do you want me to go ahead and pack our stuff, also?”

“Please. Thank you, love.” Tara tugs on Faith’s hand, smiling as she leans down and kisses her. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, babe.” Faith smiles, running her thumb over Tara’s fingers. Realizing what fingers she’s rubbing, she lifts them to her lips, kissing them gently. 

Tara feels a tear come to her eye, as Faith kisses her crooked fingers. 

“None of that, now.” Faith grins at her lover, before nipping the tips of the fingers, making her laugh. 

“Okay.” Tara laughs as Faith quickly walks out of the room. Standing, she walks to the door as Faith disappears. “Is she gone far enough?” Tara questions as she shuts the door.

“She can’t hear us, if that’s what you’re asking.” Angel answers hesitantly.

“Does this do what I think it does?” Tara looks down at the Amulet in her hands, then back up at the vampire. “It takes my powers, my essence to make it work, right?”

Angel closes his eyes and nods his head. 

“Why didn’t you or Lorne say something before now?” Tara questions quietly.

“Lorne didn’t know what to do.” Angel finally opens his eyes, showing the pain so blatant in them. “God, he couldn’t even tell me what he saw without breaking down, Tara. I made the decision not to say anything. I figured if I told you, you wouldn’t be able to keep it from Faith because of your soulmate status. If I told Faith, she would have grabbed you and ran away. There’s no way she’ll let you do this if she knows.”

Tara nods her head, closing the box. “You’re right. That’s why she won’t know.” Closing her eyes, Tara takes a deep breath, bringing her feelings under control, never more thankful for her mother’s teachings than she is at this moment. Opening her eyes, she looks at Angel. “The world is worth more than one person, or even hundreds of people, Angel. You know that.”

“Doesn’t make it easy, though.” Angel admits looking down. “I called Lorne. He should be here in a few minutes. He wouldn’t be much good in the fight against The First, but I know he would want to see you before you left.”

“One last song for the road?” Tara questions trying to smile.

“I don’t think so.” Angel shakes his head. “It about tore him up with what he saw before. I don’t think he’s ever wished he didn’t have his powers until now.” 

“There probably isn’t much Cordelia can do in Sunnydale, either. Maybe she should stay here out of the fight.” Tara suggests softly. “Maybe have Gunn stay here with her?”

“Gunn will insist on going.” Angel shakes his head at the suggestion. “Maybe Lorne can help keep an eye on her when we come to Sunnydale.” Hearing Lorne coming closer, Angel stands and opens the door to his office. 

“Hey, Angel-cakes. You wanted to see me?” Lorne questions as he steps into the office. Glancing from Angel to Tara, he stops and swallows hard. Already able to tell she knows, without even having her sing. As Angel shuts the door, Lorne kneels beside Tara and looks up at her with tears swimming in his eyes. “I’d take your place in a heartbeat, Sweet Cheeks, if I could.”

Tara smiles sadly at the demon. “I know you would, Lorne. But remember the conversation we had the first time I came to Caritas’s? Hopefully there‘s something they‘re not allowing you to see.”

“I hope you’re right.” Lorne murmurs as tears fall down his cheeks. Smiling softly as Tara gently wipes them away. “You’re a good soul, Tara Maclay. If… look me up.” Lorne stands and turns away from the witch, his shoulders shaking with the sobs he’s trying to hold back. 

Angel clasps Lorne strongly on the shoulder. Looking at Tara he raises an eyebrow. 

“I will, Lorne. I think I better go see what Faith’s up to. Help her pack.” Tara takes a deep calming breath, locking her thoughts and feelings about what’s to happen behind a titanium door in her mind silently praying that she’ll be able to keep Faith from finding out until she’s ready for her to know. 

“I’ll order food in. Come down when you get hungry.” Angel offers quietly. 

“Thanks, Angel.” Tara nods and smiles softly at the vampire. “You letting us take your car again?”

“Like I have a choice?” Angel laughs quietly. “We will probably follow you in Gunn’s truck later on.”

Tara nods before slipping out of the office.

“She’s a strong one.” Lorne whispers quietly, turning around as Tara walks out of the office. “She will always do what needs to be done.”

“Yes, she will.” Angel nods his head, looking at the demon with sad eyes. “Why couldn’t it be me? The shit I’ve done being a vampire? I deserve to die, not her.”

“It doesn’t work that way.” Lorne shakes his head, leaning against the wall. “They always seem to want the best of us, and let the rest plod along, trying to do good.” Lorne stands and brushes his hands down his jacket. “I’m going back to Caritas’s and drown my sorrows. If you feel like joining me, come on over.” 

Angel nods and watches as Lorne leaves. “I just might show up there, my friend.” Angel leans forward, placing his elbows on the desk, cupping his chin in his hands, silently brooding in the empty room.

***


	22. Chapter 22

“Hello, love.” Tara smiles softly at Faith, as she closes the door to their room. “Did you find Fred and let her know?”

“Yep. She’s packing as we speak.” Faith glances up, smiling at Tara. “I got the majority of our clothes packed. What about knick-knacks and that type of thing?” 

“Maybe a few pictures.” Tara walks over placing the picture on the dresser in between clothes so it doesn’t get broken. “Can’t go without that.” Tara smiles and kisses Faith. “What other pictures do you want to take with us?”

“That good one of you, me and Lil’ D.” Faith reaches out unhooking it from the wall. Tara smiles softly as she picks a couple more pictures. “I guess that’ll do it. What did you and Fang talk about after I left?” Faith questions quietly packing the pictures gently so they don’t get broken.

“I just wanted to clarify a couple things with him.” Tara smiles softly at her lover, watching as she finishes zipping the case, placing it by the door. “That about all our clothes?”

“Yep. I left out an outfit for each of us to wear tomorrow. Pretty much everything else is in there.” Faith frowns looking at the piece of luggage. 

“We need a box for me to take the books I’m going to need with us, also.” Tara murmurs looking over at the stack of books. 

“Do you want to pack them up now?” Faith questions. “I can go downstairs and get a box, if you want me to.” 

Tara nods her head. “Please. I’d rather get everything packed up and ready to go now.”

“Less likely to forget something.” Faith smirks at Tara. 

“True.” Tara nods her head. “Run down and get the box, love. I’ll have the books ready when you get back.” Tara laughs quietly as Faith grins at her before heading out of their room. Walking over to her stack of books, Tara marks the section she was researching before closing and stacking them neatly, placing her notepads and pencils on top of the books. Looking around the room, she smiles at the place that’s become her home.

“Got it.” Faith calls out as she walks back in the room with the box. “This it?” Faith nods towards the pile of books, picking them up to place in the box as Tara nods. Placing the box by their suitcase, Faith looks around, frowning. “We got everything you think we’ll need?”

“Short of you wanting to grab certain weapons, yes.” Tara nods as she walks towards Faith. “So…” Tara wraps her arms around Faith’s waist. “What are we going to do for the rest of the night?”

“Have hot, kinky, sweaty, nasty, sex?” Faith questions hopefully. 

“Depends. Did you pack away your toy?” Tara questions with a lifted eyebrow.

“Oh, no. I was saving that for last.” Faith wiggles her eyebrow. “There’s room in the case right on top.”

“So, how kinky are you wanting your sex, love?” Tara whispers as she bites down on Faith’s earlobe. 

“As kinky as you’re willing to go.” Faith groans quietly.

“What do you want, love? Do you want to start out slow and loving, working our way up to all kinds of nasty things? Or do you just want to jump into the sweaty, nasty, kinky stuff?” Tara nips down Faith’s neck in between words, smiling at her lover’s obvious arousal. Leaning back she pulls Faith’s tank top off, throwing it across the room before quickly unhooking her bra, letting it drop to the floor as she leans down, nipping Faith’s breasts. 

“I need it rough.” Faith whimpers as Tara bites down roughly on her nipple after her words. “Yeah, that’s it.” Faith grasps Tara’s hips, pulling her in tight against her so she can grind down hard on the witch’s thigh. 

Pulling away, Tara looks at Faith with desire filled eyes. “Strip.” She whispers quietly as she starts pulling off her own clothes, watching as Faith kicks off her shoes and yanks down her pants. Looking at her lover’s strong body, Tara moans. “Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Yanking off the rest of her clothes, Tara grabs Faith, kissing her roughly for long moments before finally breaking the kiss to breathe. “Bed, love.”

Faith quickly climbs on the bed, lying on her side, watching as Tara pulls open the drawer holding the dildo, harness and lube. Moaning as Tara quickly slides the harness up her legs to tighten the straps. 

“What do you want, love? Do you want it rough?” Tara questions quietly as Faith watches her intently. Palming the lube in her hand, Tara climbs on the bed watching Faith’s eyes. “Do you want me to ride you long and hard?” Tara shifts to lay on her side between Faith’s legs, her head even with her knees. “Tell me.” She orders quietly before leaning in to nip firmly at the tender skin behind Faith’s knees.

Grunting in pleasure at the witch’s nips and bites, Faith groans. “I want you to slam into me until I can’t speak. I want you to bite me hard enough to draw blood. Will you do that for me?” Faith questions with a note of fear in her voice, never having asked Tara to be so rough that blood was drawn.

Tara nods her head against her lover’s inner thigh. “I can do that.” She murmurs, licking over the skin under her lips before biting down quickly.

“FUCK!!!” Faith arches up as Tara bites her hard. Feeling Tara’s fingers dig into her hips, Faith bucks up repeatedly at her lover’s touch.

“Like that?” Tara questions hoarsely, licking the bite on Faith’s thigh.

“Yes.” Faith whimpers, looking down watching Tara with glazed yes. 

Tara nods her head, kissing up Faith’s thighs and over her stomach. Stopping she shifts her weight to her knees, smiling down at her lover. “Stop me, if I do something you don’t want, or it becomes too much. Okay, love?”

“I will.” Faith hoarsely whispers, watching Tara, wondering what she’s going to do. 

Tara smiles before she shifts her body back down, hooking Faith’s legs over her shoulders, working her way back up Faith’s body, bending her in half. Watching Faith’s eyes become darker with lust, Tara positions the dildo and slams home inside Faith.

Faith grunts and arches into the hard rhythm Tara sets, trying to keep her eyes on her lover as the woman wraps her arms around her legs, pumping in and out of her like she’s digging for gold. 

Tara turns her head and bites the slayer’s calf muscle, as she slams into the slayer repeatedly. Reaching one hand down between their bodies, Tara rubs Faith’s clit strongly. “Pinch your nipples for me, love.” Tara whispers hoarsely. Groaning as Faith pinches and twists her nipples roughly, grasping to pull them as far away from her body as she can, stretching the breasts before letting them go to twist them hard again.

Faith groans loudly, crying out as she climaxes hard. Unable to arch up into the witch’s pounding hips because of the position she’s in. 

“This what you want love?” Tara growls, watching her lover. “You want me to fuck you hard?” At Faith’s nod, Tara grins. “Good.” She quickly shifts her body out and down Faith’s, making her cry out at the loss. Tara smirks as she slides her hand down her lover’s body, sliding three fingers in and out of her loves wet cavern, groaning, quickly adding the fourth. “Remember what I did to you in the freezer that day so long ago? I think you’re needing that again.” Tara murmurs, smiling at the obvious groan of arousal coming from her lover. As Faith bucks back up into her hand, Tara quickly tucks her thumb in, sliding her hand quickly in Faith.

“FUCK ME!!” Faith jerks as Tara slams home inside her.

Tara reaches up with her left hand, grasping Faith’s nipple, pinching hard while she pounds within her lover’s body. Smiling as Faith’s inner muscles clamp hard on her hand and arm, making her stop her motions, as Faith cries out as she explodes. Finally easing her hand out of the slayer as her muscles release her arm, Tara turns the boneless mass of her lover over onto her stomach. Grabbing the lube she dropped on the bed, she generously rubs it all over the dildo. Grasping Faith’s hips, she urges her up, smiling as the woman’s body has a slight shake to it. Spreading her legs, Tara positions herself behind her lover, running one well coated finger down her lover’s crack, before gently easing the finger past the tight ring of muscles. 

Keeping up the soft, easy rhythm, Tara slides the second finger inside her lover, as the muscles relax a little more, she slows the stroking to gently work a third finger in, making Faith pant and groan, pushing back against the fingers working in her. Smiling softly at the whimpers coming from her lover, Tara eases her body into position, removing her fingers from her lover and gently pressing the thick head of the dildo against the loosened muscles.

“God, yes!!!” Faith whimpers loudly as she feels the fingers being replaced.

“This won’t be too much?” Tara questions softly as she hold’s Faith’s hips firmly, while gently easing into the slayer, groaning as she feels the head pop past that last inner ring of muscle.

“Not too much. Promise.” Faith pants, rocking her body trying to get Tara to slide all the way inside her. 

Tara slowly slides the rest of the way inside the slayer, holding still as she buries it to the hilt in her lover’s tight ass. “You ready?” Tara questions softly, pulling back to start a quick, easy rhythm within Faith as she nods she‘s ready. Sliding her other hand around Faith, Tara plays with her clit while picking up the pace. 

“Harder, babe.” Faith groans roughly, grunting as Tara puts more strength behind her thrusts. Rocking her body back into Tara, Faith arches as she feels Tara’s nails from her other hand scrape down her back at the same time she pinches her clit strongly between her finger and thumb, while slamming into her.

“TAAARRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Faith yells at the top of her lungs, collapsing on the bed, unable to move. Faith pants heavily into the pillow, her body shaking with the tremors working through her.

Tara wipes the sweat from her brow before easing her hand out from between the bed and her lover. Lifting her body away, she slowly and carefully eases the dildo from her lover’s body. Fumbling with the closures, Tara finally unhooks everything, dropping the appendage over the side of the bed to worry about later. Easing her body against her sweat soaked lover, Tara softly places kisses along her shoulders and upper back, stroking her hands gently down her lover’s sides. 

Faith smiles at her lover’s tender touches while still panting heavily from their exertions. 

“You okay, love?” Tara questions quietly, leaning up to press a soft kiss on Faith’s ear. Smiling as she gets a nod from Faith. Propping her head up with her hand, Tara presses her body against Faith’s back, entangling their legs together while using her other hand to stroke down Faith’s side. Watching as her lover’s breathing finally calms down, Tara leans down placing a quick kiss on her neck. 

“Damn, woman!!” Faith hoarsely whimpers. “I don’t know if I ever told you, or not. But I was never a very vocal lover.” 

Tara chuckles, brushing her face against Faith’s shoulder. “You must not have had very good lovers in the past.” Tara yelps as Faith flips over and around to look down at her. 

“What about you, babe? How often did you scream before?” Faith questions quietly. 

Tara blushes lightly before laughing. “Twice.” 

Faith raises an eyebrow in question. “Only twice? I think I might have you beat by one or two. Of course, that ain’t countin’ you making me scream. I don’t think I can count that high.” Faith smirks down at Tara. 

Tara’s eyes crinkle in merriment, looking up at her lover. “I make you happy?” Tara questions softly, becoming serious.

“Always.” Faith nods her head looking over her lover’s features. “Do I make you happy?” Faith turns the question on Tara.

“Oh, yes. More than I ever thought possible.” Tara smiles lovingly up at Faith. Her hands unconsciously rubbing up and down Faith’s back to gently cup her ass for a few moments before sliding back up and over her strong shoulders. 

“Well, I think I need to get busy making you happy.” Faith softly whispers before leaning down kissing Tara gently. “Anything you would like?”

“You.” Tara answers simply, arching as Faith works her way down her neck to circle around her nipples. 

Faith smiles around the nipple she just sucked into her mouth. Gently scraping her teeth over the hardened nub before laving it with her tongue, Faith slowly works her way over to the other breast, giving it the same loving attention. Working her way down to the tender skin, where it meets the ribcage, Faith sucks and licks along the fleshy part for long moments, switching from one breast to the other and back again. 

“Faith!” Tara whimpers, her hips arching up, rubbing against the slayer’s body hovering over hers. 

“Want somethin‘?” Faith hoarsely questions, before licking strongly up and over the breast she was making love to. 

“You, in me.” Tara cries out quietly. 

“What part of me would you like in you?” Faith questions, smirking at the wanton whimpers escaping from Tara’s lips. 

“Damn it, Faith!” Tara grunts. “Lips, tongue, fingers, thumbs, any part of you that I can have!”

Faith stops teasing Tara and quickly works her way down her lover’s body. “Your wish is my command.” She whispers, blowing a hot breath of air across the quivering muscle begging for attention. Easing her tongue out, Faith strongly starts at the bottom of her lover’s slit, sliding her tongue up and through the wetness literally seeping from her lover to stop and swirl around her lover’s clit, before sucking the swollen muscle into her mouth to flick with her tongue. 

Tara arches up off the bed as she explodes into her lover’s mouth, groaning loudly as Faith continues pleasuring her, another orgasm working its way through her body. Rotating her hips, pushing herself harder into her lover, she cries out loudly as she feels Faith ease a couple strong fingers inside her. 

Easing her mouth away from her lover, to take in deep gulping breaths, Faith looks up at Tara’s flushed body and the obvious pleasure crossing her face. “God, you’re beautiful.” Faith pants before diving back in, licking strongly over the muscle, making Tara whimper and moan. Stroking inside her lover, Faith presses firmly against her lover’s inner muscle, rubbing in a tight concentrated circle. 

“Shit, Faith! I’m gonna….” Tara’s whole body stiffens as Faith’s loving touch releases a flood from within her body.

Faith groans as she laps up the sweet fluid pouring from her lover, keeping up the pressure inside Tara, not letting up at all. Not believing the fact that her lover is still coming, Faith moans into her sex, licking strongly, trying to capture all that her lover has to offer.

Tara’s body keeps jerking up into Faith for long moments, before she whimpers and collapses onto the bed, her body completely spent. A warm fuzzy feeling working through her body as Faith crawls back up her body. 

Faith slides her body to where it’s just barely brushing against Tara’s, supporting herself on her hands and knees as she watches the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen cross her lover’s face. Feeling Tara’s hands finally inch up and around her back, Faith chuckles as Tara tugs her down on top of her. “Weigh too much, babe.” Faith hoarsely states.

“No.” Tara answers, barely loud enough for the slayer to hear while shaking her head. Clasping her fingers together behind her lover’s back, Tara sighs quietly, feeling a wave of love for her slayer working through her. “Love you.” Tara tightens her grip.

“God, I love you, too, babe.” Faith reaches up to wrap her fingers through Tara’s hair. “I can’t stay like this all night.”

“Sure… can.” Tara nods her head, slowly feeling her body become heavy with sleep after the serious expenditure of energy.

“You falling asleep?” Faith smiles as she gets another nod of the head from her lover. “You need to eat something, babe.”

“Maybe later.” Tara murmurs.

“No. I’ll go get something. I don’t want you going to sleep hungry, and you didn’t eat much for lunch.” Faith gently untangles Tara from her body.

“Damn, Faith!” Tara cries out, finally opening her eyes to look at her lover. “You better not be doing this just because I need to eat. You better be hungry.”

“That’s a stupid comment if I ever heard one.” Faith grins at her lover. “Stay here. I’ll go get food and bring it back. Do you prefer soda or water with dinner?”

“I’m thirsty, so water probably would be best.” Tara shifts her body up onto her elbows looking at her lover. 

“Plenty of food and extra waters to go around.” Faith nods smiling as she grabs her jeans yanking them on and looks around trying to find her shirt, not seeing it handy, she grabs Tara’s pulling it on, while smirking at her lover. “Not quite me, but what the hell.” 

Tara chuckles watching Faith. “I think yours might have made it into the bathroom.”

Faith looks towards the bathroom door with a questioning lift of her eyebrow. “You’re good if you made it in there.”

“Of course I’m good.” Tara smirks at her lover. “I thought that was already decided.”

“No, you’re not good.” Faith shakes her head, walking back towards the bed, leaning over to kiss Tara softly. “You’re spectacular, stupendous, sexy, and any other great s words I can think of.”

“You’re hopeless.” Tara laughs, shaking her head. 

“Hopelessly in love with you.” Faith admits leaning in to place another kiss on Tara’s lips. “Let me go get some food and drinks. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Love you.” Tara whispers as Faith shuts the door behind her. 

***


	23. Chapter 23

Tara sips the mocha she bought while they wait for Willow’s plane to land. Smiling at Faith who keeps running her hands innocently over the arm of the chair before sliding a finger out to rub over her hardening nipple. The first time she did it, Tara had raised an eyebrow to look at her lover, who just fluttered her eyelashes at her and grinned as innocently as possible. Though, with Faith, it wasn’t that innocent. Chuckling, Tara shook her head and shifted her body around to make it easier for Faith to play. 

“Have either of you tried sushi?” Tara curiously looks over to Fred before glancing at her lover. 

“Nah, I haven’t.” Faith shakes her head at the question, deciding to find something else to do to her lover. Hooking her arm around Tara’s shoulders, Faith smirks as she plays with the collar of Tara’s shirt before letting her fingers slide down into the v-neck opening to start playing over the swell of a breast. 

“I like the majority of it.” Fred answers looking around the bustling airport. “There’re a few things that I don’t much care for. I never cared for smoked salmon and some of the sushi uses it, so I don’t much like those. But there’s this one kind that’s real good. Forgot what it had in it, but it was actually fried, I do remember it had cream-cheese, but I don’t know what other ingredients.”

“I want to try it.” Tara smirks as she feels Faith’s fingers get more adventurous. Tara leans over to whisper in her lover’s ear. “Would you like me to just take my shirt off and sit in your lap?”

“Hell, yeah!” Faith grins from ear to ear. Patting her lap, she looks hopefully at her lover. 

Tara laughs, shaking her head. “We’d get thrown out of the airport.” 

“So? Fred could bring Willow out to the car.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows. “Come on, dare ya’!”

“Don’t you two get all hot and heavy here in the airport. They’ll arrest you.” Fred smiles looking around at the airport security. “They get downright mean about things like that.” 

“Damn, Freddy. You ruined all my fun.” Faith pouts as Tara leans back in her seat. “I think she was going to do it!”

“Too late now, anyway.” Fred smirks at Faith. “Here comes Willow.”

Tara raises an eyebrow at the note of excitement in the woman’s voice. Turning she looks questioningly at Faith.

“Don’t know. Makes me wonder.” Faith smiles and shrugs her shoulders. Standing, she holds her hand out to Tara, smiling softly at her lover. 

Tara laces her fingers with Faith’s as she stands, before looking down the airport terminal, watching an obviously more confident, collected Willow walking calmly towards them. 

“She looks better.” Faith whispers eyeing Willow up and down. “Seems more together, doesn’t she?”

“Yes. Hopefully she had enough time to get straightened out.” Tara smiles as Willow finally reaches them. “You look good.” Tara offers the witch a hug, smiling as Willow embraces her gently. 

“I feel a hundred percent better.” Willow admits. “It was rough, but worth it. Thanks.” 

“I didn’t do anything.” Tara shakes her head smiling.

Faith shakes her head at her lover, before holding her hand out to Willow, surprised when the redhead hugs her tightly. Gently hugging her back, she looks with surprised eyes at Tara. When all she gets is a shrug in response, she laughs. “Looking real good, Red.” Faith murmurs as Willow finally releases her.

“Thanks, Faith.” Willow smiles softly at the slayer. “You look well and happy. As do all of you.” Willow smiles softly, looking towards Fred. “Hi, Fred.” 

“Hi, Willow.” Fred smiles shyly at the redhead. “Glad you’re doing better.”

“Well, let’s get this show on the road.” Willow states calmly. “Giles gave me a rundown of what’s been going on. Sounds like bad news. The Coven sent some books ahead that should be at the house that might help us.” 

“Got bags to pick up?” Faith questions looking at the small carry-on that Willow has thrown over her shoulder.

“No. Only took a few essentials with me. Left everything else here.” Willow starts walking towards the airport exit. “They pretty much clothed and fed me while I was there.” Willow admits quietly. “Less distraction with everyone wearing the same clothes.”

“Sounds like they helped you a lot.” Tara glances sideways at the redhead walking beside her. 

“They did. Made me realize where I went wrong and helped me understand the right and wrong way of using magic. How to properly channel my powers or recycle them into the earth if I need to.” Willow smiles before unzipping the bag as they walk to pull an item from inside. “The High Priestess wanted you to have this. When I explained to her everything that happened and how you tried to show me how to do the same things they were teaching me, she wished you to have this.” Willow hands the small box over to Tara as they reach the car. 

Tara frowns, glancing down at the box back up to Willow’s expectant gaze. Easing the lid from the top of the box, she inhales at the crystal lying within. 

“After I explained all about you, she became real thoughtful. She mentioned how there was a young woman she was friends with, by the name of Dianna MacIntosh. Later the woman married. Needless to say, Dianna mailed this to the High Priestess when she became worried that her husband was going to destroy it.” Willow frowns as she thinks about all the High Priestess had said about Tara‘s father. “She tried to find you, to return this to you. She said your mother was a kind, loving soul. And that you obviously took after her.”

“Goddess!” Tara exclaims, running her finger gently over the priceless crystal. “I never realized… I thought he found it and destroyed it.” Tara looks up with tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Willow.”

“I’m just the carrier service.” Willow shakes her head, smiling softly. “It’s where it belongs.”

“What is it, babe?” Faith questions softly, watching her lover. 

“It was my mother’s strengthening crystal. It’s been passed down through the generations for as long as anyone can remember, imbuing each new witch with the strength and the power of her previous ancestors when needed.” Sighing quietly as she reverently replaces the lid over the crystal she looks up into her lover’s eyes, smiling. “It’s pretty much a family heirloom that I thought gone forever.”

“Want to keep it up front with you?” Faith hesitantly asks as she unlocks the trunk to stow away Willow’s bag. 

“No, I’ll put it in our bag.” Tara smiles softly at her lover. “Thank you, love.”

Faith nods her head, unzipping the bag a small distance to place the box carefully within. Making sure it was zipped back up, she closes the trunk. “So, anything else guys, before we head towards Sunnydale?”

“We got any music to listen to?” Willow questions teasingly, smirking at the two women. “It’s my understanding Faith can sing.”

“Ah, hell!” Faith groans out loudly, to the laughter of the other women. “I’ll only sing if everybody else does. ‘Kay?”

“I’m game.” Tara laughs quietly.

“I can’t sing, you know that.” Willow pouts glancing at Tara before climbing into the back seat beside Fred.

“I like to sing, but I ain’t any good at it.” Fred laughs looking at the other three women. “So, I’m game. If you three think you can put up with my caterwauling!” 

“I guess we’re singing on the way to Sunnydale.” Willow groans. “Put something in that we can rock too!”

“You got it!” Faith throws Nickelback’s CD into the stereo and cranks up the volume as they pull out of the airport heading towards Sunnydale.

***

The four women laugh as they hop out of the vehicle, grabbing their bags, walking up to the house. Tara smiles at the thought of how much calmer and easy going Willow is after her time in England. Chuckling quietly, she glances back at Willow and Fred who are still talking animatedly to each other. Glancing back she catches Faith’s eyes. Leaning in she presses her lips against her lover’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.” Faith grins, her eyes twinkling merrily as she listens to Willow and Fred. “Bet ya’ ten bucks.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows glancing back at the two women.

“Nope. Don’t feel like losing the money.” Tara smirks at her lover as the door opens in front of them. 

“Thank God you guys made it!” Dawn whines. “I’m about ready to kill a certain Potential.” Dawn growls looking back behind her. “You won’t have to worry about The First getting the bitch.”

“Dawnie!” Tara chastises the young woman before hugging her quickly. “She can’t be that bad.”

“Just wait.” Dawn smirks at Tara, hugging her back. “Faith, keep an eye open.” Dawn wiggles her eyebrows tilting her head towards Tara.

“Huh?” Faith quirks an eyebrow before accepting the hug from the teen.

“Just wait and see.” Dawn whispers in Faith’s ear. Looking towards Willow, Dawn squeaks and hugs her tightly. “Gosh, it’s good to have you back. I’ve missed you.” Dawn whispers before stepping back, looking the redhead up and down. “You look great.”

“Thanks, Dawn.” Willow smiles softly at the teen. 

“Hey, Dawn.” Fred smiles and waves towards Dawn.

“Fred! I didn’t know you were coming.” Dawn squeals and hugs the Physicist. “I don’t know where we’re going to put everybody, but I’m sure we’ll find somewhere to stick you.”

“Dawn, let them in the house.” Buffy calls out jogging down the stairs, smiling. “We’re probably going to have to double up for a while until the Council figures out living arrangements.” 

A voice from behind Buffy speaks up. “I’m willing to double up with the blonde.”

Faith’s eyes narrow as she starts growling, trying to look around Buffy. 

Buffy lays a hand on Faith’s arm and winks. “Kennedy, the blonde’s name is Tara. Tara, the rude Potential is Kennedy. Kennedy, Tara belongs to my sister slayer, Faith. So, you can fight her over Tara.” Buffy smirks as she steps aside to allow Faith to stride in towards the short Potential. 

Kennedy’s eyes widen and she backs up as an angry, dark haired slayer comes striding towards her. “Oh, shit!!” She cries trying to backpedal away as quickly as she can, remembering what she heard about the woman.

“Love.” Tara states softly, calmly stepping in front of Faith and wrapping her arms around her neck. As Faith shifts her head to glare at the potential, Tara shakes her head. “Look at me, love… Faith! Look at me.” Tara sighs as she finally gets her lover to look at her. “No doing The First’s job for him. If she makes it through this, you can beat her to a pulp afterwards, okay?” Tara smirks, a glint in her eye. 

“Promise?” Faith growls deeply, turning her narrowed gaze on the young woman that’s almost hiding in the corner of the room. “We can always use her for vamp bait.”

“Afterwards.” Tara laughs quietly before leaning in and kissing Faith, successfully distracting her lover from the potential. 

“That always works, now doesn’t it?” Spike calls out, laughing quietly from where he’s watching the fireworks. “She obviously needs a good distraction, she does.” 

“Shut up, Spike.” Faith grinds out before smiling at Tara. “I’ll take that kind of distraction all day, any day.”

“I know you will.” Tara smiles. “Where are we setting up camp?” Tara questions Buffy.

“You have a choice. You can either have Dawn’s room or we set up a bed down in the basement.” Buffy shrugs, frowning.

“Basement.” Faith states heading towards the kitchen. 

“I guess we’ll take the basement.” Tara laughs, following Faith.

Kennedy slowly works her way back out of the corner after Faith and Tara leave the room. “Someone could have warned me.” She pouts.

“What? Who knew the stupid bint was going to hit on Glinda?” Spike questions looking around the group. “There you go. Maybe if we knew you were stupid enough to hit on someone before knowing what was going on, we might have given you a heads up.”

Willow leans in to Fred. “Do you mind bunking down in my room?” She whispers quietly, deciding after that display, she definitely didn’t want to share a room with Kennedy if at all possible.

“Not at all.” Fred shakes her head, thinking the same thing. 

“Fred and I are going to take our stuff up to my room.” Willow announces, making eye contact with Buffy.

“Kennedy, you got to move your stuff.” Buffy smirks.

“I am NOT sharing my room with her.” Dawn states adamantly. “I’ll sleep on the couch first.” 

“Fine, sleep on the couch.” Kennedy grumbles. “I don’t understand why I have to move my stuff.”

“Because we were allowing you to sleep in Willow’s room until she got back. She’s back and she’s already sharing with Fred.” Buffy growls threateningly, rolling her eyes as the potential runs upstairs. “Will somebody please kill me now?!” Buffy plops down beside Spike, groaning. “I’m seriously thinking about tying her up and gagging her.”

“I’ll help.” Spike offers, smirking. “Let her hit on Glinda one more time, you won’t have to worry about it.”

Buffy chuckles. “I almost wish she would. I’d like to see her get her ass kicked.”

“I’ll take her out on patrol with me, if you want.” Faith growls as she walks back into the kitchen, sipping on a soda. 

“No. I won’t go that far.” Buffy shakes her head smiling at Faith. “Did you guys have a good trip?”

“Yes, we did.” Tara smiles softly, walking up behind Faith, wrapping her arms gently around her lover’s waist. “We had a good time, we sang and talked the whole way here.” Tara glances towards Willow, nodding her head. 

“Yep, everything’s of the good.” Willow smiles, completely at peace with Tara and Faith. “But I am in serious need of a shower. Fred, come with and I’ll show you our room, so you can put your stuff away.” 

“Oh, Fred, this is Spike. Spike, this is Fred.” Buffy introduces the two. 

“Hi.” Fred smiles and waves at the vampire.

“Heard you were a smart one?” Spike half comments, half questions. 

“I don’t know about that.” Fred smiles and blushes. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Willow rolls her eyes at Spike. “And you need to behave, Spike. No picking on Fred. She doesn’t know how to take you yet.”

“I was being right nice, I was.” Spike frowns and sticks out his chest. “I wasn’t gonna pick on her… much.” He admits, smirking.

“B? Me and Tare are going to go to the hardware store. Do you need anythin’ while we’re out?” Faith questions, squeezing Tara’s hands gently.

“I don’t think so. Why are you going to the hardware store?” Buffy questions, frowning.

“Need a lock for our bedroom door. I don’t want nobody walkin’ in when me and the witch are gettin’ it on.” Faith admits, smirking. 

Tara chuckles, burying her face in her lover’s hair.

Buffy blushes a deep red. “I’m sorry I asked.” She mumbles quietly.

“I’m not.” Spike looks up, his interest obvious. “How often do you two get it on? Are you going to be disappearing a lot?”

“SPIKE!” Buffy yells and smacks him across the arm. 

Tara laughs loudly, looking at Spike, mischief in her eyes. “Depends on how you count, I guess. If you’re talking literally or if you’re just talking in one continuous session. Literally, I guess, what? Roughly four times a day, love?”

Faith thinks on it for a few moments. “Apiece? That’s about right. Sometimes more, but never less.” Faith nods her head grinning. “But if you’re just talking about us going at it different times, counting multiple lovings as one, it’s probably around three times a day for both of us.”

“Bloody, hell!!” Spike groans, covering his eyes. 

Buffy’s eyes widen and she whimpers, looking from one woman to the other. “You’re just fucking with him, right?”

Tara chuckles wickedly, raising an eyebrow at the blonde slayer before shaking her head. “We don’t sleep a lot.” Tara admits, grinning. 

“And we get up early.” Faith continues, nodding her head.

“Then we usually sneak away sometime during the day, whether it’s back up to our room or hiding somewhere in the hotel.” Tara laughs as Buffy whines. “Just remember, this whole conversation happened because you didn’t think ahead to have a lock on the inside of the basement door. Let’s go, love.” 

Faith chuckles loudly as Tara drags her out of the house. “I think you like fuckin’ with them even more than I do.”

“I have found I get immense pleasure in keeping people off-balance.” Tara admits grinning. “The thing is they’ll probably decide we’re just screwing with them and not telling the truth.”

“We weren’t tellin’ the truth. If we went literally, it would be more like six times apiece every day.” Faith smirks as she hops in the car.

“We could count up orgasms instead. Let’s see…” Tara trails off, as she thinks about the day before, silently adding up the orgasms she had. “Eight orgasms for me, if I didn’t miss any.”

Faith chuckles as she mentally counts hers up. “Damn, I got one more than you. I count nine for me. Means you get an extra one today.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows, as she pulls out of the driveway heading to the hardware store. “Need anything else, while we’re out?” 

“No. Just you by my side.” Tara smiles softly at her lover, easing in to snuggle against Faith.

“You got me.” Faith nods her head, wrapping her arm around Tara’s shoulders.

***

Tara chuckles as she glances up, watching Faith and Buffy spar. Sliding a glance towards Kennedy, she smirks as the young woman watches the two slayers. Taking a break from researching, Tara leans back against the steps. Smiling softly as the two women’s movements are a blur. Deciding to screw with the young potential, Tara glances over to her. “Could you imagine being hit by one of them? The power behind one of those blows could probably take your head off.”

Kennedy’s eyes get bigger at the thought, as she turns pale. “But they wouldn’t, would they?”

“Depends. I know Faith’s very territorial. Anybody does anything to me that she doesn’t like they better pray that they can make it out of the state before she gets wind of it.” Tara nods her head watching her lover. “I mean before we even dated, she was ready to rip off Gunn’s head.” 

“Gunn?” Kennedy almost whimpers out the word.

“Yep. You’ll get to meet him when the rest of AI team gets here.” Tara smirks, watching her lover.

“She doing that on purpose?” Buffy whispers as she dodges another quick strike by Faith.

“Yepper.” Faith smirks doing a quick spin kick, catching a glancing blow off Buffy’s side. “Though she’s telling the truth.”

“Territorial? You?” Buffy sarcastically questions, grunting as Faith lands a solid punch to her gut. “Damn, Faith.” Buffy shifts back for a moment, eyeing the slayer. 

“Come on, B. I pulled that punch. Come and get me.” Faith bounces on the balls of her feet, watching Buffy intently. 

“Hey, guys. New crew is here!” Willow calls from the back door.

“How many?” Buffy questions wiping the sweat from her face. 

“Two potentials and one roughed up Watcher.” Willow admits, before walking back in the house. 

“Let me see if I can help.” Tara marks her book, before quickly heading into the house. 

“Got the extra cot set up in Dawn’s room. Is the Council ever going to let us know about that damn apartment building they were trying to buy?” Faith growls angrily. 

“It’s not easy to just buy a place that quickly. They have to get the paperwork done and signed, money exchanged, etc….” Buffy rolls her eyes. “A bunch of shit is basically what it boils down to.”

“If we get a couple more people in this house, you’re going to be busting at the seams. And I can guarantee you I’m not sharing my space.” Faith bitches. “If I don’t get my quota of my witch, you’ll end up with a very angry slayer on your hands.”

“What is that?” Kennedy questions at the slayer’s wording.

“What’s what?” Faith snarls looking over at the woman that still hasn’t endeared herself to her. 

“You’re always calling Tara ‘your witch’. Isn’t that being a bit possessive?” Kennedy questions, as they walk into the house. 

“No, because I am hers.” Tara answers Kennedy as she grabs ice to place in the ice pack. “The Watcher isn’t too bad. He’s pretty bruised, a few scrapes and one shallow cut, but all in all, he’s fine.” 

Faith smirks, as she watches Tara walk out of the room. “See, my witch.” Faith nods, following her lover.

Buffy chuckles. “Don’t try to figure it out. Accept that they belong to each other and go on. It’s the easiest thing to do.”

“Each other?” Kennedy questions, confused.

“Faith’s just as much Tara’s as Tara is Faith’s.” Buffy shrugs. “They both admit it, and they’re both okay with belonging to each other. Don’t ask me, it’s just the way those two work. But don’t ever, ever come between them, or hurt one of them. Faith will rip you apart limb from limb. And God only knows what Tara might do. But I can guarantee you’ll probably want Faith to dismember you first.” 

Kennedy stands in the kitchen, stunned as Buffy quickly strides into the living room to check on the new crew. “Tara’s worse than Faith?” She questions the empty room, not believing it.

***


	24. Chapter 24

“Damn.” Faith grumbles as she plops back on the couch, looking around at the apartment. “Okay not the homiest place, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

“No, we can’t.” Tara smiles at her lover, as she finishes washing the dishes. “We’re lucky they found somewhere that we can all live comfortably that’s already furnished.”

“Yeah, but the place was a fuckin’ pig sty.” Faith bitches.

“But you did a damn good job of cleaning it.” Tara smiles softly at her lover, as she dries and places the last dish away in the cabinet.

“We did a good job.” Faith grumbles, looking over at her lover. “Now get your ass over here and cuddle with me. I haven’t got my share of kisses today.”

“Well, it didn’t help matters that you picked the dirtiest apartment to make ours.” Tara smirks at her lover as she sits down beside her. 

“It was the only one that had one bedroom.” Faith explains her reasoning. “I didn’t want to have to share the apartment with one of the whiney brats.”

“They’re not all whiney, love.” Tara lies down beside Faith on the couch, placing her head in her lover’s lap. “Rhona’s funny. She kind of reminds me of somebody else I know with her street tough attitude.”

“Would I happen to know this other person?” Faith growls playfully, raising an eyebrow.

“Possibly.” Tara smirks up at her lover. “We probably should check to see how all the other girls are getting settled.”

“They’re old enough to get settled on their own. Plus with the number of Watcher’s able to spread out between the rooms, they have enough baby-sitters.” Faith grumbles as she strokes her fingers through Tara’s hair. 

“Yes, but I need to put up the protection spells around the apartment, plus Willow and I were going to make extra charms for any new people that show up.”

“Yeah. It’s great that you finally got that new spell to work that lets us know if it’s The First we’re talking to instead of the real person.” Faith shivers uncontrollably as she remembers talking to, who she thought was Buffy, but was The First instead. “That is just totally freaky.”

Tara smiles softly at her lover. “You wouldn’t think it was that believable, would you? It’s okay love. It won’t get by with that anymore.”

Faith growls before yelling out. “Come in!” When someone knocks on the door, smiling as Dawn and Rhona quickly enter their apartment, shutting the door behind them.

“Can we stay here for a little while?” Dawn questions plopping down on the end of the sofa, picking Tara’s feet up to lie across her lap. 

Rhona shakes her head, laughing quietly as she plops down in a chair. “Little Drill Sergeant is driving us nuts. She‘s afraid of you two, so we figured she wouldn‘t look for us here.”

“What’s Kennedy doing now?” Tara sighs. 

“Trying to order everyone around. Tote that barge, lift that bale, etc…” Rhona rolls her eyes. “I want to know which brilliant Watcher it was that decided she’d make a good leader. Then I’m going to beat him upside the head to knock some sense in him.”

“I think it was Johnson.” Tara mutters, closing her eyes. “He seems to be the most arrogant ass out of the group. Plus he likes to delegate, so my money’s on him.”

“How’s everyone settlin’?” Faith questions looking from Rhona to Dawn.

“Pretty good. Most of us are pairing off okay, but nobody wants to share with Kennedy or Jasmine.” Dawn rolls her eyes. “I think those two should have to share with each other.”

“I don’t know, but we have to get a plan to start training tomorrow. Most of the girls have basics down, but I want to start hitting them hot and heavy.” Faith frowns as she thinks. “I don’t like the fact that B’s staying at the house with Spike by herself.”

“But she has to. A lot of the Watcher’s and Potentials has her address as where to go. Plus this damn town is almost becoming a ghost town.” Dawn bitches quietly.

“Yeah, rats leaving a sinking ship.” Rhona admits looking at the other women. “Should we maybe hit the stores before everything closes up and stock up on food?” 

Faith sighs quietly and nods her head. “Probably. Even though, if most of the people are gone, the stores may already be closed.”

“We can’t go without food.” Tara looks at her lover, frowning. “We’ll have to help ourselves, try and keep a list of what we take and have the Council send the stores the money.”

“The fresh stuff will probably go bad anyway. Won’t they just write it off as a loss on their insurance?” Dawn questions as she thinks about it.

“Probably.” Tara shrugs before smiling softly. “They ought to just give it to us anyway, after all the times the world has been saved because of slayers.” 

“Yeah, what’s a thousand dollars worth of food compared to world save-age?” Faith grins down at her lover. “You two want to go with?” Faith questions looking from Dawn to Rhona.

“Anything to get away from here for a little while.” Dawn nods her head.

“I’m in.” Rhona stands up quickly. “Should we run by Buffy’s to see if she needs anything while we’re out?”

“Probably wouldn’t hurt.” Tara nods her head as she swings her body around to stand, quickly followed by Dawn and Faith. “When I get back I’ll get with Willow to finish the protection spells, if you don’t mind?” Tara questions looking towards Faith.

“Not at all.” Faith grins at her lover. Watching as Rhona and Dawn head out of the apartment, Faith leans in to quietly question Tara. “Red and Freddy are sharing an apartment, aren’t they?”

Tara chuckles and nods her head. “Yes, but I think it may be two separate bedrooms.” 

“Don’t count on it. I caught them kissing the other day.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at her lover before striding out of the apartment, with a curious witch following quickly behind.

“You can’t say something like that then walk away!!” Tara grumpily calls out.

“Just did.” Faith smirks back over her shoulder. “They didn’t see me, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.”

“Damn and no one told me!” Tara bitches quietly, before shaking her head. “I’ll have to do some digging when I’m with Willow later.”

“Good.” Faith smirks. “Come on, let’s go, babe.”

“I’m coming.” Tara laughs quietly before smacking her lover on the ass firmly. “Have I told you that you have an absolutely fabulous ass? Sometimes I have the urge just to eat it up.”

“Hmmmm. I like the sounds of that.” Faith growls turning around to pick Tara up and spin her around. “We haven’t gotten much free time lately to get down and dirty. Think there might be a possibility?” Faith questions hopefully.

“It might be arranged.” Tara laughs before kissing Faith firmly.

“Come on you two, we need to go shopping for food!” Dawn whines from beside the car.

“Stop your bitchin’ runt.” Faith growls out. “I was trying to make a date with my witch.”

Rhona rolls her eyes. “You two live together, why are you trying to make a date?”

“Now, that ain’t none of your business, now is it?” Faith growls at the potential, before laughing. “Let’s get goin’.”

***

“Damn, it even looks like the demons have left town.” Buffy gripes as the group of potentials, being lead by Buffy and Faith patrol Sunnydale.

“Yes, well. The First Evil isn’t something even the demons want to mess with.” Giles mutters quietly, having gotten in from England a few days before. “Especially after they found out what happened.” 

“Thank God you weren’t there, G-man.” Faith turns to glance at the Watcher. 

“Yes, quite.” Giles smiles briefly at the slayer. “Who would have thought The First would blow up the Watcher’s Council? I’m glad you two thought to place protection spells around the apartment building and Buffy’s house.” Giles looks back smiling at Tara and Willow. 

“And Kennedy actually came up with a good idea to set up cameras on the perimeter to over-lap, tied into the cable TV so we can keep track of what‘s going on outside.” Buffy speaks up, still surprised at Kennedy’s ingenuity.

“Yeah. Brat actually came up with a good idea.” Faith glances towards the potential. Slowly the slayer was coming to like the young woman, but still liked to irritate her as much as possible. 

“Don’t forget Fred was the one that figured out how to run the wiring and get everything so it would work.” Willow pipes up, smiling at the blushing Fred.

“It wasn’t that hard.” Fred downplays her part, before looking back up and smiling softly at Willow. 

“Yeah, well I doubt any of us could have done it.” Giles admits looking at the rest of the group. “When is Angel and the rest going to get here?” 

“Sometime tonight.” Buffy shrugs her shoulders. “It isn’t like they can travel in the daytime.”

“Yeah, the Poof would become dust buster feed.” Spike snarks. “Not that that’s a bad thing, mind you.”

“Spike, please!” Buffy groans. “He’s coming to help can you at least try and get along?”

“For you, pet, I’ll try.” Spike smiles at Buffy. 

“Thank you.” Buffy lets out a relieved breath of air. “Now what the hell are they up to?” Buffy questions quietly raising her hand to bring the group to a stop.

“I’ll check it out.” Faith growls softly, starting to quietly slip away, planning on following the group of Bringers.

“Not without me.” Tara slides up behind her lover, narrowing her gaze on Faith when she sees her lover is about to argue with her.

“Fine, but be quiet.” Faith shakes her head. 

“Can do.” Tara whispers before placing a small silence spell around herself and Faith, to keep the noise down to a minimum. 

Buffy clenches her jaw watching the two women slip away. “Spike take up the rear, Willow move to the middle of the group, everyone make sure to keep your eyes peeled for any danger, and be prepared!” She hisses out quietly as she twirls the stake in her hand.

***

Faith silently sneaks to the outside of the building, quickly poking her head around the doorway to get a lay of the land. Looking back at Tara, she frowns at her lover. Leaning in till her lips are against Tara’s ear, she whispers. “Since I know you won’t stay out here, stay close, but be prepared to run the hell out of there if it gets bad.”

“I’m not running and leaving you.” Tara whispers back softly, looking seriously into her lover’s eyes. 

Faith clenches her jaw tightly staring into her lover’s ungiving stare. “You can’t protect me all the time.”

“This isn’t the time for this discussion.” Tara mutters. “Go, I’m following.” 

“I’m coming with.” Buffy whispers as she sneaks up to the two women. 

“Why don’t we bring the whole fuckin’ group?” Faith growls, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go.”

The three women slowly work their way in the building, keeping an eye open for any trouble. When Faith comes to a sudden halt, Buffy and Tara look around the slayer watching as a couple Bringers walk down a staircase. Faith looks back with a question in her eye at Buffy. At Buffy’s quick nod, Faith eases silently towards the staircase. Pulling a knife out, she kneels beside the hatch and peeks quickly over the side. Not seeing anybody in the area, she nods her head towards Buffy who gingerly slips down the stairs, followed quickly by Tara. Faith glances around the room one more time before following the other two women. 

***

Angel, Gunn and Wesley drive slowly around the ghost town of Sunnydale when Angel smirks and points at one of the cemeteries. “There they are. Park it here, we’ll walk.”

As the three men quietly walk up to the group, Spike smirks at his grandsire. “About bloody time.”

“Shut up, Spike.” Angel growls at the other vampire. “What are you doing? Playing come and get me, I’m standing here waiting for you?”

“Nah. The two slayers and Glinda decided to follow a group of Bringers to see what they were up to.” Spike admits quietly. “We’re baby-sitting this group of potentials, making sure nothing tries to make dinner of ‘em.”

Angel nods his head as he looks around the group, smiling at Fred and Willow. “Well, just to let you guys know, this here is Gunn and Wesley.”

Gunn nods his head towards the group of mostly young women, his eyes looking questioningly as one of the girl’s narrows her gaze on him. Shaking it off he smiles. “Nothing like a midnight stroll in a cemetery, huh ladies?”

Wes smirks at Gunn before walking up to clasp Rupert’s hand. “Glad to see you made it here in one piece. Got anymore ideas of what to do?”

“Not really.” Giles rubs his forehead. “But if those three women don’t get back here in a few minutes, I’m going to take the lot of these girls and go after them.”

“How long have they been gone?” Angel questions quietly.

“About half an hour.” Spike answers. “I say they get fifteen more minutes then we head in.”

“Give them a chance.” Willow speaks up softly. “We’re talking about two slayers and a very powerful witch. They should be okay.”

“Yeah, and remember when Buffy fought for her life when that damn Uber Vamp came a calling?” Spike snarls out. “It almost killed her before she was finally able to take it out. The Bringers ain’t so much, but there’s a lot of them, with just those three women against ‘em, I don’t like the odds much.” 

“Wes, Gunn?” Angel looks at the two men. “Be prepared. Spike, let’s see what we can find out.”

Spike raises an eyebrow in surprise at the Poof, before smirking. “Let’s go.”

Willow raises an eyebrow as the two vampires silently leave. Looking over at Giles she whispers. “Are we going to trust those two not to kill each other?”

“Well, I don’t see that we have much of a choice.” Giles admits. “Hopefully them caring about the three women will override their natural animosity towards each other.”

“They’ll be okay.” Fred pipes up. “Angel’ll do anything to protect Tara and Faith, especially Tara.” 

“Really?” Giles curiously looks towards Fred. 

“Yeah. He kinda considers her family.” Fred chuckles for a few moments. “Plus she’s the only one that has balls enough to get in his face when he does something to piss her off. I think he respects that.”

“I’ll be damned.” Giles mutters under his breath looking out towards the building in the distance, seeing a glint of white disappear inside. 

“It doesn’t hurt that her lover’s Faith, either.” Gunn smirks. “I was lucky that I didn’t piss Faith off too much.”

“You’re the one that hit on Tara, right?” Kennedy questions eyeing the tall, muscular black man. “Tara made a comment about you a while back.”

“Yep, that’s me, the stupid black man that hit on Tara. She was trying to let me down softly and I thought she didn’t want to date me because I was black.” Gunn rolls his eyes.

“Tara isn’t like that.” Willow speaks up softly. “Skin color doesn’t make a hill of beans difference to her.”

“No, found that out. It was the fact that I was male, not black that did me in.” Gunn shakes his head. “Almost worth having a sex change for that one. If it wasn‘t for the fact those two belong together, I might even consider it, if I had a fighting chance.” Gunn chuckles. 

Willow chuckles quietly. “I don’t think you have a chance, Gunn. So I’d suggest you not even think about it.” Willow unconsciously reaches out and grasps Fred’s hand, lacing their fingers together as she talks with Gunn. “She’s a wonderful woman, but her heart belongs totally to Faith. No question about that.”

“No, there’s not.” Fred agrees quietly, smiling at Willow. “But sometimes things work out differently for a reason.”

Willow’s eyes light up, as she smiles softly at the woman. “Sometimes for the best reasons.”

***


	25. Chapter 25

“Fuck me!” Faith growls loudly as she gets hit in the side by Caleb.

“You are a whore and deserve to die!” Caleb yells as Faith kicks him hard in the chest, making him fall back for a moment.

Buffy quickly swings her sword around, taking out three Bringers in one swipe. “Damn it! We’ve got to get the hell out of here!” 

“Not before someone grabs that little treasure they’re trying to keep us from.” Faith pants, ducking Caleb.

“Hit the ground, Faith!” Tara yells loudly, sending a spell towards where Faith and Caleb are fighting, teleporting the ex-minister out of the building.

“Damn good timing.” Faith grounds out, quickly hopping up, wincing at her broken ribs before quickly taking out a few more Bringers. “B, grab that thing and let’s get the fuck outta here!!!”

“Need a little help, ladies?” Spike growls roughly, jumping down the stairs, quickly breaking the neck of one of the Bringers.

Angel comes down the stairs, game face on, growling loudly as he tears a swathe through a couple more Bringers, looking at the three women. “Do you three have a death wish?”

“Nope.” Faith snickers as she slices a Bringer in two. 

“Got it!” Buffy yells swinging the weapon, slicing easily through four Bringers in one fell swoop. “I like this thing!” Buffy smirks briefly, before losing the smile, her eyes widening. “TARA!”

Tara tries to dodge away, catching a knife slice in the ribs instead of the heart where it was headed.

“FUCKIN’ BASTARD!” Faith screams at the top of her lungs, jumping over to the Bringer, slamming her fist into the man multiple times, while standing protectively over her fallen lover. Finally twisting his head with her hands to where she almost rips it off, Faith drops down beside Tara, pulling her shirt away to look at the wound. 

“It’s okay, love.” Tara murmurs, wincing in pain. “It’s not that bad.”

“You’re gonna need fuckin’ stitches.” Faith growls worriedly, ripping her tank top off and slicing it to make a bandage quickly pressing it against the witch’s ribs and tying it off. 

“Grab her and I’ll lead the way out with Angel and Spike following behind you.” Buffy watches as Faith gingerly lifts Tara up in her arms. Turning she cuts a swathe through the Bringers leading the way out of the building, with Spike and Angel quickly following behind, keeping anyone from trying to sneak up on them. 

***

“Dear, Lord!” Giles calls out hoarsely as he watches the group quickly make their way towards them.

“Tara!” Willow hisses, seeing Faith’s blood soaked tank top wrapped around her ex-lover. “Let’s get her back to the apartment building now!”

“I’ll drive her.” Gunn yells as he runs back towards the truck, starting it up, bouncing over the curb to pull up beside the women, watching as Angel rips the door open, helping Faith ease inside with Tara. 

Willow hops in the back of the truck, with Fred and Dawn quickly following her. “We’ll see you at the apartment.” Willow nods towards Buffy and the rest of the group as Gunn pulls quickly away, following Faith’s directions on how to get to the apartment building.

Buffy watches silently as the truck hits the road and takes off quickly. Frowning heavily, she glances down at the weapon in her hand. “We need to find out what this thing is. I feel an energy coming from it and it cut through the Bringers like butter.” Buffy looks up at Giles. “I have a feeling this is going to help us win this fight.” She admits softly, looking from one person to the other. “Let’s head back to the apartment building. I guess pretty much everyone that’s going to be here, is here now, so Spike and I will be there with you guys.”

“Buffy, can I speak with you alone for a moment?” Angel questions softly.

Spike turns to snarl at the vampire, but stops when Angel looks calmly at him shaking his head. “It’s not anything to do with us. There’s something else that I’m sure she doesn’t know that may come into play.” Angel admits. “Just make sure the rest of the crew get back safe and sound.”

Spike nods, hearing the sincerity in the Poofter’s voice. “Alright, let’s move out, kiddies. I think we’ve had enough fun for the night.” Spike looks briefly at Buffy, and grins as she winks at him. 

Buffy and Angel stand quietly as the rest of the group works their way quickly out of the cemetery and towards town. Turning, she raises an eyebrow towards Angel. “So what do you have that’s so important that I need to know?” 

Angel sighs as they slowly start walking back towards the apartment building. “Has Tara spoken with you about the Amulet?”

Buffy frowns before looking questioningly at the vampire. “What Amulet?”

“Damn.” He whispers, looking up at the night sky. “I should have known she wouldn’t say anything to anyone.” Angel hesitates looking towards Buffy. “You’re going to have to keep this quiet, but when Dawn came to stay with us, Tara, Faith, Cordelia and Dawn went to Caritas….” Angel proceeds to explain everything that happened, how he gave the Amulet to Tara, her knowing the significance of what it meant.

Buffy stands there in stunned silence, not moving. “Not her, Angel. Please.” Buffy whimpers quietly. “We’ll lose both of them, for sure if something happens to her.”

“I know.” Angel buries his hands in his pockets. “I’d gladly take her place, but it has to be her. Something about her powers activates the Amulet, causing the Hellmouth to close permanently is all we can figure out. She knows what this calls for, Buffy. She realizes that her life compared to millions is worth it.”

“Damn it!!! There has to be something else we can do!” Buffy growls angrily, wiping a tear from her face. 

“Lorne’s vision was very specific. She’s the one to do this. I was hoping she might have spoken with you about it. Her keeping this inside can’t be healthy.” Angel admits quietly. “I’m actually surprised that she was able to keep it from Faith.”

“Tara is a very surprising woman.” Buffy admits softly, glancing up as she feels a vampire heading towards them, smiling softly as Spike quickly strides down the street. “Did you get everyone home, okay?” She questions quietly, leaning up to kiss him quickly, needing the closeness of her lover.

“Yeah. They were stitching up Glinda when I left. She’ll be okay, just lost some blood and will be sore for a few days, but nothing serious.” Spike admits quietly, looking from his lover to Angel and back. “You two talking about Glinda and the Amulet?” 

“How did you know?” Buffy pulls back away from Spike, anger glinting in her eyes.

“She spoke with me about it a couple days after they got here.” Spike admits. “She didn’t want me to tell anybody. Even you, luv.” Spike looks apologetically at Buffy. “She said somethin’ about me being the only one, because I wouldn’t talk about it with anybody else.” 

“In other words, you were the only one that wouldn’t tell Faith.” Buffy looks down, finally letting go of the anger inside her. “She’s probably right.”

“She knows you would have probably sided with Faith, luv. Would insist on her leavin’ like you did with the demon and carpenter.” Spike admits softly. “If Dawn hadn’t put up as much of a fight as she did, you would have made sure she was away from this place, also.”

“I’d have everyone away from here, if I could.” Buffy admits nodding her head. “I’m going to have to keep this to myself, aren’t I?” She looks up accusingly at the two vampires. 

“It’s either that or you’re gonna have a very pissed off witch mad at you.” Spike shrugs his shoulders. “It’s what it is, luv. Hopefully there’ll be a way around it, but if not, it’s not a bad way to go. Saving millions, even billions of lives? What the hell, I’d even like to go out like that.” Spike smirks at Buffy. 

“Come on, let’s go see how she’s doing.” Buffy leans against Spike as he wraps an arm around her. The three silently making their way back to the apartment building.

***

“Oh, my God!” Willow hisses as she comes across the description of the weapon the women had found a few weeks ago. 

Tara looks up with curious eyes looking at the redhead. “What did you find?”

“Here.” Willow slides the book towards Tara watching for her reaction. “I am reading it right, right? It’s a weapon forged for the Slayer, to call forward all slayers. It will make all the potentials slayers?”

Tara slowly looks up, with a stunned look on her face. “I saw a spell…” Tara trails off shifting through the spell books ‘til she comes across the correct one. Flipping through the pages, she finally stops, reading over one particular spell twice to make sure. Closing her eyes and leaning back in the chair, she sighs deeply. “I think we finally got our boon.” 

“What was that, babe?” Faith comes in her arms full of groceries where everyone went on a food run, but the two witches, to load up cabinets and refrigerators as much as possible. 

“Get Giles, Buffy, Spike and Angel in here.” Tara looks up at her lover before standing, taking a couple bags from her. “We need to discuss this with the main group first, make sure that we aren’t mistaken.”

“Be right back.” Faith quickly runs out of the room, seeing the serious look on her lover’s face.

Quickly placing the cold items in the refrigerator, Tara sets the bags down on the counter to worry about the rest of the items later.

As the group files in, Tara nods towards Willow for her to start. As the two witches explain what they found, and Giles re-reads over the information, the group sits in stunned silence. 

“That explains why they were trying to keep us from finding it.” Buffy whispers looking at the weapon in question. “Get everything you need together. I want to do this as soon as possible. I don’t want to give The First and his goon squad any more time than necessary.”

“I think we need to do some serious sneak attacks on any and all Bringers we come across, to wipe them out before we do this.” Faith offers quietly, looking quickly at Buffy. 

“I agree.” Giles nods his head glancing towards Faith. “I suggest that you split the girls up into two groups, with Spike and Buffy leading one group, while Faith and Angel lead the other group. Work your way completely through Sunnydale, taking out anything and anyone that will be an opposition to us. Don’t take any chances, but wipe out as many as you can.”

“We’ll get the spell ingredients together, to do the spell.” Willow offers quietly, glancing briefly at Tara.

Tara nods looking back. “You’ll be doing the spell. The way it reads, we’re going to need to be close to the Hellmouth, using its power flow to make it work. So, I guess that means I’ll be going into the Hellmouth with the potentials, Buffy, Faith, Spike and Angel, while you keep the Watchers a couple potentials along with Gunn and Wes with you for protection while you do the spell.” Tara looks at the group for their confirmation to this idea. “Does that sound like the best way to handle this?”

“Why are you going into the Hellmouth?” Willow frowns, looking at Tara before glancing up at a sad faced Buffy, and a stony faced Faith. “What is it that I don’t know?”

“It seems I have my own part to play in this little drama.” Tara admits, smiling crookedly. “Nothing that you need to worry about. Everyone does their part and hopefully most of us will make it out of this thing in one piece.” Tara glances down re-reading the spell, making notes on what ingredients they’ll need. 

Buffy snarls, before turning on her heel and slamming out of the apartment, closely followed by Spike. 

Faith narrows her gaze on the empty doorway that Buffy and Spike just disappeared out of before turning her gaze on an uncomfortable looking Angel, and a confused Watcher. “What the fuck is going on?” Faith growls loudly, before turning her gaze on her lover. “I’ve had enough. I know you’ve been keeping somethin’ from me, and I want to know what it is!!”

Tara pales, looking at her angry lover. “Faith, I don’t think this is really the time….”

“I don’t much fuckin’ care if you think it’s time or not. Now, damn it!!! Fuckin’ tell me what you’ve been keepin’ from me!” Faith yells, her face turning red with anger.

“Guys do you mind?” Tara whispers softly, looking at the rest of the group with sad eyes, her eyes lighting for a few long moments on Angel. “Go ahead, Angel.” She lets him know it’s okay to tell the rest of the group.

Angel nods his head silently as he follows the confused Watcher and Redhead out of the apartment, gently closing the door behind him.

Faith crosses her arms across her chest, looking down at her lover, with an ungiving stare on her face.

“Please, love.” Tara whimpers looking at her lover’s cold face, never having it pointed towards her before. Tears coming to her eyes, she glances down, nervously picking at the edge of the spell book. 

Faith clenches her jaw multiple times, watching Tara, finally easing her stance when she sees the tears fall from her lover’s eyes. “Damn it, Tara!” Faith whispers hoarsely, reaching over to grasp the witch, hugging her gently. “Tell me, please?” Faith hoarsely whisper as she runs her hands up and down the shaking witch’s back.

“I’m sorry, love.” Tara whimpers, squeezing Faith tightly. “This has to be done, and I know you’re not going to like it. The only reason I kept it from you was so that we could have this time together without it hanging over our heads.” 

“Tell me.” Faith picks Tara up, walking into their bedroom to slowly climb up on the bed, gathering the witch to her, holding her tightly against her body. 

Haltingly, Tara explains what the Amulet does to the best of her knowledge, how it would use her essence, her life force to activate, sealing the Hellmouth once and for all. How she’d been researching, finally coming across a spell that would make The First flesh and blood. How with the help of her mother’s crystal, she would have enough power to do the spell against The First, with enough left over to make the Amulet work. 

Faith strokes down Tara’s back, tears rolling down her face at her lover’s words. “I’m staying there with ya’.” Faith states calmly.

“No, love.” Tara shakes her head. “I want you to continue to fight for the greater good. The new slayers are going to need to be taught about their powers. Who better than another slayer to teach them?” Tara tries to explain.

“This isn’t up for discussion.” Faith growls angrily. “My decision is made.” 

Tara sighs, running her fingers over Faith’s neck. Deciding not to argue with the slayer, she shifts to hug her tightly, placing a loving kiss on her lips. “How angry are you at me?”

Faith looks into the blue eyes she’s come to realize she can’t live without. “Angry. But I kinda understand why you did it. You were afraid I’d make you leave.”

“Yes.” Tara admits softly. “No matter what, the need of the many outweigh the few.” Tara smiles sadly at her lover. Gently Tara brushes away the lingering traces of tears from her lover’s face. 

“You sure I can’t talk you into runnin’ away?” Faith questions softly, raising an eyebrow at her lover. 

“No. Are you sure I can’t talk you out of staying there with me?” Tara grins crookedly at Faith.

“No.” Faith smiles sadly before sighing quietly. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Love me.” Tara smiles curling up against her slayer. “I’ve never, ever been happier in my life than I have been with you. I thank the Goddess every day for you.”

“I love you.” Faith whispers kissing Tara’s head, hugging her tightly. 

The two women quietly hold each other, stroking softly over a side or back, placing a gentle kiss on a cheek, neck and lips. Never taking it any further through the next couple hours, just basically holding each other, with an occasional whispered I love you floating out into the quiet room.

***

“Let’s go.” Faith states looking at the group that are morosely sitting around Willow’s apartment. “Time to kill some Bringers.” She growls angrily, before turning on her heels to gather up the rest of the potentials so they can meet down in the garage.

Buffy glances up at the now empty doorway, surprised to see Faith. Sitting there stunned for a few minutes, only coming out of the trance as Tara walks in, carrying a couple books. 

“You guys need to do the patrol. Kill as many of them as you can, and make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.” Tara turns calm blue eyes on Angel. “I’m holding you personally responsible if she gets hurt.” 

Angel nods his head in acceptance before quickly leaving the apartment without saying a word. 

“Buffy, a moment please?” Tara softly requests, walking over to the furthest corner of the room with Buffy following silently behind. “I have something very important that I’m going to ask of you.” Tara turns to look at the blonde slayer. 

“Anything.” Buffy looks sadly at the witch. 

“When it comes time, I want you to make sure to get Faith away from there. By whatever means necessary.” Tara states softly, looking into the slayer’s eyes intently. “Then take care of her. Try and help her as much as possible through this.”

Buffy nods, not able to say anything as she feels her throat constrict. Reaching out, she hugs Tara tightly before releasing her to quickly stride out of the apartment, followed by the rest of the crew, leaving Willow, Dawn and Fred sitting around the apartment.

“Well, let’s get everything prepared.” Tara sits down across from Willow flipping open a book.

Dawn curls up in a little ball on the couch, silently crying, with Fred gently patting her back. 

“Dawnie. It’ll be okay. Faith’s going to need your help, so you’re going to need to be strong.” Tara looks up at the teen. “Can you do that for me?”

“It’s not fair!!” Dawn cries, jumping up off the couch to run to Tara, collapsing against the woman. 

“Unfortunately life isn’t fair.” Tara whispers, stroking her hands through the teen’s long dark hair. “I’ve had a good life, sweetie. I’ve known the love of two wonderful women.” Tara glances up to smile softly at Willow. “And I wouldn’t trade a single moment of it. Now, be strong. We don’t know what will happen. One way or another this will all be over within the next couple days. Plus I’m putting you in charge of Faith. You’re going to need all the help you can get.” Tara smiles softly at the teen, as she finally looks up with swollen red eyes.

“I think I’d rather do what you’re going to do, instead of dealing with Faith.” Dawn mutters.

Tara laughs, smiling lovingly at the teen. “Sorry, I wouldn’t want to deal with her, either!”

“Come on, Dawn. Let’s get some ice cream.” Fred offers quietly, standing slowly, looking towards Tara and nodding her head. 

“That sounds good. Can I have a small bowl?” Tara questions watching as Dawn finally stands.

“Of course.” Dawn nods, wiping her face. 

Willow silently watches Tara for a few moments before sighing quietly. “Let’s do everything we can to beat this asshole.” She mutters looking from Tara’s blue eyes down to the book, quickly making notes. 

Tara smiles softly, before continuing her research.

***


	26. Chapter 26

“Caleb, you mother-fucker!! You’re mine!” Faith yells jumping up and over two Bringers, letting Angel take care of them. Swinging the Scythe Buffy insisted she take, she snarls at the preacher.

“Mighty sassy, for a whore, aren’t you?” Caleb smirks at the slayer, watching as Faith twirls the weapon. “I think you got something of mine.” He nods towards the weapon. 

“Nope. Belongs to a slayer. Right now, that’s me.” Faith growls out loudly. Faith jumps towards the preacher, swinging the weapon barely missing Caleb as he jumps back away from her swing. “Come to me, you sick son of a bitch.” Faith snarls as she spins the weapon around and around in an ever faster arc before jumping to close the ten yard distance between them, swiping at the evil monster, taking his arm.

“YOU ARE DAMNED!” Caleb screams out in pain as his arm falls from his body, black goo oozing from the wound. Looking at the slayer with black eyes, he snarls up his nose, swinging with his other arm, clipping Faith on the jaw as she tries to dodge the swing, making her grunt in pain.

“That ain’t gonna do it, you fuckin’ prick!!” Faith yells swinging the weapon quickly, twirling it around the preacher, slicing him here and there before taking her fist slamming it up hard into his jaw, lifting him up in the air. Watching as he falls back on the ground, finally stunned, Faith jumps up, twisting her body in the air as she brings the blade of the weapon down on his neck, severing his head from his body. “DON’T FUCK WITH A SLAYER!” She screams at the dead body.

“Oh, my, my.” The First claps his hands glancing down at the now lifeless corpse of his right hand man. “I never would have thought you were the one to take him. He was planning on hanging your head on his wall when this was done.” The First smirks as he strides around the slayer.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re gonna be next.” Faith growls, striding back towards Angel and the potentials who are surrounded by dead Bringers. 

“Your little witch is going to die. She’s going to go straight to hell. Do not pass go, go straight to hell!” The First laughs mockingly at the slayer, switching to Buffy’s body. “You know, if she was smart she would have picked me to be her lover. I would have taken much better care of her than you ever could.” The First runs his hands over the body he’s portraying. 

“You don’t know shit, you stupid fuck.” Faith growls, raking her eyes over the First. “You just wish you had a body so you could touch her. But you know what?” Faith questions walking up to The First, poking her hand through the incorporeal body. “You can never touch something that pure. If you were ever able to touch her, her purity and goodness would streak straight to your heart, killing you. Go find some more minions. You’re runnin’ out.” Faith snarks turning on her heel leaving the area with the rest of the group following silently behind her.

“That’s going to help.” Angel quietly states, glancing at the slayer.

“What, Caleb?” Faith growls as they continue searching out Sunnydale.

“Yes. Having him out of the way is one big plus on our side.” Angel frowns as he hears fighting in the distance. “Hear that?”

“Yeah.” Faith nods. “Come on, girlies. We got somethin’ happenin’ up ahead! Let’s double-time it.” Faith takes off at a quick jog, followed by the potentials, with Angel bringing up the rear, keeping an eye out for an ambush.

Faith snarls as she watches Buffy fighting the Uber Vamp. “Yo! B!” She yells, tossing the weapon to Buffy, watching as she reaches up without looking, grabbing it out of the air before spinning around and taking the head of the vampire cleanly and quickly. 

“Thanks.” Buffy nods her head, panting. “Everyone okay?” She questions looking at the group.

“A couple bruises and cuts, but nothing major.” Spike states after looking at the last potential. 

“How many of them did you come across tonight?” Faith questions about the Uber Vamp.

“That’s the second one. The first one, Spike and I double-teamed. This one I took on while Spike helped the girls with the Bringers.” Buffy quickly explains looking over the Bringers lying dead, scattered around the ground. 

“I wonder how many of those bastards The First has got?” Faith growls hoarsely looking around. 

“I don’t know, but we don’t have to worry about Caleb anymore.” Angel smirks looking towards Buffy.

“You guys take him out?” Buffy’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Nope.” Angel shakes his head, pointing towards Faith. “She took him out. Then The First came to pay her a little visit.”

“Stupid bastard.” Faith snarls at the thought of The First Evil. “Like Tara would ever pick you over me.” Faith smirks at Buffy, confusing the other slayer. Laughing, Faith starts heading back to the apartment complex.

“What the hell did that mean?” Buffy questions, catching up to Faith. 

“He decided to take your form and say you would treat Tara much better’n me. He’s gettin’ desperate. I think he’s finally realizing that his ass is going to be so much shit to scrape off our boots when this is done.” Faith chuckles. “We probably took out around thirty Bringers, along with Caleb and one Uber. What did you get?” Faith questions, wondering how good a night they had.

“Two Uber’s and roughly…” Buffy trails off trying to think about how many Bringers they might have wiped out.

“I’d say roughly forty, luv.” Spike speaks up from the back.

“Forty Bringers.” Buffy shrugs smiling. “I’d say we had a damn good night. Just a few minor wounds.”

“We gonna do this tomorrow?” Faith questions quietly.

“Probably be for the best. Don’t give him time to build up more of an army.” Buffy nods her head. “As long as everything else falls into place, I say we head to the Hellmouth late tomorrow afternoon.”

“The Poof and I can go by tunnel access, be in the school whenever you need us.” Spike speaks up. “I know the quickest way there. And it ain’t like we’re going to run into any resistance, since all the other demons have left town.”

“We’ll get with the rest of the group, make sure everything’s set.” Buffy tucks her hands in her pockets. “You okay?” Buffy whispers, glancing at Faith.

“No.” Faith shakes her head. “I don’t think I will ever be okay about this. But it’s not like I have much of a choice in the matter.” 

“I know it doesn’t mean much, but I’m really sorry, Faith.” Buffy whispers looking down at the sidewalk. 

“Yeah, well. My life was pretty much shit until she arrived. I guess I can thank whoever it was that sent her to me, for letting me have these past six months with her.” Faith quietly states looking up at the starry night. “There’s worse ways to go out, than us going out in a blaze of glory, huh?” Faith chuckles. “Plus I plan on going home and making love to my witch all night and all morning long. So heads up all you kiddies. Don’t come knockin’ on our door, unless you want to get your head knocked off.” Faith yells at the rest of the group. 

“What about me, luv?” Spike yells back, making a few of the Potentials chuckle and Angel elbow him.

“I’ll have Tara teleport your ass somewhere warm and sunny.” Faith growls, laughing.

“She’s already threatened to do that to me once!” Spike grumbles loudly. “Ain’t fair of you to threaten it, too!”

There’s chuckles and good natured ribbing as the group finally make it back to the apartment building, the crew working their way to their various rooms. 

Faith stops outside Willow’s open apartment door, before stepping in. Smiling softly, she looks at Dawn asleep on the couch with Tara softly stroking her hand through the teen’s hair. “How she doin’?” Faith hoarsely questions.

Tara looks up, smiling softly at Faith. “Upset. But doing better.” Tara notices the slight bruise on Faith’s jaw while she continues her inventory of her lover, not noticing anything else. “How was tonight?”

“Good.” Faith nods her head. “Between the two groups we took out roughly 70 Bringers, three ubers and Caleb.”

“You did?” Tara questions, her eyes lighting up in appreciation. “That’s going to hurt The First. He can’t have too many more Bringers lying about. And it’s about time we were able to kill that bastard Caleb.” Tara growls quietly. “Three Ubers? I wonder if he has any more of them?”

“Don’t know.” Faith shrugs. “Can we go home, babe?” Faith whispers looking softly at her lover. 

“Of course.” Tara answers smiling gently. “Dawn, honey? I’m going back to my apartment with Faith. Go ahead and sleep here.” Tara gently eases out from the mumbling teen, shifting the blanket up to cover her more fully.

Faith threads her hand through Tara’s as they work their way to their apartment. “I already forewarned the groups that they better not come by tonight or tomorrow morning. I told them we were goin’ to be gettin’ busy and didn’t want to be disturbed.”

Tara laughs quietly as they walk into the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind them. “Did you want something to eat, love?” Tara questions softly, knowing her lover was probably hungry since she hadn’t eaten for the last six hours.

“Yes and no.” Faith answers wrapping Tara up in her arms. Resting her head on her shoulder, Faith continues quietly. “Yes, I am hungry and I should probably eat. However, I want to spend every spare moment wrapped up around you, or making love to you.”

“Oh, love.” Tara runs her hands through her lover’s hair. “How about I make you a couple sandwiches real quick? You can still stay close while I’m doing that.”

“Okay.” Faith smiles before placing a gentle kiss on Tara’s neck before loosening her grip around her lover. Following close behind, Faith smirks as she wraps an arm around Tara’s waist as she watches the witch pile up two sub rolls with a pound of different meats and cheeses, before grabbing out a couple huge bottles of water. “That for me?” Faith questions, laughing as Tara pulls down a huge bag of chips setting it beside the plate. 

“Yes, it is. I ate a little something earlier over at Willow’s.” Tara admits smiling. “Want to eat in the bedroom?” Tara questions softly. 

“You’re gonna let me eat chips in the bed?” Faith raises an eyebrow in question.

“Yes.” Tara smirks. “Come on, love.” Tara grabs the waters while Faith grabs her sandwiches and chips. Setting the waters down on the nightstand, she relieves Faith of the food, placing them on the edge of the bed. 

Faith watches her lover curiously, chuckling as Tara quickly and efficiently strips her before she disrobes herself. “What am I supposed to do now?” Faith questions glancing down at her now naked body. 

“You are going to climb up on the bed and eat your dinner.” Tara points, smiling. Watching as Faith climbs on the bed, propping her back against the headboard and grabbing a sandwich to slowly start eating it. Tara’s eyes shift to follow her lover’s body from her feet up over her calves, to her muscular thighs, the small trimmed area of her mound, over the muscular stomach, to the delicious breasts with the brown nipples slowly hardening, up to the heated brown gaze watching her. 

Faith swallows her bite of sandwich as she notices the dark blue of her lover’s eyes after they finish lovingly looking over her body. 

Tara smiles as she climbs on the end of the bed, slowly kissing her way up Faith’s body. “Finish your dinner, love.” Tara whispers as she glances up noticing Faith stopped eating. “I’m just planning on having a little after dinner dessert myself.” 

Faith whimpers at her lover’s words. Unconsciously, Faith shifts her legs further apart, reaching out absentmindedly for the other sandwich as she watches Tara slowly work her way up one thigh, stopping short of her now aching center, to slide over to the other leg, slowly kissing and running her hands up that leg. 

Tara smiles as she hears Faith whimper repeatedly. Slowly kissing up her lover’s inner thigh, she inhales deeply of Faith’s musky scent. Sliding her body to lie flat on the bed, her face just inches away from her lover’s most intimate area, Tara eases a hand up to gently stroke over the silken, damp flesh of her lover’s outer lips, smiling as Faith groans and shifts her legs even further apart, enticing her to explore further. Reaching up with her other hand, Tara gently separates her lover’s outer lips, stroking a finger down each side, before sliding one hand forward, traveling through the abundance of juices escaping from her lover. 

Smiling as she looks upon her lover’s swollen clit poking out from its hiding place, Tara gently raises her other hand to uncover the swollen muscle so it’s there in all its glory, just waiting to be caressed. Leaning in the short distance, Tara breaths a hot breath of air over the muscle making Faith jerk up and cry out quietly. Pursing her lips, Tara blows out a cooler breeze of air across her lover, glancing up to see Faith’s half lidded eyes watching her intently, her sandwich forgotten in her hand. “Finish your sandwich, love.” Tara smiles softly as Faith blinks a couple times turning to look at her hand, frowning. 

“I’m not exactly hungry for food right now.” Faith hoarsely admits. 

“I’m not going to continue until you finish your sandwich.” Tara smirks at her lover as Faith’s eyes widen and she starts to quickly eat her sandwich. Looking back down over her lover’s body, Tara leans down and softly strokes her tongue around the sensitive nub, being careful not to come into contact with the swollen muscle. 

“Tara!” Faith whimpers her lover’s name, shoving the empty plate off the bed.

“Oh, no. Not tonight, my greedy slayer.” Tara murmurs, lapping around her lover’s body, stroking her tongue over the outer lips gathering up all the juices lovingly. “Tonight I’m going to worship you.” Tara shifts her body back down the bed, grasping Faith’s hips to urge her to lay down more comfortably. “And I’m going to spend hours doing it.” Tara admits, bringing Faith’s legs up, so they’re bending at the knees. Grasping a pillow, she urges Faith to raise her hips as she slides it under her butt cheeks. Settling her body between her lover’s thighs, Tara slowly strokes over her quivering sex, gently sliding a finger in her needy center, playfully circling around before easing the digit out of her love. 

Wrapping an arm around one leg, Tara leans in to lick firmly up her lover, finally stroking her tongue over the swollen muscle, making Faith buck up in response. “Hmmm. So good.” Tara murmurs licking her lips before separating her lover as much as possible, diving in with her tongue, reaching as deeply inside Faith as she possibly can, wiggling her tongue around inside her lover, making her squirm and cry out. Burying her tongue, Tara curls it up to stroke over her lover’s inner walls while rubbing her nose against her lover’s aching clit, groaning into Faith as her lover’s inner muscle clench down on her tongue, as Faith cries out her release. Licking up all the juices, Tara runs her tongue over the sensitive inner nerve endings at the entrance of her lover as she starts with soft brushes of her nose against her clit, slowly working her way up to a hard rhythm, as Faith starts rocking against her. Sliding her hand into position, Tara quickly replaces her tongue with three fingers before clamping down on her lovers swollen nub, squeezing it gently between her teeth as Faith screams out her name as she arches up hard into her mouth. 

Tara pants heavily, lapping over her lover with a firm tongue, making the muscle start to quiver again, quickly sucking the muscle in her mouth, Tara sets up a strong, continuous sucking as Faith jerks, her body almost trying to get away from the immense pleasure Tara’s giving her, as she feels another orgasm shooting through her body.

“Sweet, fuckin’ GODDDD!!!!” Faith arches up, her whole body shaking with pleasure. “No more, no more.” Faith whimpers as Tara eases off her sensitized clit. As Tara flicks her tongue over the muscle again, Faith screams silently, her voice temporarily gone, as she climaxes again with the single stroke. Reaching down, Faith tries to urge Tara up her body, to give her a chance to recuperate.

“No, love. You’re mine tonight, remember?” Tara hoarsely mutters, before sliding two fingers in her lover, going after the woman’s G-spot with a vengeance. Placing one hand on her lover’s stomach, Tara firmly presses down as she strokes continuously inside her lover, rubbing over the muscle inside her. “I want more.” Tara growls leaning down, sucking the muscle into her mouth gently, groaning as it gives up even more of the slayer’s hot, sweet essence. “That’s it, love.” Tara moans, feeling her lover’s body tensing, the muscles clamping repeatedly against her fingers, the quivering thighs as Faith grasps the comforter in her hands, literally ripping it apart as she whimpers with her climax before passing out, her body collapsing back on the bed. 

Tara gently cleans her lover with her lips and tongue, smiling as Faith still jerks against her, the swollen muscle in front of her spasming continuously as her center eases out even more of her lover’s juices. Not able to resist, Tara reaches out to lick the escaping juices, moaning as she feels her lover climax again at her gentle touch. Pressing her tongue softly against her lover, Tara doesn’t move or stimulate the muscle, she just strokes her hands softly over her lovers thighs while pressing softly against Faith, smiling as another tremor works its way through her lover, giving up even more of the delectable nectar. After a few minutes of lying there, and a couple more orgasms, Tara finally slides away from Faith, easing the pillow out from underneath her lover’s hips to lie beside her, running her hands lovingly over Faith’s side, stomach, chest and neck, occasionally stroking down her cheek. 

“I love you so much.” Tara whispers to Faith, smiling softly. “I hope one day you may forgive me.” Shifting Faith’s arm up, Tara snuggles in against her side, pressing a soft kiss against the slayer’s breast while cupping the other breast in her hand. Softly rubbing her thumb over the hard nipple, as she slowly falls asleep, tears silently falling from her eyes.

***

Faith yawns and stretches her aching body, moaning at her still quivering flesh. “What the fuck did you do to me?” Faith growls looking for Tara, frowning when she doesn’t see her lover, she rolls out of bed onto shaky legs. Feeling the heat coming from her body, she curiously runs a hand down over her sex, groaning and leaning against the wall as she brushes over her still sensitive clit. Whimpering as another orgasm works through her body. “Fuck me.” Faith leans her head against the wall, quickly pulling her hand away from her flesh. Opening the bedroom door, she stops when she sees a smirking bleached blonde vampire glancing her way. “Damn it! Tara get in here!” Faith yells, turning on her heel to walk back into the bedroom.

“I think that’s our cue to leave.” Giles quickly stands looking at the people. “Plan on Spike and Angel heading through the sewers from here around 4:00 and we’ll meet up with them at the school at 4:30. Until then, I suggest everyone try and get some rest.” He looks intently at Tara, who just smirks back at him.

“I’ve already got all the rest I need.” Tara raises an eyebrow daring anyone to argue with her. “We’ll meet up with you down in the garage at 4:00.” She nods as the rest of the crew quickly leave the apartment. Shutting and locking the door, Tara glances towards her bedroom doorway. “You can come out love, they’re all gone.”

“What the fuck were they doing here to begin with?” Faith strolls out, trying to keep her legs from squeezing her sensitive flesh together, finding out when she sat down, crossing her legs on the bed that she put too much pressure on her flesh and had another orgasm.

“Finalizing the plans.” Tara scoops out a big bowl of chili for Faith handing it to her. “Do you like peanut butter sandwiches with your chili?” 

Faith frowns looking at the witch like she’s crazy.

“Here, try it.” Tara smiles handing Faith a half a sandwich. “Dip it in and take a bite.”

Faith looks curiously from her sandwich to her chili. Shrugging her shoulders and muttering. “What the hell.” She dips the sandwich in before pulling it out and taking a hefty bite. Chewing for a few moments, she looks up in surprise at Tara. “That’s actually pretty good.”

“That’s the way I like to eat it.” Tara smiles, leaning against the counter, looking over her lover’s body. “How come you’re not wearing any clothes, love?”

Faith’s eyes narrow on Tara. “What the fuck did you do to me?” Faith sets down the bowl while easing up in front of Tara. Clasping her hand gently around the witch’s, she lightly skims the witch’s fingers over her aching clit, whimpering as another orgasm shoots through her body. “The fuckin’ slightest pressure makes me cum!”

Tara laughs quietly. “Sorry, love. I guess I might have gotten carried away. Hopefully in a few hours you won’t be so sensitive.” Tara unconsciously lifts her damp fingers up to her lips, sucking them clean.

“Oh, and like that’s gonna help.” Faith growls, watching Tara.

Tara looks at Faith confused. “What’s going to help?” She questions before reaching a hand up to stroke through Faith’s tousled brown hair.

“You doing the sexy thing where you suck and lick my juices from your fingers.” Faith growls, leaning in to kiss Tara firmly. “See, you taste like me.” 

“Nothing wrong with that.” Tara smiles before leaning in and kissing Faith deeply. 

“What time is it?” Faith questions hoarsely as she finally breaks off the kiss. 

“Almost 12:30.” Tara admits, slowly kissing her way down Faith’s neck. “Want to go back to bed?” Tara murmurs into Faith’s neck before sucking strongly on the slayer’s pulse point.

“Yeah. But it’s my turn this time.” Faith throws Tara over her shoulder and strides into the bedroom as Tara laughs then cries out her name a few minutes later.

***


	27. Chapter 27

It’s a quiet, but expectant group that spreads out through the high school. A couple Watchers down each corridor, with guns and other assorted weapons. 

Faith walks beside Tara with a pump action shotgun over her shoulder loaded with hardwood slivers, multiple stakes stuck in her pants pockets along with a knife and a sword strapped to her back. Swallowing she glances over at her lover with the short sword in the make shift holder at her side, the Amulet around her neck and her mother’s crystal tucked away in the front pocket of her jeans. 

“This is the best place for you to set up.” Buffy motions to Willow. “There’s only the one entrance in or out. Kennedy, Rhona you’re to stay here with Willow and Fred. Kennedy, you’re the fastest runner, you know where the Hellmouth is. You get that weapon down to us as soon as the spell’s complete.” Buffy looks hard at the potential. “Rhona, you stay and help fight whatever might get by us, or come through from other areas.”

Kennedy nods her head. “I won’t screw up.” She promises quietly. 

Rhona nods her head silently in agreement. 

“Wes, Gunn, Giles your job is to protect these four at all costs.” Buffy takes a deep breath, looking at the rest of the potentials, Tara and Faith. “Spike and Angel should be waiting for us up ahead. We get the fun job of playing in the Hellmouth.” Buffy glances quickly up at Tara’s blue eyes, frowning. “Let’s go. We got some ass to kick. Everyone, try and stay alive.” Buffy almost chokes on the words as she turns to stride down the hallway, followed by the rest of the group. 

As they come to a halt on the Hellmouth, Buffy looks at Spike and Angel, nodding her head. “You two ready?”

“Always ready for a good fight, luv.” Spike smirks, throwing away the toothpick he was chewing on. 

“Be careful you don’t trip and stake yourself on that.” Angel snarls at the blonde vampire. “I’m ready.” He finally states quietly, pulling a stake out from his jacket. 

Tara glances around at the obviously nervous and scared Potentials, before her eyes settle on her lover. Looking over her lovers features, Tara smiles. Grabbing Faith strongly behind the neck, she jerks her in for a long, rough kiss. Pulling back looking in the surprised eyes of her lover, Tara hoarsely calls out. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s kick some ass.” Faith growls looking into the blue eyes of her lover, watching as they slowly get paler. 

“Let’s do this.” A couple potentials call out. 

“And it begins.” Buffy mutters, cutting her palm to open the seal to the Hellmouth. As the group quickly enters and spreads out, there are a few gasps as they look out into the cavern, seeing the multitudes of Uber Vamps, the Turok Han’s. “Did anyone remember to invite The First?” Buffy asks belatedly.

Tara chuckles. “He’ll be here.” She mutters out a quick incantation. “Be prepared ladies and gentlemen, it’s going to be a bumpy ride.” Tara laughs, her eyes a pale blue, as the power starts sparking off her body. 

“Shit! Here we go!” Buffy and Faith both growl out at the same time as their Slayer senses spike almost unbearably.

“What the fuck is causing this?” Buffy cries out.

“My witch.” Faith laughs before turning and shooting an Uber vamp as it starts heading their way, finally aware that they have company. Chortling loudly as it disintegrates, Faith pumps another shell into the chamber, quickly taking out another one. 

Angel and Spike start wading into the vamps, staking them as quickly as possible.

Buffy swings her sword, taking the head from one vamp, while ducking another’s attack looking up in surprise as it dusts, with one of the Potentials shakily pulling her sword back towards her. “Keep it up.” Buffy nods her thanks before staring in stunned surprise as a mist seems to coalesce around the potentials. Watching as the potential that just helped her suddenly jerks and shakes, her eyes opening wide in disbelief, Buffy looks questioningly at the girl.

“It’s done!” The girl calls out grinning, jumping up and over Buffy to attack a vamp behind her, quickly slicing off its head with her sword.

“Thank you, Willow!” Buffy cries loudly, glancing up to the stairs as she watches Kennedy come running down them.

Kennedy looks at Buffy, as they make eye contact she throws the weapon to her.

Buffy lets out a war cry as she catches the weapon, spinning around to help out her sister slayers take down as many of the uber vamps as she can, giving Tara the time she needs to take on The First.

“Come on out, I know you’re here.” Tara mutters, working the spell quickly, grasping her mother’s crystal firmly in her left hand and the herbs in her right. 

“Looking for me, little witch?” The First finally appears in front of Tara. “What, you can’t do anything to me. So why do you want me?” He states, slowly walking through Tara’s body, laughing quietly. “Soon I’ll be able to take on your lover’s form. How will you like that? To know that your lover died so that you might live?”

“Not something I’m really worried about.” Tara softly answers as she finishes the incantation, turning around to face The First. “However, it might be something you should worry about.” She growls, taking the herbs she had painstaking searched through most of Sunnydale to find. “Oh, Goddess, please heed my prayer. Make that which is fleshless become flesh, that which has no form take human form. Breathe life into the empty shell, giving it sustenance so that it may never take form again, once we have defeated it. Please Goddess help us in this, our time of need!!” Tara yells out the last phrase as she throws the herbs on the smirking First.

“That isn’t going to get it done little witch. You don’t have the power to make me human!!” He laughs out loud. “You’re just a lowly witch that’s going to die.” His eyes narrow on Tara.

“I don’t think so.” Tara smiles as she uncovers the crystal in her hand, shoving it within the incorporeal body of The First. 

The First’s eyes open wide as he screams. “NOOOO!!” 

“BUFFY!!! THE WEAPON, NOW!” Tara cries out loudly, watching as Buffy tosses the weapon to Faith, who snatches it out of mid-air as she flips up and over Tara and The First, landing behind him. 

“Back up, babe!” Faith calls out as she swings with everything in her, slicing The First from the crotch up through his head, yelling loudly as he falls into two separate, even pieces. Faith jumps forward to slice off the two sections of his head, to be sure that he’s dead when she hears Tara cry out.

“FAITH!” Tara screams at the top of her lungs as an uber vamp starts to swing at her lover. “NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Tara screams swinging her arm, pointing at the vamp.

Faith turns at the last second as the vampire blows apart into a million pieces as a burst of light hits his body. Turning back to Tara, she watches in stunned disbelief as the Amulet glows with light. “EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NOW!” Faith screams, as she starts wading through the uber vamps, helping the new slayers. “Get out of here!” Faith yells at each one as she works towards Angel and Spike. “YOU TWO GOTTA GO - WHATEVER’S HAPPENING ISN’T GONNA BE GOOD FOR YOU TWO!” 

Spike glances back watching as a burst of light shoots from Tara towards an advancing group of Turok Hans, dusting them instantly. “Poofter, she’s right, get the hell outta dodge!”

Angel nods quickly running up the stairs, followed by Spike, barely dodging a blast of light. 

Faith grunts, grabbing up a wounded potential, quickly throwing her over her shoulder and running up the stairs, basically throwing her at the two vampires that are waiting, just out of harms reach. “I think I saw a couple more that are still alive down there. I’ll try and get them to you!” Running back down the stairs, she stumbles as she watches Buffy take a hit. Running to her, Faith swings and slices the uber in half. Glancing around quickly she notices one other girl trying to crawl towards the stairs. Handing the weapon to Buffy she nods towards the girl. “I’ll help her up the stairs you follow and get the hell out of here!”

Buffy nods her head slowly working her way over towards Tara, knowing this is where Faith will come back to, to be with her lover. Glancing at Tara, she looks into the powder blue eyes. “You positive?”

“Yes.” Tara smiles softly at Buffy as the light becomes brighter and stronger. “Be sure she knows I love her.” 

“She’ll know.” Buffy feels the tears working down her face before she leans in to brush a gentle kiss over Tara’s lips. “I’ve kinda always wanted to do that.” Buffy smiles sadly at Tara.

Tara chuckles then glances up at Faith as she comes running back down towards her.

“B! Get the fuck outta here. The seal is startin’ to close.” Faith comes to a stop beside the two women. She looks at Tara, love shining in her eyes.

“I love you, Faith.” Tara whispers, smiling softly into her lover’s brown orbs. Reaching out, she pulls her in for a firm loving kiss, silently saying goodbye to her lover. 

“I love you, too.” Faith smiles looking at Tara, before her eyes widen in surprise then close as she collapses, unconscious. 

Tara catches her, tears running down her face. Glancing up to Buffy who’s tucking away the knife she’s knocked Faith on the head with. “Take her now.” 

Buffy nods reaching down and throwing the unconscious slayer over her shoulder. Running to the stairs, she yells over her shoulder. “I’LL TRY TO MAKE SURE SHE DOESN’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!!” 

Tara smiles softly, as she opens her senses fully, feeling her lover and Buffy finally reach outside the Hellmouth. Looking down at the lifeless body of The First, Tara kneels, double-checking that it was, really truly dead. Nodding in satisfaction after a few moments, she stands. Turning around, she looks out at the uber vamps that are trying to cower away from the light emitting from her body and the Amulet. Sending up a prayer, feeling the Hellmouth seal permanently, she watches as the light almost seems to work its way from the seal down, starting to fill in the cavern.

“Sorry boys, this Hellmouth is officially closed!” She yells, smirking as she backs up, taking a running dive off the edge, the witch becoming completely one with the light as she explodes within the chamber, searching out every nook and cranny, instantly dusting all the Turok Han while filling the cavern with light and love.

***

Buffy groans as she collapses outside the Hellmouth, looking back as it finishes closing completely, seeing a glimpse of light from within seem to fill the area. Shaking her head she looks at Faith, gingerly running her hand over the back of the slayer’s skull, feeling the knot, but no blood. Silently thanking whatever powers were that she didn’t crack her skull wide open. 

“You okay, luv?” Spike questions softly, glancing at the blood seeping from the wound in her side. 

“I will be.” Buffy nods, feeling her body wanting to give in. “What time is it? How many were injured or killed?” She questions looking at the motley crew of fighters. Smiling softly as Willow, with Fred’s arm wrapped around her stumbles towards them. 

“From what I can tell, we lost three of the Watcher’s up top to Bringers trying to sneak in behind us. Luckily there weren’t many Bringers left.” Giles leans against Wesley, his leg wrapped heavily from a deep wound from one of the Bringers. “Looks like we lost five potentials... Jasmine, Justine, Kristen, Monique and Antonia. I mean slayers.” He softly corrects himself looking at the women surrounding him. “The rest have varying degrees of injuries, but not anything too major that I can see.” He rubs his hand across his eyes, before whispering out the last bit. “Then there’s Tara.” 

“The First is dead. The Hellmouth is sealed, once and for all.” Buffy sighs quietly. “Still, I don’t think it was worth it.” She whimpers as tears fall from her eyes, finally allowing herself to break down at losing a dear friend, no, a sister. 

“Now, luv. She didn’t want this, you know that.” Spike gently picks Buffy up to cradle her against his chest, his own dead heart aching. “She would have gladly done it a thousand times over, to help save the rest of the world.”

“More like to save Faith.” Kennedy softly states. “That’s when the power started, Faith was about to be killed by an uber when Tara obliterated it. I happened to glance up to see what happened. Faith had just finished taking out The First when it was getting ready to attack her from behind.” Kennedy shakes her head. 

“That’s what love is, sacrificing yourself for the ones you love.” Willow whispers, tears streaming down her face. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I really have got to get out of here.” She cries out quietly, turning to almost run out of the building, with Fred quickly following.

“Come on, let’s go.” Giles looks at the ragtag bunch. 

“I got Faith.” Angel kneels besides the woman, gently picking her up, cradling her against his chest as he follows Spike carrying Buffy, and the rest of the crew out of the building. “You’re going to be unbearable when you come to.” Angel looks down at the slayer in his arms. “I guess I better stick around, see if I can help this group keep you under control for a little while.”

***

“Here.” Spike hands a mug of blood to Angel, who’s silently sitting beside Faith, waiting for her to come to. “Anything yet?” Spike questions softly.

“She moved and groaned a few minutes ago, but that’s been it so far.” Angel sips the mug of blood, grimacing at the pig blood, having gotten used to the human blood Tar…. Angel shakes his head trying to keep those thoughts from surfacing. Quickly finishing the blood, he looks up to Spike. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.” Spike nods taking the mug back away from Angel. “Should I get some more ice for her head?”

“I think it’s okay. It’s gone down quite a bit.” Angel tilts back in the chair, crossing his arms. “How are Buffy and the rest of the group?”

“Buffy’s pretty much holed up in our room. She ain’t quite come to terms yet.” Spike looks towards Faith. “As for the rest of the crew, they’re okay. Some of the new slayers are chomping at the bit to try out their new powers. I sent them outside to play in the street. Hopefully they’ll get run over by a stray semi coming through.” Spike growls. “Ain’t got the sense God gave a gnat, those don’t.” 

“Let me guess, Kennedy was one of the first, right?” Angel smirks at the blonde vampire, before sighing quietly, thinking about Tara.

“Actually, no. She’s been real handy, running back and forth, helping out wherever needed. She ran to the store and came back carrying about a hundred pounds of ice for everyone. I think it kinda changed her, seeing Tara acting so selflessly.” Spike admits quietly as he leans against the wall. “Do you think it’s a good idea having her in this apartment?” Spike questions looking around, unable to ignore the smell of sex permeating the room strongly. 

Angel shrugs. “I really don’t know. But I don’t think it’ll be a good idea shying away from talk of Tara. They were too much a part of each other. The sooner she comes to terms with it, the better she’ll be.” 

“I hope you’re right. That woman made a lasting impression on almost all of us.” Spike looks down, sighing quietly. “It just ain’t right.” He hoarsely mutters, surprised as he feels the sting of tears in his eyes, before quickly leaving the room. 

“No, it’s not.” Angel agrees, watching Faith. “PTB, wherever the hell you are, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll help this woman out. At least help her come to terms with what happened.” Shaking his head, he sets the chair back down on all four feet, crossing his leg over his knee to quietly wait for Faith to regain consciousness, a single tear easing from his eye.

***

“Any change?” Buffy questions Spike, wincing as he eases the bandage away from her side. 

“No, she’s still conked.” Spike admits. “This is healing up good. Let me replace the bandage.” He turns to throw the used bandage away as he reaches for more healing salve, gently spreading it over the wound before carefully taping the new bandage in place. 

“How’s Dawn?” Buffy questions as she lies back down on the bed.

“About as good to be expected.” Spike sits down on the bed beside Buffy, running a hand up and down her arm. “Captain Broody ain’t left Faith’s side. I took him some blood a few minutes ago. Willow and Fred are holed up in their apartment, I think it hit both of them real hard, even knowing ahead of time what was going to happen.” 

“Gunn and Wes still gone?” Buffy questions quietly. 

“Yeah, don’t know where they got too. Wes seemed upset, but that Gunn guy seemed worse off.” Spike admits.

“I think he was in love with her.” Buffy smiles softly. “Tara and I talked about it one day, how he was hitting on her from the time she came to LA, until she realized it and set him straight. I caught him watching her a couple times since he came here.” 

“Well, can’t say as I blame the bloke.” Spike admits, looking at Buffy. “I have a feeling all of us were a little bit in love with the crazy witch. Kinda hard not to be.”

“I think you may be right.” Buffy smiles through her tears. “Spike, hold me.” Buffy whimpers as she starts shaking, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Spike quickly lies down beside Buffy, gathering her in his arms, letting her cry herself to sleep. 

***

Rhona glances up in surprise as Kennedy walks in. “How’s she doing?” Kennedy softly questions, looking at Dawn.

“She won’t let anyone near her.” Rhona admits, watching Dawn, as she curls up into an even tighter ball. “Spike tried to get her to talk, even to see Buffy, but she wouldn’t budge. Same for Willow and Angel.” Rhona shakes her head, at a loss as what to do.

“Give her time.” Kennedy suggests quietly. “Want me to sit with her for a while? That way if you want to stretch your legs or get some sleep?”

“I think I could use a few hours sleep.” Rhona admits. “Thanks, Kennedy.” 

“No problem.” Kennedy shakes her head watching as Rhona quickly walks back into her bedroom, leaving Kennedy to silently watch over Dawn.

***

“Do you need or want anything?” Fred questions Willow softly, as she brings the woman an ice pack, gently laying it across her forehead.

Willow chuckles sadly. “A second chance to maybe make things right?” 

Fred shakes her head. “I think things went right, Will. I think this is what was supposed to happen. Look at all the lives that were saved. I may not have known Tara for long, but I know she always did what she thought was right.”

“That’s it in a nutshell. She always did what was right, even if it meant her being hurt.” Willow nods her head looking up at the ceiling. “She was one of the purest souls I’ve ever seen, do you know that?”

“You could see her soul shining from her eyes.” Fred smiles thinking about the woman. “She wouldn’t want ya’ to be upset or angry. She wouldn’t want any of us to. She’d rather we remember the good times, and live.” 

“I think you knew her pretty well.” Willow smiles softly at Fred. 

Fred blushes looking down, before glancing back up as a soft hand strokes her cheek. Seeing the desire in Willow’s eyes, she smiles softly. Leaning down, Fred kisses Willow softly, as they gently celebrate being alive.

***

“What the fuck?” Faith growls, a massive pounding in her head. Reaching up she feels the small knot. 

“Easy, Faith.” Angel reaches out pushing the Slayer back down against the bed. “You took a pretty good shot to the back of the head.”

Faith closes her eyes as she settles back down on the bed, lying quietly for a few moments before her eyes pop back open. “Tara?” She questions hoarsely, her eyes looking towards the vampire. Watching as he slowly shakes his head with a sad look on his face. “Why am I here instead of there, with her?” Faith growls getting extremely angry. 

“It wasn’t what she wanted.” Angel whispers to the angry slayer. “She made Buffy promise that no matter what she’d get you out of there. That she wanted you to live, and hopefully love, again.” 

“It wasn’t her fuckin’ decision!” Faith screams, grasping her head as it pounds even harder. “It was mine! The fuckin’ bitch knew I wanted to go down fighting by her side!” 

Angel gathers the angry slayer in his arms, turning his head to the side as she beats against his chest as the anger slowly turns into sobs. Crying with her, he sits down on the bed, cradling the broken slayer against him. “She loved you with everything in her, Faith. She couldn’t stand the thought of you not living. That’s the real reason she fought, the real reason she did what had to be done. It wasn’t self-sacrifice to save the world. She did it because of you. She loved you so much she was willing to give up everything for that love. Now don’t waste what she did. Mourn her, think about her, cry, but I want you to one day be able to fight and possibly even love again. That’s what she wanted.” Angel softly explains as Faith sobs into his chest.

“Don’t know if I can.” Faith mutters between sobs, curling up against the vampire. 

“Just try.” Angel whispers, stroking the slayer’s hair. “No matter what, we’ll be there for you, Faith. Just remember you’re not alone.”

Faith nods her head as she curls her body into an even tighter ball against Angel, crying silently. 

***


	28. Epilogue

(About a month after closing the Hellmouth)

Spike stands out on the back porch looking up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. Smiling softly as arms wrap around his waist, he strokes his hand over Buffy’s arm. “Well now, did you get her to come out of the basement, luv?”

“Sort of.” Buffy chuckles sadly. “I literally carried her ass up to the bathroom then had to scrub her down head to toe myself, her fighting me all the way. It’s real interesting trying to make someone brush their teeth that don’t want to.”

“I can imagine. At least Dawn got her to eat a little today.” Spike turns looking down at Buffy. Frowning he lifts her chin. “Looks like she clocked you a good one.”

“That’s not the only one she got in.” Buffy groans rubbing her ribs. “I think she might have cracked a couple ribs along with giving me the black eye.”

“Lil’ Bit seems to have better luck getting her to do things. Maybe you ought to let Bit do them from now on.” Spike suggests quietly.

“No.” Buffy shakes her head, leaning against Spike. “I promised Tara I would help take care of her, and I will.”

Spike sighs, running his hands up and down Buffy’s back. “So, you gonna stay here or head to the Hellmouth in Florida?” 

Buffy shrugs her shoulders. “I haven’t quite decided. Giles already took what slayer’s wanted to go with him. Most of the rest of the girls decided to head home. I think the majority of them will try and live out regular lives. I hope they took my words to heart when I told them that trouble would come looking for them no matter what.”

“Some of them did, some of them didn’t. Ain’t much you can do to make them understand, luv.” Spike hugs Buffy a little tighter to him. “What surprised me is that little PITA sticking around. I thought for sure she’d high tail it out of here.”

Buffy chuckles. “Kennedy surprised me. She’s actually turned out halfway decent. She’s been a great help around here, and out on patrol, even though I have noticed that demon activity still isn’t back up to normal.”

“Probably won’t ever be, with the Hellmouth being closed. Eventually this town probably won’t have any vampires in it, except for me.” Spike smirks down at Buffy. 

“That would be nice.” Buffy laughs quietly. “Hmm… Did you hear something?”

Spike listens quietly. “I think someone’s knocking on the front door, luv.” 

Buffy leaves Spike’s comforting embrace working her way through the house to the front door. Looking up the stairs as Willow quickly walks down, closely followed by a disheveled Fred. Smirking at the two women, she opens the door. 

“Hello, may I help you?” Buffy questions, narrowed eyes looking carefully over the tall woman, with almost platinum blonde hair, with eerily familiar blue eyes. 

“More like, can I help you.” The woman states with a hint of a southern drawl as she smiles, her eyes twinkling. 

Buffy tilts her head looking up at the woman. “Do I know you from somewhere?” 

“Hmmm. Maybe.” A lip quirks up, as eyes look in the house, taking in Willow and Fred standing silently behind Buffy, their arms around each others’ waists while Spike eases up beside Buffy, eyeing her silently. “My name’s Terri. Is Faith here?” 

“How do you know Faith?” Willow questions, her eyes narrowed on the woman. As the blue gaze locks on Willow’s green eyes, Willow inhales deeply. Taking a step back, she shakes her head not believing what she sees. “It can’t be.” Willow whimpers, turning pale.

Fred looks from the tall woman, to Willow. Grasping her hand Fred looks at the pale face of her lover. 

Buffy crosses her arms over her chest, looking at the woman. “What is it about you that scares my friend?”

As the blue eyes make contact and hold Buffy’s hazel eyes, Buffy stands there, her arms slowly dropping from her chest. “But you can’t be…you….” Buffy takes a step back.

“Yes, I did. But it seems someone likes me and decided to give me a choice.” The woman smiles down at Buffy. “Where’s Faith, Buffy? I have to see her, please.” 

As the woman’s soft tones work through the room, Dawn finally comes down the stairs trying to find out what’s going on. As she glances up at the woman, all she sees are her loving blue eyes. “Tara.” Dawn whispers, shoving her way through the small group of people, launching herself at the woman.

“Dawnie.” She laughs quietly, stroking her hand down the brown hair. “It’s okay, but you’re gonna have to remember, my names Terri, now.” She pulls back, smiling softly at the teen.

“Yeah, and the fact you’re like five inches taller than you were, and obviously a lot stronger.” Dawn glances down, realizing that she was literally being held up by the woman.

“They couldn’t send me back in my own body, kinda because it’s literally in a billion pieces.” Tara/Terri states. “And since I used up all my Witchy mojo to help save the world, they decided to put me on a little more even footing with Faith.”

“You’re a slayer.” Buffy whispers. “You’re Tara, and a slayer.” Tears streaming down her face in realization, Buffy shakes her head, seeing the question in the woman’s eyes, she points towards the kitchen. “Basement.” Buffy states simply as the group separates letting her quickly head downstairs.

Buffy looks at Spike. “Call Angel, let him know.” 

Spike nods his head, still stunned at the turn of events, before he grabs the phone, walking outside.

Dawn turns around and wraps her arms around Buffy, squeezing her hard. “She’s alive!” Dawn cries out.

“Yes, she is.” Buffy smiles, an actual genuine smile for the first time in weeks, as she feels a weight slowly lift from her heart. “Thank you, whoever did this.” Buffy whispers out to the world in general.

Fred’s sitting beside a surprised Willow. “You okay?” Fred questions looking into Willow’s eyes.

“She’s alive?” Willow questions again, a silly smile slowly working across her face as Fred nods, grinning at her. “She’s alive.” Willow states softly, wrapping Fred up in an exuberant hug. “Things are right with the world again.” 

“Yes, they are.” Fred laughs quietly as Willow starts placing quick kisses all over her face in her excitement.

“We need to have a welcome home party!” Dawn cries, jumping up and down. 

“Might want to hold off on that thought for a few weeks, Bit.” Spike mutters as he walks in the room. “I have a feeling the two love birds are going to need some major time alone.”

“Oh, God!” Buffy groans loudly. “They’re here, together. Everyone, let’s go out.” 

Everyone starts chuckling and laughing, remembering the noise the two women made when they were last in the house. 

“Bronze?” Willow states grabbing her purse.

“I say that works. Anybody know what route Kennedy was taking tonight?” Fred questions quietly. 

“No, but I’ll leave a note on the door, just in case.” Buffy quickly grabs a slip of paper writing a note to Kennedy, taping it quickly to the door as everyone slides out, quickly walking away from the house to leave Faith and Tara/Terri alone.

***

“You already showered me and made me brush my teeth, now leave me the fuck alone.” Faith growls hoarsely, curled up on the bed, staring at the picture of her and Tara.

“Now, that’s not a nice way to greet a woman, love.” Tara/Terri drawls out quietly, watching Faith.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but I suggest you get out of here. I’m not exactly in the best of moods.” Faith snarls as she rolls over on the bed, looking at the woman in half shadows. “And don’t ever fuckin’ call me love. Only one person called me that, and you ain’t her!”

“No, I’m not her.” The woman shakes her platinum hair, as she slowly works her way into the light. “Not exactly, anyway.” The soft southern tones drawl out. “But maybe if you calm down a bit, love. You might feel something that’s been missing for the last few weeks.”

Faith blinks at the woman before standing up angrily, striding towards her. Poking her in the chest, Faith snarls, finally looking into blue eyes. Her mouth open to let the woman have it, the words die on her lips. As the anger slowly bleeds away, she looks into the loving blue eyes of her witch. Shaking her head, she whimpers quietly. “You ain’t her. You got her eyes, but you ain’t her.”

“Not physically, but inside, where it counts, I am.” Tara/Terri softly states. “Open yourself, love. Please, feel me.”

Faith opens her senses, and collapses on the floor as she feels the connection that was severed almost four weeks ago. “My witch?” Faith questions hopefully, looking up at the woman.

Kneeling down in front of Faith, Tara/Terri reaches out to soothingly run a hand down her cheek. “I’m yours love, but I’m not a witch any longer.” She admits, smiling. “Let’s get you back in bed.” She softly states, sliding one arm under Faith’s legs, the other against her back as she effortlessly stands. Taking the two steps to the bed, she sits down, cradling her love against her. 

“What? How?” Faith questions, before shifting to straddle the woman. “The eyes are the same. The eyes to your soul.” She looks at the platinum blonde hair. Shakily raising a hand, Faith runs it through the soft length. “Natural?” Faith questions looking at Tara. At the woman’s nod, Faith grins. “I’ll find out soon enough for myself.” Faith smirks, before looking over the woman’s facial features. 

“Kiss first, then I’ll explain?” Tara/Terri offers hopefully, smiling at Faith.

“Oh, I definitely think so.” Faith places a hand on either side of the woman’s face, kissing her firmly. Pulling back she looks into her lover’s eyes, groaning before diving back in. Kissing her strongly, Faith’s tongue flicking out entangling with her lover’s her body pushing against Tara’s. Pulling back, panting, Faith growls quietly.

“Goddess, I’ve missed you.” Tara/Terri groans, hugging Faith to her tightly. 

“And I’m gonna be completely confused.” Faith admits looking at the woman. “I feel you, know it’s you. Your eyes are the same, but the voice is deeper with a southern lilt. You look totally different.”

“Yes, I’m about five inches taller than I was. I’m no longer a witch, and we are on more even footing, love.” Smiling softly, Tara/Terri looks over her lover’s face. “So you know my name’s Terri now. They tried to get me somewhat close to what I was before.” She looks down at her body, shrugging her shoulders. 

“You’re here. That’s all that matters. Now, explain so I can jump your bones.” Faith growls, her hands already playing with the buttons on the woman’s shirt.

Chuckling, Tara/Terri finally explains. “It’s kind of like this, after I exploded into a billion little pieces wiping out the Hellmouth and all the evil little monsters therein, my soul went flying up to heaven. They were really confused as to what to do with me for some reason, so they gave me some choices.” Faith nods that she’s listening as she watches her intently. “Well, the choices were that I could become an Angel, helping others as needed. Secondly, staying in heaven content waiting for my love to come join me.” Tara/Terri smiles softly, running a hand through Faith’s hair. “Or I could come back to Earth, helping fight the good fight here.”

Faith tilts her head looking at Tara/Terri. “Damn it, should I think of you as Tara, or Terri?” Faith questions softly, confused.

“Be best to think of me as Terri, from now on, love. I am different.” Terri admits, smiling. 

“Then Terri it is. Obviously you chose the Earth option.” Faith urges Terri on.

“Yes, but I put my own conditions on the option. I wanted to be ‘me’ inside. I wanted to be able to come back to you.” Terri smiles softly at Faith, her eyes drinking in her lover’s beauty. “I also insisted on being here, in the United States and somewhat close to what I was physically.” Terri rolls her eyes at this. “As you can see, I’m not quite the same.”

“I think I can get used to it.” Faith states eyeing her lover. “Not as voluptuous as you were, damn it. But I’ll take you any way I can get you.” Faith admits softly and truthfully. 

“Hopefully you’ll like this body. It’s mine from now on.” Terri explains, shrugging. “Anyway, it took a little while for them to ‘locate’ the proper body, sending my spirit in it.” Terri starts chuckling. “Well, they kinda decided that if I was going to continue fighting the fight, I should have the proper abilities. And since they couldn’t recycle me into being a witch, they sent me back as a slayer.” Terri admits, grinning at her lover.

Faith’s eyes narrow as she eyes her lover up and down. “Slayer?” She questions, the wheels starting to turn.

“Oh, yes.” Terri grins wickedly at Faith. “Slayer, through and through. You’ll have to help me out with my training to begin with, but I’m sure there are a few things we can do that training isn’t needed.”

Faith whimpers quietly. “Hot, kinky, nasty, violent sex?” 

“Most definitely, love.” Terri smirks at Faith. “Wanna give it a spin and see what’s the what?”

Faith nods her head, too turned on to say anything else.

Terri chuckles deeply, before pulling Faith’s tank top over her head, quickly unhooking her bra, sliding it down her arms. Shifting the still speechless Faith onto the bed beside her, she quickly slides off the slayer’s sleeping shorts, groaning at the strong smell of arousal permeating the air. “Gotta love these slayer senses.” Terri growls, before quickly stripping her own clothes off.

Faith moans as the toned, muscular body comes into view, somewhat smaller breasts, but still nice sized down a firm abdomen, to slight hips and a neatly trimmed, extremely blonde bush, glancing back up, Faith smirks.

“Told you it was natural.” Terri grins before climbing back into the bed. “And after this, you’re going to be eating to gain back the weight you’ve lost.” Terry frowns as she runs a hand down the almost skin and bones slayer. 

“I’ll eat non-stop for a month, if I have you.” Faith reaches up, pulling her down, grinding her mouth roughly into Terri’s.

Groaning deeply, Terri battles strongly with Faith’s tongue before sucking it strongly into her mouth nipping it as she releases the muscle. 

Faith quickly flips her over onto her back, attacking her neck as she works her way down her neck, stopping to nip strongly over Terri’s breasts, moaning in pleasure at having her soulmate with her again. 

Terri arches up into Faith’s nipping mouth. “Go ahead, love, stop playing. Act like you mean it!” Terri cries out loudly as Faith bites down hard on her nipple. “Fuck, that’s it.” 

Faith grins, glancing up, shaking her head at her lover. “This is gonna take a while to get used too. You got the vocabulary and phrasing of my witch, but you look and sound totally different.”

Terri chuckles looking down at Faith. “How do I taste?” She hoarsely questions, her eyes alight with pleasure. 

Faith groans, licking strongly over her breast. “Not as sweet, at least not yet. But I’m not complainin’.” Faith smirks at Terri before quickly sliding her body down over her abdomen, placing nips and bites along the way, making the stomach muscles jump and quiver. Burying her face in her lover’s apex, Faith inhales deeply, making Terri arch. “Not the same.” Faith growls, inhaling deeply again. “But close enough.” She mutters before licking strongly over her lover, gathering up all the juices she can before sucking first one outer lip then the other in her mouth, nipping one as she releases it.

“Shit!” Terri cries, arching into Faith. 

“You’re mine, tonight, wi…” Faith stops hesitating for a moment. “Definitely gonna take some gettin’ used to.” Faith grumbles. “Calling you my slayer is gonna be fuckin’ weird.” 

Terri chuckles. “Come on, love. Call me yours and I’ll be happy.” 

“You are mine. Or at least you will be here in a few moments.” Faith leans back in, strongly licking over her lover’s blood engorged clit. Sliding her fingers up, she slips them through the juices oozing out of Terri. 

“Faith…” Terri starts to say something, stopping and arching as her lover’s fingers enter her body.

“What the fuck?” Faith questions hoarsely, yanking her fingers back out of her lover’s body. 

“Faith, don’t stop.” Terri pants. “New body, remember? Please, love.” Terri begs softly, her body rocking gently.

Faith climbs back up to look into her lover’s eyes… Tara’s eyes. “You’re a virgin?” She questions softly.

“Physically, yes.” Terri admits watching Faith. “But if you’d get on with it, I won’t be.” She grins crookedly at the slayer. “Just remember, I know all the nasty little things you like done to you. And I’m positive we’ll find more, but we’re never going to proceed past this point if you don’t take me.” 

Faith growls deeply, her hand working its way steadily back down Terri’s body, fingers playing gently through the trimmed hairs before rubbing firmly over Terri’s engorged clit, sliding down to gather up the escaping juices before circling over the muscle again, bringing her to the edge of orgasm. “You sure?” Faith hoarsely questions.

Terri nods, keeping eye contact with Faith, her hips jerking against her lover’s talented fingers, groaning deeply as she feels the orgasm coiling through her body.

Faith waits until Terri climaxes before sliding two fingers down and in her lover, quickly easing past the barrier to hold still inside her. Dropping her head down onto Terri’s neck, Faith places kisses against the skin, waiting patiently for the body under hers to relax. 

Terri pants quietly, the quick moment of pain finally past. Running her hand from Faith’s hair, she follows her arm down to her hand, the two fingers holding still inside her. “Now, love.” Terri calls out quietly, her hips starting a slow rhythm against Faith’s fingers.

Faith grunts, easing her body up and over Terri’s, positioning herself over her lover. Propping herself up on her free hand, she looks down into her lover’s eyes, slowly building up the motion of her hand, curling her fingers to brush over the inner muscle with each stroke. Whimpering quietly as she feels long, strong fingers slide over her mound, brushing quickly against her own swollen clit, Faith pushes down as they slide home inside her. Working her own body against the fingers inside her and the thumb rubbing strongly over the her needy clit, Faith picks up her own hand’s pace, the two women eventually stroking strongly in and out of each other, as they feel their bodies tensing with each stroke. 

“Almost there, love.” Terri calls out quietly, panting heavily. She starts to pick up her own hand’s pace as she feels her body on the cusp of exploding, holding off that moment longer as she feels Faith’s body finally give in.

Faith screams as she explodes against her lover, slamming her fingers once more into Terri’s body as she feels her lover clench down on her fingers, as she floods her hand with her essence.

Terri eases her hand away from Faith, urging the woman to lie down on top of her. 

“Just a second.” Faith mutters, finally easing her hand out of her lover. Slowly pulling it up, she smirks at the juices running down it. “I think you just caused the proof of your virginity to be washed away.”

Terri laughs quietly, then groans as Faith licks the juices off her fingers slowly, obviously enjoying the flavor.

“Nope, not the same. But close enough.” Faith murmurs as she finishes cleaning her hand. 

“That doesn’t constitute a meal, just to let you know.” Terri chuckles as she pulls Faith down on top of her. “You’re going to take a short nap, then I’m going to fix you a huge meal. Lots of protein and vitamins. I don’t like you being this skinny, love.”

“I didn’t have much to live for.” Faith admits, shifting her body so that one leg is firmly tucked between her lovers legs, while half her body is laying on top of Terri, her head pillowed against her lover’s breast. Reaching across to the other breast, Faith runs a finger soothingly over and around the nipple, smiling as it quickly hardens down into a tight, rock hard nub. “I promise to be back up to my normal sexy self in no time.”

“And I promise to be by your side from this moment on.” Terri grins, stroking her hands strongly down her lover’s back. “I also promise all the hot and heavy, kinky sex you could ever want.”

“Hot damn!!” Faith yells, making Terri chuckle. “I love you.” Faith whispers shifting to look into her lover’s eyes. “You’re still my Tara in there, aren’t you?”

“Always, love. Inside, I’m still you’re Tara.” Terri smiles lovingly at Faith.

“You won’t get upset if I occasionally call you Tara instead of Terri?” Faith questions softly, easing her head back down, rubbing her face gently against the breast she’s using as a pillow.

“Never, love. I’m still me no matter which way you look at it. Just a different package.” Terri laughs quietly when she realizes she’s talking to herself. “Sleep love, tomorrow will be soon enough to start feeding you properly.” Terri reaches down, finally finding the sheet, pulling it up to drape over their bodies, she wraps both arms around her lover. Kissing the top of Faith’s head, she smiles softly as she slowly falls asleep exactly where she’s always wanted to be.

FINITE

Author’s Note: You guys didn’t actually think I would allow Tara to stay dead, did you?? 


End file.
